White Knight, Red Queen
by Captain of Azoren
Summary: Soren and Claudia stumble through a portal to the Fire Nation at the tail end of the 100 year war. Azula shows them the glory of her country, but what else lies in store? Bonds are formed and broken as secrets of the past and present are revealed. What is the meaning of true loyalty? Is it worth one's morality?
1. Prologue: Childhood Memories

**Prologue: Childhood Memories**

* * *

_10 years ago...in the Kingdom of Katolis…_

Soren trudged through the dimly lit hallways of Katolis Castle, alone and despondent. His father, the High Mage Lord Viren, was teaching his little sister Claudia another lesson in dark magic. Soren had once tried to learn the art himself, when his father had encouraged it, but for whatever reason the boy could never get the hang of it. Claudia was different though, she took to it like a fish to water, so she was the one getting their father's attention now.

Soren entered into the west wing of the castle, where the library was built. It was old, musty, secluded, and the last place anyone would think to look for Soren, the perfect spot to get away from it all. Normally he would be playing outside, pretending to be a knight with a wooden sword, or go mud-sledding, but lately he had not been in the mood for fun. Things were different now.

The little blond boy walked between the tall shelves, scanning the tomes that surrounded him. Most were about the history of Katolis and Xadia, but Soren's favorites were the ones with stories of heroic adventurers who fought monsters, found treasure, and saved lives. It had been some time since Viren had read him or his sister any stories though. Soren thought perhaps he was getting too old for them.

Soren paused when a noise caught his ear, something raspy and high pitched coming from the corner of the library. He followed the sound, and he began to recognize it as crying, from a young girl. Soren's thoughts immediately jumped to Claudia, and he quickened his pace. He rounded the end of one of the sturdy, wooden shelves, and was met with the sight of a little child, clad in crimson and sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried and sniffled.

Soren paused to examine the girl. It was not Claudia, but she was about the same age, with the same dark hair color, only tied into a little knot on top. She wore a red dress and pointy little shoes that Soren had never seen before. This girl was unfamiliar to him, not one of his friends or a lord's daughter.

"Uh, are you okay?" Little Soren finally spoke up. The girl wiped her face and looked at him with gold eyes, frowning angrily.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" She asked impetuously. Soren frowned at the rude tone.

"I'm Soren, who are you?" Soren shot back. The girl turned her nose up at him, though her face was smeared with tears and snot.

"Don't you know? I'm Princess Azula, dum dum." The girl crossed her arms and pouted, her lip still trembling. "Tell me where I am, _now,_ Soren." Soren was not sure what to make of this girl. She was crying but rude and saying she was a princess, only he had never heard of her. The boy did not think she was lying though, and as bratty as she was acting, the tears were still bothering him.

"You're in the library of Castle Katolis," Soren answered, taking a few steps closer. "How did you get in here? No one really comes to the library this time of day…"

"I don't know!" Azula replied, huffing. "I was running into the palace treasure room and wound up here." She fixed her gaze on the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Soren frowned in confusion, but decided not to press further.

"Okay," Soren began as he took a seat next to Azula against the stone wall, about a foot away from her. She eyed him coldly for a second, then stared back at the floor. "So, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm just frustrated!" Azula snapped. Soren leaned back out of fear, but managed to hold his ground. "I was just having a little fun! Then stupid _Zuzu_ tattled on me, my mommy _**yelled**_ at me! And my daddy…didn't…do…_anythinnnnggggg_…." Azula's voice turned into a whine as her tears welled up once more. She buried her face in her arms now as she started sobbing again. "It's not fair! She's always taking Zuzu's side…"

Soren's brow furrowed with worry and concern. He was reminded of when Claudia cried, whenever their mom and dad got too intense. Soren thought himself old enough to handle it, but he hated seeing his little sister so sad. He knew how to calm Claudia down and cheer her up though, so perhaps he could do the same for Azula.

The boy scooted closer to Azula. Reaching out cautiously, Soren gently put his arms around the little weeping princess and pulled her into a loose hug. Azula stiffened, and her cries quieted down for a moment as she looked at Soren, but she did not pull or push him away. Soren smiled back warmly at her.

"Hey, don't cry," Soren said cheerfully. "If you cry, then I'll cry, and then we won't stop crying until we both dry up into raisins!" Soren grinned a moment, hoping that would work. Azula stared at him blankly before she burst out a laugh.

"That's stupid! People can't turn into raisins!" Azula blurted out, making Soren frown. It was not the reaction he got from Claudia. Still, Azula's mood was brighter now. "I guess most boys are dumb, but I like you! You're nice!"

"Uh, thanks!" Soren grinned again. He reached into his pocket to take out a handkerchief. There was a little S embroidered at the corner. "Here, your face is all sticky." Azula took the cloth and wiped her face with it before blowing her nose, getting green snot all over it. "Ew, keep it."

Azula sniffled once more, then sat back up straight and grasped Soren's hand with hers, to his surprise. "I wish mom loved me as much as she loves my big brother," She said, leaning back against the wall "He's another dumb boy, but he isn't nice like you. He always ruins my fun and gets me in trouble, and mom is always treating him special, even when he messes up all the time!"

Soren frowned sadly and looked away. "Well, at least you've still got a mom," He replied. Azula blinked in confusion. "My mom left me and my sister. She didn't like my dad anymore." Soren gave Azula's hand a little squeeze as he kept his composure. "She asked us to choose her or dad, but my dad wasn't the one who left us, so I chose him…" The little boy shut his eyes tight as he forced himself not to cry. "But now my dad's so serious all the time. He never wants to spend time with me, it's always lessons for Clauds…"

Azula frowned, then reached over to poke Soren in the head. It got his attention, and the boy opened his eyes to look at Azula. "My daddy is like that. He's always doing something important, he doesn't even yell at me or Zuzu when we do something bad…" The two children sat in silence for a while. Whoever this strange girl was, Soren enjoyed talking to her. With Claudia, he had to be strong, but it was nice opening up a little, even to a stranger. It made him feel lighter, somehow.

All of a sudden, Azula stood back up and pocketed the handkerchief. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the area. Soren looked up at her curiously before she spoke.

"I think I came from…this way! Come on!" Azula pulled Soren up and began leading him deeper into the library, passing by the stain glass windows, desks, and reading podiums. He could barely keep up with the precocious princess as they twisted and turned dozens of shelves and corners. Finally, Azula brought Soren to the darkest part of the library, where little light from outside could penetrate. There was an open door leading into an even darker room.

"Wait Azula!" Soren said, holding her back from entering, much to her annoyance. "This is where my dad keeps his dark magic spell books and stuff. It's always locked, but he told Claudia and I we shouldn't go in…"

"Don't be a chicken possum Soren," Azula replied. She raised her hand and a little orange flame lit above her palm, illuminating the darkness. Soren gazed with awe.

"Whoa, you know magic?" The blond boy gawked. Azula just scoffed.

"It's not magic, it's firebending dum dum. Don't you know anything? Now come on." Azula pulled Soren into the room, and he followed reluctantly. The walls were filled with not just books, but artifacts and potions, a place for Viren to store his objects of study. What caught Soren's eye though was at the back of the room, a large, rectangular mirror with a gold, flaming border beset with rubies. He had never seen it before. The reflection showed the two children, but there was something off.

"This mirror, dad never told me about it." Soren whispered. Azula held her flame higher to light more of the room. She examined all the strange relics with intrigue, but she too was most interested in the mirror. Soren walked up to the looking glass, and as if compelled, reached out to touch it. Instead of hard glass, the mirror rippled like water. Soren pulled his hand back, but Azula stepped up and poked her head right through.

"Azula!" Soren whispered loudly. She looked downright headless at that moment, and Soren began to panic. The little princess pulled her head back out and scratched it, much to Soren's relief.

"It's like a weird door," Azula surmised. "The other side is the treasure room. Look…" Azula grabbed Soren and pushed him towards the glass. He yelped in fear as his head went forward and through the portal. It felt like a breeze of cold air, and when Soren opened his eyes, he saw a large room filled with countless treasures, from crowns to chests to exotic, spiky armor. He was transfixed before Azula pulled him back.

"What was that?" Soren asked, flabbergasted. Azula put her free hand on her hip and smiled smugly.

"That's my family's treasure room," She answered. "Since you don't know, my family is royalty, and we have lots of stuff. I must have run into another mirror like this one."

"Oh, okay…" Soren connected the dots. He was not good when it came to magic, but he could understand that. "So, can I go look some more?"

"No way," Azula shook her head, and she reached up to tug Soren's hair. He grunted in pain. "Your hair is all yellow, and no one in the Fire Nation has hair like that. They'll think you're a spy and kill you."

"Kill me?" Soren's eyes went wide. Azula let go of his hair and nodded.

"Yeah, we're at war, all the other nations are stupid and hate the Fire Nation, so we have to be careful," Azula explained. "I don't know what kind of nation this is, but I bet grandpa won't like it. Your hair is still nice though." Azula combed Soren's hair back in place, then faced the mirror once more. She sighed as she stared back at herself. "I should get back before my mom gets mad at me, again…"

"Alright…" Soren replied dejectedly. He didn't want to lose a new friend so soon. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will, dummy," Azula said cheerfully. "I'm not gonna have a secret portal mirror and not use it. I'll visit when I wanna get away from Zuzu. You can be my secret friend no one knows about." Soren's face brightened at the idea, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, okay!" Soren put his hands on his hips and pushed his chest out. "When mean old Zuzu is being a jerk, come see good old Sore-bear!" Azula giggled at the nickname, and they smiled back at one another.

"Okay Sore-bear. This'll be our secret. Bye!" Azula waved at Soren, and he waved back as she walked through the mirror and back to her own world. The flame in her hand was the last thing to pass through, and when it went, so did the light, leaving Soren in darkness. The boy managed to stumble his way out, and quickly shut the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

"Soren?" A voice called, followed by the tapping of a metal staff on the stone floor. The boy looked up and saw his father, Lord Viren, coming around a corner, followed by his little sister Claudia.

"Hi dad!" Soren almost yelled, trying not to seem suspicious. Viren merely raised an eyebrow at Soren, then looked between him and the door to his room of dark magic.

"I told you and Claudia not to enter here…" Viren said softly. Soren gulped, and tried to think of a good lie. He could not reveal his new secret friend.

"Um, I was just looking for a new story for you to read us," Soren answered as Claudia beamed at him. "One with lots of magic!" Viren chuckled and reached down to pat his head. "Well, I have plenty of those. Move along now, we can't be late for our lunch with the King, Queen, and princes."

Soren and Claudia took each other's hand and ran towards the exit. Viren, though, stayed behind, looking at the door to the chamber. He reached for the door knob and turned it, finding it unlocked. Furrowing his brow, Viren reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key. No one had taken it from him. He opened the door briefly to look inside, creating a light from his palm to illuminate it. Nothing from inside had been taken either.

Lord Viren gazed at the strange mirror in the back, wreathed in flames of gold. While he knew it contained latent magic, its function had remained a mystery to him, acting as nothing more than a reflection. Still, he knew to hold onto it, for the time when he could find its secrets. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he had merely forgotten to lock the door the last time he had been here. No one could have gotten in from the outside after all…

The mage closed the door once more, and locked it shut. Right now, he had a lunch to attend to, and his children already had a head start.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hope you enjoyed this little prologue. The rest of the story won't all be like this, but this part is very important. Please R&R


	2. The Mirror

**The Mirror**

* * *

_2 years ago…_

Soren marched proudly and triumphantly through the halls of Castle Katolis, donned in a shining new set of armor and the signature black and white tabard of the Crownguard, the most elite class of knights in Katolis. Today was his day, the day he would officially become the youngest Crownguard in the history of Katolis, and Soren could not be happier as he thumbed the hilt of his new sword. Soren grinned and winked at the other servants and soldiers as he made his way to the tower where his father's study was located. Soren threw the doors open and made his entrance.

"Hey, future almost newly appointed Crownguard here!" Soren shouted into the room as he entered. He looked around to find Claudia nose deep in a spell book and carrying her bag of dark magic items. "Hey Clauds, where's dad? My knighthood ceremony is in an hour…and what are you up to?" Soren watched as Claudia walked over towards a table covered in ingredients, the kind she and their father Viren used for dark magic. There was a small cauldron in the center, into which Claudia poured in a vial of glowing orange liquid. The sorceress finally looked up to her brother.

"Oh, hey Soren!" Claudia greeted her brother cheerfully. "Sorry, I've been trying to crack this spell for dad. You see that mirror?" Claudia pointed towards the back wall, and Soren's gaze followed to find a large, rectangular mirror, framed with gold flames and beset with rubies. The glass, however, was cracked into several shards, though all the pieces remained within the frame. Soren frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Soren pouted. "That's the mirror dad got mad at me for breaking all those years ago."

"Well, you shouldn't have been fooling around in his secret magic room," Claudia replied and gave Soren's shoulder a playful shove. "But it's been over seven years since then, so your bad luck should be all out, right?" Soren simply huffed and turned his head away. "Aw come on Sore-bear, dad's not still mad about that. Here, have an apple. Don't worry, it's not poisonous."

Claudia handed Soren an apple from the table. She knew he liked to eat when he was upset. Years ago, Viren had found Soren in his secret chamber in the library, and the gold framed mirror smashed. Viren had been furious at the time, and ever since then the cracked mirror had been a reminder to Soren, hence why Viren still kept it in his study and not moved it along with all his other magic items to a more secure location.

Soren eyed the apple before biting into it. "Well, whatever. I don't see how it's so hard to fix a mirror anyway." He said between mouthfuls. "I don't even remember _how _I broke this stupid thing! It wasn't my fault…" Claudia threw a spoonful of crushed butterfly wings into the cauldron, and a poof of smoke evaporated into the room.

"This is no ordinary mirror, the glass is magic," Claudia explained. "The pieces are all attracted to each other, but they need a spell to properly repair. I'm betting we could use it to spy on people, or maybe even talk to them!"

"Look, just don't take too long, okay?" Soren bit off another chunk of apple. "I don't want you or dad to miss the ceremony. This is my special day, and I don't want to be one upped by a mirror." Claudia nodded absent mindedly as she gave the cauldron the juices from a sparrow's gizzard, making Soren queasy. Another puff of smoke shot from the cauldron, and Claudia smiled gleefully as her concoction began to bubble and glow.

"Alright, let's see if it works…" Claudia whispered excitedly, making Soren roll his eyes. He watched as Claudia dipped a ladle into the cauldron and carry it over to the mirror. With a flourish, Claudia took the ladle and splashed the glass with the dark magic brew. The liquid sizzled against the cracked glass, glowed, then evaporated….and did nothing. Claudia waited a moment and Soren watched, bemused. The sorceress let out a groan of frustration and set the cauldron back onto the table. "I was _sure _that would work."

"Well, too bad, let's go Claudia." Soren said in a hurry. He took one last bite of his apple and swallowed. "We've got more important places to be." The young knight took the apple core and spitefully threw it at the mirror. Every time he saw it, he heard his father's shouts of anger, and the sooner he could get away from it the better.

The core flew through the air, and both siblings expected it to bounce off the mirror and fall to the floor harmlessly. But no apple core hit the floor. No core hit the mirror either. In fact, there was no core anymore. Soren and Claudia watched with amazement as the apple core disappeared into the mirror, the cracked glass rippling like still water being disturbed. Claudia let out a long, slow gasp of amazement.

"Soren, you did it!" Claudia shouted and took Soren by the arm to drag him to the mirror. Soren himself was dumbfounded as they both watched a mirror that was simultaneously cracked, yet rippling. "This isn't used to spy or talk, this mirror is a por-!"

Claudia was cut short as, without warning, the mirror's cracked surface fell inward, and within the frame was now a starry sky…and empty space. There was a moment of calm before both siblings felt themselves being sucked into a vacuum. They cried out in shock as they were pulled in by the rush of wind. Soren and Claudia both instinctively reached out for one another, grabbing each other's arms as they went tumbling through a star filled voice.

"Claudia, don't let go!" Soren shouted over the gusts of wind pushing them. His sister clung tight to him with one arm, while he other hand went to her satchel to pull out a dried crab claw. Claudia crushed it in her hand, and a lavender liquid formed around the two of them into a bubble. The two of them steadied as they rode the wind. Soren stood up and looked into the direction they were heading. There was a star ahead, growing ever brighter. The closer it came, the more it looked like a doorway.

"Soren, I think we're about to exit!" Claudia stated. Soren nodded as it was clear where they were going. Their bubble reached the light, and the siblings shielded their eyes as they passed through. The bubble popped, and Soren and Claudia fell back to earth.

Viren's children landed face first with a thud onto a red, carpeted floor. Soren shook his head as he got to his knees, still blinded and disoriented from the light. As his vision returned, he looked around to see where he was. The walls were red, covered in ornate patterns of gold depicting long, serpentine dragons. Lining these walls were dozens of different ornate items and artifacts, not unlike a museum, but very lustrous. Exotic, spiky sets of armor that were definitely not from Katolis, treasure chests, wall scrolls, tables of books and maps all filled the great hall which Soren and Claudia found themselves in.

What caught Soren's attention the most, however, was the striking figure standing before him. Clad in red and black armor with gold trim, a teenage girl about the same age as Claudia, with dark brown hair tied up into a top knot with a gold hair pin shaped like a flame. Her sharp features were framed by two long bangs. Soren's blue eyes met the girl's golden ones, and for a moment they gazed back at each other with shock and wonder. Then the girl shouted.

"_**GUARDS**__!"_

Soren and Claudia had a second to react before the girl extended her palm and an intense blue jet of flame shot from it. Soren grabbed Claudia and pulled her out of the way just in time as the flames singed the carpet where they had landed. It was then that they saw the guards coming through the doors, wielding spears and wearing the same type of armor as the girl. They blocked the exit, but Soren charged forward. Drawing his longsword, Soren cut through the wooden spear shafts, their points falling to the floor harmlessly. The guards blinked in confusion before Soren bulldozed his way past them, knocking the men aside with his own armored body and clearing the way for Claudia.

"I've got your back Soren!" Claudia shouted as she took out a green bundle of vines from her satchel. Her eyes glowed as she whispered the incantation, "_**tpure seniv!**_" Purple magic flowed into the bundle before she tossed it at the doorway. The bundle burst into a web of vines that covered their escape, buying the siblings some time as they began running down the halls of this strange, new palace. The vines would not last long however, as they were engulfed in blue flames and burned to ashes. The girl who had called the guards walked past the smoldering plant life and looked down the halls where Claudia and Soren had run, squinting her eyes with intrigue.

"Claudia, where on Earth are we?!" Soren shouted as they ran. A young servant girl squeaked in fright as the two of them ran past her, almost dropping the bowl of cherries she was carrying.

"I don't know Soren! I don't think we're in Katolis anymore," Claudia answered while she tried to keep up. "I'd say we're in Xadia, but nothing here looks like an elf!"

"Well they're still trying to kill us anyway!" Soren retorted as they rounded a corner. By now the commotion had alerted the entire palace, and more guards were beginning to swarm and chase after them. Some of them began to shoot fire from their hands like the girl did, but these were orange flames instead of blue.

"These people, they're doing fire magic like it's nothing…" Claudia observed as she pulled out a glass globe filled with water and a tiny, floating clam shell. She recited yet another incantation, "**_doolf tnerrot_**," and threw it onto the floor. The small globe broke and unleashed a torrent of water that rushed down the hall and swept away the fire mages. That gave the siblings some breathing room, and both ducked through an open door to catch their breath.

"Claudia, wherever we are, this is really, _really bad._" Soren began. "Not only are we surrounded by hostiles that can do magic, but dad is _going to kill us_ for messing with the mirror. And worst of all, I'm going to miss my knighting ceremony!"

"Calm down Sore-bear," Claudia said reassuringly. "We can still get back, we just need to get to the portal we came out from. Makes sense, right?" Claudia smiled at Soren, hoping her logic would cheer him up. Her brother took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, but that means having to get past that scary lady with the blue fire. Kind of hot though…" Soren smirked as he rubbed his chin, before Claudia gave him a light smack on the head.

"Focus Soren. We have to find a way back to that museum-y looking room. How's your sense of direction?" Claudia asked. Soren shook his head.

"Sorry, kind of hard to get your bearings when you're fleeing like a scared bunny." He answered.

"Why don't _I _show you around then," Came a voice. Soren and Claudia looked to the doorway to see a grim looking young man with dark hair and a horribly burned face standing there, wielding two curved swords. "We can start with the prison..." The young man rushed at the two and brandished his swords. Soren blocked Claudia as he raised his own sword and the blades clashed.

"Claudia, move! I've got this!" Soren shouted as he and the boy with the burned face locked blades. Claudia moved out of the way as the two sword masters began to duel. Soren's longsword had the range advantage, but the burned one could attack and defend at the same time. Claudia fumbled through her satchel trying to find the right spell to use. Soren swiped at the dual wielder, who blocked and swung back with his other curved sword. Soren thought he was out of range, until a wave of fire shot out from the sword's tip.

Soren was blasted back by the fire and stumbled. Fortunately, his armor was resistant enough to negate the worst of it as Soren regained his posture and stance. The burned swordsman began to swing his swords once more, throwing wider arcs of fire at Soren. Soren blocked, parried, and dodged the fire as best he could, but took another hit. Meanwhile, Claudia found the item she was looking for, a short chain bracelet in the style of twin snakes.

"Got it! Soren, snake chains!" Claudia signaled to her brother. Soren grit his teeth as he stood his ground.

"Okay ugly, block this one." Soren growled before charging at his opponent. The burned boy took a defensive stance, but was surprised when Soren gripped his longsword by the blade instead of the hilt. Soren swung the sword at the burned one hilt first. He tried to block it, but extra weight of the blow broke through, and the cross guard of Soren's sword struck the burned one in the shoulder. He dropped his guard and stumbled back, gripping his shoulder in pain.

"_**Meht dnib leets nirehtyls!**_" Claudia shouted. The chains in her hand grew long, and transformed into large snakes that quickly slithered towards the enemy. The burned one gasped as they wrapped themselves around his body, trapping him, before changing back into heavy chains. The burned one fell to his knees and grunted as he struggled to break free.

"Come on." Soren took his sister's hand and they ran out of the room. More guards were closing in on them once more, and neither sibling had time to gain their bearings, turning any corner that seemed safe and dispatching any guards that got in their way. They ran for minutes, not stopping to rest or catch their breath, until finally they came to a long hallway leading to a large doorway with light shining through the cracks. Soren and Claudia both instinctively knew it was an exit, and made a beeline for it. Two guards moved in to halt them, but Soren easily knocked them out with quick blows of his pommel.

Claudia readied another spell as Soren began to push open the heavy double doors, and they ran outside into the palace courtyard. The light of the sun shined down upon them, and for a moment they felt relieved to be out, until they saw the rest of the guards and fire mages swarm in on all sides. The siblings stood back to back, guarding each other as the hostiles closed in.

"Claudia, if you've got something big and flashy you wanna throw out, now's the time…" Soren said to his sister as he brandished his sword. Several of the fire mages held flames in their hands, ready to unleash.

"Then it's time to bring out the big magic…" Claudia replied as she reached into her satchel and pulled out one of her most powerful relics, the Sky Primal Stone. A small thunderstorm raged inside the glass sphere. With practiced motions, Claudia drew a symbol on thin air, and pulled the power of lightning into her hand before raising it skyward. "Fulminis!"

The lightning shot up into the sky, and all the soldiers surrounding them stepped back in fear and awe. Soren grinned triumphantly. Claudia always came through, and now was their chance to escape. Soren was about to make a path for them, when suddenly, another bolt of lightning struck the sky, only it was not from Claudia this time. Everyone turned to the palace's entrance to see the scary girl from before, her two fingertips smoking as she stood in a low stance.

"Whoa…" Soren could only say as he gazed at her. After a brief pause, the soldiers quickly moved in, pointing their spears and readying their flames. What opportunity the siblings had to flee was gone. Soren kept his sword held high, but he knew it would do them little good. Claudia held more lightning ready in her hand, but they were too close now for her to manage another casting. A guard had a spear now pointed close to her throat, and the mage flinched away. Soren growled as he switched places with Claudia and knocked the spear tip away. "Don't you touch her!"

"Stand down!" The blue fire girl shouted to the soldiers as she began to approach. Running up behind her was the burned swordsman from before, having freed himself from his chains. "Good of you to join us brother. Guards! Disarm these two so they can't cause any more trouble!" The soldiers did as they were ordered, pulling Claudia's satchel away from her and taking the Primal Stone, leaving her powerless. Two more guards took Soren's sword and forced the siblings down on their knees. The rest of the soldiers cleared a path as the other pair of siblings approached.

"Don't underestimate them," The burned one began to say, his dual swords sharing one sheath at his back. "The boy is strong, and the girl has powers like a spirit."

"Yes, I see they gave you trouble," The girl replied dismissively. She stood before Soren now, looking down at him as he looked back up defiantly. She tilted her head as she studied his features, then reached down to tug at his dirty blond locks, making him grunt in pain.

"Ow, hey! Watch the hair!" Soren snapped at her. The girl let go and squinted at him.

"Golden hair and blue eyes…" The girl said. She looked over to Claudia to study her features next. "Green eyes too, with strange clothing and equipment…" Her gaze shifted back to Soren, and they met eye to eye. Soren did his best to match her gaze, but it felt like her eyes were piercing right through to his soul. "Who are you? What nation are you from?" She demanded.

"I'm Soren, Crownguard of the Kingdom of Katolis!" Soren shouted out for all to hear, loud and proud. "And this is my sister, Claudia, a master of magic. Who are you?!" He hoped that would get them some respect. The burned one crossed his arms. The girl's face was blank for a moment as she gazed at the blond boy and processed the information.

"…Soren…?" The girl asked, then smirked at him and leaned forward. Her face came dangerously close as she met Soren eye to eye, and for a moment the Crownguard felt a sense of unease at his personal space being invaded.

"Don't you know?" The girl asked, keeping eye contact with Soren. "_I'm_ Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. This one here is my brother, Prince Zuko," She motioned to the burned one, who simply glared in silence. The girl, Azula, stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, asserting her authority. "And the two of you just managed to storm _out _of the royal palace of the Fire Nation, making it past hundreds of guards and firebenders."

"Firebenders? Is that what you are?" Claudia asked, her curiosity piqued. There were spells that controlled fire, but nothing on the level that these firebenders seemed to display. Azula raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes, that's right. You two really _aren't_ from around here, are you?" Azula asked, holding her chin as she studied the siblings. "You come stumbling out of a mirror without warning, no idea where you are, and you managed to get this far…I'm impressed. Just a little." A small smile formed on her red lips as she stroked her chin. "Still, I'm afraid we're going to have to detain you, for now. Guards, take them to the treasure room and keep them there." Azula turned and began walking away, with Zuko following suit. "I need to speak to father first."

The guards lifted Soren and Claudia up and placed shackles around their wrists. With their weapons confiscated, they had no choice but to obey as they were led back into the palace. All the servants and staff watched with curiosity as the two outsiders were led back down the long halls to the treasure room, the place where they had first appeared. Meanwhile, Azula and Zuko took a different direction, to the throne room where Fire Lord Ozai was seated. He had a look of annoyance as his two children approached and knelt, heads bowed.

"What is this disturbance?" Ozai asked hotly.

"There were two intruders Father, a boy and a girl. They appeared without warning within the palace." Zuko answered, keeping his head bowed.

"Intruders? But the day of Black Sun is weeks away." Ozai retorted. "Was your intel incorrect?"

"No, never, Father, these two are different," Azula began to say, and raised her head to meet her father's gaze. "They're unlike anything we've ever seen before, from an unknown kingdom they call Katolis."

"They're not benders, but they possess great skill and strange powers. One of them can even _control _lightning." Zuko explained. Ozai's eyes widened, and he furrowed his brow.

"I want these intruders executed," He said as he stood, the flames surrounding his throne intensifying. "I'll not have would be assassins thinking they can come for me and live to tell about it."

"Actually father, I don't think they _are_ assassins," Azula said. "They came through a mirror, that large one which the late Admiral Zhao brought to us from the hidden library he found in the Earth Kingdom. It must hold some kind of spirit magic. I saw the whole thing happen, and judging by their reactions, these intruders came by accident." Ozai turned his nose up as he sat back down.

"They came through a mirror? That sounds like some preposterous spirit tale, strange people traveling from another world through a looking glass." The situation had rattled Ozai. He did not let his children see it, but he had been on edge ever since he was told about the Day of Black Sun and the coming invasion. "So? What is your point, my dear?" The Fire Lord asked, and Azula smiled at him.

"Father, I think we have an opportunity to gain new allies, and new power," Azula stood to her feet, while Zuko eyed her suspiciously from the floor. "Even though there were only two of them, our strange visitors fought their way past our imperial firebenders from the treasure room to the courtyard. They even managed to subdue Prince Zuko," Azula shot a smug smirk down at her brother, who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The day of Black Sun will be here soon, taking away our bending and leaving us vulnerable. While we have a foolproof plan for the invasion to come, a little more insurance would not hurt." Ozai stroked his long beard as he considered Azula's words.

"So, you believe that convincing these…aliens to join us is worthwhile?" Ozai asked. Azula nodded, her smile growing larger as she could already feel her father's approval.

"Yes Father, and not only that, but we could learn how they wield this magic," Azula answered. "The boy is strong and resilient, but the girl, his sister, holds the real power, to control elements without bending, to use real magic like the spirits can." The Fire Lord smirked back at his daughter, amused by her choice of words as his son stayed silent. Ozai nodded to them.

"Very well then, if you can turn this…incident to our advantage, then do so," Ozai commanded. "Keep our visitors here as our new guests, make them feel right at home for as long as you can. We will show them the glory of the Fire Nation, and they will come to us in our time of need to tell us their secrets. You two are dismissed."

Azula and Zuko bowed to their father before turning to leave. Zuko frowned at his sister.

"You think it's going to be easy to convince them to join us?" The prince asked. "I have a feeling they might not be too thrilled about it if they knew why we're being invaded."

"Don't worry so much Zuzu," Azula replied, her smirk still present. "What our guests won't know won't hurt them, right? Besides, I'm sure these poor lost souls would appreciate the infinite hospitality that the Fire Nation has to offer. Just leave it all to me…"

Meanwhile, Soren and Claudia were taken back to the treasure room where they had arrived. The two of them were seated down at one of the large tables, side by side. Claudia's eyes scanned the room until she spotted what she was looking for, a large mirror, though this one was different from the one in Katolis. It was a large circle, with a grey stone frame lined with runes, and a winged dragon perched on top. The glass was not cracked, but perfectly smooth and reflected the rest of the room.

"Soren, there it is…" Claudia whispered to her brother. Soren followed her gaze to the mirror and smiled excitedly.

"Clauds, all we have to do is make a break for it," Soren whispered back. Claudia gave him a worried look, but he did not notice. "I can overpower these guys easy, then we just bolt for the mirror and we're out of here." Soren took a deep breath and readied himself, tensing his legs to spring into action.

"On my mark….one….two…th-"

"I'm so sorry about that," Came a female voice from outside. The guards made way as Princess Azula and Prince Zuko entered the treasure room and walked up to the siblings. "Guards, please take the shackles off, these two are our guests and we should treat them better than prisoners."

The guards did as they were ordered and unlocked the cuffs from Soren and Claudia's wrists. Soren was taken back, his plan interrupted before it could begin. He and Claudia watched as Azula walked up to the large mirror, studying it inquisitively, before pushing her hand towards it. The glass stayed firm, as glass normally does. Claudia and Soren were surprised by this, and Azula turned to them.

"You both came through this, but it seems that you can't go back."

"What!?" Soren exclaimed as he walked towards the princess. Two guards moved in his way, and Soren glared at them. "You mean we're stuck here?" Soren stomped his foot and huffed. "I had places to be…"

Azula put on an expression of pity. She had already known the mirror would not work, having tested it before pursuing Claudia and Soren earlier. Azula just needed to make sure they knew they were stuck, before one of them tried to do something rash. Azula motioned for the guards to move, and she put a hand on Soren's shoulder.

"I know this must be difficult for you, being stranded in a strange new world," Azula said, her words coated with honey. Soren looked back at Azula, he and Claudia oblivious to her intentions, and began to feel more at ease. "But not to worry. The Royal Family are generous hosts, and we will gladly let you stay at the palace until you find your way back home."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Claudia said as she got up from her seat and went to give Azula a hug. Azula did her best not to shove the sorceress to the ground and set her long hair on fire for her insolence, and she managed to keep her composure.

"It's nothing, you're more than welcome," Azula replied as she pried Claudia off of her. Zuko watched from the edge of the table, glowering at the spectacle. Lying always did come easy to Azula. While the prince did not trust these outsiders, using them the way Azula did made him uncomfortable. Still, it was better than executing them, as long as they truly were not assassins. Ozai had restored his honor, and Zuko would not shame himself by disobeying his father again.

"Okay, so, what now?" Soren asked impatiently. It did not look like he was going to be home in time for his ceremony. He still considered himself a Crownguard though, regardless of if he was officially sworn in and took the oath. Soren would make sure no one forgot that. "What do we need to do?"

"I'll have to create a new spell to try and reopen the portal home," Claudia said, scratching her head. "Some of those ingredients I used were not easy to get either. You wouldn't happen to have any unicorn mane lying around, would you?"

"What is a unicorn?" Zuko asked incredulously. "Is that like some kind of tiger monkey?" Claudia sighed and rubbed her temple, causing Zuko to shrug in confusion.

"Okay, I have to make a new spell using all new different ingredients then…" Claudia grumbled for a moment, and Soren was worried until Claudia put a bright smile on her face. "But hey! That just means I get to experiment with a _whole _new kingdom of animals! Imagine all the new spells I could invent!"

"We will assist you in any way we can, Claudia was it?" Azula said, her words still sweet. "I would love to learn how your spells work, but first, I think you both need some rest after such a harrowing experience. Come, we'll give you a tour of the palace and where you'll be staying. I'll make sure the guards and staff know you are our most esteemed guests in your time of need."

Azula snapped her fingers, and the guards stepped in line as she led Soren and Claudia out of the treasure room with Zuko not far behind. Things were already starting off even better than she planned, and Azula loved every bit of it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Isn't it odd how no one remembers anything? Also, the sword technique Soren uses on Zuko is a mordhau. This is where the story really kicks off as Soren and Claudia are thrown into a strange new world. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. The Tour

**The Tour**

* * *

Soren and Claudia followed Princess Azula and Prince Zuko as they gave them a brief tour of the palace. There was a garden, dozens of guest rooms, and a massive library just for starters. They passed by a long hallway with pillars of twisting dragons. Claudia turned to look at the doorway at the end, covered by a red curtain with a black flame symbol.

"Hey, what's down that way?" Claudia asked, pointing. Azula stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels.

"That is the throne room where my father, Fire Lord Ozai holds audience," Azula explained. "If you prove your worth, he may honor you with his presence. I'm afraid he's very busy right now, but I'm sure he would want to see you when he has the time. Now, let's not idle, come along."

The group moved on, though Zuko lingered briefly, gazing at the curtain and the light of the fire beyond it in the throne room for a moment before following. They then came to a large archway into a sunlit area, where they could smell the fresh air.

"And here we have the training grounds," Azula said as they stepped out into a courtyard. It was a wide, open area with plenty of space, floored with white stone tiles, and extending out into a wider field of short grass, outlined by tall walls. Around the outer edges of the court were various types of training equipment, including wooden training dummies, balancing poles, a heavy bag, racks of various weapons and a diverse set of weights. Soren smiled as he examined the area.

"Sweet, I think I know where I'm spending my free time," The Crownguard said as he approached the heavy bag. He gave it a playful punch that sent it swinging wildly.

"Use it as much as you like," Said Azula with a smile. "I'm sure you'll want to keep your skills sharp. Now, it's almost lunch time, so why don't we show you to our dining hall?" Azula lightly clapped her hands and her servants came to kneel by her.

"Yes, Princess Azula?" One of the servants asked humbly.

"My brother and I will be having lunch together with our two guests today," Azula stated. Zuko furrowed his brow angrily. "So, please prepare the table for four."

"Sorry, but I'm already having lunch with Mai," Zuko said and waved them off as he left. Azula watched as the prince left, then turned back to the servant.

"Make that three."

"Pff, whatever," Soren said as he walked back up to Azula and Claudia. "Guy's a real buzzkill." Azula looked to Soren and gave him a sly smile of approval.

"So, what's Fire Nation cuisine like?" Claudia asked curiously.

"It is the best," Azula proclaimed. "Much spicier and savorier than any Earth Kingdom food, but you'll find out soon enough."

The three of them plus the guards and servants traveled through the palace to the dining hall. The room had not been used much in recent years; the royal family members ate alone unless there were important guests. Even so, the dining hall had always been kept pristine, and today was no different. There was a long, low table carved from obsidian, with lamps lit around the ceiling. At one end, three black mats were set on the floor, and three placemats on the table along with several plates.

Azula took her place at the head of the table, a spot normally reserved for the Fire Lord himself, while Soren and Claudia sat across from each other. Azula sat on her knees, and Claudia followed suit, while Soren himself sat cross-legged. It was only a moment before several servants entered the hall, holding lidded bowls and trays. They placed the trays down in the middle of the table, then pulled the lids off to reveal the steaming, sumptuous meals within. The aroma wafted around Soren and Claudia, who were already salivating and starry eyed.

"Go on, have a taste." Azula gestured generously. Buttering the siblings up was so simple. Soren went to grab a meat bun, but hissed when it burned his fingers. Claudia handily took a plate and used the chopsticks provided to serve herself some noodles. Soren attempted in vain to properly use his own chopsticks on the meat bun, but gave up and used them to spear the bun instead. Azula could not help but chuckle in amusement. "I take it you don't use these utensils back home?"

"Nah, Soren's just got butterfingers from all the butter he eats," Claudia teased between mouthfuls of noodles.

"I use just the right amount of butter, thank you very much. Everyone else just doesn't use enough, I say." Soren shot Claudia a dirty look, which Claudia shot back mockingly, and both siblings had to hold back their laughter before they chocked. Azula chuckled along with them, though she was a little fascinated. Soren and Claudia were acting like crude peasants in her eyes, but their bond interested Azula. Her own brother would never act this way with her, no matter how much she teased him, let alone enjoy a simple meal with her. Zuko was just too grumpy and sour, even after regaining his honor and home.

"I'm very glad to see you're feeling at ease," Azula said as she began to serve herself a few strips of beef. "When you two suddenly appeared, we feared the worst. You see, our nation is at war, and we thought you were assassins…" Soren and Claudia quieted down as they looked to Azula. The princess wiped her lips daintily with a napkin and sighed sadly.

"Asshasshins?" Soren asked with his mouthful and swallowed.

"You're at war? Why?" Claudia looked to Azula with concern, and the princess continued.

"Yes, nearly one hundred years of war in fact," Azula said, and began to tell her tale. "Air, Water, Earth, and Fire…Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Comet arrived…" Soren and Claudia glanced at each other as Azula spoke. "Sozin's Comet, named after my great grandfather Fire Lord Sozin, comes within our atmosphere every one hundred years. It enhances the power of firebenders a hundred-fold." As Azula spoke, a servant came bearing tea to serve her and her guests. Soren and Claudia listened intently.

"During the reign of Fire Lord Sozin, the Fire Nation enjoyed a time of growth and prosperity, but there were those who grew envious and paranoid as the Fire Nation spread its greatness to the rest of the world. When the other nations saw the power the Comet granted us, they grew fearful," Azula sipped her tea, then stared down into her cup. "And because of that, they saw us as a threat, and war was declared by the Earth Kingdom. We are a strong people, but we were vastly outnumbered." Soren and Claudia frowned sadly, both reminded of their own people's history.

"We know what that's like," Claudia replied, and reached a comforting hand out to Azula's arm, to the princess's surprise. "In our world, us humans were driven out of the land of Xadia by the elves when we discovered Dark Magic."

"Yeah, and we've been at war with them for, like, a _thousand_ years." Soren explained. Azula's eyes widened ever so slightly as she looked back at the siblings.

"I'm sorry your people had to go through that," Azula said. "In our world, there is the Avatar, master of all four elements. They reincarnate, and cycle between each nation. The Avatar is meant to keep balance, but when the Fire Nation needed him the most, he vanished." Azula breathed in deeply, as if composing herself. "And when the Avatar returned, as an airbender, he sided against us. The Avatar is our greatest enemy."

"This Avatar sounds dangerous," Soren said with concern. "How were you able to fight back for so long?"

"With superior tactics and technology," Azula stated. "Our nation may be small, but we are rich in resources and courage, and for one hundred years we have fought valiantly against our enemies," Azula smiled, feeling almost excited. "A few months ago, my friends and I were able to take down the Earth Kingdom's capital of Ba Sing Se from the inside, toppling its corrupt government and freeing its citizens with no casualties."

"Whoa, impressive!" Claudia said, and Soren smiled, getting excited as well. "What happened next?"

"Then we fought the Avatar himself," Azula grinned triumphantly at Soren, clenching her fists. "And my brother, the banished Prince Zuko, proved his loyalty by defeating the Avatar once and for all."

"_He_ did that?" Soren tilted his head in confusion. "Must be tougher than he looks…"

"It sounds like you won the war then," Claudia said as she leaned back on her hands. "What's there to fear anymore?" Azula's grin faded, and she turned to Claudia.

"The Day of Black Sun," Azula said ominously, her expression grim. "An eclipse, during which all firebenders lose their bending. Before we took down Ba Sing Se, I learned that our enemies planned to invade our homeland while we're at our weakest. The warriors of the Water Tribes are still a threat, and there are many in the Earth Kingdom who refuse to surrender. They want to end my father's life while he's powerless, and they'll try to do the same to my brother and friends, and to me…" Azula stared down at the table, avoiding their gazes as her lip trembled. Soren scowled at the thought of it.

"You have a plan though, right?" Claudia asked. "You know they're coming, so what are you going to do?" Azula wiped her eye before looking back up to Claudia.

"We're going to evacuate the capital," Azula explained. "My family and our top officials will be relocated to a series of tunnels and bunkers deep underground where we should be safe until the eclipse is over and we can fight back. Our best warriors and engineers will defend us. Still, I worry that we'll be discovered…" It was then that Soren stood to his feet.

"Say no more," Soren said confidently. Azula blinked with surprise as she looked up at him. "Maybe you did try to fry me this morning, but you've been so nice to me and my sister. I could never turn my back on people in need of protection. We'll help defend you, on my honor as a Crownguard, right Clauds?" Soren turned to his sister, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I mean, it might be kind of difficult making that portal spell if you get invaded," Claudia stated. "When is the Day of Black Sun, Azula?"

"In about two months," Azula answered. "If you create your spell before then, I'll understand if you decide to go home…"

"If we do, I'll bring the whole Crownguard back with me." Soren grinned and winked at Azula. The princess smiled back and let out a short laugh. A real laugh, a sincere one. It was somewhat touching how willing the two Katolians were to jump to her aid, and for barely a second Azula felt the softest pang of guilt for taking advantage of them. She hoped they would stay this way.

"Thank you," Azula bowed her head in gratitude. "That means so much, knowing the Fire Nation has the Kingdom of Katolis as an ally, no longer alone in this war. I will see to it you are well prepared for what lies ahead, but for now please, enjoy your meals. It is an honor to have you."

Azula, Soren, and Claudia continued their small feast, and exchanged more about their lives and their homes. The princess was looking forward to the next two months. Now she had two new friends to play with, and oh what fun they would have together, more than they, or she herself, could expect.

Once the three were done eating, Azula continued the tour. Azula dismissed the guards following them, as she was confident in her own safety. She took Soren and Claudia to see a chamber with a tall ceiling, one with a long, raised platform, surrounded by raised seats, with a Fire Nation banner hanging at the back wall.

"This is the Agni Kai chamber," Azula announced.

"Agni Kai?" Soren asked.

"An Agni Kai is a formal duel between firebenders," Azula explained. "It is used to settle differences and to defend one's honor. First one to be burned loses. The last Agni Kai held here was between my brother Zuko and our father…" The princess became pensive a moment, and the siblings glanced at each other.

"Your brother and father dueled? Why, what happened?" Claudia asked.

"My brother brought shame and dishonor to our family and the Fire Nation," Azula looked to them sternly. "He was arrogant, spoiled, lacked discipline and showed cowardice when he should have stood up for himself, so my father marked him, then banished him until he captured the Avatar."

"That sounds…kind of harsh…" Soren said, frowning uneasily at the thought of Zuko's scar. Azula seemed to be lost in thought as she stared across the arena. Claudia placed a warm hand on Soren's arm.

"Hey, who are we to judge their culture?" Claudia whispered.

"It's fine," Azula replied. "My brother was swayed by our traitorous uncle, former General Iroh, but Zuko found his way and redeemed himself. Not that he still isn't above a little teasing." Azula smiled mischievously and motioned for Soren and Claudia to follow her back out. "But enough about Zuzu, we need to get you two feeling comfortable. Soren, as impressive as that armor is, I doubt you wear it to bed."

"Not that he hasn't tried." Claudia smirked at her brother, who glared back. Azula feigned laughter.

"Yes, well, seeing as you only came with one set of clothes, we'll get you measured and fitted by our tailors," Azula said as they came into a new room. As soon as they entered, Soren and Claudia were accosted by servants with measuring tapes. Soren's bulky metal armor was stripped from his chest, and Claudia's coat was neatly removed and hung up. The servants proceeded to measure every inch of their bodies, much to Claudia's delight and Soren's consternation.

"Whoa, personal space man!" Soren yelped as his inseam was measured. Azula let out a giggle.

"We'll have you both looking sharp in no time," Azula said as the tailors took their shoe sizes. It was only another minute before the servants left through a back door, then came back to present the siblings with their new clothes, red and black with gold trim much like those worn by Zuko and Azula, though Claudia's contained more black cloth, while Soren's were a stark white.

"Ooo, fancy." Claudia said as she felt the fabric. Soren shrugged as he slipped his armor back on. Claudia took her coat back as Azula clapped her hands and the servants carried the clothes out the door.

"They'll be waiting for you in your guest rooms," Azula told them. "But fresh clothes would be pointless without clean bodies." The tour continued, and their next stop was the royal spa, a large room with a fountain at the back and small, potted trees at the corners. Two golden dragons covered the back wall, and three servant girls stood in line, smiling and bowing to Azula. "Here our servants will give you all the service you need to keep your hair, skin, nails and appearance in top condition."

"They _definitely _don't have anything like this in Katolis," Claudia said, grinning. "Everything about this place is just so…_pretty!"_

Soren and Claudia followed Azula around the palace for the rest of the day, learning all the ins and outs and which servants they could call on when they needed something. There were so many places that it was late evening by the time they finished. Azula took the siblings to the guest rooms that were prepared, one for each of them.

"Man, I almost don't want to even go back home." Soren stated. He watched as his sister bowed to Azula, and he did as well out of and politeness. A Crownguard had to respect royalty, after all.

"You have a wonderful home, Princess Azula." Claudia said warmly.

"I have the perfect home," Azula replied with a slight smirk. "Your dinner and night wear are waiting for you inside your rooms. I'll see you two again in the morning. Have a pleasant night, Soren and Claudia." Azula waved goodbye and Soren waved after her.

"Night Azula," Soren said with a grin and turned to Claudia. "I get a really good vibe off of her, ya know? She's just, like, really cool…hey, do you think-"

"No, Soren, I _don't_ think you have a shot with her." Claudia interrupted and belt out a laugh. "Come on, less than one day and you're already thinking about dating Azula? Besides, she's a princess. She'll probably have an arranged marriage, and I don't think you fit the criteria for a consort."

"Meh, I can fit anywhere, you'll see," Soren pouted and crossed his arms. "Youngest Crownguard _and_ the son of the High Mage Lord? I'd be perfect."

"Yeah, well, just watch yourself Lord Heartbreaker," Claudia yawned and turned to her room. "I'm tired and hungry I've got a long day of research ahead of me tomorrow. Sleep tight Sore-bear."

"Night Clauds." Soren replied. The siblings gave each other a nod and smile before entering their guest rooms. Trays of warm food, pajamas, and some hot towels awaited them. They changed their clothes, had their meals, washed themselves up, then blew out their lanterns before sliding into their new beds.

Claudia's brain was processing all the new information she had learned as she drifted to sleep, while Soren could not get his mind off of the princess of blue fire and the Day of Black Sun…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Had a lot of fun writing Azula and the Fire Nation's version of history and past events. Azula is twisting the truth just a little, as she does (mostly) believe in the Fire Nation's greatness, and that she is her country's greatest hero who freed the Earth Kingdom (if only for it to be taken over by the superior Fire Nation). She just left out all the slightly unsavory bits, just in case Soren and CLaudia were a little too Lawful Good for her tactics. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Test of Might

**Test of Might**

* * *

The place was dark, filled with smoke and shadows. Soren turned left and right to find anything in this strange void. There was no sound, he could barely hear his own breath or his heartbeat. The silence was suffocating. There was a glimmer in the distance, and Soren ran to it, hoping for an escape. It looked like a doorway, or a window, with no frame or wall. His heavy boots fell like whispers as they hit the ground.

As he drew nearer, Soren could see something beyond the window. A dark figure knelt on the ground, its back turned to him and long dark hair flowing downward. It was shaking, shuddering. He could not make out much more past it, other than a red sky and a burning sun casting crimson light, and the figure cast a long dark shadow in turn. Soren reached the window, but as he put his hand out, he felt a cold surface. It was like glass. Soren felt around the clear, invisible barrier, confused. It was then that he finally heard the sound; the gasping and growling of seething anger. Soren looked to the hunched figure beyond the glass, and he knew that it was the source.

The growls began to grow louder and more frantic, turning into a high-pitched roar. Fear gripped Soren's heart with cold talons, freezing his blood as the roar turned into a wail, then a shriek, like a banshee from his father's tales. The figure, a woman, began to thrash, her face hidden by the tangled mass of dark locks. Soren's instincts told him to run, that this thing was dangerous and deadly. It was a chained animal who would wreak havoc if let loose.

Something made Soren stay however. The shrieks slowly turned into cries of pain and despair, and the woman hung her head low, shuddering with every choked sob. The fear in Soren's heart was replaced by sadness, pity, then righteous anger. He banged his fist against the glass, making a muffled thud. The woman before him did not notice, and her sobs continued. He called out, but it was as if his voice was under water. Soren grit his teeth as he continued to assault the glass with his body. Whoever this was, Soren could feel her sadness, and he had to stop it. Soren wanted so badly to help her, to reach through to her, but the barrier prevented him. The feeing of powerlessness tore at his very soul, but Soren would not stop.

A part of himself told Soren to leave, that it was not his responsibility, but he ignored it. He felt the pain in his arms and hands as bruises formed, but he could not give up. The woman's cries were growing quieter, and Soren watched in horror as her body began to erode away, pieces drifting in the wind like ash. If he did not reach her, if he did break through, he would lose her. Soren dug deep, mustering all of the strength he had built in his life, and with a cry that echoed through the void, he punched the glass as hard as he could. As the glass shattered, the woman turned…

Soren woke with a start, his body jolting. He immediately sat up, looked around the guest room, and remembered what had happened yesterday. He was in the Fire Nation with Claudia. They passed through a mirror, and now they were trying to get back home, but he promised Princess Azula they would defend her. Soren let out a loud sigh as he scratched his head.

"Man…talk about a freaky dream," Soren yawned and got out of bed. "Maybe I shouldn't eat right before sleeping." The blond boy looked out the bedroom window to see that the sun was only just below the horizon, not yet woken up. At the very least, he still woke up at his usual hour, he thought. Soren did a few stretches before changing into his new clothes and heading out the door.

Azula rose with the sun, feeling bright and refreshed after a good night's sleep fit for a princess, as she usually did. She did her morning routine, light stretches, washing herself, and tying her hair before stepping out onto a patio in the garden. Azula was not one for sentiment, but she did find the early mornings peaceful. This was the place where she made her childhood memories, after all.

The princess breathed in the crisp morning air as the light from the sunrise began to sparkle off the morning dew clinging to the tree leaves and blades of grass. The turtle ducks were just beginning to stir, floating on the water as they looked for breakfast. Azula's own breakfast would be served to her soon. For now, she wanted to enjoy the simple, perfect order of the garden…until a noise disturbed her tranquility. A dull, repeating, thudding sound that grew ever louder. Azula, dressed in her royal robes, frowned as she turned her attention to the sound.

Coming around a bend in the path was Soren, dressed lightly as he jogged down the path that went around the perimeter of the palace, connecting the training yard to the garden. He was sweaty and panting as he kept pace, inhaling and exhaling with intent and deliberation. As he made a turn around a tree, he noticed Azula standing near an entrance, holding her hands behind her back as she stared at him emotionlessly. Soren shot her a bright, toothy smile, but she only responded with a raised eyebrow. Soren slowed down as he approached the princess and stopped to catch his breath.

"Morning Azula," Soren greeted her. "Up early too, huh? Just wanted to get some laps in." Soren began to do some stretches, touching his toes before bending into a squat.

"Yes, I see." Azula replied coolly. Though she made sure to be cordial with the siblings the day before, she could not help but be bothered by the lack of formality Soren was displaying towards her. "Is this what you usually do in the morning?"

"Pretty much," Soren answered as he stretched his arms over his head, his large, well defined muscles flexing under his skin, gleaming in the morning light. "Got to train every day to stay conditioned, right?"

"But of course," Azula said, with just a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Speaking of training, if you're going to defend the royal family, you'll have to be at your best, your _very best…_" Azula stressed the last part, catching Soren's attention away from his stretches. "Soren, I would like you and your sister to meet me in the training yard later. I want to see what it is the both of you can do, and then improve it."

"Okay…" Soren replied hesitantly. He was expecting Azula to be a bit friendlier, like she was during the tour. He hoped he had not done something to upset her, but he was glad to be given a chance to display his skill. "Sure, sounds good!" Soren smiled again. "I'm down for that." Azula smirked back this time.

"Excellent. I'll send a servant to get you when it's time." Azula turned to head back inside, but shot Soren an icy stare from over her shoulder. "Oh, and Soren? Don't forget to address me as _Princess _Azula. And please jog a little less loudly." Soren felt a chill run down his spine when they made eye contact, and he nodded stiffly.

"I will, Princess." Soren replied. Azula smiled at him approvingly and left the garden. Soren was still for a moment before finally exhaling with relief. "Oh man, what _was_ that?" He asked himself. "I thought I was so smooth. My biceps should have done the trick." Soren sighed and grumbled before continuing his morning run at a slightly slower pace. "Next time, I'm breaking out the abs…"

From behind the doorframe Azula watched Soren jog. She smirked mischievously at the thought of what she would do to him later. The boy was a bit dense, but soon he would realize what he had gotten himself into. He and Claudia were the first new friends Azula had made since Mai and Ty Lee, and Azula would have to bend the both of them just the same way. The Princess would test their limits, then break them as she always did, as she always loved to do. When Soren was out of sight, Azula walked further down into the palace halls, finding a nice dark corner. She cleared her voice and spoke.

"You may come out now," Azula called out. A second later, a man in dark green robes and a conical hat dropped from the ceiling. The man was a Dai Li agent, one Azula had brought back after she had conquered Ba Sing Se, and they would prove quite useful. He bowed before the princess. While the princess was giving her guests a wide range of the palace, she knew better than to just leave them unsupervised. They had to feel welcomed, but not allowed to simply do as they pleased. "Give me your report." Azula commanded.

"The two of them are indeed not from this world," The Dai Li spoke. "Their items, the material, the symbols and patterns don't match any culture or civilization known to history. The girl's bag contains books with foreign writings, animal parts, and other strange artifacts. The boy's armor and sword _appear_ to be steel, but even stronger than any the Fire Nation has developed."

"And what else?" Azula asked.

"The girl lay awake for half an hour before sleeping. The boy slept quickly, but seemed to be dreaming." The Dai Li answered. "He awoke an hour ago, went looking around for breakfast, and has been jogging around the palace for the last forty minutes. The girl woke up about half an hour ago, skipped breakfast, and immediately went to the library to study."

"Keep your eyes on them, and make sure that they don't go snooping where they shouldn't," Azula said to the agent. "And one more thing, the girl is developing a spell to create a portal back to their world. I don't want to risk them leaving too soon. As sincere as they seemed, I don't fully trust Soren and Claudia to return once they're gone. Be subtle, and keep Claudia from completing her spell until I say otherwise. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Princess Azula." The Dai Li paused, then spoke again. "There's something else; Prince Zuko has been seen visiting Iroh in the prison. That is all." The agent saluted Azula before leaping back into the shadows. Azula did not like to leave things up to chance, and preferred to ensure everything went her way instead of blindly trusting in promises. As for Zuko, she would have a chat with him later. Azula was not about to let all her work bringing her brother back to the Fire Nation go to waste by having her traitorous uncle fill his head with doubts.

Azula walked briskly down the halls toward the Royal Library, a place filled with scrolls both ancient and new, full of history, legend, and myth. The double doors were cracked open, and Azula went inside to find Claudia seated at a desk, her satchel at her side, and scrolls rolled out in front of her. The sorceress was wearing a frown as she tried to read the writing in front of her.

"Find something you like?" Azula quipped. Claudia nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise, earning a playful smirk from the princess. Claudia caught her breath and grinned back.

"Morning Princess Azula," Claudia greeted. "Actually, I just realized something," Claudia held a scroll up in front of Azula. "I don't think I can read any of this writing!" Azula quirked an eyebrow as Claudia went through the scroll. "I've been looking through these documents, and I don't recognize these characters. I thought they were all magic sigils at first, but this is just how things are written." Claudia rubbed her temples and Azula sighed.

"Yes, that is inconvenient," Azula leaned against the desk and absent mindedly picked up a scroll to look at. "We might have to get you a tutor _just_ to teach you how to write." Claudia groaned in response and slumped in her chair.

"Awww, my research is going to be so slow…" Claudia picked up a different scroll and opened it. There was a drawing of two serpentine dragons creating a shape of a heart with their bodies. "Well, at least the illustrations are nice. Reminds me of my friend's sketches…" Azula glanced at the title on the scroll and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that one," Azula scoffed. "That scroll isn't important, just some sappy love story our mother used to play in, _Love Amongst the Dragons…_" Claudia perked up at the title. She let out a loud gasp, then began to tap the side of her nose with her finger as she giggled excitedly at Azula. The princess was perturbed as she stared back at Claudia, wondering what on Earth the sorceress was doing. Claudia reached for her satchel, then pulled out a large, thick blue book with golden letters and patterns.

"This is _my _copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons!" _Claudia practically shouted. "Can you believe it? We've got the same story in my world!"

"That's an…incredible coincidence…" Azula replied, feeling even more confused now. How could this girl from another world have a book written about a Fire Nation love story? While Azula briefly pondered the implications, Claudia was already leafing through the pages and looking through the scroll.

"With both of these, I could learn how to translate your writing, assuming there aren't too many differences in the copies," Claudia said, her grin growing wider. "Oh, this is great. I wonder if someone from the Fire Nation ever came to Katolis? Well, whatever, I'm glad if they did. Learning your writing shouldn't take me too long now…" Azula frowned slightly, unnoticed by Claudia. The princess had hoped that the language barrier would help delay the mirror spell's progress, but who could have seen this coming? A classic Fire Nation tale written down in Katolis. Azula shrugged it off, sure that her Dai Li would do well enough to not let Claudia finish her spell too quickly.

"That's wonderful Claudia," Azula said sweetly and patted Claudia's shoulder. "By the way, I'd like you and Soren to come to the training yard later. I want you to show me some of the tricks you've got in that magic bag of yours."

"Huh? Oh, sure Azula!" Claudia looked up from her book and smiled brightly. "I've got a few spells I can demonstrate, just not too many. I don't know if I'll be able to prepare more later. Looking forward to it though!" Claudia went back to her book, engrossed in her readings, and Azula left her to her work, feeling just a tad off balance from their interaction. Azula did learn something though; Claudia loved knowledge. The princess could see how new discoveries could intrigue her, how experimentation could excite her, how unlocking secrets could _tempt _her. Azula took note of this observation, something to keep in mind for later.

The hours passed, and Claudia spent her time pouring over the texts before her, asking the royal librarian to read certain passages to help her translate the scrolls. She was already well on her way to deciphering the new language. Her stomach began to growl loudly, and Claudia realized that she had missed breakfast. As if on cue, a female servant entered the library and bowed politely.

"Miss Claudia, your lunch is ready in the garden," She declared. Claudia smiled and shut her book before slipping it back into her bag and standing up from the desk.

"Lead the way!" The sorceress said. The servant lead Claudia from the library and outside to the garden. The sun was high in the cloudless blue sky, its heat bearing down on the ground below, and a warm breeze gently shook the blades of grass. There, a table was set under the shade of a tree, already covered with plates of food, a new assortment of meals from yesterday. Soren was already seated and having his fill when he saw Claudia and waved to her.

"Hey," Soren greeted his sister as he carefully used his chopsticks to get a tiny morsel of pork-chicken into his mouth. "I think I'm getting the hang of these…"

"Hiya Soren," Claudia sat down on the matt next to her brother and grabbed a plate. "I didn't see you all morning. Sleep well?"

"Slept okay," Soren answered with a slight frown. "Had this weird dream though. There was this scary woman in a window, who was all shrieky and weepy, that I was trying to get to. I don't remember much else."

"That is weird," Claudia replied and nibbled on a bun. "What else did you do?"

"After that I went looking for the kitchen," Soren continued. "I think they were already making us breakfast, but I got to it first. After that I just went jogging around the garden and did some more exploring."

"Yeah, I completely forgot about food, I went right for the library," Claudia responded. "They've got a whole other writing system from ours, but get this! They've also got _Love Amongst the Dragons_! Isn't that far out?"

"I…guess so?" Soren answered with a quirk of his eyebrow, but Claudia did not notice his ambivalence.

"It means I can use it to learn their language. Anyway, I was looking through some texts about wildlife, and this world has some weird animals of their own," Claudia explained. "All of them are like hybrids of our own. This beef here?" Claudia held up a beef strip with her chopsticks, dripping with sauce. "It's actually from a cow-_hippo_!" Claudia grinned before popping the meat into her mouth and chewing happily. Soren frowned uneasily, but then gave a shrug and ate some as well.

"So, did Azula come see you?" Soren asked. "I met her here earlier, and she seemed…different? Like, more serious?" Claudia looked to Soren and gave a shrug of her own.

"She did come see me in the library," Claudia replied. "Seemed fine to me. Why, what did you do Soren?"

"I didn't do anything," Soren began to say defensively. "I was just jogging around in the garden and doing my stretches and Azula was there."

"Uh huh, anything else?" Claudia pressed him. Soren sighed and broke eye contact.

"I _might_ have been trying to show off my muscles. Just a little bit though," Soren answered. "She asked me to call her Princess. I didn't think she was _that _kind of royalty, you know, the really snooty ones…"

"Really? She didn't ask me that," Claudia responded before sipping some melon juice. "Maybe she's just messing with you. Oh, did Azula ask you to meet her in the training yard later? I almost forgot about that."

"She did, Azula wanted to see how skilled we both are," Soren said, then gave a grin. "Guess I'll have another shot at impressing her then."

"Soren…" Claudia sighed with slight exasperation and a playful smirk. Ever since her brother had begun his own training, he had always been eager to demonstrate his skill and athleticism. His instructors had told their father Viren how talented the boy was, and Soren soon grew fond of bragging and showing off. Claudia did not mind it too much though. She was glad that her sibling had found his calling, and a little pride would not hurt, so long as she kept him in check. It was important she let Soren have this, especially when she knew how much it meant to him. The siblings continued their meal until most of it was done, when the servant from before approached their table.

"Princess Azula would like to see the both of you in the training yard," The servant told them. "Please, be there promptly." The servant quickly turned and walked away at a brisk pace, as if she was in a hurry. The siblings wiped their mouths with their napkins and left the table to follow her.

By now Soren knew the way to the training yard, and when they reached the area, Azula was there waiting for them, along with her brother Zuko. Azula was dressed in a red outfit, less formal than the robes or the armor, and she stood with her hands behind her back. Zuko held two wooden dao swords and was slowly performing a kata with them, then stopped when he saw Soren and Claudia arrive.

"Hello Azu-Princess Azula," Soren said with a smirk, quickly catching his mistake. Azula pursed her lips, but nodded to him in acceptance.

"Hey Zuko!" Claudia gave the prince a wave and a wide grin, not minding the deadpan look he offered her back. "So, you wanted us to show you what we've got huh?"

"That's one way of putting it," Azula answered. "Why don't we start with you, Claudia. What sort of spells can you perform?"

"Oh, _so _many spells," Claudia said as she rummaged through her bag. "Where do I even start? I know, you'll like this one," Claudia pulled out a small bottle from her satchel containing a black spider with an orange pattern on its back. She opened it, allowing the creature to crawl over her hand. Claudia let the spider into her palm before squeezing tightly, causing its vibrant, orange insides to spurt over her hand. Zuko and Azula flinched in disgust, though Azula admired Claudia's lack of hesitation in ending the spider's life so swiftly. That kind of resoluteness was always appreciated.

"_Semalf gnippiks gnipael._" Claudia's eyes glowed purple, and the orange slime on her hand became a flame. She extended her arm and cast the flame into the air. It homed in on a nearby brazier, igniting it before leaping to the next one, until the all the braziers around the training yard were lit. Claudia's eyes returned to normal and she grinned at the royals. "See, we've got fire magic too!"

"How very…quaint," Azula said, then extended her own hand, palm upward. A blue flame ignited from her palm, its light glowing intensely. "But I'm afraid it doesn't hold a _candle_ to what us firebenders can do," Azula closed her fist, extinguishing the blue fire as well as the braziers surrounding them. "I know you can do better." Claudia frowned and thought for a moment, then pulled out from her bag her Primal Stone, an orb holding a maelstrom. Azula's eyes lit up as she examined the artifact. It crackled with electricity, and the faint sound of thunder emanated from within its dark storm clouds.

"How about this then, a Primal Stone connected to the sky arcanum," Claudia declared proudly. "My father gave it to me for my birthday. They're extremely rare." Soren rolled his eyes at his sister, but did not interrupt. "I don't use dark magic with this, but sky magic instead. Like so," Claudia extended her finger towards the grassy field outside the main court, and she drew a symbol in front of her. It appeared out of thin air, and glowed with magical energy, resembling two curved lines. "Aspiro!" Claudia breathed in deep, then blew out through her lips. Her breath went through the symbol and turned into a strong gust of wind. It blew across the field, whipping the grass and causing even the trees to sway back. Claudia placed her hand on her hip as she turned back to Azula and smirked.

"Alright, so you can airbend," Azula said, mildly impressed. "I saw you use that object to create lightning though."

"And I saw you made lightning yourself," Claudia replied, stroking her chin with intrigue as she put her primal stone back into her bag. "That's a firebending skill? Very interesting…fire spells are connected to the sun arcanum in our world, but here you can use fire to make lightning, a sky spell…"

"Firebenders _do_ draw power from the Sun," Zuko quipped. All eyes darted to him, and he simply stared back. "What? Every firebender knows that. So, you're saying lightning is an airbending skill in your world?" Claudia shook her head.

"No no, the spell I used, Fulminus, is connected to the _sky arcanum_," Claudia explained. "It's not just air, it's more like things to do with the weather, like the power of a storm. There are seven branches of magic, Ocean, Earth, Sky, Moon, Sun, Stars, and then Dark Magic. The first six are primal magic connected to primal sources of power and the world. Dark magic, however, is something us humans discovered. We aren't born with magic, but we _squeeze _it out of magical creatures and use that instead."

"Yeah yeah, that's great Claudia," Soren interrupted. "Can we save the magic lessons for later? We came to show our skills, not give a lecture."

"That is correct," Azula said as she stepped toward the blond boy. "I'd love to learn more about magic Claudia, when you have the time. For now, I want to see what _you _can do, Soren." Azula made intense eye contact with the would-be Crownguard. Soren stared back, but Azula's steely, piercing gaze was still unnerving. He shook it off and crossed his arms confidently.

"Okay, what do you want to see first?" Soren asked. "Speed, strength, skill? I'm game." Azula smirked deviously as she turned away and gave him some space.

"A few tests then. Why don't you show me how fast you are?" Azula cocked her head and smiled. "When I give the signal, run from the here to the end of the field and back again, as fast as you can." Soren shrugged as he turned towards the field. He bounced on his heels a moment to warm up as he waited. It was a good several seconds of silence, and Soren wondered what was wrong. He turned to Azula with a confused look.

"So, are you gonna count down, or do you mean like-?"

"_**GO!**_" Azula shouted loudly, causing Claudia and Zuko to flinch. Soren was caught off guard, but he quickly bolted off, his feet pounding the ground. Soren's legs carried him swiftly, and his heart was already pumping adrenaline. He reached the tree line in no time, and Soren slid across the grass as he turned and bolted back to the stone tiled courtyard. His arms swung fiercely and his lungs pumped the air. In just a few seconds he made it back. Soren wanted to put on a good show, but realized he was running right for Azula. The blond had to skid to a halt, and stopped just inches from the princess, face to face with her.

"Well well, you _are _rather quick, aren't you?" Azula said, not batting an eye as she locked her gaze with Soren, who was sweating and heaving from exertion. "All those morning runs must pay off."

"Yeah, he always won whenever we used to play tag," Claudia chimed in and crossed her arms. "Except of course when we played inside that one time and he broke dad's – "

"Shut _up _Claudia." Soren shot his sister a nasty look, but she only stuck her tongue out at him. Azula walked off toward the weapons rack and took a wooden practice sword. It was straight, simple, and basic, meant to be used with two hands. She picked it out due to the similarity to Soren's own sword, through it lacked a proper cross guard.

"Hmm, I'd like to test your skill with a sword," Azula began to say as she felt the weight of the practice weapon, then placed it back on the rack. "But I think I'll save that for tomorrow. For now, I want to see just how _strong_ you are." Soren smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" The blond boy asked. Azula steepled her fingers as she thought for a few seconds, then smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"Do some pushups Soren," Azula said as she cocked her hip. "Do as many as you can."

"Is that all?" Soren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, watch and be amazed…" Soren got down low on his hands and began to push up. He started at a fairly quick pace for the first ten, then upped his game. Soren pushed hard, and clapped his hands together before falling back down on his them. Azula was not very impressed though, not yet. After several more claps, Soren changed things up again, switching to one-handed pushups.

The young warrior slowed his pace, but he was soon well past fifty repetitions and showed no sign of fatigue. Soren went from one hand to the other, then began pushing with just two fingers. Soren continued to change variations even further, switching hands with each push, then doing finger pushes into claps, and still not breaking a sweat. _Now _Azula was impressed, and so was Zuko, who wondered how Soren's muscles were not tearing. Claudia meanwhile tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Soren to finish his routine. Her brother always did this to impress the nobles' daughters.

Soren was about to finish his set, when suddenly he felt a weight drop onto his shoulders. He stopped on both hands as he turned his head to see Azula holding a large sand bag, with one on his back. Azula smirked down at him. "Don't stop now, please, continue. Like I said, do as many as you can." Soren furrowed his brow at Azula, but he was not about to quit. He continued his pushups a few more times, then felt the other sand bag drop on him, increasing the weight holding him down. Azula went to retrieve more sandbags to place on him, and the weight kept going up.

"Hey, don't do too much," Claudia protested. "That might be dangerous."

"Soren is free to stop when he wants to." Azula replied with sugar on her lips. "We need to test his limits if we want improvement." Soren grunted and turned to look at his sister.

"It's okay Clods, I, unhg, I got this…" Soren grunted as he pushed. There was a whole hill of sandbags resting on his back now, and though his arms felt like they were about to snap, he pressed on. Azula had thought the blond would have reached his breaking point by now, but he just kept going, albeit at a much slower rate. Claudia was relieved when it appeared that the princess had run out of sandbags to add, hoping the spectacle would be over soon. Instead though, as Soren lowered himself down, Azula stepped on top of Soren, adding her own weight on top of everything else.

"Is that really all you've got?" Azula chided as she looked down at Soren, sternly crossing her arms. Zuko frowned at his sister, displeased by her treatment of Soren, while Claudia bit her lip, afraid of where this was leading. Soren's veins were bulging, and his skin was turning red as he bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut from the strain. "Maybe you should just sit out the invasion. You wouldn't last a minute against a bender if you're this weak. I'll just have to-_UWHA!_"

Azula was cut off as Soren, with one mighty burst of strength, pushed off the ground with such force that Azula was flung off of him, along with all of the sandbags. Soren rolled over and lay on his back, breathing deeply as he finally relaxed his muscles. Azula sat up and scowled at Soren, though he did not see her expression. The princess had not expected the warrior to pass her challenge. Azula had intended to break him, a way to assert her dominance over Soren, but she underestimated his strength, and now he made her look foolish. Azula was about to scold Soren, but he spoke first.

"Thanks…Azula…I needed that…" Soren said between breaths. Azula was taken back, and stared at him with silent confusion as the blond sat up. "I've never been pushed _that _hard before. Guess I'm stronger than I thought." Soren smiled brightly as he and Azula looked each other in the eye. Azula squinted at him, trying to understand what had happened. Did he know what she was up to? Was he playing her game, or was he really just clueless? Azula could not tell, but it seemed that whatever the case was, Soren's gratitude allowed her to keep some of her dignity.

Soren reached over and offered Azula his hand to help her stand, but she was too proud and stood on her own. Soren shrugged and got to his feet, giving his strained arms some stretches.

"Alright, you clearly have some well-conditioned muscles. I can see why my guards we tossed around like rag dolls." Azula said. Soren smirked at her, but the princess turned on her heels towards the exit. "I think that's enough for today. We'll see how the two of you fare in a battle against someone more skilled than the usual rank and file. Same time tomorrow."

As Azula left, Zuko eyed her suspiciously. He had seen her game enough times before, with Ty Lee, Mai, and himself, though it was rare that anyone actually rose to the challenge. He looked to Soren, who was now conversing with Claudia, and wondered if either of the two siblings had any idea what would be in store for them. The prince gave a sigh and a shrug as he left the training yard. He was growing more sympathetic towards the two Katolians, but there was little he could do once his sister set her mind to something.

"That was really pushing things Soren." Claudia said as he took out a little bottle of ointment and gently rubbed it onto Soren's arms.

"I know, that was awesome, wasn't it? Even at camp they never went that hard on us," Soren said with a grin. "Azula would make a great instructor."

"Not what I meant Soren," Claudia said as she put the bottle away. "I thought you were going to tear something for a minute there."

"Claudia, it's fine," Soren frowned in annoyance. "I'm alright, and now I know I can get even stronger. I can already feel it! Ow, ow…" Soren winced as he felt his triceps. "But yeah, I hope I don't have to do that every day. Think I'm gonna go relax at the spa for a bit, get a good arm massage." Claudia sighed and shook her head.

"If you say so, Sore-bear. I'll be in the library. Later." The siblings left the training yard and waved goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways. Azula's tests, though brief, had worn him out, but Soren felt excited. He could see now that Azula was the real deal, not just another dainty noble's daughter, and he was looking forward to what the princess had for him next. Once he and Claudia returned to Katolis, Soren would be not just the youngest, but _the greatest_ Crownguard in history.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter took longer to write than usual. I wanted to make sure the characterizations and interactions fit right and I didn't just rush it out just to move the story along. I had fun thinking of a good way for Azula to test Soren though, and I needed to establish just how much brawn he has and what will let him hang with the rest of the fighters. Reviews welcome.


	5. Knuckles and Knives

**Knuckles and Knives**

* * *

Soren woke up with a yawn and a stretch, having slept quite peacefully. Deciding not to waste time, the boy went straight to another morning jog in the garden. Today, he would jog first, then have breakfast, that way he would not disturb Azula like he did the day before, and he could meet Claudia for breakfast once she was awake. The weather was fair once more, and as Soren did his exercise routine, he wondered what to expect from his next training session with Azula. His arms were still a tad sore, but he knew they would be stronger for it.

Everything went just as Soren planned. He finished his jog before Azula came out into the garden, and when he returned to his room, Claudia was already there enjoying a tray of nice, hot breakfast. She smiled and waved to him.

"Mornin'," Claudia said with her mouthful. Soren smiled and took a seat at the little table, taking an orange and peeling it. "Thought I'd join you this time. Any weird dreams?"

"Morning Clods," Soren said and munched into the juicy fruit. "Nah, just the usual one with the gremlins. So, how's the spell coming?"

"Well, I think I've got their language down, mostly," Claudia said as she took out her copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons _and opened it to reveal countless loose pieces of paper with notes written down. "It's actually not that hard to learn. You should try it, if we're going to be here a while."

"Eh, maybe," Soren replied and sipped some tea. "Learning one language was hard enough. What can you do now?"

"Well, now I've got to research the flora and fauna," Claudia put her book away and ate a piece of ash banana, humming happily at the flavor. "It might take a while for me to determine what ingredients I'll need. I already have a few in my satchel, but it'll take some experimentation to know what I can use as a substitute from this world."

Soren nodded and bit hungrily into a komodo sausage. "Well, take all the time you need. I'm starting to like this royal treatment."

Claudia frowned at Soren as she picked at her food. "Buuut, I thought you wanted to get back for your coronation? And, you know, what about Dad? He's gotta be worried sick…"

Soren paused his chewing as he thought about their father, Viren. He could be a strict man, but Soren knew that both of his children suddenly disappearing would be devastating for him. They were his family, after all.

"Yeah, well, we'll explain what happened when we do get home," Soren answered and continued with breakfast. "And hey, maybe Dad's already figured out what happened and he's making a spell on his side too. It'll all work out." With that said, Soren finished off his tea and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Well, I'm gonna go find something fun to do until it's training time. Later."

Soren waved goodbye to Claudia, who managed to smile and wave back to him. As much as Soren's words reassured her, and as good as the food was, Claudia could not quite shake the sense of apprehension she felt. Something at the back of her mind kept telling the sorceress not to procrastinate too long, as much as she wanted to explore and experiment in this new world.

The rest of the day passed as it had yesterday. Claudia engrossed herself in research while Soren explored the palace and tried causing a bit of mischief with the servants here and there, mostly moving items and objects where they were not meant to be, such as a helmet hanging from a high lantern. The blond boy was curious if he would run into Azula or Zuko though. He was also beginning to wonder when he and Claudia would get to meet the Fire Lord himself. They had been mostly left on their own, and Soren enjoyed the hospitality, but he was ready to see what the Fire Nation was like outside the palace walls.

The time for the next training session came, and Soren was already on his way to the training yard when he bumped into Claudia in the hallway. She had her satchel with her and flashed her brother a smile.

"What's got you all cheery?" Soren asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"_I _just happened to have maaaaade…." Claudia pulled out a little green ball wrapped in leaves from her satchel. "A stink spell! It's a badgerfrog's stink gland wrapped in peppermint leaves. Haven't tried it out yet though."

"Uhg, smells bad already." Soren said as he pinched his nose and leaned away. "Please don't test that thing on me."

The siblings came to the training yard to find Azula and Zuko already there, along with two others conversing with them. There was a pale girl speaking to Zuko, with raven hair fashioned in two buns, wearing long, dark robes. She glanced at the two Katolians with only the slightest hint of intrigue within her angular features. The other one wore a pink outfit resembling that of a circus acrobat, with light brown hair framing a cherub face and tied into a long braid. When she saw the two, she clasped her hands together and gasped.

"Oh, they _are _real!" The pink dressed girl cartwheeled over to Soren and Claudia, who cautiously took a step back. "Azula said you came out of a mirror. Oooh, you're both so _tall_!" The excited girl twirled around Soren and Claudia, comparing their heights and examining every inch of them.

"Ty Lee, show my guests some manners," Azula said as she walked towards them with Zuko and the other girl. "Forgive my friend, she gets excited very easily."

"Oh, it's fine," Claudia said nervously as Ty Lee prodded her satchel. Azula cleared her throat. "Please be careful…"

"Soren, Claudia, these are my friends, Mai," She gestured to the pale girl next to Zuko.

"Hey." Mai said flatly, with just a quirk of her eyebrow.

"And Ty Lee." Azula pointed to Ty Lee, who had now opened Claudia satchel and was rummaging through it. "I've already told them all about you two, Soren and Claudia."

"Oooh, what's this?" Ty Lee asked as she pulled out a small vial.

"That's mandrake oil." Claudia answered with a smile.

"And this?" Ty Lee held up a charm in the shape of a three-dimensional star.

"That's a glitter popper."

"And what's thi-AAAH!" Ty Lee pulled out an envelope containing the dried, severed leg of a frog. She stuffed it back in the bag and backed away. "Ew, ew, ew. Okay, I'm done." Soren had to hold back a snicker at Ty Lee's expense. It was the same kind of reaction Claudia usually got when showing off her collection to the other noble girls.

"I've called Mai and Ty Lee here so we can all train together," Azula stated. "Especially in regards to you two. Ty Lee is an exceptional acrobat and a master of chi blocking, while Mai is deadly with all kinds of knives and throwing daggers." Mai let a little smile slip by as Azula praised her. Soren took a step towards Mai and eyed her up and down, earning a glare from Zuko.

"So, you guys aren't firebenders then?" Soren asked, tilting his head. "I can't see why you'd want to get good with knives when you could shoot fireballs. I was starting to think everyone here could bend fire."

"Mai and Ty Lee are the best at what they do. They more than outclass your average bender of any element," Azula said sternly. Ty Lee jumped over Soren's head to lean against Mai, and both girls smirked at him. "And believe me, there are few others I'd rather have fight for me."

Soren scoffed and shrugged as he went over to the weapon rack and picked out the long, straight wooden sword Azula had chosen the day before. It was not quite as long as his normal sword, considering his height, but he could make do with it.

"Alright, so, how are we doing this?" Soren asked as he brandished the training sword. Zuko was the one to step forward now, as he took two wooden dao swords from the racks.

"You try not to get touched." Zuko stated and readied his stance, one sword held in front and the other over his head.

"Huh? What do you mean touched?" Soren began to ask, but was quickly interrupted as a thin needle lodged itself into his sword. Soren looked down at the shining steel, then back up to see Mai with one hand extended, and Ty Lee running towards him. Soren grunted as he hopped back just as Ty Lee threw a punch at him, her first knuckle extended. Soren thrust his sword towards her, but the acrobat barrel rolled out of the way. She sent a fist at Soren's elbow and hit her mark.

Soren stared down with shock as his forearm went limp, leaving him only one hand to wield his sword. He looked to Zuko to see the scarred prince almost effortlessly deflecting several throwing daggers thrown at him by Mai, _real _daggers and not just wooden ones.

"Claudia…" Soren called out as he kept his distance from Ty Lee, who just beamed a bright, cheerful smile at him. Claudia was already getting out her primal stone. She did not want to waste any of her ingredients on a training exercise. Claudia drew the insignia on the air and shouted the magic word.

"Aspiro!" Claudia blew out towards Ty Lee, and knocked the girl away just as she was closing in again on Soren. Ty Lee landed on her feet, and now set her attention on Claudia.

"Mai, stop playing with Zuzu," Azula commanded from the sideline. "Focus on the mage."

Mai paused her dagger throwing and turned to Claudia. She and Zuko had often practiced like this, with her sometimes snagging or cutting Zuko's shirt in _just _the right spot to get a little peek at his chest. Right now, though, she needed to test the Katolians. Mai let slip a rounded disk useful for cutting, and threw it at Claudia's satchel, hoping to hit the strap. Just at the projectile closed in, Soren dashed in front and blocked it. The dagger lodged itself deep in his training sword, and he examined it with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Soren asked as he used his sword to keep Ty Lee at bay and away from Claudia.

"Do you think the Avatar is going to hold back?" Azula asked, smirking as she cupped her cheek and watched her friends' skirmish. "There's no better teacher than a little danger."

Soren grunted as his one arm hung limply. Fighting one handed was limiting, but he and Claudia had done their own training before, and fell into a familiar rhythm. The blond boy held the enemy's attention, giving time for the magic girl to conjure and unleash her spells. Soren deflected Mai's throwing daggers and stood between Ty Lee and Claudia

"Aspiro!" Claudia said once more. Soren ducked as she blew another gust of wind. This time, she was able to knock Ty Lee out of the air. The acrobat spun around, but could not help falling into Mai. The two girls fell into a heap on the floor, groaning in mild pain and irritation. Soren saw his chance, and rushed for them. Mai tossed a dagger at Soren, but he knocked it away with his wooden blade and pulled back to strike with a mighty lunge…only to stop short, just centimeters away from Mai's face.

"Boop!" Soren said as he lightly tapped the wooden tip on top of Mai's head. "Annnddd boop." He poked Ty Lee's button nose. Mai and Ty Lee frowned as they stood up and Soren gave a hearty laugh.

"Ahaha, we've played this game, right Claudia?" Soren tapped the training sword on his shoulder and turned to grin at Claudia. She grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. While he was distracted however, Ty Lee struck his good arm, paralyzing it and causing him to drop the now badly chipped weapon. The blond boy glared at Ty Lee as she smiled back innocently.

"Our father used to train us like this," Claudia said as the rest of them converged. "Soren brings the might, and I bring the magic." The sorceress grabbed one of Soren's limp arms and gave his hand a high five as he smirked and nodded. Zuko and Mai nearly groaned at the sibling's immaturity, though Ty Lee giggled and Azula smirked with slight amusement. "My brother protects me while I get my spells ready."

"Interesting," Azula said as she rubbed her chin. "Your spells are powerful and varied, but they do take time to cast." Azula took note of this weakness. If she ever needed to take the siblings down, she would need to divide them and strike quickly. Hopefully it would never come to that.

"I'd go another round, but I can't grab anything," Soren said as he swung his arms limply. "This isn't permanent, right?"

"Of course not cutie, I mean Soren," Ty Lee said as she stepped up to the would-be Crownguard. "Here, I'll speed it up." The chi-blocker took Soren's arm and pressed down firmly with her thumb on one of his nerves. Soren hissed, then sighed as he felt sensations come back to it. Ty Lee did his other arm, and Soren flexed his muscles.

"What was that?" Soren asked. "Never seen anyone just make an arm go all noodly."

"That's chi blocking," Ty Lee began as she balled her hands into fists with the first knuckle pointed out. "You strike itty bitty little key pressure points and nerves with a phoenix eye fist. This can paralyze people for a little while, and it can stop benders from bending too. I could show you more, if you want to see…" Ty Lee grinned mischievously at Soren, and a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

"Uh, well, maybe…" Soren began to stammer, before Azula interjected with a cough to get their attention.

"I'd rather we continue training, if you don't mind," Azula said, eyeing Ty Lee. "Mai, Ty Lee, you two need more experience learning to fight against airbending, and our new friend Claudia is just the person to help you."

"Fine…" Mai replied with a sigh and a shrug as she gathered up her throwing weapons and reloaded her projectiles. Everyone took positions around the training yard, and this time Azula joined the Katolians. They proceeded with their game of tag, with Soren shielding Claudia as she used her primal stone conjure more gusts of wind.

Mai covered Ty Lee as she rushed down the opposing team, and would occasionally land a few cuts on Soren when she could get around his defense, only snagging his loose clothing however. Claudia grew concerned when Azula began to shoot blue jets of fire at Mai and Ty Lee, but Zuko was there to block and deflect them with his own bending, and he lobbed a few fireballs back at her. Claudia told herself it was just a training exercise, that no one was really out to hurt one another, but the way the Fire Nation royals seemed to stare each other down the whole time was unnerving.

Their training skirmishes continued on for another hour, each side taking turns tagging each other and winning rounds. Soren brandished his wooden sword at Ty Lee, but the acrobat ducked and weaved around him like a fire ferret, getting past him and moving on Claudia. Claudia was becoming exhausted from the continuous use of magic, and could not use Aspiro in time to stop Ty Lee.

Just as the circus girl extended her arm, aiming her fist for Claudia's shoulder, a slender hand with long nails grabbed Ty Lee's wrist. Everyone froze as Ty Lee stared wide eyed at two clawed fingers pointed at her face. Azula smirked at the acrobat, her friend trembling as she was trapped at firing point.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, Ty Lee." Azula then let go of her companion. The acrobat let out a sigh of relief as the princess snickered. "Oh Ty Lee, you were shaking like a baby koala sheep. I think that's enough for today everyone." The rest of the group relaxed and lowered their weapons. Azula clapped her hands and a trio of servants entered the training yard.

"Prepare an early dinner for all of us. I want my friends to get to know each other," Azula said, then turned to her friends. "Everyone get yourselves cleaned up and meet in the dining room in half an hour. Do not be late."

The servants bowed to Azula and left the training yard. The group parted ways, each teenager going to private quarters to wipe the sweat from their skin and change into a clean set of clothes.

Soren had time to absorb all he had observed from training with their new friends. Ty Lee had a rhythm to her dodges, a short range, and rarely used kicks. Mai's weapons all had their own ranges and trajectories. The heavier, rounder blades took longer for her to throw, but she could ricochet and even curve them. Zuko did not excel in any one area, but he was a threat at any range at any moment with both firebending and dual swords. Soren was poor at math and history, but when it came to combat, he was an excellent student.

As for Azula, the princess was a harder egg to crack for the Katolian boy. He could tell she was always precise and patient, waiting for just the right moment. She was dangerous anywhere past arm's length, and even when Ty Lee did get close Azula always found a way to escape. There was something else there under the surface though, something that caused Mai and Ty Lee to hesitate. Zuko did not seem fazed however; the prince was almost reckless at times. Whatever it was, Soren did not ponder over it for long. He was still high on the adrenaline rush of battle, even a mock battle, blades and fists and fire flying around him. Soren had often fantasized of fighting in an epic battle, and he wondered if this was what it felt like. He _liked _it.

Meanwhile, Claudia was having a different experience from her brother. The training had left her feeling drained, and she was quite glad it was over. Had she access to more spells, spells that she could recreate at her leisure, the mage in training could have put up a much better fight. Not that Claudia really cared about fighting the way Soren did. She preferred to find the smartest, easiest way to stop a threat. Perhaps she should have used the stink spell she concocted on a whim, but she did not want her new friends to think she was gross. Claudia made a note to recreate more entrapment spells next time they trained.

A half hour passed, and Claudia and Soren met outside their rooms. Claudia was wearing a long black robe while Soren wore his usual black and white attire.

"Mmm, I really worked up an appetite," Soren said. "How about you Clods?"

"Oh, yeah, really hungry," Claudia answered, wincing a little from one spot where Ty Lee had struck her. "That training was a little much. I hope I can use more spells than Aspiro next time. Fulminus is a little too lethal for training."

Soren and Claudia entered the dining room where Azula was already waiting for them, wearing her long robes and sipping a drink.

"Ah, you're early, good," Azula said. There were plates set out just like last time, but for six instead of three. "And the rest should be here right…about…now."

Just as Azula finished speaking, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee entered the dining room. Zuko had changed into long robes as well, and he walked arm-in-arm with Mai, Ty Lee right behind them. The two girls seemed to be in the same attire as before, though free of dirt and sweat.

"Yo." Soren waved at the three of them and Claudia flashed a smile. Everyone took their seat around the table, Ty Lee sitting next to Azula and Soren sitting next to Ty Lee. Claudia sat across from her brother, while Mai sat next to her and Zuko sat next to Mai. Not a moment later, servants entered to give the group drinks and their first course, smoked sea slug. The teenagers dug in, enjoying the exquisite cuisine.

"Hey Claudia, how'd you get those purple highlights?" Ty Lee asked sweetly. "It really matches your aura."

"Oh, this?" Claudia rans her fingers through her waist length dark hair, holding out the purple tips. "I just used some dark magic to dye it. Neat, huh?"

"Oooh, that is neat," Ty Lee grinned. "Hey, did you dye Soren's hair too? Is that why it's all golden-y?" Ty Lee reached over to Soren to tug at his hair, almost making him choke on his sea slug.

"Ouch! Why does everyone do that?!" Soren protested, and Ty Lee let go with a playful giggle. "My hair is all natural thank you very much. Don't go spreading rumors when we get home, Claudia."

"Oh, relax Soren," Claudia said as she loaded her plate with more food. "Everyone already knows how much you love your stupid hair."

"Good hair hygiene is important." Soren replied with a pout and stuffed more slug into his mouth. "A scalp this lush needs proper care."

Azula watched as Claudia rolled her eyes at Soren, and sipped her water to hide the growing smirk on her face. Having the siblings around was proving to be _far more _entertaining than she expected. The princess looked over to her brother Zuko, who was currently whispering to Mai and paying little attention. Azula's smile soon faded as her amusement turned to annoyance. Even after giving Zuko everything he wanted, he still refused to show his sister any real affection. He just could not lighten up or join in on any fun, confiding only in Mai. Azula listened to Soren and Claudia banter and felt just a twinge of envy. Why did Zuko always have to be such a bad sport whenever she made a jab at him? Why could her brother not be like Soren and Claudia and just play her little games for once? If Zuko insisted on holding onto grudges, Azula would just have to continue needling him.

"So, what's Katolis like?" Ty Lee asked, nibbling on her chopstick.

"Only the best of the five kingdoms," Soren declared proudly. "We've got the biggest army, the best soldiers, and we're the ones who stop those bloodthirsty elves from invading. And, uh, it's colder than it is here? What else…"

"What are elves?" Mai finally piped up.

"Elves are the ones who drove humans out of Xadia a thousand years ago," Claudia answered bitterly. "There's a type of elf for every one of the primal sources of magic. Unlike humans, they're born with magic. The elves always looked down on us for it, but as _soon_ as we evened the playing field with dark magic, oooh! That's no good. Hypocrites."

Mai quirked an eyebrow as Claudia waved her arms. "Okaaaay. They sound like jerks."

"They _are _jerks," Soren interjected. "But the dragons are the worst. They rule Xadia, and their dragon king Thunder _killed _Katolis' Queen Sarai." The boy bared his teeth in anger. "They need to pay for what they did."

"Dragons you say?" Azula spoke and ate a small slice of carrot. "You know, the Fire Nation already slew all the dragons in our world. Maybe we can do the same in your world as thanks for your help."

"So you _do _have dragons," Claudia said, eyes lit with curiosity and excitement. "When I saw all the dragon decorations around here, I wasn't sure."

"Indeed," Azula continued. "Our great grandfather Fire Lord Sozin began the tradition of hunting dragons one hundred years ago, when they too turned against us. Our traitor uncle even slayed the last dragon, isn't that right Zuko?"

Zuko only squinted and grunted in acknowledgement as Azula smirked at him. Meanwhile, Soren looked at Azula in awe.

"You slayed _all _of them?" Soren asked. "Aw man, it's been my dream to slay a dragon."

"Huh, you wouldn't happen to have any dragon parts just lying around, would you?" Claudia asked, her mind already at work. "Dragons have some powerful magic, and if I had some, I could make some really strong spells."

"I'm afraid dragon parts have become exceptionally rare," Azula told Claudia. "Uncle killed the last one a long time ago, and even then, he only brought back a blue scale."

Claudia pouted sadly and rested her chin on her palm. Truthfully, Azula knew of the Dragonbone Catacombs, where past Fire Lords were buried and housed the skulls of slain dragons, but those were sacred relics and Azula had too much respect for her ancestors to defile their burial grounds with grave robbing. Besides, she did not want Claudia to become _too _powerful, if what she said was true.

The teens spent the rest of the dinner enjoying each other's company. Soren and Claudia listened intently as Azula and Ty Lee described their adventures in the Earth Kingdom, from fighting the Avatar during a hostage exchange in New Ozai, chasing his flying bison, the fight within and atop a giant drill, and the final battle within the crystal caves under Ba Sing Se. Not even in any of the old stories did the Katolians hear such wild tales of action and intrigue. All the while, they ate their food and the servants brought in the next course.

Mai made the occasional quip, while Zuko grunted and shrugged from time to time whenever his role came up. Claudia noticed the prince did not enjoy hearing Azula's descriptions of their fights, where she always won, or any part of their retellings for that matter. Even Mai smiled at the way Ty Lee described some of their encounters. For the girls, it all sounded like a fun, epic adventure ending in victory and triumph, but for Zuko it seemed almost tragic, especially whenever his uncle Iroh was brought up, the traitor who tried to turn him against his own nation.

Soren was too busy being enthralled to pay attention to the sour and dour scarred prince. His imagination went wild as she thought of the walls of Ba Sing Se coming down and freeing the people, how Azula's team infiltrated the Earth Kingdom capital by disguising themselves as Kyoshi Warriors, and how Zuko _finally _chose good and teamed up with his sister. This was the kind of adventure he had longed for since he was a kid.

"So, what happened next?" Soren asked, grinning from ear to ear at Azula and Ty Lee.

"Why, we returned home of course," Azula stated and wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "The whole capital treated us to a hero's welcome, holding a grand ceremony honoring our victory." She smirked at Soren, eating up the adoration which was absolutely radiating off of him now. Soren let out sigh as he leaned back and ate his last piece of meat.

"Man, I wish _I _could go on a life changing adventure." Soren said wistfully.

"Uh, what do you call this?" Claudia replied with a wry smile.

"You'll get your chance for glory, Soren," Azula said before she finished her drink. "On the Day of Black Sun."

"Hey, are Mai and Ty Lee going to be helping us too?" Soren asked. "They don't need firebending, and they'd be a big help."

"Actually, Mai and I _will _be helping," Ty Lee said.

"Mai, Ty Lee, and I are going to be a separate team," Zuko explained. "We'll be waiting in one chamber while Azula and you two wait in another."

"So, you can pay attention, Zuzu," Azula smirked at Zuko, who just scoffed back at her. "Yes, our bunker has multiple chambers. The Avatar will be looking for our father, and if he runs into one of our teams first, we'll keep him busy until the eclipse ends. Just another one of my brilliant plans."

"You're a genius Azula." Ty Lee remarked, and Soren could not help but silently nod with agreement. He was in awe with Azula. She was like a legendary hero in the flesh, and she was even younger than he was. Soren had only finished his Crownguard training, without the chance to fight in a real battle yet.

With their plates cleaned and taken away by the servants, the teenagers left the dining table and prepared to depart.

"We'll continue our training for the invasion later," Azula told them. "We may have won at Ba Sing Se, but the Avatar and his group have defeated us too many times in the past. I want everyone to be perfect, but for now, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Zuko gave Mai a kiss goodbye before she left, which Soren and Claudia could not help but notice. Claudia was a little surprised when Ty Lee gave her a hug, but happily returned it.

"It was so nice meeting you and your brother," Ty Lee told the sorceress, who stood a good few inches taller than her. "Making new friends is always such a good kind of surprise."

"Same to you, Ty Lee," Claudia said as they broke their hug. "Come hang out with me some time and I'll show you some more spells."

Ty Lee nodded to Claudia, then gave Soren a little pat on the back and a wink before running off to join Mai on her way out. Soren and Claudia then turned to Azula and Zuko. The sorceress gave the royals a respectful bow like the ones she had seen the servants give, which Soren quickly mimicked.

"That was a wonderful dinner," Claudia said. "And you have some great friends."

"Yes, it was. Mai and Ty Lee are our oldest childhood friends," Azula said. "They've earned their place by our sides. Maybe you two will as well. See you tomorrow."

The two pairs of siblings parted ways. As Claudia and Soren walked side by side, Claudia could not help but notice how unusually pensive Soren had been acting.

"What's up with you Sore-bear?" The sorceress asked her brother. "You're being kind of quiet. You didn't get a tummy ache from eating too much again, did you Sore-bear?" Claudia teased Soren by rubbing his belly. Soren frowned and pushed Claudia's hand away.

"No, Clauds, not this time," Soren said with frustration. "I was just thinking, that's all." Claudia shot Soren a doubtful look, and Soren glared back. "Azula, Zuko, and their friends have gone through so much, they've done all these incredible things. And now Azula's trusting us to protect her from the Avatar. You heard what she said about the fights with him. How do we even measure up to that?"

"Hey, hey, we are _tough _and _powerful_," Claudia responded. "Maybe we haven't been on a globe trotting quest of our own, yet, but you're _still _the youngest person to be selected for Crownguard and a master swordsman, and _I _am the apprentice and daughter of the High Mage Lord Viren, who helped save two kingdoms with magic and ingenuity. And you're his son! That's got to count for something."

"I guess…" Soren relented.

"Azula saw what we could do when we came out of the mirror," Claudia continued. "And _that_ impressed her. Don't be so hard on yourself Soren. _This _here? Coming to a whole new world to protect a princess just like in those books? _This _is gonna be our story."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right Clauds," Soren replied, seeming to pep up. "Just wait until dad hears about this." Even with his spirits raised though, Soren could not help but wonder if someone as incredible as Princess Azula would ever take him seriously. As much as Soren liked her, it was dawning on him that she was out of his league.

The Katolian siblings parted ways, Claudia heading for the library to do more research and experimenting while Soren went to his room to get an early rest. It had been one more exciting day at the palace, but after meeting Mai and Ty Lee and hearing their stories, Soren was yearning even more to explore this vast new world.

* * *

Author's Notes:

With this chapter done, I'm ready to send the Katolians out of the palace. The name of the fist Ty Lee makes is indeed called a Phoenix Eye Fist, used to strike the soft bits on one's body. I enjoyed introducing Mai and Ty Lee, and now I have a good status quo set up for the whole group. I think Soren and Claudia's personalities mesh well with the rest of the Fire Squad and fill in some different niches that the Gaang has and they don't, rounding out the group. Claudia is the nerd and Soren is the jock, Azula's the queen bee, Mai and Zuko are the loners, and Ty Lee is the cute one. Reviews welcome.


	6. A Day in the Capital

**A Day in the Capital**

* * *

"Claudia, I'm boooooored…." Soren whined as he leaned back in his chair. He was with Claudia in the library and had nothing to do. Claudia was comparing the wings of scorpion bees to the wings of bumble-scorps she had brought with her from Katolis. Claudia sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Soren, you have almost the whole palace to explore," Claudia replied. "You can't find anything to do?"

"I've done everything though!" Soren answered. He yelped as his chair leaned too far back. The blond fell backward and rolled into a sitting position on the floor. "I've ordered a hundred mochi balls from the kitchen, gotten the full wax treatment from the spa, jogged about a thousand laps by now, _and _built a pillow fort out of all the pillows I could find, which is a _lot. _Aren't you tired of being cooped up in here?"

Claudia looked up from her research, then stared out the nearby window. In the distance, past the walls, she could see the buildings that made up the capital. There was the faint, bustling sound of people and commerce. Claudia let out a sigh as she walked over to the window and rest her elbows on the windowsill.

"I mean, yeah, we have been here for like a week now," Claudia said longingly. "It would be nice if we could get out and see what this world is like, instead of just reading about it…"

Soren frowned as he stood up. He walked over to his sister to give her a light pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's just go tell Azula we want to get out, just for a little while," Soren told her. "I don't think I've ever seen her leave either. Maybe she'd like to get outside too."

Claudia smiled warmly at Soren and gave him a nod. The Katolian siblings left the library to search for their hostess. After several minutes of wandering through the imposing complex, Soren and Claudia finally came upon Princess Azula. She was in the training yard, facing towards the back wall. Soren was about to call out to her when he saw what she was doing.

The princess was standing upright and still, holding her hands up to her waist, palms facing downward. She took a deep breath, then began to move her arms in circular motions as she widened her stance. Electricity crackled around her pointed fingertips as they moved. Once her motions were done, Azula touched her fingertips together, the sparks seemingly focusing towards the pointed nails, then with a flash of light and a thunderous boom, Azula pointed towards the sky and directed the lighting upward.

Soren and Claudia watched in awe as the sky darkened for a moment, the lightning even brighter than the sun above. It was a humbling display of power. Azula took the stance she had begun with, breathing out slowly as she pressed her palms downward.

"Is there something you want?" Azula asked without even turning to look. Soren grasped for words, but seeing Azula create lightning had stunned him too badly. Claudia cleared her throat and spoke first.

"Princess Azula, Soren and I are both _very _grateful for your hospitality," Claudia told her. "But we've been in the palace for almost a week now, and well, we were wondering of it would be alright to get out for a day. You know, just to see what the rest of the Fire Nation is like."

Azula turned to face to Katolians, one coy eyebrow raised. "I see. Beginning to feel a little claustrophobic? You feel the same way, Soren?" She asked, making intense eye contact, as she had often done whenever she was challenging Soren, with that same mischievous glint he was becoming familiar with. Not that he disliked it, but it did always put Soren a little on edge.

"Yeah, Princess Azula," Soren replied. "Training is really fun and all, but I've kind of run out of other things to do, so…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Azula put on a mock expression of disappointment. "I've failed to entertain my guests. I suppose I just wasn't good enough…" The princess turned away and covered her face as if to cry, though she was hiding her growing smirk.

"Nononono, we loved it, really!" Soren said frantically, not quite picking up on Azula's sarcasm. The boy briskly walked over to Azula and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Being here at the palace has been super awesome, we just want to explore and see more of the Fire Nation's greatness, that's all."

Azula tensed at being touched, but did not visibly react. The princess did not want to ruin her little act she was putting on. If Soren were just any commoner, Azula would have put him in his place immediately. She would allow Mai and Ty Lee to touch her because they were old friends. Soren and Claudia were still new. By now Azula felt comfortable calling them friends as well, though there were still limits. All the same, Soren's light touch on her shoulder was not entirely unpleasant. It felt nice having someone other than Ty Lee try to cheer her up.

Meanwhile, Claudia just stared at her brother and rolled her eyes at how dense he could be. Azula pretended to wipe her eyes and turned back around, clearing her throat.

"Very well then, I think it's time that the two of you get to see the people you'll help defend," Azula said. "Let's not waste time. Zuko's already out visiting Mai. I'll send a messenger to them and Ty Lee letting them know we're coming by. Let's go."

Azula motioned for the siblings to follow. As they went down the halls, Azula told one servant to prepare the palanquins and to send a message out to Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee that she and her friends would be coming to see them. The servant hastily bowed and went to relay Azula's words. With that done, Azula lead Soren and Claudia towards the entrance of the palace.

Until now, Soren and Claudia had not been allowed to leave the royal palace. Azula had told them that, with their odd appearance including their green and blue eyes and Soren's gold hair, the people outside the palace might have assumed them to be from an enemy nation and stir up trouble. Claudia held some doubts over the explanation, but did not want to press the issue.

The princess did have a point though. Soren stuck out like a big, blond thumb. The siblings were tall even by Katolian standards, but here in the Fire Nation Claudia was the tallest girl, while Soren seemed taller than anyone, save for a few of the burliest guards.

Claudia _might_ have passed for a native if no one looked at her too closely. She had observed that most people in the Fire Nation seemed to resemble General Amaya and the late Queen Sarai. Back home, when the elves forced the humans out of Xadia, many different groups of humans were forced to integrate, so most populations were home to many different ethnicities.

That did not seem to be the case here though, as most people of the Fire Nation seemed to have exclusively dark hair. The people were not devoid of diversity, of course; Mai had raven dark hair, straight as a waterfall, while Ty Lee's was lighter brown and wavy. The prince and princess had thick, dark chocolate brown hair.

Eye colors varied too, being tawny like Mai or grey in Ty Lee's case. Zuko and Azula's eyes looked almost golden or amber. From what Claudia had read, _blue _eyes like Soren's existed in this world, but only for those of Water Tribe descent. Green eyes like hers were not uncommon in the Earth Kingdom. Claudia also noticed the skin tones of the servants ranged anywhere from alabaster white to a dark tan.

If there was something the humans of this world did not have though, it was blonds. White hair perhaps, in the case of the old folks, but not blond. Golden hair seemed reserved for animals and spirits. If Azula intended for Soren to blend in, it was going to be a challenge.

"Princess Azula, you said you did not want people thinking Soren and I were enemy spies," Claudia piped up as they walked towards two awaiting palanquins.

"Yes, I did, your point?" Azula asked without breaking stride.

"Won't that still be a problem when we go out into the city? Won't we still stand out?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm kind of hard to miss," Soren said as he ran his fingers through his thick golden locks. "Not that I mind the attention."

Azula stopped once they reached the palanquins. She turned to Soren and Claudia with an incredulous smirk. "Oh please, you worry so much," Azula said. "You'll be with me, crown princess of the Fire Nation. No one is going to bother you so long as you stick close. Now, into the palanquin with you."

Servants pulled open the curtains to the palanquins for the princess and her friends. Azula wasted no time climbing into hers, which was larger and more ornate. Soren and Claudia shrugged at each other before climbing into their smaller, plainer palanquin and getting comfortable. The siblings steadied themselves when they felt the palanquin lifted off the ground by four strong men, and in moments they were being carried down the courtyard towards the outer wall of the palace grounds.

It was another bright, sunny day, and the pale stone tiles glared in the light. Soren peeked out through the curtains to see the large gate ahead of them. His heart was pounding in excitement as he got ready to see the outside of the palace for the first time. The guards opened the gates, and the first thing Soren saw was a crowd of citizens surrounding the entrance, blocked by more guards. As the palanquins came out, Claudia looked out at the people who stared back at them.

The citizens all seemed to be the upper-class elite, dressed in fine clothing and jewelry, not quite royalty but nobility nonetheless. Most looked to be young adults interested in getting a glance at Princess Azula, but Soren and Claudia quickly caught their eyes. While there had been rumors of strange visitors at the palace, none had seen them before, only hearing whispers of their descriptions.

Soren and Claudia both instinctively smiled and waved at the people. Many of them began to murmur amongst themselves, commenting on their peculiar appearances, but several of the younger children in attendance smiled and waved back. Soren grinned and sat back down on the cushion with Claudia.

"I've got a feeling today is gonna be a good day," Soren commented and crossed his arms. "You see how they looked at us? They can't get enough."

"Yeah, like a sideshow attraction," Claudia scoffed. For once she was the object of someone else's fascination.

Looking out past the crowd, Soren and Claudia observed the surrounding area. Claudia had studied maps of the Fire Nation and the capital, but now she could clearly see they were situated inside a caldera, surrounded by tall, jagged cliffs that made up the rim of the dormant volcano. Within it were rolling green hills dotted with houses, white walls with red roofs.

It was barely ten seconds before they stopped outside a three-story house, with a third palanquin outside. Azula stepped out of her own transport, followed shortly by Soren and Claudia.

"That was…short" Claudia commented.

"I like having my friends close." Azula replied as the three of them climbed the steps. "Hmm, Zuko and Mai should have been out here by now. Maybe they didn't get the message…" Azula frowned with annoyance. Soren moved ahead of them to the door.

"Please, Princess, allow me," Soren said to Azula with a grin and an exaggerated bow. Azula crossed her arms and quirked a curious eyebrow at the blond boy. Soren faced the door, raised his fist, cleared his throat, paused a moment, then began to rapidly and loudly bang his fist against the wood.

"Zuko, Mai, get out here! We're waiting!" Soren shouted. Claudia covered his face with embarrassment, while Azula stifled her laughter at the uncouth racket. "Move it or lose it! Don't make me come in there!"

Soren rapped his knuckles and shouted non-stop for almost half a minute before the door was opened by a very angry looking Zuko and a bemused Mai standing behind him.

"Enough! We're here!" Zuko growled at Soren and shoved him aside to make way for him and Mai.

"_Rude,_" Soren sassed back, placing a hand on his hip. "Hey Mai."

"I was starting to think you weren't coming," Azula said as Zuko walked past her to the palanquin without a second glance. Zuko did have a tendency to try to avoid or ignore his sister's requests, but no one was ignoring Soren.

"So, what are we doing? Not that I care…" Mai asked, slightly peeved that her private time with Zuko was being cut into yet again.

"We're going to pick up Ty Lee, and then do some shopping." Azula answered. "Soren and Claudia were going a little stir crazy, so I'm taking them out for a walk."

"Shopping? Hmm, okay…" Soren said disappointedly as they all went to their palanquins. He had wanted to do something a bit more exciting.

"Oooh, I could look for more ingredients for spells!" Claudia said, eyes lighting up. "My dad and I always used to go to the markets to see what kind of new, weird stuff the traders would bring back."

With everyone ready, the three palanquins headed down the street, with Zuko and Mai riding in front, Azula in the middle, and Soren and Claudia bringing up the rear. After a few minutes, they soon came upon another upper-class residence where Ty Lee was already waiting for them. She waved and ran up to the palanquins as they parked.

"Hey guys! Hi Claudia!" The circus girl greeted them, giving her new sorceress friend a hug. "Ready to see the city?"

"Of course!" Claudia replied. "This place is like nothing back home. It's like looking into the _future._"

Azula watched with interest as Claudia and Ty Lee continued to chat. Soren crossed his arms and tapped his finger impatiently as he waited for them to hurry up.

"You two have really hit it off, haven't you?" Azula asked as she poked her head out from behind her curtain. "You should ride with Claudia, Ty Lee."

The palanquin bearers groaned at the thought of having to carry three people at once. Soren grimaced at the thought of having to listen to his sister and Ty Lee chatter the whole ride, even if he did think Ty Lee was pretty cute.

"Oh man…" Soren groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Soren, come ride with me," Azula called out, catching Soren by surprise. He looked up to see the princess beckoning him over. Confused, but curious, Soren stepped out from his palanquin, making room for Ty Lee. He walked over to Azula's palanquin and stepped inside.

Almost immediately Soren noticed the difference in quality. While the palanquin he rode in with Claudia had been nice enough, Azula's had a small throne, dozens more silk cushions, and a sweet fragrance he had never smelled before. Azula took her seat on the throne, smirking as she patted a cushion by her side for Soren to sit on. Blushing, Soren sat down and tried to make himself comfortable.

"The palanquin bearers are strong, but not quite as strong as you, Soren," Azula stated. "Carrying three people at once would make them lag behind us."

"Yeah…" Soren agreed with her nervously. So far, his interactions with Azula had been somewhat limited. Usually he was with Claudia whenever they met, and the closest they had been was during their training. Soren enjoyed the sparring they did, but they had never been alone together like this, even if it was only a palanquin.

Azula clapped her hands and the bearers lifted the palanquins up. They continued to pass through the city, flanked by royal guards who kept the nosier citizens from getting too close. There was an awkward silence as Soren tried not to stare too long at Azula, though she did not seem to pay him much mind. Every time he stole a glance at the princess, she had her same smirk of satisfaction. After a few minutes, the princess finally spoke up.

"So, Soren, I see you don't have much respect for royalty," Azula said bluntly. "Usually I'm the only one who messes with Zuzu."

Soren felt his tension fade, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Well, most royalty I meet isn't as high and mighty as they pretend to be," Soren said with a little chuckle. "Most princes and princesses are just spoiled brats. I love giving those snobs a hard time. They're all talk."

"Oh really?" Azula smiled slyly at Soren and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think _I'm _a spoiled brat who's all talk?"

"Noooooo way!" Soren said, raising his hands in protest. "I've never met a princess like you! You're the real deal. Zuko could lighten up though..."

"Yes, yes I am." Azula's smirk grew wider as she turned her attention ahead of them to Zuko and Mai's palanquin. The prince had been spending almost all his free time with his girlfriend. Azula reasoned that after three years at sea and then on the run, her brother was entitled to it, but Azula did grow sick of constantly seeing their lips locked when she was standing right there in front of them, with no regards to her presence.

The princess glanced back at Soren, who was peering past the curtains outside the palanquin. At first Azula had found his antics a tad annoying. Soren acted like an uncultured, undisciplined rube at times, but he did learn quickly to show her the proper respect. Once that boundary was established, Azula actually began to find Soren and Claudia quite amusing, especially when they would bust Zuko's chops.

For once, Azula knew people who were neither her subjects nor her enemies, nor someone with authority over her. She would not call them her equals, only her father was more powerful, but the siblings were something different, and there was something else about Soren. The Katolian boy made her feel relaxed in a way even Ty Lee and Mai did not. As close as Azula was with her two best friends, she was sure to always remind them of their place, either with a stern glare or a command disguised as a request.

With Soren though, even as a warrior of another kingdom, it was as if she did not even need to act or ask. He was always ready and willing to do what she wanted, whatever challenge she threw his way, and he had risen to them each and every time. More than that, he seemed to _enjoy _it. Soren was not afraid when Azula pushed his limits or put him in danger, he _relished _it.

Azula had not known anyone like this before, but rather than becoming frustrated, it intrigued the princess. Soren was the toy that _would not break, _and only seemed to get stronger with every test. At best, Soren only seemed intimidated when she acted displeased with his behavior, but even then, it was not fear Azula saw in him, at least not the same kind she instilled in her subjects.

If Soren was afraid, it was not of the power she wielded, or of harm she might do to him. The princess did not understand yet what it was about the youngest Crownguard, but Azula had to admit to herself, his bravado was impressive. Even when she tried to put him down with words, Soren did not fume and brood like Zuko, or fold like Ty Lee, or give a cold shoulder like Mai. Soren would talk himself back up, he would rise to meet her and play her game, even if his comebacks were inelegant and childish. Azula found that quite endearing.

And Ty Lee was right, he was cute, in an exotic sort of way.

The palanquin bearers stopped outside the market district, and everyone stepped out. Guards flanked the group of teens, and the citizens bowed to them, honored to be in the presence of royalty. Azula was so used to being worshipped, she was curious how people might treat her if they did not know who she was. Would they be like Soren and Claudia? The princess would have to find out another day. Here in the capital, everyone knew her and Zuko, and the guards would make sure of that.

"Come on, I want to show Claudia some Fire Nation jewelry," Ty Lee said, grabbing Claudia hand and leading her to a nearby store. Claudia was not the most feminine girl, being a practitioner of creepy dark magic with a boorish sense of humor like her brother, but she still liked looking pretty all the same.

Soren sighed, assuming he would be following Claudia and Ty Lee in, but just as he was about to walk into the jewelry shop, a tug at his sleeve stopped him. He turned to see Azula smirking at him. She motioned to Zuko and Mai heading into a different store, the sign overhead displaying two crossed swords

"I think you'll find this more appealing." Azula stated. The Katolian raised an eyebrow as he followed Azula inside to find shelves and racks full of shining, gleaming weapons of all shapes and sizes. Curved blades on long poles, throwing stars, chains and sickles and more.

"Oh…ah...haahhh…" Soren was almost drooling with excitement as he scanned the weapon shop. "It's so beautiful!" The blond boy practically skipped down the aisles as he observed all the intricate craftsmanship. He passed by Mai and Zuko, who were checking out the new kinds of throwing daggers and dao swords. Meanwhile, Azula quietly observed a knife designed for concealment, thinking how it might come in handy for the eclipse.

Soren stopped his frolicking through the steel when he came upon a large, curved nodachi sword that was as long as he was tall, placed upon a rack on the back wall. Soren gazed at it, eyes sparkling with wonder. He reached out to touch the grip, wanting to feel its weight and balance. Just as his hand was about to make contact, something rapped against his knuckles harshly.

"Ow, hey!" Soren yelled as he jerked his hand back. He looked up to see a tall, thin man with a long face and an equally long white beard glaring at him and wielding a fan. He was dressed in very fine silk robes of dark crimson and mahogany.

"Do not sully the blade with your grubby hands you…colonist! Or whatever you are," The old man sneered at Soren. "A work of art like this is reserved for the elite, not some mongrel such as yourself."

"Colonist? _Mongrel?!_" Soren replied, his anger rising. He did not fully understand what the old man was saying, but he knew when he was being insulted. "Listen up geezer, I'll touch what I want!"

"Is there a problem here, General Murai?" Azula said as she approached, having seen the altercation play out. The old man recognized her immediately, and gave the princess a deep bow. "My brother and I were just stopping by to see what new wares you have in your collection."

"Princess Azula, I was just reprimanding this colonist peasant," The old man said. "He thought he could lay his hands on my masterworks, fit only for royalty. He must have snuck into the capital uninvited."

"I am _not _a peasant, or a colonist." Soren seethed. "Can you believe this guy Azula?"

"You will show your princess the proper respect!" Murai said as he whacked Soren on the head with his fan. Soren hissed and glared at him, and by that point the blond boy had no issue giving an old man a taste of his own medicine.

"Yes, colonist peasants must know their place," Azula stated, causing Soren to look at the princess with shock and bewilderment. "How dare this lumbering oaf presume he can come and go and do as he please?"

"Azu-_Princess _Azula!" Soren said. He had gotten too comfortable and forgotten Azula's proper title, and it seemed as though she was getting back at him from the way she was smirking. For the princess, it was just one more game, and she waited to see what Soren would do.

"I shall call the guards to get rid of this filth at once, Princess Azula." Murai said haughtily as he fanned himself. The old man walked briskly out the door, leaving Soren to glare at Azula, whose smirk grew more devious. Soren huffed as he followed Murai out into the street. The old man was approaching a guard when Soren caught up.

"Hey, where do you get off?" Soren growled as he grabbed Murai by the shoulder and turned him around. "I'm a warrior, not some peasant!"

"Unhand me!" Murai protested. "Commoners like you aren't even allowed in the caldera without an invitation from the Fire Lord. Guards!"

The guards that had come with the procession stood stoic and unmoving. Azula had given them specific orders _not _to interfere in case Soren or Claudia got into any trouble. It was one of the rules of her latest game, and they knew well not to break them.

"And how would _you _know I wasn't invited?" Soren asked. "Or that I'm a commoner, or a colonist, or whatever?" Soren was still confused as to why Azula had pretended not to know him. She had messed with him at times during training, but he assumed she just wanted to make things more interesting. Perhaps this was just the same.

"You're _obviously _not Fire Nation," Murai said. "At least not fully, and I cannot imagine Fire Lord Ozai ever honoring someone of _mixed _heritage with an invitation."

Soren clenched his fists, his face turning red. He had never experienced prejudice like this before. In Katolis, he and his family _were _nobility, directly under the royal family. They were certainly _not _common. The way this old man mentioned mixed heritage though, that stung in a way Soren had never felt before.

By now a crowd was forming around the two. Azula, Zuko, and Mai had stepped out of the weapons store to observe. Azula watched Soren intensely, her eyes growing wider as she could feel the tension building.

"Soren, what's going on?" A husky female voice called out. Soren looked to see Claudia approaching, with Ty Lee not far behind. They were each wearing an assortment of new bracelets, bangles, and necklaces. Ty Lee made her way to Azula, Zuko and Mai, keeping her eyes on the spectacle.

"Hey, what happened?" Ty Lee whispered to her friends.

"Murai got upset that a common colonist was in his store," Mai answered. "You know how he is."

"Huh, what colonist-oohhhhhh…." Ty Lee realized then who Mai was talking about. She looked back over to see Claudia intervening.

"Sis, this old guy called me a peasant, and other stuff," Soren told his sister. "And he wouldn't let me touch his dumb sword because I'm not Fire Nation."

Claudia furrowed her brow and glared at the cantankerous old man. The people around them began to murmur and stare suspiciously at the siblings. The sorceress put her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a scowl.

"Listen here grandpa," Claudia began, pointing a finger at Murai. "My brother and I are the son and daughter of High Mage Lord Viren. He's a knight, I'm a sorceress, and I'm pretty sure that means _we _outrank you, Fire Nation or not."

Murai frowned at Claudia and glared right back. "What does any of that even mean?!" The old man blustered. "High mage? Knight? You stupid colonists and your pathetic fibs. I bet you stole that necklace." Murai pointed to Claudia's new jewelry, making the girl take a step back.

"What else should I expect though, from the fatherless children of Water Tribe savages and Earth Kingdom hicks? If the guards won't do it, then I shall have to discipline you myself!"

Murai closed his fan and raised it high above his head. Claudia looked up, eyes growing wide as the improvised tool of punishment blocked the sunlight. What happened next was over in an instant. The crowd let out a gasp. Ty Lee covered her mouth in shock, and even the stoic Zuko and Mai were taken back. Azula just grinned.

Murai hit the ground with a thud, his cheek swelling up and turning blue, fan drifting to the ground. Soren stood above him, fist extended, a furious fire in his eyes and he stared down at the fallen elder.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister." Soren said, his voice stern and commanding. Murai wheezed in pain and spat out a tooth. The people in the crowd found their voices again, and the volume began to pick up. Claudia looked around nervously, afraid of the trouble she and Soren had gotten themselves into now. The crowd reached a pitch, then another commanding voice called out.

"That's enough!" Azula shouted as she entered the scene, silencing everyone. She studied Soren. The boy was obviously on edge, but seemed ready to fight. Azula looked from him down to Murai, who was barely conscious.

"Princess Azula…" Claudia began to say, ready to come to Soren's defense, but Azula raised a hand, silencing the sorceress.

"You punched out a feeble old man, Soren" Azula stated calmly. "Murai is an elder of one of the most noble houses in the Fire Nation, a former general during Fire Lord Azulon's reign, who is an influential voice in our politics…and you just decked him to protect your sister from being struck by a light, delicate fan."

"Yeah well…that's what he gets for trying to hurt my little sis." Soren replied defiantly. Azula and Soren locked eyes, and the princess could tell he was not about to apologize. There was no regret in those blue eyes, and it made Azula's blood pump hotter.

"Listen up!" Azula shouted to the people surrounding them once more. "I would like to formally introduce to you, citizens of the Fire Nation, my new companions, Soren and Claudia." The princess motioned to the siblings, who were at once confused and apprehensive at the sudden attention.

"They come from a faraway land called Katolis," Azula continued. "Lost to their home, these two have sworn to help defend our beloved nation, until they can find their way back. Soren, a master swordsman, and Claudia, a sorceress who wields true magic. They are our honored guests, and I expect all of you to treat them with the _proper_ respect."

The people in the crowd, as if on command, bowed before Soren and Claudia. Soren suddenly felt a swell of pride, and whatever misgivings he had felt towards Azula moments before vanished. Azula leaned over the still prone Murai, who managed to look up pitifully at the princess.

"Since you were so rude to my new friends, I think I'll be taking that sword," Azula stated coldly. "As well as your full stock of throwing knives and daggers for Mai. Free of charge."

Murai let out a long whine as he resigned himself to his misfortune. Feeling pity for the old man, Claudia took out a vial of ointment and spread it over the lump on Murai's face. She joined her friends as they walked back to their palanquins. From within the weapon shop, two guards exited, one carrying a large box of throwing daggers for Mai. The other carried the large nodachi and placed it within Azula's palanquin. Zuko walked up next to Azula and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Zuko whispered, earning him a smug smirk from his sister.

"Oh please Zuzu, even I can't plan everything," Azula whispered back. "All I did was set the pieces on the board. Just like Pai Sho. Besides, Murai was a blowhard who had it coming for years, he was bound to get his comeuppance sooner or later"

The princess broke off from Zuko to enter her palanquin, only to find Soren already sitting beside her seat, admiring the nodachi.

"Look at how _big_ this thing is!" Soren said with a sparkling grin on his face. "Thanks, Azula."

Azula chuckled softly to herself as she sat down. "The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I actually had a lot of trouble with this chapter. The last third of it was the toughest as I needed to have a good climax and ending, and luckily enough I was able to come up with something that worked. Azula's tested Soren in controlled environments before, but now Azula's conducting a live experiment out in the field, so to speak. I also feel like this helped me get a better grasp on Azula's level of meanness, in this case making her mostly mischievous rather than outright cruel. Everything being set up by her was kind of a last minute decision, though she was kind of improvising a bit.

I felt I needed just one more chapter to develop relationships, where people aren't getting introduced or new things discovered, just a sort of slice of life chapter. I especially felt like I needed to properly cement what Azula and Soren's relationship was like before I moved forward, as next chapter I can finally start moving into canon territory when I cover The Beach. Developing Ty Lee and Claudia's friendship was also a plus. I realize that a good chunk of this is exposition and inner thoughts, but at this point I've been writing so much in the introduction phase I felt it necessary to move on. I don't like to tell and not show, but I didn't want the story to drag for too long. Next chapter is when things really get to pick up steam. Reviews welcome.


	7. The Beach, Part 1: The Game

**Authors Note:**

Yes, we are finally doing canon material. A lot of this comes directly from The Beach, but this isn't merely adding in Soren and Claudia. I added a lot of stuff in between, and there will be some major remixes. Anyway, enjoy and leave feedback if you please.

* * *

**The Beach, Part 1: The Game**

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped from Azula's forehead down the tresses of hair framing her face, panting as she raised the wooden training sword. She stared down Soren, who held his own training sword out in front of him, looking calm and cool. The princess narrowed her eyes at the boy, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Soren narrowed his eyes back, waiting, tightening his grip on his sword. Then, Azula saw her window. Soren shifted his weight to his back foot, his stance just ever so slightly off balance, a gap in his guard as he raised his sword up to eye level.

Without warning or battle cry, Azula dashed forward. She focused on the Soren's left side, just under his ribs. With a real blade, she could end him with one stab, and that's how she intended to end their session. The princess was lightning quick, there was no way Soren could react. The tip of her wooden sword thrust forward…only to be knocked aside by Soren's.

The force of Soren's parry pushed Azula's arms up and to the side, turning her body. The princess moved with the force to keep her balance and tried to strike Soren using her momentum, her form practiced and perfect, and yet again he parried. Azula quickly backpedaled, but Soren was on her. Pointing the tip of his wooden blade at her center, Soren prepared to thrust. Azula had just a split second to prepare, but she was more that fast enough for the incoming attack.

Azula angled her sword to parry Soren, and flashed a smirk. She had practiced this technique and knew that Soren was as good as finished once he was countered. Azula swung her blade to parry…only to swipe through thin air. The princess's eyes went wide with shock once she realized it. Soren had not followed through on his attack. He stopped short and dashed to the side, avoiding Azula's strike. Soren deftly hooked his wooden sword around Azula's arm, and with one motion disarmed her. Azula's sword went flying through the air and landed on the stone tiles, and the princess found herself with Soren's blade pressed against her throat.

Azula and Soren panted as they both stared into each other's eye, hot and sweaty and high from adrenaline. There was a tense silence as neither said anything, until finally Soren grinned and pulled away from the princess.

"You're getting faster," Soren said as he wiped his brow and went to retrieve Azula's sword. "But you're gonna need more than speed."

"I had you," Azula almost pouted as she went to take her sword back from Soren. "You left yourself open to attack at least twice. There's no way you could have reacted, I was too quick."

"Yeah, I did," Soren had to keep himself from laughing, trying hard to hide his smile. Azula frowned and gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, kind of. I was just pretending. It's like a fishing, get it?"

"No, could you please explain in it a way that doesn't sound so childish?" Azula asked, feeling annoyed. It was not often that she was bested.

"I just pretended to be open so you would attack," Soren stated as he took the same position as before, with his sword raised to eye level. "You _never_ attacked me when my guard was up, so I had to _bait _you." Azula's nostrils flared and her face turned slightly pink.

"Are you comparing me to a fish, Soren?" Azula glared at the boy and crossed her arms.

"Maybe an electric eel?" Soren shrugged as he answered. He was too fixated on his analogy to notice Azula's ire. "Same thing with my thrust. I _feinted _my attack so you would try to counter it. That was bait too."

"Still, you shouldn't have been able to react to my speed." Azula replied back. Soren grinned.

"I didn't react, I _anticipated_," Soren answered and gave his practice sword a little twirl. "I guessed that you'd try to stab my side, and how you'd try to parry my thrust. You've been practicing those moves, like, non-stop."

Azula blinked at Soren, caught off guard by his insight. He might have acted like a buffoon, but every once in a while, the princess was reminded that he was, indeed, a master swordsman.

"I see. I didn't realize I was so predictable…" Azula said softly, at once feeling frustrated and ashamed, looking down at the floor until Soren gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, the same way he had become accustomed to doing to her. Azula looked up to see him give her an encouraging smile.

"Hey, listen, your form is _perfect,_" Soren told the princess. His choice of word helped brighten her mood. "I've never seen anyone get the stances and the motions down so fast, and you drill them like a machine. You're already a really good sword fighter, you just have to mix things up. Right now, you're just a little too rigid. Don't just wait for your opponent to slip up to attack, try and force an opening with some feints, and remember that they'll try to do the same to you. Study your opponent, learn their patterns, anticipate what they'll do and force them to react to _you._"

"Hmm, you actually sound rather intelligent," Azula smirked at Soren as she considered his advice. "I should try to be more deceptive even in combat, less straightforward to keep them guessing. Thank you, that was…enlightening."

"Uh, thanks?" Soren scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. The would-be Crownguard had spent countless hours in practice duels and drilling his own techniques. He may not have been able to articulate it very well, but Soren's knowledge of sword and weapon fighting was already well beyond most of his fellow trainees and even many instructors. He was practically a genius with a blade, but unfortunately that meant sacrificing his knowledge in most other fields of study.

Soren and Azula were about to start another sparring session when a servant holding a scroll entered the training yard. She bowed to them and cleared her throat.

"Princess Azula, a message from Fire Lord Ozai." The servant handed Azula the scroll before bowing once more and leaving. Azula unfurled the scroll and read through it. Soren came up behind the princess to try and read over her shoulder, but he still did not have the Fire Nation's language fully understood.

"What's up, Princess?" Soren asked.

"My father is having an all-day private meeting with his advisors in a few days, without anyone else around…" Azula answered, and a smiled crept over her lips. "He's sending us on a little vacation. Pack your things Soren, we're headed to Ember Island."

Over the rest of the day, Soren and Azula informed Claudia and Ty Lee of their impending mandatory vacation and packed their belongings.

"What's Ember Island?" Claudia asked Ty Lee as they picked out swimsuits in the shopping district, dragging a very bored Soren along with them.

"Only the hottest vacation spot in the Fire Nation," Ty Lee explained as she held a white bikini top against her chest. "Lots of sun and beaches and stuff."

"Huh, Soren and I haven't really been to a beach before," Claudia mused as she found a black one-piece. "We'd go swim in a lake as kids though."

"Imagine a lake, but like, a hundred times bigger and better." Ty Lee grinned ear to ear as she spread her arms out. "And really salty. You'll love it."

Soren wandered off to look for some swimwear of his own. At home he would have just swam in his underwear, but he wanted to look cooler than that, especially in front of Azula. Something caught his eye, and the warrior walked over to a very enticing piece of swimwear. Soren smirked as he held the garment up.

"Perfect."

With preparations made, all the teens got a good night's sleep before waking early. The servants got their luggage, and the six of them were escorted from the palace down the mountain to the plaza and harbor. Soren and Claudia had a chance to see more of the capital since their first outing and encounter with General Murai a week ago. Despite the incident, the Katolians had found most of the citizens to be warm and gracious. They reached the docks where their ship awaited, a massively ornate royal barge. Soren whistled as he scanned the length of it.

"That is one big boat." The blond boy said.

"But how does it move without sails?" Claudia asked. "It can't be paddles, can it?"

"It's steam powered," Zuko explained as they walked up the gangplank and boarded the ship. "We use our firebending to heat up water. That makes steam in the engine which pushes the propellers."

"Fascinating…" Claudia grinned as she stroked her chin. "We don't have that back home."

"I'll be sure to give you a closer look, Claudia," Azula said with a smirk. "In exchange for the magic lessons."

Once all their cargo and luggage were loaded, the barge blew its whistle. The fires within the ship's engines were lit and smoke billowed out of the stacks as it began its voyage. Within an hour at sea, Soren was already turning green. The Katolian boy was hunched over the rails and groaning when Azula approached.

"What's wrong Soren, feeling a little seasick?" Azula sneered. Soren glared back.

"I'm not seasick, I'm just not used to being on a boooOORF!" Soren threw up over the side before he could finish. "Yeah, okay, I'm seasick."

Azula scrunched her face in disgust as Claudia came over to pat her brother on the back. "Here eat one of these." The sorceress said as she took out a little pale white berry from her bag. Soren popped it into his mouth and managed to swallow, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks, Clauds, I feel better already." Soren said as he wiped his mouth and grinned.

"Anytime," Claudia replied as she took out a few more berries and handed them to Soren. "Now try not to vomit on anyone Sore-bear." Claudia ruffled Soren's hair. Azula rolled her eyes at the display of sibling affection.

"Pfft, Sore-bear…"

They sailed for a full day and night, Claudia spending most of her time examining the steam engine. Azula, Soren and Ty Lee busied themselves with training while maintaining balance on a swaying ship. As usual, Zuko and Mai spent their time together relaxing, though Zuko was unhappy with being sent away. They all ate dinner together, then slept, and when morning came the ship was docked at a new harbor.

"Is that Ember Island?" Soren asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked out from the main deck to see the land before them stretch as far as he could see. "Because it looks really big for an island."

"That's still the mainland," Mai stated flatly. "We're not there yet."

"Then what are we doing here?" Claudia asked as she adjusted the strap of her satchel.

"We're here to switch boats," Zuko answered impatiently. "The water's too rocky and shallow for a ship this big, so we're getting on a smaller one to take us to the island. Now come on."

Claudia stuck her tongue out at Zuko behind his back as the six teenagers walked down the gangplank, followed by the servants carrying their luggage. They traveled down the pier until they came upon a small, docked boat.

There appeared to be no sails or engine, just one large canopy in the back for passengers. In the front was another, smaller canopy, with several lengths of rope running from inside it and down into the water. Claudia peered down into the water to see what the ropes were attached to when it began to bubble. Claudia yelped when a large, maroon-brown sea lion emerged from the depths, the ropes tethered to it. It barked at her, and reached its long neck up to lick her face. Claudia could not help but laugh.

"Down girl!" Came a voice. Off from the side came the owner of the ship and animal. "Sorry, she loves meeting new people." He bowed to the royals and gestured to his vessel. "Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, it is an honor to take you to Ember Island."

The luggage was loaded on and the passengers boarded. The animal handler untied the boat from the dock and gave the sea lion's reigns a flick. The sea lion barked and began to pull the boat away from the docks and towards a little speck of land in the distance. The teens got comfortable as they waited out the ride.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island," Ty Lee said as she leaned against the railing. "It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," Zuko retorted angrily. "We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child." The prince stared out across the churning waves, scowling and brooding.

"Lighten up," Azula said. "So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone... without anyone else around. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah Zuko, lighten up!" Soren reclined on his bench as Claudia got out her spyglass and scanned the horizon. "You know how many vacations _our_ dad forced us to go on alone? Zero."

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula answered.

"Sounds fun!" Claudia said as she continued to look through her spy glass. "Reminds me of when our family went to the banther lodge for winter when we were little. Remember, Soren?"

"That was a long time ago…" Soren muttered, crossing his arms and breathing in deeply the salty sea air. Zuko glanced at the blond boy out of the corner of his eye and wondered if perhaps there was something they had in common. That moment was cut short when Claudia jumped out of her seat excitedly.

"Hey, I see houses!" She shouted. Ember Island was coming more clearly into view. The sea lion pulled their vessel onward and approached the rocky shoreline where several summer homes were lined up. Even from a distance, they seemed large and luxurious.

"Huh, maybe staying here won't be so bad," Mai said as she imagined lounging around in the spacious beach home and enjoying the sunset and jelly tarts with her prince. "Where are we staying anyway?"

"Lo and Li are accommodating us." Azula replied.

"Who are they?" Claudia asked. She did not have long to wait for an answer as Azula pointed to the dock they were approaching. Standing at the end were twin shrunken, shriveled old women, wearing pink robes and wide straw hats. The vessel pulled up to the dock and the teenagers prepared to depart.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." Lo and Li said in unison. The teenagers all looked up from the dock the old crones were standing on to the house it was connected to, only to find a tiny little beach cabin dwarfed by the surrounding houses. They all frowned to varying degrees of disappointment.

"Never mind…" Mai muttered as her hopes of luxury were dashed and she realized how cramped their lodgings would be.

"Soren, be a dear and get the luggage." Azula said as she stepped onto the dock. Soren slung their bags over his shoulders and lifted up a couple more before following after. "These are my mentors, Lo and Li. Lo, Li, these are Soren and Claudia. They're from out of town."

"Hello! So Nice to meet you!" Claudia smiled brightly and waved at the two old women. Soren gave a curt nod. Then the twins were on them.

"Well aren't you just lovely." Lo said as she reached up to pinch Claudia's cheek, making her giggle. Soren tried to avoid it, but he was hindered by the luggage and could not escape Li's boney old fingers finding his cheek.

"Oh, what a handsome young man," Li said with a smile, then reached up to tug at his hair much to his continued annoyance. "And rare too. Quite the catch, don't let this one slip away." Li and Lo cackled as they led the teens towards the house, leaving Soren in an uneasy sweat as Azula eyed her old mentors suspiciously. The group made their way up the dock and into the beach home.

The inside was ornately decorated with all sorts of small trinkets. Soren let down their luggage with a loud sigh, and his heart sank further when he saw what the house was like, all tacky and kitschy. Zuko examined a shelf of nick knacks and grimaced.

"It smells like old lady in here…" The prince whispered to Mai.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Mai muttered back sarcastically.

Ty Lee spotted a painting on the far wall and pointed to it. It was of twin girls, standing back to back in a seductive pose, hands on their knees.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked. Claudia squinted her eyes at the painting before deducing the answer.

"No way, is that…?"

"Lo and me." Answered Li.

"Li and me." Lo replied.

The two old women grinned as they mimicked the pose in the painting. Ty Lee and Claudia gave each other a quick glance, then did the same pose back to back. All four of them laughed together. Zuko and Soren looked at each other, both feeling their stomachs churn in disgust.

The teens explored more of the house, finding the similarly decorated bedrooms. Ty Lee flopped down onto one bed, rubbing her face against a pillow.

"Oooh, I love this seashell bedspread!" The acrobat cooed happily.

"Are you serious?" Mai chided. "It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

"Hey, how many beds are there?" Claudia asked. "I think we're a little short."

"We apologize, child," Lo said. "We weren't expecting you and your brother."

"But don't worry, the boys can take the couch," Li continued. "And we have a hammock outside too."

"What? I'm not sleeping in a hammock," Zuko complained. "Much less the couch."

"Oh, get over it Zuko," Soren waved the prince off. "I'll take the hammock. It'll be like camping again."

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend," Li said. "But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind…"

"Give it a chance," Lo piped up.

"...and it can help you understand yourselves and each other." The twins said in unison, gaining everyone's attention. Li picked up a smooth, black stone from a nearby table and passed it to her sister.

"The beach has a way of smoothing out even the most ragged edges." Lo rubbed her palm against the stone to demonstrate, its surface gleaming in the light.

The teens each observed and listened with varying levels of apathy and interest. Soren gave a shrug and Azula yawned. Zuko simply crossed his arms defiantly while Mai seemed to heed their words, but with no visible reaction. Ty Lee listened with curiosity, while Claudia was enraptured with their poetic words, nodding and smiling.

"So wise…" The sorceress whispered. Lo and Li then clapped their hands and undid the sashes holding their robes together.

"Time to hit the beach!" The twins exclaimed as the robes fell off, revealing their pink swimwear covering their old, saggy bodies. Soren shuddered, and Mai put a hand in front of Zuko's eyes to shield him from the horror.

"Whoo, yeah, let's get changed!" Ty Lee said as he grabbed her white bikini from her bag and went inside a room for some privacy. The rest of the teenagers did the same, and in minutes they all returned to the living room wearing their swimsuits. Ty Lee and Azula both wore two-piece bikini skirts, the princess in red and the acrobat in white. Mai put on a red tube top and sarong with leggings underneath. Zuko wore simple red swim trunks and covered his chest with a red robe with gold trim. Claudia came out wearing her black one piece and a loose shawl around her shoulders.

"Soren, you coming?" Claudia called out to her brother as she picked up a small skim board that leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, just hang on," Soren called back from the hall. He joined the group wearing a long, white, sleeveless robe and sandals. "Okay, ready."

"You're going swimming in that?" Azula asked skeptically. "I didn't think you were one to cover up so much."

"Oh, you'll see…" Soren chuckled to himself knowingly. Azula rolled her eyes. The warrior boy took a moment to examine the princess's swimwear, and his face turned a slight shade of pink. It was the most revealing clothing he'd ever seen her in, and by a wide margin at that. "Your swimsuit is really nice Azula…"

"Of course it is," The princess said impatiently, without noticing Soren's blush. "Come on, we're wasting daylight."

The teenagers left the beach house with Lo and Li, and took a path out back. They followed it up the hill, and when they reached the top, they found a view of the beach below, filled with beach goers and vacationers enjoying fun in the sun. Children were building sandcastles, teens were skim boarding, and off to the side there was a long net strung up. Two groups of teens were lobbing and kicking a ball back and forth over it.

"Hey, what's that?" Soren asked with immediate interest as he pointed to the ball game.

"That's kuai ball," Ty Lee answered. "You'd like it."

The group reached the sandy shoreline shortly after. Zuko took out a parasol from his bag and opened it up, using it to shield himself and Mai from the sun. Lo and Li went off to sunbathe by themselves with the other old folks, leaving the teens to have fun on their own.

"Race ya to the water Soren!" Claudia shouted as she bolted ahead of everyone. Soren grinned as he ran after his sister, not even noticing the sandcastle he stampeded through to catch up. The two little kids who had been building it began to wail before Azula glared down at them. The children froze in fright, then screamed and ran in terror as Azula kicked their bucket away.

Azula laid out her own beach blanket while Zuko laid out one for him and Mai, setting the parasol over them. The princess watched with envy as a skinny, freckle faced boy volunteered to unpack Ty Lee's bag for her, whom the acrobat was happy to oblige. Meanwhile, Claudia and Soren took turns with the skim board, leaving Azula feeling alone and bored. Her envy and unease only grew as she watched more boys fawn over her best friend, and she glared at Zuko and Mai sitting pretty together.

The princess could tell that Zuko and Mai were not exactly getting along. Her brother, clueless dope that he was, was trying and failing to impress his girlfriend with romantic, albeit shallow gestures and gifts, like a seashell or ice cream. Not the kinds of things Mai liked. As intelligent as Azula was, Zuko and Mai's relationship was a mystery to her sometimes. They could be sickeningly sweet together, or they got along like tiger monkeys and koala sheep.

Azula could have a much better love life than her brother and Mai did, she told herself, if she could just get a boyfriend. Ty Lee attracted boys like spider-ants to sugar, and it always annoyed the princess how easy it was for her to gain affection, the tease. Ty Lee could at least put up a little more of a challenge, to weed out the weak males from the real men, if any even existed. Azula was smart and pretty and perfect. Boys should have been lining up for a chance to even talk to her, to look at her, but instead they acted like she was about to do something horrible to them and avoided her. They were all so intimidated. Well, except for Soren…

The sound of a ball being slapped and hitting the sand caught Azula's attention. She glanced over to where kuai ball was being played. The teens all seemed to be very engaged and quite competitive. Azula smirked devilishly as she figured out exactly what would cheer her up.

"Hey beach bums," Azula called to her friends. "We're playing next. Ty Lee, Soren, Zuko, get over here _now_."

Soren slipped off the skim board when he heard Azula's command. He sprinted over to the princess as Ty Lee walked up on her hands, leaving the harem of worshipping teenage boys she had quickly accumulated. Zuko grunted in annoyance as she sat up and walked over, while Mai and Claudia observed from the sidelines as Azula, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Soren all huddled up on one side of the net.

"Alright, time for some kuai ball!" Soren said excitedly. "How's it played?"

"Just keep the ball from hitting our side," Zuko explained. "and get it to hit theirs."

"See that girl with the silly pigtails?" Azula motioned her head to an opposing player, who was juggling the kuai ball with her feet.

"You mean the one with the bad leg?" Soren asked in turn. "Yeah, we should serve to her left. Good thinking Azula." The other three teens stared at Soren with a mixture of shock and surprise. "What? I notice these things."

"Right, good eye Soren," Azula said, feeling somewhat impressed but a tad annoyed at the Katolian boy for stealing a bit of her thunder. "Do that, and we'll destroy her _and _the rest of her team!"

The four of them broke the huddle. Zuko flung off his red robe, exposing his lean chest as his hair blew in the breeze and a flock of rock doves flew behind him. A group of girls who were spectating began to giggle and coo at how handsome and alluring Zuko was. Soren scoffed as he stepped in front and grabbed the hem of his own white robe.

"Oh, you like that?" Soren called out with the biggest grin. "Then get a load of this!"

Soren flung his robe off in the same fashion as Zuko, only this time the effect was even more dramatic. There was an audible gasp from the crowd that had gathered to watch. What the blond boy revealed underneath was not merely lean muscle and swim trunks. Soren was wearing a tight black and white speedo, showing off as much of his gleaming, chiseled, body as possible, and especially his well-toned thighs. There was barely an ounce of fat on his bulging muscles, and Soren stood proudly as he showed off his perfectly sculpted physique.

After a second of stunned silence, the spectating girls erupted in squeals and cheers of delight. Soren flashed them a toothy smile as he flexed for them, making them cheer even louder. Claudia caught Soren's robe and buried her face in it in embarrassment as Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Soren, why…" Claudia bemoaned.

Ty Lee stared in fascination while Zuko glared at the spectacle with apathy. Azula gaped in shock at Soren, having never seen him show so much skin before. It was a long moment before she regained her senses without even realizing how much she was blushing. Catching herself, Azula coughed loudly to gain attention.

"Enough, let's go!" Azula commanded.

"Yeah, let's get this game started!" Soren shouted as he swaggered up alongside the rest of his team. Azula grabbed the ball, a sphere made from white and red leather. She tossed it high into the air, and as it came back down, the princess jumped up and struck the ball with a kick, serving it to the other side. Just as planned, the ball flew to the left of the pigtailed girl and right between the other players, hitting the sand before they could react and scoring Azula's team a point.

With a few grumbles, the opposing team fetched the ball. Now it was their turn to serve. Their team lead, a tanned boy, served the ball towards Zuko. The prince ran at the ball and slid to bounce it off his shin and into the air before it could touch the ground. Azula followed up by smacking the ball with her wrist. The ball fell towards the pigtailed girl, who dove to catch it with both fists, but came up short. The ball bounced off the sand and Team Azula scored.

The kuai ball whizzed past the spectators, almost knocking one boy's head off. It landed and rolled across the sand towards two boys relaxing on the beach, one tall and tanned and the other with long hair. They glanced at the ball, then at the teams with intrigue before the long-haired boy hit the ball back over towards the net. The two silently decided to watch the rest of the game.

The two teams hit the ball back and forth, the opposing team finally putting up more of a challenge, but not for long. Ty Lee leaped into a somersault, and struck the ball with an axe kick before landing on the top of the net, balancing on it as perfectly as a cat. This got the attention of the two teenage boys watching from afar, their interest piqued.

So far, the other team had avoided serving the ball towards Soren, and the blond boy was itching to show off, having only managed to touch the ball a few times to keep the other team from scoring. His height had proven to be an advantage, as Azula hoped it would when she chose him to play instead of Mai. Soren kept his eye on the kuai ball, and then he saw his chance. The ball went high towards him, and he jumped.

"Gotcha!" Soren shouted with a manic smile as he raised his hand high, tongue flailing out. With one mighty blow, Soren smashed the kuai ball with his palm and spiked it. The poor player below had but a split second to gasp in fright before the ball slammed into his chest, knocking his down. The ball bounced back up, and the pigtailed girl managed to hit it back over the net.

"Soren!" Azula shouted as she ran towards him. The Katolian did not even need instructions, knowing just from instinct what Azula needed. Crouching low, Soren held his hands out. Azula placed her foot down on them. Soren boosted Azula high into the air, and with a spinning kick, Azula sent the ball rocketing back towards the earth. It caught fire, and struck the sand with an explosion and a shockwave that knocked down the surrounding players and even a few spectators. Soren watched with awe as the net was set on fire, and there was Azula, basking in the glory of her victory.

"Yes, we defeated you for all time!" Azula gloated as the net burned to ashes, an evil grin on her face. "You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

Soren blinked at the princess, his face turning pink again. "So hot…and cool…" He whispered under his breath.

"Well that was fun." Azula said as she turned to her teammates while Claudia and Mai rejoined them, her mood completely changing from maniacal to casual.

"That was _insane._" Claudia said, holding her head with both hands as she processed the game.

Soren's ear twitched as he heard giggling from afar. He turned to see the girls from earlier had remained and continued ogling him. Soren grinned at them and struck a pose, flexing his arms and making them squeal and blush. It was now that the two boys who had been watching with interest approached Ty Lee.

"I'm having a party tonight," The tall, tanned boy told her. "You should come by."

"Sure," Ty Lee responded as she turned to him, smiling innocently. "I love parties!"

The long-haired boy glanced over at Mai and Claudia and nodded to them. "Your friends can come too."

"What about me and my brother?" Azula asked, crossing her arms and clearly annoyed that even after her display of prowess at kuai ball she was being left out. "And our big meathead? Aren't you going to invite us?" The two boys glanced at each other skeptically, clearly uneasy with inviting the overly competitive firebender. This did not go unnoticed by Azula. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who _we _are?" The tall boy asked, smirking at Azula confidently. "We're Chan and Ruon Jian."

"Yeah." Ruon Jian chimed in.

Zuko glared at Chan and Ruon Jian, growling angrily as he stepped towards them, feeling insulted by their insolence. Azula just smirked back at the two boys as she held an arm out to stop her brother from doing something foolish. Chan watched with bemusement before relenting.

"But fine, you're invited," Chan said. "Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so...try and act normal."

"We'll do our best." Azula replied as Chan and Ruon Jian left, smirking to herself. She looked around for Katolian boy, but did not see him. "Where _is _our meathead?" The princess asked.

"Over there being stupid." Mai answered and jerked her thumb in the direction behind Azula. The princess turned, and what she saw made her livid. Soren was surrounded by teenage girls, posing and flexing his muscles to the sound of their cheers.

"Pecs! Ooo! And the biceps, ah! And the glutes, hooha!" Soren grunted with every movement. He was soaking up all the attention and adoration the girls were giving him and his hot body. Azula did not know why, but the sight of it all made her face red. Ty Lee getting boys was one thing, but _this _made Azula's blood boil.

"Uhg, can you believe him Ty Lee? Ty Lee?" Azula glanced around for her friend, and was horrified to see her poking Soren's perfect abs.

"Wow, they're so _hard!" _Ty Lee exclaimed. "Come feel them Azula!"

"HAHA! Stop, that tickles!" Soren laughed and tried to bat Ty Lee's prodding hands away.

The princess scoffed and looked away. "No thanks!" She said pouting, trying to ignore all the insipid cheers and coos and giggles and squeals. It seemed like no matter what she did, everyone else was having a better time than her. Everyone else was being fawned over and worshipped. No one was stunned by _her _looks. No one wanted to invite _her _to a party. No one wanted to be _her _boyfriend. No one wanted to dote on _her _unless she ordered them to. Azula _knew _she was just as impressive and attractive as any of her friends, so how was it that she was not getting any kind of attention from anyone? Her status as a princess could not be all she had going for her, it just couldn't…

"Oh, he's so _exotic!" _One girl claimed as she felt Soren's hair. That triggered Azula. Claudia watched with concern as the firebending prodigy hissed in anger, and wondered if the princess was about to explode. Azula seriously considered shooting lightning at Soren and the rest of the girls just to put an end to what seemed to be a sick joke being played on her…and then it hit her.

A truly devious, wicked smile spread over Azula's face as she came up with an idea, an _awfully _cunning and brilliant plan that would solve all her problems in one fell swoop. The princess turned around and looked back at Soren, Ty Lee and the rest of the girls, feeling her self-confidence come back.

"I'm afraid you beach bunnies are out of luck!" Azula declared loudly as she marched up to Soren, shoving one girl aside. Soren blinked in confusion as Azula sided up next to him, linked her arms around his, and gave all the teenage girls the smuggest smirk of superiority she could muster. "This golden-haired beefcake is **_MY BOYFRIEND!_**"

Azula made sure to raise her voice so the whole beach could hear her. All the girls let out a gasp, then a long, loud whine of disappointment before dispersing, hanging their heads in shame. Soren was utterly stunned, at a complete loss for words. He had hoped Azula would notice him. He had wanted to impress the princess, to show her how cool and handsome he was, how strong and athletic he could be. The blond boy had thought that he might never be good enough for someone as incredible as her….and now, suddenly, she was telling everyone he was her _boyfriend. _

Ty Lee's eyes glistened and grew wide as she clasped her hands together. "_Boyfriend_?!" The acrobat gasped and took Azula's hand in hers. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Way to go bro!" Claudia said as she came up and gave the very confused Soren a light punch on the arm. "You two make such a cute couple."

"Um…" Soren tried to think of a response, then Zuko and Mai approached.

"What?" Zuko asked skeptically. "Since when?"

"Yeah, since when?" Mai asked, feeling rightfully suspicious of the princess.

"It was right before we left," Azula began to spin her tale. "Soren confessed his undying love and devotion to me in the garden under the light of the moon, and I graciously accepted him. _Isn't that right, Sore-bear?_" The princess subtly ground her heel against Soren's foot to make sure he knew not to spoil the moment. Soren winced and nodded.

"Aaahhh yep, that's right!" Soren answered through the pain. "Totally undying all the way! I'm so happy…" Ty Lee and Claudia both squealed and fawned over the new couple. Zuko and Mai simply gave each other a knowing look.

"Your dad's gonna love this…" Mai whispered to Zuko. Meanwhile, Azula could not help but feel elated at the way Claudia and Ty Lee were treating her now, and she could not wait to see everyone's faces at the party as she showed off her hunky date. Soren, for his part, just blushed and did his best to take it all in.

"Yes yes, I know, we're just perfect together," Azula said as she waved Ty Lee and Claudia off. "We've still got plenty of time for more fun on the beach before the party. Now come on Soren, I want you to get me some ice cream." The princess pulled Soren by the arm towards the ice cream vendor at the edge of the beach, and the blond boy followed after. Azula was back in the game now, and she would make everyone jealous of what a _perfect, happy _couple she and Soren made.

Azula slipped her hand into Soren's, squeezing it tightly, possessively…and he squeezed back. It was going to be one wild party…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Been wanting to do that scene ever since I started writing, and it's going to get even better next chapter when things gets remixed even more, if that wasn't obvious. I hope this doesn't seem out of character for Azula, but I wanted this chapter to be lighter in tone, similar to the episode it's based on. Besides, I think it would be in character for Azula to just claim a guy as her boyfriend, provided they were too dense to be afraid of her (ie Soren). It feels so good to finally get out of the establishing phase and just write these characters as a group of friends.


	8. The Beach, Part 2: The Party

**The Beach, Part 2: The Party**

* * *

"I want lime-cherry," Azula said as she gave Soren a nudge in the ribs. "_With _sprinkles."

"Okay, two lime-cherries with, uh, sprinkles…" Soren asked the ice cream vendor. The vendor scooped inside a bucket and handed the couple two cones of bright green ice cream with blue sprinkles. Azula happily licked at the confection and clasped Soren's hand in hers as they walked back to her beach blanket. Soren licked his ice cream and pursed his lips.

"This is kind of sour…" Soren said as he squinted at the ice cream.

"I like sour," Azula said with a faint glare. "Don't like it?"

"No, I like it," Soren was quick to answer. "I'm all about sour. Mmm…" Soren made himself eat the ice cream, not used to such a new flavor. If he really was Azula's boyfriend now, he was not about to blow it over a petty disagreement.

The rest of their friends had split off once more to enjoy the beach by themselves. Claudia took the opportunity to examine the little turtle crabs that skittered across the sand. Ty Lee was still being fawned over by her harem of boys as she rode the skim board.

Zuko and Mai had gone back to their own beach blanket to relax some more. Zuko took a small jar out from his bag and opened it up, revealing a pale cream.

"Mai, let me put some sun paste on you," Zuko said, smiling hopefully. "Because your skin is so pale." That earned him a glare from Mai.

"I already put some on, Zuko," Mai answered as she trimmed her nails. "And we've got the parasol. I'm fine."

Zuko frowned and put the paste back with a grumpy huff. Meanwhile, Azula was watching her brother and friend keenly. She popped the last bit of her ice cream cone into her mouth before turning to Soren, who was getting over a brain freeze.

"Soren, you didn't ask me if _I _needed any sun paste…" Azula said to her new boyfriend.

"Yeah…?" Soren looked at Azula, feeling slightly confused thanks to his numb brain. Azula frowned at Soren, tapping her finger impatiently as she waited for him to get the hint.

"…do you need any sun pa- "

"_Yes, Soren_," Azula let out an exasperated sigh. She reached into her bag and pulled out her own jar of sun paste. The princess tossed it to Soren before laying down on her stomach on the blanket. "Do my back, and don't you dare miss a _single _spot on my perfectly unblemished skin."

"Ahh, yes Princess…" Soren said as he put a small dab of paste on his hand, sweating and blushing nervously at the impending task. He started with her shoulders, and immediately Soren could tell how smooth and flawless Azula's skin really was. For someone who trained and fought so hard, Soren had never noticed any scars on her. The princess was just that good at not getting hit.

Nevertheless, Soren could feel some tension in Azula's muscles, and as he rubbed in the paste he pressed down firmly with his fingertips. Azula let out a soft moan, and turned her head to look at Soren.

"What are you doing?" The princess asked, causing Soren to pause. He swallowed nervously and tried to explain.

"You just seemed a little tense," Soren began to say. "So, I thought I'd just- "

"Keep doing it, it feels good." Azula said curtly as she turned her head back, resting her chin on her arms and closing her eyes. Soren sighed with relief and continued applying paste. He worked around Azula's top, not daring to get too invasive but putting some just under the hem to be safe. Soren felt pretty sure that if Azula got a sunburn, he'd get burned too.

Meanwhile, Azula was thoroughly enjoying Soren's work. Her own masseuse seemed too timid to apply much pressure, out of fear of causing discomfort, but Soren did not hold back, digging in firmly with his strong hands. Azula could feel her tension melting away, her body relaxing after being so wound up for most of the day.

Soren moved down to Azula's lower back, spreading more paste and pressing firmly as he applied. He thought he heard Azula let out a sigh, and wondered how much she was enjoying it. Feeling bold, Soren found one area of sensitive muscle, a spot that Ty Lee seemed to always target when he trained with her. Soren pressed down with both thumbs, hard, and Azula sucked in her breath.

The princess clenched her fists and curled her toes, her eyes opening wide as Soren hit that particular pressure point. If struck hard enough it could paralyze, but right now it sent a wave of pleasure up and down Azula's spine. She pushed herself back into a sitting position, panting lightly as she blushed. Soren frowned, afraid he might have crossed a line.

"Azula, are you- "

"That's enough Soren," Azula interrupted him once more. "Well done. Let's find something else to do."

Azula got to her feet, avoiding eye contact with Soren. The Katolian boy shrugged and went with it, following Azula towards the water. The princess breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Her heart rate had spiked, and a foreign emotion seemed to have come over her. Azula felt slightly embarrassed, but also happy? It was like butterfly-wasps in her stomach. Whatever it was, Soren had triggered it. He might be her boyfriend now, but she was still a princess. There was no reason for her to get worked up over it.

"Ty Lee, it's my turn with that." Azula said as she and Soren made their way to the acrobat doing a handstand on the sliding skim board. The boys who had gathered to gawk at the her stared at Azula and Soren with a mix of uneasy fright and envy. Ty Lee flipped off the board and smiled at the princess.

"You got it." Ty Lee handed off the skim board to Azula. The princess got a running start, throwing the board down onto the wash and jumping on. Azula smiled as she slid over the wet sand, doing a little spin on it.

Soren stood by and watched Azula, crossing his arms and smiling at her. While their new relationship had been sudden, and Azula could be kind of bossy, Soren figured that things would work out. This was what he had wanted, to date _the _Princess Azula, right? No need to question it. Besides, he was making Azula happy, and if she was in a good mood, so was he. It was all turning out for the best.

The teens spent much of the day at the beach, enjoying their time off away from their troubles and responsibilities. Azula continued to revel in the feeling of having a boyfriend, someone who would willfully dote on her, even if he needed a little push now and then. For a while, the princess felt like just another, normal teenage girl, and not the princess and champion of the Fire Nation that she was.

The sun started to sink low in the sky, and the teens gathered their things and met up with Lo and Li to head back to the cabin for some food. Thankfully they did not need to cook, as the two old women had ordered from a catering service on the island. It was not long before the table on the balcony was covered with an assortment of seafood and sauces, and everyone sat down to eat.

"We heard you hooked a big one, Princess Azula." Lo said as she pinched Soren's cheek and cackled, to his utter annoyance.

"There are many fish in the sea, but I wouldn't throw this one back." Li cackled along with her sister.

"You just have to use the right bait, if you want to catch a sword-fish." Azula said as she smirked smugly at Soren, throwing his sword fighting analogy back at him.

"Or just go spear-fishing…" Mai whispered under her breath, feeling her analogy fit better.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked Azula as he picked out a prawn from the middle of the table.

"I guess I was…intrigued." Azula answered. "I'm so used to people worshipping us."

"They should!" Ty Lee chimed in.

"Yes, I know, and I _love it,_" Azula continued, giving Soren's knee a little pat under the table. "But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"We didn't know who you were when we came through the mirror." Soren said, dipping a lobster tail into some melted butter. The pat on the knee the princess gave him did not go unnoticed, but he did not know what to make of it.

"That's not really the same, Soren," Claudia responded after swallowing an octopus tentacle. "Azula wants to see how people treat her if they thought she was just another person like them, and not their princess."

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand," Lo began to exposit sagely. "Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate." Zuko and Mai glanced at one another, both trying to understand what she meant.

"Ember Island reveals the true you…." Li finished. Claudia wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at the twins. Soren furrowed his brow and squinted, looking back and forth between them as he worked his brain trying to decipher their vague words of wisdom. He then looked to Azula, who once more had a bored expression while she ate, not heeding her old mentors.

If there was one piece of wisdom that their father Viren had imparted onto Soren, intentionally or not, it was that most royalty were a bunch of spoiled rich people. Their supposed status meant nothing in the end, and simply having status did not entitle one to respect. Soren knew this firsthand from spending time with Prince Callum. The step son of King Harrow, without royal blood but still simply given his title only because his mother married the king. The prince was a decent kid, but a bumbler all the same. His half-brother Crown Prince Ezran was just a goofy little kid and hardly the image of divine right.

No, if there was one thing Soren could respect, it was power that was earned through blood, sweat, and tears. King Harrow had earned that in battle. The late Queen Sarai had proven her worth, as did her sister Amaya and the fallen queens of Duren. Most of the other rulers of the human kingdoms were weak or cowardly, unwilling to do what had to be done or expecting others to do their fighting for them. Soren had no respect for their type, and he put in as little effort in showing any kind of courtesy that custom or tradition expected…

Then there was Azula, a fourteen-year-old princess who had conquered a kingdom in just a few days, after a hundred years of constant war. A warrior who had mastered fire and lightning. It sounded almost unbelievable when she told him what she had done, but after training with Azula, Soren was certain she could accomplish anything she set her mind to. This was a royal who not only met, but exceeded the expectations of her title. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful, she seemed to have it all. Sure, she could act a bit high and mighty, and relished all the comforts of being a princess, but in Soren's eyes, she had _earned _it and deserved it. Soren even had to begrudgingly admit that Zuko probably earned it too, even if his attitude rubbed him the wrong way.

Soren had told Azula what he thought of royalty before. She knew he did not care about status or empty titles. What did it matter what other people thought? Was his opinion of her not enough? The young warrior was snapped out of his thoughts when Lo and Li stood up, clapped their hands and pointed to the sky.

"To the party!" The old crones said. They had finished their food, and the teens went to change out of their swimwear and into some cooler threads. The Fire Nation natives changed into casual red summer clothes. Claudia put on a modest but classy black dress and slippers, making sure to bring her satchel as well. Soren simply donned the white robe and sandals he had worn before, only with a proper undershirt and pants on underneath this time.

Soren watched as Azula let some of her hair down, the dark brown tresses falling over her shoulders, and changed her usual topknot into a ponytail.

"I like your hair…" Soren said, his cheeks pink. Azula just nodded without even a glance as she fitted on her gold armband and bracelet.

"Mmm hmm, uh huh, let's not be late, it's almost dusk." Azula said as she grabbed Soren by the wrist and began to drag him out of the cabin. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Claudia followed behind.

"Have fun kids!" Lo and Li called out and waved. Ty Lee and Claudia waved back before catching up with their friends. Azula knew exactly where to go, and the group headed for the largest mansion in the area, overlooking the ocean and sitting on stilts against the cliffside.

They headed up the hill and the long flight of steps to the front door. Azula reached for the golden knocker in the likeness of a dragon and tapped it against the wooden door. In a short moment, Chan answered the door.

"Um, you're a little early, no one's here yet." Chan said, feeling bemused.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk 'til dawn," Azula said sweetly as she smiled and linked her arm around Soren's. "It's dusk, so we're here."

"But that's just an expression…" Chan replied with clear unease.

"We are the _perfect _party guests," Azula responded confidently and proudly. "We arrive right on time because we are very punctual."

Azula gestured for emphasis, making a chopping motion with her hand to punctuate her sentence. Soren could not help but smile a little bit at her. She could be cold, but the princess could be downright adorable too sometimes. Just one more thing the Katolian boy loved about her.

Chan merely shrugged and gestured for his party guests to come inside. They followed him in and got a good look at the large interior of the mansion, laid out with an assortment of what must have been expensive decorations, like vases, stuffed animals, paintings and tapestries. There was a high ceiling in what was the main room as they passed by a dinner table covered in food for the arriving guests, likely from the same catering service Lo and Li used.

"Very swanky." Claudia said as she examined a stuffed antelope-dear.

"Alright, listen, my dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party," Chan said, turning back around to face Azula and Soren specifically. "So _don't _mess anything up."

Chan stared at them sternly. Azula smirked back, feeling mischievous. Just as Chan turned around, the princess spoke up.

"That's a sharp outfit, Soren," Azula said rather audibly. Soren quirked an eyebrow. "Careful, you could puncture the hull of a state-of-the-art airship, causing a crash and explosion that incinerates hundreds!" There was a pause as Soren blinked at her. "…because, it's so sharp!" Azula glanced back at Chan to see his reaction, but Chan had already walked away from them, clearly weirded out. Soren, however, was not.

"Whoa, sweet!" Soren grinned at Azula. "That sharp huh? I will be careful." Soren chuckled as he patted his robe and pretended to get cut. "Ouch, heheh. Azula?"

Azula just pouted as Chan seemed to ignore them. She sighed and pulled Soren along. The princess had hoped to get the tanned boy even a little bit jealous, but the night was still young. The group passed by Ruon Jian, who was fixing his long hair in the mirror. He spotted them and turned around, leaning back and acting cool.

"Hey, first ones here huh?" Ruon Jian flashed them a smile. Zuko just glared at the boy as she walked beside Mai.

"Pfft, he thinks he's so great…" Zuko whispered to Mai. He waited for a response from his girlfriend but got nothing. "Well? What do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him," Mai answered, irritated. "I hardly know him."

"You like him, don't you?" Zuko asked irritably. Mai simply groaned and carried on. Zuko glared back at Ruon Jian one last time before following. Their conversation did not go unnoticed however. Claudia frowned uneasily as she listened, painful memories threatening to come forth to the surface of her mind. Azula, on the other hand, just felt superior. Her new boyfriend would never question her like that.

The teens explored the house, and it was not long before more guests began to arrive. Soon the whole house was filled with partygoers. The air was alive with chatter and gossip and the sound of music when some teens brought instruments to liven things up.

"So how do you know Ty Lee?" One tall, muscular boy asked another.

"I met her at the beach today," The other answered. "She was pretty impressed by a sand pagoda I made for her."

"Well, I met her first!" Said the teen who had helped Ty Lee with her things earlier that day. The boys from the beach turned their attention to the acrobat, who had been backed into a corner. She smiled nervously.

"Look, it doesn't matter who I met first, because I like you all!" Ty Lee said nervously. The boys only closed in.

"But which one of us do you…_like?" _The muscular boy asked her.

"Yeah."

"Tell us."

"I don't know, I don't know!" Ty Lee raised her hands, starting to panic. It was at about this time that Claudia noticed what was going on from the buffet table. The sorceress frowned and narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee's situation. Claudia took out from her satchel a bottle of pink dust, made from shirshu saliva. She sprinkled some on her hand and chanted softly.

"**_Ydob eht ezylarap_**…" Claudia blew the dust towards the group of boys. Ty Lee noticed as her friend's eyes glowed purple. The dust enveloped all the boys in a sparkling cloud, and each got a good whiff of it. In a matter of seconds, all of them crumpled to the ground, paralyzed. Ty Lee quickly cartwheeled over to Claudia and sighed with relief.

"Thanks Claudia," Ty Lee said and gave her tall friend a hug. "Those boys just won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much."

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Claudia said, giving Ty Lee a reassuring smile as she held her hand. "Just stick close to me and I'll make sure none of these boys try getting too fresh."

Claudia and Ty Lee walked hand in hand back over to where the musicians were. Meanwhile, Azula observed the two of them, once more feeling irritated at how easily Ty Lee got along with others. More than that, how close she and Claudia had become. The princess had encouraged it at first, hoping their bond would help strengthen the team as a whole and further convince the Katolians to stay on the side of the Fire Nation…but now, all Azula could feel was jealousy that someone else seemed to be stealing her best friend from her.

The princess took a glass of juice from a nearby table. She sipped it and furrowed her brow at the taste. It was an odd flavor, not one she recognized, but not unpleasant either. Azula leaned against a wooden beam as she had her drink and continued scanning the room. Soren was talking to Ruon Jian, but just behind him and much to Azula's growing displeasure were the gaggle of floozies from the beach, still ogling him. They were in for a nasty surprise when the princess marched right in front of them, steam rising from her face.

Azula hissed like a ferocious dragoness, her cheeks flush as puffs of blue fire spewed from her mouth. The girls shrieked and fled from the scary firebreather. Azula sighed, then flinched as a hand touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" Soren asked as Azula turned around, her face still red. The firebender looked away from him, pouting.

"Yes Soren, I'm fine." Azula answered. Now she noticed Zuko and Mai, sitting together on a bench and in their usual bad moods.

"I'm bored." Mai muttered,

"I know." Zuko replied.

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"So, find me some food."

"Sure…"

Zuko got up and headed for the buffet. Azula squinted at her brother, then she turned to Soren and smiled sweetly.

"Actually Soren, I'm hungry," Azula told her supposed boyfriend. "Go fetch me a plate, and please be snappy about it." The princess turned Soren towards the buffet table and gave him a little pat to get him moving.

"Okay…" Soren did as he was told and went to join Zuko at the buffet. Azula then walked over to where Mai was sitting, and leaned against the armrest of the bench. Mai glanced at her friend warily as Azula sipped more of her strange drink.

"I don't get you sometimes Mai." Azula stated. Mai narrowed her eyes. "You've got my brother's devotion and you hardly seem to appreciate it."

"It's not that simple…" Mai replied, earning a haughty laugh from the princess.

"Seems simple enough to me," Azula replied back. "Just look at me and Soren. We're already the perfect couple. He does just what I want him to with a smile on his face like a good boyfriend should."

"Is that what you think it's like?" Mai asked, quirking an eyebrow. Azula squinted back at Mai. "You're not fooling us. We know you just made Soren your boyfriend on the spot without even asking him."

Azula scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well, so what if I did?" She asked. "_Apparently _Soren is the most attractive boy here. I deserve the best, don't I? _And _I deserve to get what I want. He should be grateful for it anyway. No one would make a better girlfriend than _me."_

"Because you're a princess?" Mai whispered, and glared back at Azula. "I _thought_ you wanted to know how people would treat you if they didn't know who you are, but now you're just pretending to be something you're not. You're not that different from Zuko. You're both just going through the motions of what you _think_ being romantic is without a clue what _we _want."

Azula frowned and grit her teeth. Mai's words cut deep, but the princess could not think of a reply. Instead, she stood up, downed the rest of her drink, and walked away with a huff. Mai let out a sigh, glad that things had not escalated. The raven-haired girl was all too familiar with Azula's methods. The princess had made Soren her boyfriend much the same way she had made Ty Lee and Mai her friends so many years ago, commanding and without asking.

Over by the buffet, Soren had a large tray in hand and was filling it with snacks. Soren did not know what Azula would like so he was getting a little of everything. He reached over and bumped into Zuko, almost knocking his own plate over.

"Watch it," Zuko huffed at the blond boy. "This is for Mai, and she gets cranky when she's hungry."

"Geez, sorry," Soren frowned. "You know, Azula's being kind of cranky too, but you don't see me getting grumpy." Zuko stared at Soren quietly for a moment as he got some scallops.

"You should be careful around my sister," Zuko stated grimly. "Or you might get burned."

"Oh what, now you're acting like a big brother?" Soren asked sarcastically. "Relax, I know how to treat her right."

"My sister isn't the one I'm worried about…" Zuko said cryptically before leaving to bring the snacks to Mai. Soren watched Zuko go, wondering what that was supposed to mean. He then turned his head to see Azula approaching him, her face looking very flushed now and mighty disgruntled. The princess noticed the pile of food Soren had on his plate.

"You expect me to eat _all _of that?" Azula asked sternly as she swayed slightly on her feet. Her legs were feeling a tad wobbly all of a sudden.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," Soren replied nervously, not wanting to upset her. "But we could share. We don't have to eat all of it…"

Azula was annoyed enough as it was, and the drink she had was having some kind of effect on her. Mai's words had shaken the princess. How would she know what real romance was? She was the one who was pretending to be in love, otherwise she and Zuko should have been happier together. Azula would prove to _everyone _that she had a real relationship, a better one than Zuko and Mai or anyone else.

Soren was startled when Azula wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Your arms look so strong…" Azula whispered to Soren. "I bet you could pick me up really easily…"

"Yeah, I could lift anybody." Soren replied, feeling a tad confused.

"Mmm hmm…" Azula said and gave a soft chuckle. "Think you could pick me up to, say, eye level with you? Or maybe lip-level…"

"Um…probably?" Soren answered, feeling more and more uneasy with the way Azula was looking at him. Azula's eye twitched as Soren did not seem to be picking up her hints.

"Or instead, you can come down here…" Azula tugged at Soren's collar, trying to coax him to lean over. "I've got something I want to give you, but you've got to come down here first."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?" Soren blinked at Azula. The princess had finally had enough of Soren's thick headed-ness, frowning angrily at him. She yanked Soren down to eye level.

"Kiss me." Azula commanded with a whisper, staring with intensity. Soren's eyes went wide.

"W-w-what?" The blond boy's face turned beet red, and he fumbled over his words, but Azula would not tolerate hesitation.

Azula pulled Soren in and fiercely planted her lips on his. Soren dropped the plate of food on the floor, the loud clatter getting everyone's attention. Azula clenched her eyes shut as she moaned loudly, gripping Soren's hair tightly in an almost vulgar display of fake affection.

Azula twisted her head around to make sure everyone would notice just how madly in love the two of them supposedly were. This just _had _to work, what else would it take to make everyone see she was right? She deserved a boyfriend more than anyone, she was the strongest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the world. She was more than worthy enough, why _shouldn't _she have a partner who loved her? What did everyone else have that she didn't? No, Soren was _her_ boyfriend, he _loved _her, he would do-

Azula was snapped out of it when Soren firmly pushed her away, their lips parting with an audible smack.

"Stop!" Soren said, frowning down at Azula.

The princess glanced around to see everyone's reactions, but it was not at all what she wanted. Ty Lee and Claudia stared in shock, not with joy or admiration, and the rest of the partygoers seemed to feel the same way. It was not jealousy or envy that Azula had hoped for, but instead unease and discomfort. Some were even trying to hide their snickering at how embarrassing the display really was.

All at once, Azula felt devastated and ashamed. She turned back to Soren only to find him heading for the balcony. Wishing to get away from all the judging eyes, Azula followed after. Soren had some explaining to do. Claudia made to go after Soren, but Ty Lee stopped her.

"Claudia, I think we should leave them alone," Ty Lee told her friend. "Their auras are…really messy right now."

Out on the balcony, Soren leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest and his face was flush.

"What was that?!" Azula asked angrily as she approached Soren. "What do you mean "stop"? You embarrassed me, made me look like a fool!"

"_I _embarrassed _you_?" Soren asked, working up the nerve to talk back to the princess. "What kind of a kiss was that, and out of nowhere?"

Azula crossed her arms and glared at Soren. "We're a real couple now, aren't we? That's what couples do to show people how much they _love_ each other…"

"Well…are we even a real couple?" Soren asked. "It doesn't feel like you love me, it just feels like you're…_using me."_

Azula flinched at his words, and immediately fell back into being defensive. "So what? Do you know how fortunate you are to even be with me at all?" She asked, but Soren just glared back at her. "Be grateful I deemed you worthy of being my boyfriend. You still played along anyway, so you were okay with it. This isn't my fault…"

"That was until you got all weird about it." Soren replied. They stared each other down for a moment before Soren sighed and turned away. "Even if it was an act, I played along because…I already _did _like you Azula. I have since I met you. It was nice for a while, being your boyfriend. Now…I don't know how to feel."

Azula watched as Soren exited the balcony and out of the house entirely. She frowned deeply and leaned over the railing. The princess clenched her fists, trying to fight back the wetness in her eyes as she felt a new emotion form in the pit of her stomach. It made her sick, and Azula fought to harden her heart to the feeling. This was all a mistake, she saw that now. Her mother was right about her all along…

Azula's thoughts were intruded by a new voice from behind her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chan asked with a smug smirk as he walked up to Azula. She stared coldly at him before looking away. Chan leaned on the railing next to her.

"You're pretty, you know that?" Chan said, and immediately Azula became suspicious. "If _I _were your boyfriend, I'd never just ditch you like that." Azula may not have been an expert in flirting, but she knew that predatory tone in Chan's voice. She refused to look at him, but Chan persisted.

"But what else should you expect from a colonial loser boy like him?" Chan said mockingly and attempted to put his arm around Azula's shoulders. Azula stiffened, her eyes darkening as she tilted her head down.

"Don't touch me…" Azula muttered.

"Huh?" Chan did not hear her. Azula turned to face him, her expression twisted into a snarl. Azula placed her palm against Chan's chest and shoved him several feet away, the front of his vest singed by blue fire. The teen boy grunted in pain as he hit the railing, and frantically put out the fire that threatened to burn his shirt off. He looked up to see Azula staring down at him, her hands alight with blue fire, the surrounding braziers turning blue as well, giving Azula's face an eerie, menacing glower.

"_I said don't touch me!_" Azula shouted and sent a wave of fire at Chan's feet. The boy got up frantically and with a frightened yelp.

"That's it, you and your weirdo friends are banned!" Chan shouted. Azula's expression did not change. The princess merely snuffed out her flames and marched back inside. By now most of the partygoers had grown quiet as they had watched and listened to the drama unfold.

"Let's go…" Azula motioned to Ty Lee. Without a word, the acrobat followed the princess out the front door. They were both silent as they went down the stairs and the hillside.

"Where is everyone else, Ty Lee?" Azula asked coldly, not bothering to look at her friend.

"Claudia followed after Soren," Ty Lee answered meekly, afraid of angering Azula further. "Zuko and Mai already left too. They…had a fight. I don't think they're together anymore…"

Ty Lee sniffled, ready to burst into sobs. Perhaps Mai was right, Azula thought. Maybe she had more in common with Zuko than she realized. Azula gazed down at the beach below, lit by the moon as dusk had turned to night. She could see Mai, Claudia, and Soren sitting on large rocks set up in a circle, a spot where beachgoers could make a campfire and hang out. Azula did not see Zuko, but she had an idea of where he might be.

"Ty Lee, go join the others," Azula told her friend. "I'll get Zuko."

The acrobat nodded sadly to the princess, and she went ahead to join her friends on the beach. Azula's gaze went up towards an old abandoned mansion on a different hillside, the place where her family used to spend their summers.

That was a long time ago. A happier time…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Even more drama! I wanted this to be a remix of the party scene from the show. Instead of Azula trying to show she's as good at flirting as Ty Lee like in the original, here she's trying to compete with Mai, so Mai is the one she talks to. I also tried to follow the same beats, with Azula embarrassing herself and then getting ditched, followed by her getting them thrown out but by her shoving Chan instead of Zuko shoving Ruon Jian.

I ended up having to split this chapter into two parts. I hope this is a good place to end this part. Next part is already mostly done, and I'm going to take the extra time I have to do some more refinements. It's going to be a major turning point, so don't miss it.

EDIT: Added a bit with Azula getting tipsy. This was suggested by wish-i-was-fiction on Tumblr as a way to better justify Azula's sudden, awkward kiss.


	9. The Beach, Part 3: The Kiss

**The Beach, Part 3: The Kiss**

* * *

_9 years ago, on Ember Island…_

Little feet pattered down the sandy trail at the top of a hill. A young girl with amber eyes panted as she ran, trying to catch up with the boy ahead of her. The older boy stopped and turned, his short ponytail swinging freely. The boy saw his little sister as she ran towards him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you doing, Azula?" The boy asked.

"I want to go to the beach with you," The little princess said, catching her breath once she caught up. "Mom said you would teach me how to swim."

Zuko frowned, clearly irked at the thought of having to watch over his baby sister as she tried floating in a calm, shallow pool.

"I was _going _to play with Lu Ten," Zuko replied crossly. "_He _was going to teach _me _how to ride the skim board. Why don't you go play with your imaginary purple platypus-bear?"

"He's not imaginary, he's real!" Azula stomped her tiny foot and fumed at her brother. "And he's a better big brother than you, Zuzu! He just had to stay home, that's all!"

Droplets started to form around the edges of Azula's eyes. She _hated_ it when Zuzu teased her. The princess _did _have a friend, and though she had wanted to keep him secret, she had let a few things slip to try and prove her brother wrong. Not that it did much though. Zuko did not believe his sister and thought she was just lying.

Azula wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum and _make _her older brother take her along with him, like his was _supposed _to. It was then that a shadow loomed over the two children, and they both looked up to the taller figure standing on the trail.

"Hey, what's all this now?" Said a gentle voice. Before the children was Lu Ten, their teenage cousin, with his hair tied in the traditional top knot and giving them a warm smile. He held a skim board under his arm and rubbed his chin as he waited for an answer.

"It's just Azula, Lu Ten," Zuko answered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "She's not big enough to board though. She can't even swim…"

Lu Ten frowned, then kneeled down to be eye level with his little cousins.

"We should teach her then, shouldn't we?" Lu Ten asked, and Zuko nodded, a little ashamed and unable to make eye contact. Azula wiped her eyes and smiled at her cousin. _He_ would have made a great big brother. "Big brothers should always make time for their little sisters. Come on, _I've_ got enough time to teach you both."

Lu Ten stood and motioned for his cousins to follow. Zuko followed close behind, but Azula ran ahead of him. She grabbed Lu Ten's free hand, and the little princess turned to stick her tongue out at her brother. Zuko glared and huffed as he accepted that his annoying sister was coming along with them.

Azula bounced along cheerfully beside Lu Ten as they went down the hill and to the beach, where the surf was tame and perfect for relaxation. The princess could always count on Lu Ten, the son of Crown Prince Iroh, a general who would one day be Fire Lord. She wished she could see Lu Ten more often, but her cousin was preparing to join the fight against the Earth Kingdom, to help win the war and bring glory to the Fire Nation, just like his fuddy-duddy father.

This was the last vacation Azula would get to spend with Lu Ten before he enlisted. She would have to wait until she was old enough to fight to join him. The princess was already showing signs of being a powerful firebender though. Perhaps, if she worked hard enough, she could join sooner than later, if her father let her. Until then, she would just have to count on her _other _friend…

* * *

_Ember Island, Present Day..._

Azula walked up the path to her family's old beach home at the top of the hill. Distant memories came to her mind, memories of when everything was different. It was a time before the princess had formally begun her firebending training, when her potential was only just being discovered. Before Zuko was banished and began his long journey. Before Lu Ten gave his life for the Fire Nation. Before their mother left a void in their family.

The princess came over the crest of the hill and saw her brother sitting on the front steps. In his hand was an old handprint that had been made for him when he was a child. Zuko was gazing at it longingly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Azula said as she approached. She had no desire to tease Zuko about his breakup with Mai, not now. The princess had no ground to stand on after what happened with Soren.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago," Zuko lamented as he continued to gaze at his handprint. "So much has changed."

"Come down to the beach with me," Azula said with a gesture, her voice comforting. "Come on, this place is depressing."

Zuko silently got to his feet and followed his sister, leaving behind his handprint on the porch. Azula did not want to dwell on the past. The memories always made her uncomfortable, often a reminder of what could have been. The princess needed her team to move on, one way or another, if they were going to function. They could not be held back by regrets.

Down at the beach, Ty Lee found Mai, Soren, and Claudia sitting quietly together. Claudia sat next to her brother, rubbing his shoulder as he crossed his arms and looked out over the ocean despondently. The acrobat caught Mai's eye, but they said nothing. None of them did for a while. Ty Lee dug her toe in the sand. It felt like their friendships were falling apart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Claudia asked her brother warily. The "kiss" at the party had been awkward for everyone, to say the least. She was aware of the crush Soren had on the Azula, and while Claudia doubted it could work between them at first, she was happy when the princess revealed they were a couple. However, it now seemed as though things had moved too quickly.

"I don't know," Soren said with a sigh and a shrug. "I had fun at first, but then it just got weird..."

After another few minutes of silence, Azula arrived with Zuko in tow.

"Hey…" Mai said to Zuko quietly.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko asked. Mai frowned and looked away from him. Zuko sat next to Mai and tried to put his arm around her. "Are you cold?" Mai simply slapped his hand away.

Claudia watched everyone uncomfortably. Soren just wanted to avoid looking at Azula, who did the same in turn. It was Ty Lee who attempted to break the tension.

"I'm _freezing!_" The acrobat said.

"I'll make a fire." Zuko said warmly to Ty Lee. He looked back up to his family's old summer home on the hillside. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

Zuko left the group for the house he had just come back from. It was not long before he came back with a bundle of small, wooden items in his arms. Several of them looked like toys for children. One item was a family portrait. Claudia and Soren got a glimpse of the painting, and for the first time saw what Zuko and Azula's parents looked like, as well as how they were when they were young. Zuko was without his scar, and a little Azula sat in front of her mother. Soren felt something stir deep inside him when he saw the little princess in the portrait, but he pushed those feelings back down.

Zuko dropped some of the trinkets into the fire pit, then blasted them with firebending. Next, he threw the family portrait into the blaze.

"Zuko…" Claudia said quietly as she watched the portrait catch fire.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko shot back.

"But it's a painting of your family…" Ty Lee pressed. Claudia clenched the fabric of her dress as the image of Zuko and Azula's mother, Ursa, was consumed by fire.

"You think I care?" Zuko asked defensively.

"I think you do…" Ty Lee answered sadly.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!" Zuko snarled angrily.

"I know you…" Ty Lee whispered.

"No you don't," Zuko responded. "You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time!"

"Zuko, knock it off." Claudia said sternly. Zuko just glared at the sorceress before turning around and continuing.

"I'm so pretty!" Zuko said in a falsetto voice, a mock imitation of Ty Lee. "Look at me, I can walk on my hands! Whoo!" Zuko did a handstand while everyone watched silently. He and Ty Lee locked eyes for a moment before Zuko let himself fall on his back, the sand billowing out from beneath him. "Circus freak!"

Azula let out a haughty chuckle at Zuko's antics, which did not earn her any sympathy from Claudia or Soren. Ty Lee's eyes welled up with tears, but she kept her composure.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak," Ty Lee began and gestured to Azula. "Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know _why_ I joined the circus?"

"_Heeeere_ we go…" Azula bemoaned, having heard the story more times than she cared. Soren glared at the princess, while Claudia listened with curiosity.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I didn't even have my own name!" The acrobat explained. Ty Lee fell to her knees, unable to hold her tears back any longer. Claudia joined her on the ground, pulling Ty Lee back up as she tried to give her acrobat friend some comfort.

"I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now! Circus freak is a compliment!"

Claudia's heart sank when she heard Ty Lee's story. Ty Lee had never mentioned any of this to her before. She could not imagine what that could have been like, with no individuality. A doll within a collection, and not her own person.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too." Mai said offhandedly.

"Uh, _excuse_ me?" Claudia asked, her cheeks flushing red with anger at Mai.

"Attention issues?" Mai began to say, her tone still flat and unmoving. "She couldn't get enough attention when she was a kid, so…she's trying to make up for it now."

"Hey, Ty Lee didn't _ask_ for anyone's attention!" Claudia shot back at Mai furiously, her small outburst surprising even Soren. "It's not _her_ fault if guys like her! Ty Lee is a kind, friendly, wonderful person, unlike _you._ Where do you get off?!"

"Yeah, what's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee asked defiantly. Claudia's words of support had given a boost to her confidence. "You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this _dingy, pasty, gray_-"

"I don't believe in auras." Mai interrupted.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Zuko said as he stood back up.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai replied.

"I'm sorry too," Zuko said as he approached the campfire, then turned towards Mai. "I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

"What do you want from me?" Mai asked as she laid back on the rock, putting her hands behind her head as she looked up towards the cloudy, grey sky above. "You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted…as long as I behaved…and sat still...and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about."

Mai's voice seemed to waver. Soren and Claudia glanced at one another. This was the most they had ever learned of Mai's personal life, far more than anything she had ever told them before, and neither would deny they were starting to feel a little more sympathetic towards the knife thrower after hearing it.

"Well that's it then," Azula began to say, crossing her arms and legs as she smirked. It was time for her to regain her control after such an embarrassing incident. "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself."

"Tch, moms…" Soren muttered, the first thing he had said since Azula returned with Zuko. Claudia gave him a look of annoyance. Whatever the siblings were thinking, they were snapped out of their thoughts by Mai.

"You want me to express myself? Then leave me alone!" Mai stood and shouted at Azula. Everyone was stunned for a moment, even Azula. The princess was growing tired of people yelling at her. She was only trying to help Mai. Her friend did not have to explode, she was right wasn't she…?

"I like it when you express yourself…" Zuko said as he reached for Mai's shoulder, but the raven-haired girl batted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at the prince. "I'm still mad at you." Mai sat back down on the rock as Zuko stood by.

"My life hasn't been that easy, either, Mai." Zuko said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Whatever, that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting." Mai responded back tersely. Azula had to agree with her friend on this one. Despite how much she had helped her brother turn things around, get back together with Mai, and regain his old life and honor, he still acted like a bratty kid.

"Calm down, you guys," Ty Lee interjected. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"_Bad skin_?!" Zuko asked the acrobat incredulously. Ty Lee flinched with guilt, suddenly realizing the mistake she made. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson, _on my face!_"

Zuko pointed to the burn scar over his eye. Claudia and even Soren had never brought it up around him before, deciding that something so personal would be too sensitive a subject. All they knew was that it was a punishment he had received for dishonoring the Fire Nation, and after that followed Zuko's three-year banishment. As much as the Katolians had come to enjoy their stay, that scar was always a reminder that the people of the Fire Nation could be very brutal. Claudia said it was not their place to question the Fire Nation's culture, but they still had a hard time accepting such a harsh punishment on one so young.

"Sorry Zuko, I…" Ty Lee tried to say, but Zuko interrupted.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy," Zuko said as he stared out at the sea. "I'm back home. Now my dad talks to me." Zuko laughed bitterly. "He even thinks I'm a _hero!_"

Zuko waved his arms in the air for emphasis, smiling and looking up towards the sky. Azula could not help but let a little smirk slip through. _She _was the one who gave Zuko the credit for killing the Avatar, after all, _that's _why their father thought of him as a hero. Zuko had his sister to thank for everything, and here he was, rambling on and still unable to appreciate everything she had given him.

"Everything should be perfect, right?" Zuko continued and turned back to the rest of them. "I should be _happy_ now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever _and I don't know why!_"

Soren gave Zuko a hard stare. Much like Mai, this was the most he'd ever seen the prince open up, and for a moment, he felt just a little bit guilty over giving the prince a tough time. Teasing was one thing, but the young warrior could not take any kind of joy in seeing Zuko like _this. _Soren did not imagine a spoiled prince being so troubled. Perhaps he should go easier on Zuko in the future.

"There's a simple question you need to answer then," Azula said as she leaned forward. "Who are you angry at?"

"…_no one,_" Zuko answered. "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah…who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asked, her voice softer than it was before.

"Everyone…I don't know!" Zuko clutched his head and shut his eyes.

Soren and Claudia both began to realize how much they did not belong here at that moment. While they could call everyone their friends, the Katolians simply did not share the same history or understanding of their history. They both felt an urge to help, to give some kind of comfort, but neither felt like it was their place to speak up. All of this had become so deeply personal.

"Is it dad?" Azula asked.

"No, no!" Zuko answered, almost desperately.

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked him.

"Me?" Azula asked softly, showing the faintest hint of worry. She was _trying_ to be a decent sister. Azula was still _trying_ to keep her brother on the right path, keep him away from Iroh, reassure him when he was doubting himself. Wasn't the kuai ball game fun, too? She would not tolerate Zuko lying to or mistreating her, but Azula thought she was doing right by him. Did he still hold a grudge against her for tricking him at the resort? Azula would not have been surprised if he did, but she thought she had made up for it when she brought him home a hero…

"No, no, no, _no_!" Zuko was becoming frantic with his denials.

"Then who?" Mai asked. "Who are you angry at?"

"Answer the question Zuko!" Azula demanded sternly, her patience growing thin.

"Talk to us..." Ty Lee pleaded.

"Come on, answer the question…"

"Come on, answer it!"

"_**I'm angry at myself!**_" Zuko shouted as he threw his arms down, finally reaching his breaking point. The campfire erupted into a column of flame along with his anger, and everyone shielded themselves as ash and embers flew around them. For Soren, it was a reminder that the prince was, indeed, still powerful. The fire died down and Zuko turned back to the sea.

"Why?" Azula asked softly.

"Because I'm confused…" Zuko lamented. "Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore…"

"You're pathetic…" Azula muttered. After everything they had went through in Ba Sing Se together, after all the encouragement she had given him, Zuko was _still _doubting himself and the choices he made. Zuko had already made the _right_ choice to join her, why was that not obvious to him?

"I know one thing I care about," Mai said as she approached Zuko and placed her hand on his back. "I care about you."

Zuko and Mai both smiled at each other, then leaned in to kiss and embrace tenderly.

"Awww…" Claudia whispered, happy that the two of them had made up. Soren just sighed and looked away. He doubted his own love life would be so fortunate. Azula was never going to just open up like that, and he was not sure he wanted to either.

The moment was ruined as Azula clapped slowly, smirking at Zuko and Mai.

"Well, those were _wonderful _performances everyone." Azula stated with dry sarcasm. The princess knew that her friends were just fishing for sympathy, to make everyone feel sorry for them, because they just weren't confident enough in themselves. Not like she was.

Soren glared at the princess, for the first time feeling a real sense of anger towards her. Azula had a lot of nerve talking about performances, undermining everyone's deepest feelings, _especially _after the party. He should have never fallen for her. Still, he held his tongue.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, _would you _Azula" Zuko said as he wrapped his arm around Mai. "Because you're just _so perfect._"

"Well, yes, I guess you're right," Azula said with a smile. Someone who was perfect would never need to bear their soul and beg for pity. Azula would never act so shameful. She would not let herself appear vulnerable like the rest of them. No. She would _not… _

"I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, _but I don't really care_…" No, she really _didn't _care. She didn't need her mother's love, and she certainly didn't want it either. Love was for children, for the immature…

Azula stared into the glowing embers of the campfire, their light reflected in her amber eyes. For just one brief moment, Azula remembered something her mother had asked in frustration, when she thought her daughter could not hear her. How she wondered what was _wrong _with her…

"My own _mother_…thought I was a _monster_…"

Everyone stared uncomfortably as Azula became lost in thought. Azula and Zuko's mother, Ursa, was not a subject they brought up, _ever_. The princess never really talked about it, but her friends and Zuko knew how she felt. Yet, they said nothing. What was there to say? Zuko could deny it, but Azula would not believe it. Mai and Ty lee would not dare to speak for fear of incurring the princess's wrath. They knew not to cross her, not over this.

Azula became aware of everyone's eyes on her. She hated the feeling. They were judging her, looking down on her as some unwanted _thing. _Something less than perfect. The princess was not weak. She did _not _care. She had to remind them of that.

Azula was about to follow up with a blithe remark, a little humor to diffuse the awkward tension, to make sure everyone knew how little her mother meant to her, until someone spoke up first.

"_What_?!" Soren asked, blinking at Azula as he furrowed his brow. "Your mom thought you were a _monster_?!" Azula looked up to the blond boy, surprised but confused as his face contorted in anger. "_How?_ What kind of a mom…" Soren growled as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"Soren-!" Claudia frowned with worry at her brother as she put a hand on his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"That's not okay!" Soren yelled. "Moms are supposed to _love _their kids!" All eyes were on Soren now, the normally lighthearted boy's demeanor now one of simmering fury, not unlike Zuko a few moments before.

"It's not the same as that…" Claudia tried to say. She stood up and placed her hands on Soren's shoulders, attempting to calm him down, but Soren was having none of it. As much as he was displeased with Azula for what happened at the party, he was not going to let this slide.

"It _is _the same Claudia!" Soren blurted at his sister. "Why can't moms just do their jobs and take care of their kids _right?!_ Mai knows what I'm talking about," Soren pointed to Mai, who was taken back. "They only think about themselves. They never…_**RRRGH!**_"

Soren turned around and kicked at the sand before storming off. The rest of them watched him go before Claudia sighed and sat back down.

"What was _that _about?" Mai asked. Claudia gave her a weary look.

"Soren has…issues with our mom…" Claudia explained.

"Go on…" Azula raised an eyebrow, feeling suddenly very intrigued.

"When we were little, our parents used to fight a lot," Claudia began. "Our dad can get really, well, _loud_, and our mom just couldn't handle it anymore." Claudia closed her eyes and thought sadly of those nights when their parents would fight, how Sore-bear would come to comfort her when it was too much and made her cry.

"When our mom left, she asked us to choose between her and our dad…and Soren chose dad…" The Fire Nation teens listened to their Katolian friend, empathizing with her. "Mom told me I had to stay with Soren and look after him. I'd do anything to protect him, and he'd do the same for me, but…"

"But what, Claudia?" Ty Lee asked as she sat next to the sorceress, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Soren took it hard, harder than he'll admit," Claudia sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "The way he sees it, our mom _abandoned_ us. He thinks that, if she really loved us, she wouldn't have left our family in the first place." Claudia sighed as she composed herself, placing a hand on Ty Lee's. "I keep trying to tell him it's not that simple, but he won't listen. Soren blames our mom for not being loyal to our family, for tearing it apart. Just…just give him some time."

Azula listened intently to Claudia, and any desire to mock performances was gone. This was too close to her, and too real. Without a word, Azula stood up and went after Soren. The rest of the teens watched her go, but the determined look in the princess's eyes told them not to stop her.

Soren sat on a log on the far end of the beach, looking out over the surf as it washed away his footprints on the shore. Lanterns were hung outside the beach houses in the distance. Soren breathed in the salty air, letting the sounds of the crashing waves soothe him as he tried to sort out his feelings.

Wet sand crunching underfoot alerted Soren, and he turned to see Azula approaching. Soren frowned and looked away from the princess. She sat down on the log next to him and stretched her legs out.

"You left all of a sudden…" Azula stated calmly.

Soren sighed and gazed back over the water. "Sorry, it just reminds me of my own mom…" Soren seemed lost to thought. Azula frowned and reached over to gently prod his side with her sharp, manicured nail. Soren winced, then glared with annoyance at the princess.

"Everyone else said their piece," Azula said, trying to act nonchalant. "If you don't want to share with them, you can share with me, as long it will get you to stop moping…"

Soren studied Azula as she casually examined her nails. She was acting as though she did not really care. That might have annoyed Soren, especially after the fake kiss, but he had come to appreciate it whenever the princess was open to conversation. Soren decided he had nothing left to lose by talking.

"Our mom left our family when Claudia and I were kids," Soren began to say. "We loved her, but she and our dad fought a lot. Then she decided to leave…" Soren tightened his fists and furrowed his brow as he stared down at the sand, his blood growing hotter. "Our mom asked us to choose between her and dad, but if she really loved us, she would have stayed and tried to make things work. We weren't important to her. There's no way I would've betrayed dad by leaving. How could she ask us to do that?"

As Azula listened to Soren speak, she could not help but feel a twinge of pain in her heart, as much as she tried to erase such feelings. A part of her wanted to chide Soren for getting emotional like everyone else had, but his words hit too close to home. Her expression softened. Azula watched as Soren stared solemnly at the ground, looking so cold and alone.

The princess reached out towards the warrior, her heart racing. Azula was afraid of what she was about to do, but something inside her kept pushing her to go on, to push past the invisible barrier that seemed to separate the princess from Soren and everyone else. She needed to do this.

Azula placed her hand on Soren's shoulder, and the blond boy looked to her. For once, she seemed sympathetic, and not annoyed or impatient as he might have expected.

"Our mother left us too," Azula told him. Soren blinked at her, surprised. Until now he had thought that Azula and Zuko's mother had died, like Queen Sarai had. He did not think the wife of a king, or a Fire Lord, could just leave.

"Why?" Soren asked, frowning sternly. He placed his hand on Azula's and rubbed it gently. "Was it because of you…?" Soren knew little about Azula's mother, but anyone who thought their little girl was a _monster _must have been awful. Azula's frown deepened, and her eyes dropped as she thought back to that fateful night five years ago.

"It's…complicated…" Azula spoke. She remembered how she overheard her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, her namesake, order her father, then simply Prince Ozai, to kill Zuko as punishment for his insolence and disrespect towards her Uncle Iroh. The oh so venerable Dragon of the West, who gave up Ba Sing Se after his son Lu Ten died in battle. A real general would have honored his son by winning the siege and avenging him, or at the very least die trying, but instead Lu Ten died in vain because Iroh was weak.

"Something…happened…Zuko got in trouble, and our mother found out," Azula explained, her eyes narrowing. "She did something, and then she couldn't stay with us anymore. All to protect Zuko…" Azula pursed her lips, trying not to let them tremble. "She didn't even say goodbye to me. The last time I saw her, she scolded me, told me to go to my room, like I knew she would…"

"Azula…" Soren frowned sadly as he felt his heart begin to wrench. The princess was always so strong and confident, but now she was wavering. There was a moment of silence before Azula shook herself out of her thoughts and scoffed.

"Like I said, mother _never_ liked me," Azula declared haughtily, trying to appear unfazed once more. "And you know what? I'm _glad_ she left. All she ever _did _was scold me when she wasn't spoiling or praising Zuzu. I was just a little _monster,_ and _he_ was her little _angel_." The princess laughed bitterly.

"_Azula_…"

"She was _afraid_ of me, afraid of my _power_, so she tried to hold me back." Azula did not seem to even care what she was saying anymore, as the words poured straight from her heart, just like her friends and brother had done at the campfire. She would have reprimanded herself for getting so worked up, but Azula could not stop now. She needed to vent, and she needed it badly.

"I might as well _be_ a monster if even my own _mother_ couldn't love me. If _I_ had been in danger, Mother would _never_ have saved m-"

The princess's rambling was cut short as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Soren pulled Azula in close to his chest, tucking her head under his chin as he hugged her tightly. Azula was utterly shocked by the display of affection. What did he think he was doing? She was not some crying brat, she was Princess Azula. How dare he pity her.

Even with these thoughts though, the spark of anger within Azula refused to light, as much as she told herself it should.

"It's okay," Soren whispered. His body was tense, trying his best to not breakdown himself as his own tears welled up, doing his best not to squeeze Azula too tightly. "We don't need moms, we're strong, right?"

Soren was a stupid boy, but even he could see Azula was in pain, the same kind of pain he felt when his own mother had abandoned him and Claudia.

"You're not a monster Azula," Soren whispered, rubbing her back, trying to comfort the princess. "You're cool, you're a genius, you're powerful and gorgeous, and…you're my friend…"

Azula should have slapped Soren on principle. She should have pushed him to the ground, stepped on him, asserted herself as she always did, shown him that she was not a child, she did not need some boy to coddle her…but she couldn't. Azula could not dredge up any cold anger, and she did not want to. Her icy heart melted from Soren's warmth. All the princess could do was lean into Soren's broad chest, shutting her eyes tight as the tears began to run down her cheeks and drop from her chin onto him.

"That's right…we _don't_ need them…" Azula whispered back, giving a hard sniffle. She would not allow herself to breakdown into a sobbing mess. Azula had to show _some_ dignity, _but it felt so good_. Soren was not smart enough to put on a performance, or even lie that well. If Mai or Ty Lee or Zuko had felt this kind of sympathy for her, they were too afraid to show it. Soren was too foolish to be afraid, and right now, that was what Azula needed, a trusting fool who did not know any better. She didn't want any shallow, empty praises or false loyalty born of fear, she wanted something _real._

Soren pulled back and Azula looked up at him. Both their eyes were shimmering and wet, and Soren blushed in embarrassment. He had wanted to be strong for her, but it seemed neither of them could keep their pain secret. Soren wiped his eyes and coughed, trying to get his own emotions under control.

"I'm not crying," Soren said. "It's just all this salty air. Katolis isn't this salty…"

Azula nodded, leaning away from Soren as she fixed her hair back in place, having been mussed by his embrace earlier. She was thankful Soren was not _too_ sentimental.

"Neither am I," Azula replied. "I'd never cry over Mother, but thanks anyway…" The two of them listened to the waves a moment longer. Soren then realized that Azula was holding his hand now, having slipped hers into his. She was squeezing it gently. He squeezed back, and the princess showed no reaction save for a blush, almost indistinguishable in the moonlight.

"Soren…" Azula began to say, trying to find the words. Soren listened to her closely. "I'm…I'm _sorry_…for how I treated you today."

Soren blinked at her. Azula did not apologize lightly, and he had not been expecting her to apologize to him.

"I was a little…_jealous _of everyone else flirting and having fun together, and all the couples in love. Everyone except for me, because I scare everyone I meet. I guess…I just wanted to prove my mom was wrong about me…prove I'm not a monster…"

Tears threatened to fall from Azula's eyes once more. It had always been that way as long as she could remember. No one wanted to be around her, she had to force others to be her friends, make them pretend to like her. Even her own mother would not give her any time. No words of comfort or praise. So few hugs. Never any time spent alone together. It was always the same. No one seemed to think she deserved to be loved, no matter how hard she fought for it. Father was the only one who approved, but that was not enough to silence the doubt in the back of Azula's mind.

"It's…it's okay Azula," Soren replied, still holding her hand. "I'm not upset about it anymore. I'm sorry for ditching you."

"Mmm…" Azula nodded, avoiding eye contact with the blond boy. There was more she wanted to ask, and for once she had some difficulty working up the courage to speak. It meant making herself vulnerable once again, but she needed this.

"Do…do you _still_ like me, Soren…?" Azula asked cautiously.

"…yeah," Soren answered with a nod. "I still like you."

"And you really think…I'm not a monster…?"

Azula's grip on Soren's hand tightened, the princess trying so hard not to tremble in fear of what the boy might answer. Soren reached over to Azula, gently taking her chin in his other hand. He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes, his dark blue meeting her amber, to show her he was sincere.

"I think you're _incredible, _Azula," Soren answered, cupping Azula's cheek. "There's no one like you. Ever since Claudia and I got here, I've just wanted you to notice me. I wanted to be good enough for you. Do you…like me too?"

Azula nodded, and let herself smile once more. "Yes, Soren…you're very loyal, and you don't care if I'm royalty. You're not bad looking either," She chuckled. "You make me laugh too…and you're not afraid of me. I don't scare you, and you _still_ want to be my friend. I've never met a boy like that…" She blushed more deeply, but she did not care if he noticed. Azula was letting her walls down, and it felt liberating.

"Do you…do you want to give this romance thing another shot?" Azula asked hopefully.

"Sure," Soren answered, smiling at the princess. "If you think I'm good enough. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You _are _good enough," Azula replied with a grin. "And yes, I want to be your girlfriend too…"

The two teens were silent a moment as they gazed into each other's eyes longingly. In that moment, something new was formed, something _real. _A bond, a link between them, tethering their spirits, pulling them towards one another.

Soren and Azula closed their eyes. They each leaned forward. They each pursed their lips…

And then, they kissed.

Soren felt electricity run from his lips all through his body, the fine hairs on his neck standing on end, adrenaline and passion rushing through his veins as he took in a deep breath. Azula felt her heart soar, a warmth lifting her soul into the heavens, a warmth completely unlike the blue fire she wielded. The princess squeezed Soren's hand, wanting to never let him go. It was as if a whole new world of emotion had been revealed to them both.

They moaned softly into each other's mouths, and Azula realized that _this _was what a _real _kiss was supposed to be. _This _was what love was _supposed _to feel like.

And then…Azula felt something else. Something…familiar…

The two of them broke the kiss, gasping for air after almost drowning in each other. Soren grinned and looked down at Azula, but she was not smiling back. Azula stared at him, eyes wide, her lips trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks once more. Soren frowned with concern, worried that he had done something wrong.

"…Soren…?" Azula whispered as she gazed strangely at the Katolian boy. She was looking at Soren as if he was a mirage. He blinked in confusion, unsure of what to make of the expression his princess was giving him.

Azula pulled him in for another kiss, desperately this time. Soren did his best to return it, but had a hard time keeping up with her as the princess began to pepper kisses all over his face. She wrapped her arms around Soren's neck and touched her forehead to his, nuzzling her knight as her tears fell and she sniffled.

"Azula?" Soren asked as he held her close, still not understanding this sudden burst of emotion.

"I'm, I'm fine Soren," Azula reassured him. "This is all just so…_new _to me." Azula cupped Soren's cheeks and stared into his eyes once more, almost longingly. Soren smiled back at her, feeling her saliva covering his face and lips.

"Heh, you don't know how to kiss, do you?" The young warrior asked. Azula blushed and looked away, and at that moment it occurred to Soren that _he _was probably her first kiss. Soren pulled Azula in closer and kissed her temple.

"It's okay. We'll do kiss training until you're the perfect kisser too." Soren cooed lovingly. That got a little smile out of Azula, and the princess looked him in the eyes once more.

"Soren, you promise…you'll _always_ be there for me?"

Soren blinked and nodded. "I promise," He answered. "I promise I'll always be there. That's what Crownguard boyfriends do."

"Good!" Azula laughed smiled at him, the warmest smile she'd ever given him, and kissed him once more on the forehead. The couple happily embraced one another, until a chill wind blew past. Soren shivered in Azula's arms.

"Man, maybe we should get back to the campfire," The blond boy said, teeth chattering. "It really does get cold at night…"

Azula thought for a moment, then an idea came to her.

"Hold still." The princess said as she tightly wrapped her arms around Soren's waist, pressing her body against his with her face against his chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and not long after Soren could feel her body quickly heating up, warming his in turn.

"Is that you doing that?" Soren asked with a grin. Azula returned his grin with a smirk.

"I'm using firebending to keep you warm, dum dum," The princess told him. "I've never thought of using it this way before. It feels…nice…"

Firebending had always been a means of destruction for Azula, a way to destroy and pursue her enemies. Using it to warm and comfort someone else though, that was new, and Azula enjoyed it…

Meanwhile, behind a large rock near the edge of the tree line, Claudia, Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee watched the princess and her knight make up and make out.

"Awww…ewww!" Claudia cooed as she watched Soren and Azula act all sweet together through her spyglass, only to be disgusted by the sight of her brother making out. "Okay, your turn." Claudia passed the spyglass to Ty Lee, who grinned as she peeked through.

"Awww, I knew they'd make up, just like you two!" The acrobat said as she smiled at Zuko and Mai. "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach _did_ help us learn about ourselves," Ty Lee gave the spyglass back to Claudia and picked up a smooth stone from the sand, rubbing her palm against it. "I feel all smoothed. I'll _always_ remember this."

"Remember what, Ty lee?"

The teens yelped as they suddenly noticed Soren and Azula standing beside them. Azula smirked at her friends while Soren grinned. It was then that Claudia got a good look at Soren's face, and immediately had to hold back her laughter. Soren quirked his eyebrow at his sister.

"What are you laughing at, Clauds?"

"Nothing, Soren, ehugh, nothing…" Claudia replied, doing her best to keep her fit of laughter under control. Soren narrowed his eyes, then looked to Zuko and Mai, who were holding their hands over their mouths as they too were stifling their laughs.

"Okay, okay, is this some kind of prank?" Soren asked, crossing his arms.

"Must be an inside joke," Azula said. "Guess they had some fun while we were gone." Unlike her friends, Azula was far better at controlling herself.

"Azula, what's…ahah…ahahah…!" Ty Lee giggled when she finally saw what everyone else was laughing at. Soren's face was covered in Azula's signature red lipstick, kiss marks all over his cheeks, forehead, jaw, and one right on his lips. "That's a nice shade Soren…"

Soren sighed with bemusement. "You guys are weird. So, what now?"

Azula smirked as she looked back up at Chan's house in the distance. "You know what would make this trip _really_ memorable…?"

There was a knock on the mansion's front door. Chan opened it, only to find the six weirdos he had banned earlier standing on the porch.

"We've got some bad news Chan…" Azula said as she gave the boy a wicked smirk.

"Party's over." Zuko declared just second before he and his friends barged inside.

What ensued next was utter chaos, as Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Soren, and Claudia all proceeded to wreak havoc inside the building. The partygoers fled as Azula threw a priceless vase on the ground, making Chan cringe on horror. Zuko smashed the dinner table with a single axe kick. Mai used her hidden throwing knives to slice through the ornate tapestries. Ty Lee swung from the chandeliers and sent them crashing to the floor, and Soren was busy tossing plates of food at the walls when he was not stuffing his favorite snacks into his mouth.

Claudia had the best trick though. She took out a green potion from her satchel and poured the contents on the stuffed antelope-dear.

"_**Etaminaer, erutaerc nellaf!**_"

The stuffed animal's eyes lit up, and it suddenly began to move, frolicking and leaping among the shrieking teenagers as Claudia burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Man Clauds, you scary!" Soren said with a mouthful of roasted turducken leg. He tossed a plate of spicy curry he had finished at the wall and left a huge orange stain.

Chan could only fall to his knees and sob uncontrollably at the thought of the trouble he'd be in with his parents as the house was ruined. Azula smirked as she watched Chan crumble, satisfied with her revenge. That would teach him to try and take advantage of _her _while she was emotionally vulnerable. The final lime-cherry on top of Azula's sweet vengeance was her setting the carpet on fire.

"Our work here is done!" Azula called out excitedly. "Let's go home, friends."

The six of them walked out of the house just as the flames began to engulf it, lighting up the night. Thankfully, everyone else escaped unharmed. Ty Lee beamed as she pulled her best friends into a group hug, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Best party ever!"

The teens quickly made it back to Lo and Li's cabin, laughing and joking all the way. It was late, and the old women were already fast asleep, so the six of them did their best to stay quiet. They all found their way to their bedrooms, with Zuko still having to sleep on the couch.

Out on the balcony, Azula stood up on her tip toes to give Soren a kiss goodnight before he went to sleep on the hammock.

"Goodnight _Sore-bear,_" Azula chuckled at the nickname, and the extra kiss mark she left on Soren's lip. "I've never had so much fun."

"Goodnight, _Princess_." Soren grinned back at her, using her own title as a pet name. "We'll have plenty more fun, trust me."

Soren winked at Azula and she smirked back at him. They gave each other one last kiss before parting, Soren wrapping himself in a blanket and climbing into the hammock set up on the balcony.

Azula went to the bed she had claimed earlier that day. She lit a small candle in front of a mirror and removed her makeup. She stared at herself as she undid her ponytail, her thoughts wandering once more to her past.

Azula's smile slowly faded as she thought of her first real kiss with Soren, staring deeply into the mirror, into herself. She reached out and touched the glass, feeling its cold, firm surface. Azula narrowed her eyes in thought, and removed her hand from the looking glass.

The princess then reached down into her bag, into a hidden pocket, and took out a small, white cloth. It was something she'd kept since she was a little girl and could never bring herself to get rid of. Azula had kept good care of it, made sure it stayed clean. Azula had the handkerchief back before the Avatar appeared, before Zuko's banishment, before her mother left…

Azula unfolded the white cloth. There was black "S" embroidered at the corner. Azula gazed at the curving symbol, and she understood.

"…Sore-bear…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It was a long wait, but we finally made it. The past and the present are linked once more, but what does it all mean? How will things change from here? This is a long chapter, but I've had this planned for a very long time now. I don't feel great about just lifting the campfire dialogue straight from the episode, but I thought it was too important overall to gloss over, as Soren and Claudia both need to learn more about their friends.

This is a kind of mid-season finale of sorts, and I think I might take a slight hiatus for a bit. I've still got loads of stuff planned, but right now I have a wedding to focus on, not to mention settling into married life after that.

I'd like to give a shoutout to Synfish for the very nice review they left me. I try to make my writing style consistent with both shows. I spent a ton of time researching Azula's character, reading all those blog posts and debates and whatnot. I am so glad you think I've nailed her character, as that has been the one thing I've tried my hardest to do right, and I feel more confident now going forward. And I would highly recommend seeing The Dragon Prince, as it shares a lot of DNA with Avatar, from crew to actors to themes, but with its own unique twists. I will certainly heed your advice as well.

Also a shoutout to my other consistent readers gordhanx, RJCA27, and Muppet8003. Your continued support is very much appreciated. As always, I love to get feedback. See you next chapter!

And of course, my undying love for my soon-to-be-wife for proofreading all of this.

EDIT: Added a little more to the kissing scene, suggested by wish-i-was-fiction on Tumblr. Thank you for the feedback!


	10. Diplomacy

**Diplomacy**

* * *

_7 years ago…_

Azula fidgeted as her mother adjusted her hair piece. Zuko sat in a chair, his leg twitching impatiently. Ozai paced back and forth in front of the large, golden framed mirror which was flanked by guards.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ursa asked as she put Azula's hair neatly into place. "You get to come with us on a diplomatic visit."

"It's not a big deal, Mom," Azula said blithely. "I've already been there a bunch of times. I'm the one who found it, remember?"

"You found it by accident." Zuko retorted. Azula glared at her brother. It had been three years since she had run through the mirror and found herself in Katolis. Three years since she made her first real friend there and had a place to get away from her family. Then stupid Zuzu had to tattle on her and put an end to her little adventures. Needless to say, finding a portal in a magic mirror to an unknown land caused a bit of a stir, but things worked out.

In that time, the Fire Nation and Katolis had established tenuous relations. There was no fear of an invasion from either side due to the only access being a magic mirror, but the Fire Nation's long history of war made it difficult to establish an alliance. They had been fighting literally the entire rest of their world, and it seemed likely that Fire Lord Azulon would set his sights on Katolis and try to take it as well, if he could, but he could not do it by force.

"You had best save your squabbling for when we get back," Ozai seethed coldly at his children. Zuko and Azula snapped to attention while Ursa frowned at her husband. "This visit needs to go perfectly. The Katolians need to have the best possible impression of us, and that includes children who are seen and not heard."

"Yes, Father." Zuko and Azula said in unison. While Crown Prince General Iroh would have been Azulon's first choice for a diplomatic mission, as he was far more genial, the Dragon of the West was currently laying siege to Ba Sing Se with his son Prince Lu-Ten. Just as well, Prince Ozai insisted on taking on the task, as some means of gaining any small bit of favour with his father. While travel between the two worlds was strictly monitored, Ozai had been in correspondence with High Mage Lord Viren, the adviser to and right hand of King Harrow. The two men found they had much in common, it seemed, and saw eye-to-eye on more than one subject.

The mirror's surface rippled, and out stepped the messenger they sent earlier. He bowed to Ozai and cleared his throat.

"Prince Ozai, King Harrow and Lord Viren are ready to see you now." The servant said and stepped aside. Ozai scoffed in acknowledgement, and motioned for his family to follow. The guards went through first, followed by Ozai. Ursa took Zuko and Azula by the hand each and followed after. Zuko hesitated, but Ursa squeezed his hand to reassure him.

As they passed through the glass, it felt like a rush of cold air, and then they found themselves inside the throne room of Castle Katolis. Sitting on the throne was King Harrow, wearing a crown fashioned after the two castle towers and a warm smile. To his right was Lord Viren, standing proudly and holding an ornate metal cane with a purple gem. To either side of them were their children, Harrow's step son Prince Callum and tiny Prince Ezran, and Soren and Claudia standing beside their father Viren.

"King Harrow, I give you Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation," Viren announced. "Along with his wife, Princess Ursa, and his children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.

"Ah, it is good to finally meet you," Harrow said, his voice deep and calming. "Viren has told me much about the Fire Nation." Ozai bowed slightly and gave an ingenuine smile.

"The pleasure is ours, King Harrow," Ozai spoke as his family bowed with him. "It has been quite some time since our kingdoms made contact. I think we were overdue for a proper visit."

"We've prepared the castle for you," Harrow said as he stood up. "Before we begin though, I'd like to introduce you to our children." Harrowed stood between Callum and Ezran, kneeling down to place his hands on their shoulders. "These are Callum and Ezran." The two princes smiled and bowed formally.

"And _these _are Soren and Claudia," Viren interjected as he introduced his own children. They smiled brightly and waved at Zuko and Azula before Viren gave them each a nudge and they bowed as well.

"Yes, I believe they've already met my children." Ozai replied, just barely hiding his impatience.

"Come, why don't we start with a tour before we get down to politics?" Harrow said as he approached Ozai. "I feel diplomacy is best done in a relaxed environment."

Behind the large, circular mirror the Fire Nation royals stepped out from, the throne room doors were opened. Harrow ushered everyone towards the exit, and both groups were given the chance to properly mingle. While the adults conversed about architecture and history, their children were corralled together.

"Why don't you say hi to the princes?" Ursa whispered to Zuko and Azula. They both sighed as they turned to Callum, holding his three-year-old brother Ezran's hand.

"Uh, hi!" Callum said awkwardly.

"Hi." Zuko said flatly while Azula just glared.

"You, uh, wanna see my sketches?" Callum asked as he pulled out a little book from his pocket."

"No." Azula answered and turned away, much to her mother's chagrin.

"Okay." Zuko replied instead, showing a hint of interest. Azula grumbled and looked to Soren and Claudia.

"Hey, Azula," Soren said, his face a faint shade of pink. "It's been a while…"

"Yes, it has." Azula replied curtly, turning her nose up at Soren. The blond boy frowned and looked to Claudia, who just gave him a shrug.

"Is something wrong?" Soren whispered.

"Oh nothing," Azula whispered back. "Only that you never wrote any letters to me."

"Oh…" Soren said, realizing his mistake. "Sorry. I guess I didn't think about that. I didn't get any from you though."

"Well, all communication is checked by security," Azula replied. "And I didn't want anyone reading anything I wrote."

"But, wouldn't they have checked any letters Soren sent you?" Claudia piped up.

"Yes, but the point is that he still should have sent me one." Azula huffed. Soren had been her playmate, back when the portal was secret and only she and Soren knew of it at first, but when everyone found out the two of them had far less contact. While Azula had made friends with Ty Lee and Mai in that time, she was not about to just let go of her first.

Soren tentatively reached a hand out for Azula's and hooked his finger around her own. She raised an eyebrow at the blond boy as he smiled at her hopefully.

"I missed you too…" He said, finally making Azula relent. The princess took Soren's hand in hers, making Claudia beam at the both of them. This little gesture, however, did not go unnoticed. Out of the corner of his eye, Viren saw the little display of affection. As did Ozai.

The tour continued on until they reached the gardens. It reminded Ursa of the one back at the palace. She looked to the children to see them all bored and fidgeting impatiently, not the least bit interested in the tour. Azula was especially bored, as she had already explored the castle with Soren before, when they would play hide and seek.

"Why don't we let the children play together here for a while? I can look after them." Ursa said to Harrow and Ozai. Her husband stared coldly at her, but Harrow smiled and nodded.

"I think that would be fine," The king said. "No need to drag them along with the adults.

"Very well." Ozai said offhandedly. Ursa and the children split off from the group, Ursa taking a seat on a stone bench under a large oak tree.

The children all seemed relieved to get away from the adults. Ursa let out a sigh, herself also feeling relieved. She then spotted little Ezran waddle his way over to Ursa, his curly hair bouncing with each step. Ursa looked down at him and smiled.

"Well hello there little prince," Ursa said. Ezran blushed slightly, but kept staring at her with his big round eyes.

"Mom?" Ezran asked innocently. Ursa blinked and leaned back in surprise. It was then that Callum ran up and lifted Ezran.

"Sorry, Princess Ursa," Callum said apologetically. "You, um, you just look a little like our mom."

"Pretty!" Ezran shouted.

"I see," Ursa said, smiling awkwardly. "It's alright. From how handsome you two are, she must have been very pretty indeed."

Over in the grass, Claudia was showing off a sparkler spell she had learned to Azula and Zuko. Azula noticed the two princes with her mother and seethed with envy.

"Oh Claudia, why don't you go show our mom your new trick?" Azula asked with a mischievous smirk. Claudia nodded, grabbing a beetle from the grass and running up to Ursa.

"Hey, watch this!" Claudia shouted as she held the beetle up to Ursa. Ursa stared at the wriggling creature, then grimaced as Claudia squashed in between her hands, the insect's guts oozing between her fingers.

"_Elkraps!" _Claudia said, her eyes turning purple. She lifted her hand up and the ooze turned into a fountain of glittering dust. Ursa laughed uneasily and clapped her hands.

"That's very, uh, lovely Claudia. Your father must be very proud."

Claudia grinned at Ursa before she and the princes left to go join the other three children. They had a game to play.

"Okay, here's what we're doing," Soren began pointing to Ezran. "Ezran's been kidnapped by an evil dragon! We're a band of adventurers who are going to save him." Soren picked up a little wooden toy sword and brandished it. "I'm the strong, courageous knight. Claudia, you're the wizard. Zuko, you can, uh, be the thief."

"But thieves have no honor!" Zuko protested.

"But the thief is cool and _mysteeeeerious_!" Callum said.

"_Fiiiine._" Zuko relented.

"I wanna be a wizard too." Callum said.

"We only need one wizard," Soren said. "You can be, um, the bard! You can sing about how great we are."

"That sounds dumb…" Callum whined. Azula snickered at him.

"It is dumb." The little princess whispered under her breath.

"I wanna fight too!"

"I like bards, Callum," Claudia said with an encouraging smile. "And bards _can_ fight, if they've got the guts, right?"

"_Fiiiine._" Callum crossed his arms.

"What am I going to be?" Azula asked impatiently as she tugged on Soren's hair.

"You get to be the evil dragon!" Soren said. "Because you're the best firebender."

Azula scrunched her nose up at Soren, and Zuko frowned.

"She won't always be the best," Zuko said. "I'll catch up, just you watch."

"No, you won't," Azula shot back at her brother. "Especially if you only do what that stupid teacher tells you. And you," Azula glared at Soren. "I am _not _evil! I'm just not a pansy like everyone else."

"Is that a challenge?" Soren grinned and pointed his sword at Azula. "Face me, dragon! Hand over Prince Ezran, or face justice!"

Azula just smirked, and with a flick of her wrist she sent a quick jet of orange fire at the wooden sword. The tip caught fire, and Soren yelped.

"Hey, not funny Azula!" Soren said as he waved the sword around and stuck in in the ground to put out the fire.

"How about this," Azula began, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll be the powerful, gracious queen and _you _are all my subjects who do everything I say. Now quit standing around you dum dums, I've got a country to run and a prince to save."

"Azula!" A shadow loomed over the princess, and she turned to see her mother standing above her, arms crossed and looked down at her daughter sternly. "What have I told you about setting toys on fire?"

"I was just playing around!" Azula protested at her mother angrily. "No one got burned, and Soren doesn't even care! Right, Sore-bear?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Soren said, coming to Azula's defense. "I've got lots of other swords. Claudia burns my stuff all the time."

"It's true!" Claudia chimed in. Ursa stared at Soren and Claudia a moment before kneeling down in front of Azula.

"Your father said we had to make our best impression," Ursa whispered. "And I'll not have you starting fires in our host's home. Now show some self-control, young lady. This kind of behavior is unbecoming for a princess."

"Fine…" Azula whispered back, frowning, but keeping her anger under control. How dare her mother scold her in front of her friends and embarrass her. Azula knew her mom was just afraid of how powerful she was. Ursa was just trying to hold Azula back…

"Play nice now. That goes for you too, Zuko." Ursa said.

"Yes mom." Zuko nodded, and Ursa went back to relax under the tree. Soren watched her go, then looked to Azula, who had her back to him. The little princess did not move, just standing there stiffly. Soren approached slowly and reached a hand out.

"Azula?" Soren asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Azula wiped her eyes with her sleeve and coughed.

"I'm fine," Azula said and turned back to the other kids. She pointed to a large, grumpy looking amphibian by the pond. "_That _ugly thing is our dragon. Now come on. Callum, get out your book and start drawing what I tell you. I have a foolproof plan on how we're going to storm the dragon's lair, save Ezran, and take all the treasure without a single casualty!"

* * *

"So, how did you like the tour?" Viren asked as he sat down at his desk and poured a deep crimson drink into two cups.

"It was dreadfully boring," Ozai answered as he took a seat, the candlelight on the desk illuminating his sharp features as he took a cup and sipped. Ozai's face scrunched as he swallowed. "At least the wine in Katolis is good."

"Well, it's my own stock," Viren replied. "With a little dark magic sprinkled in for flavor." The moon glowed outside the window. It was late, and everyone else had already gone to bed. Ozai and his family would be staying at the castle for a while longer, as a sort of trust exercise. "So, what's your impression?"

"If my father could, he'd conquer your kingdom without a second though," Ozai replied curtly. "And I doubt anything _Harrow_ has to offer would change his mind. The separation of our worlds is the only reason he's bothering with diplomacy at all."

"But?" Viren asked as he swirled his drink. The mage knew not to trust Ozai, but he had to at least humor him.

"But what is intriguing is _your_ magic," Ozai replied. "Especially this dark magic. While we may be able to bend the elements in my world, the magic you've shown me is beyond most men's abilities. _That_ is something worth offering."

"Yes, dark magic has been a great boon," Viren said and sipped his drink. "Though King Harrow has been rather disapproving of it lately."

"Then Harrow is a fool," Ozai retorted. "A man as soft as him would not last in my world, and still I must appease him."

"Hmm…" Viren was bemused by Ozai's tone towards his friend, but he did not entirely disagree, and he had to be pragmatic. "Your father, on the other hand, seems rather…harsh. I doubt a meeting between the two would play out well. We may be at a bit of a stalemate."

"Perhaps not," Ozai began and took a long sip of his drink. "My father _is _quite old. I have a feeling that his reign is coming to an end soon."

"Oh? I suppose your brother Iroh would get along better with Harrow." Viren stroked his beard. Ozai scoffed loudly.

"Of course he would," The prince said bitterly. Viren raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he would jump at an alliance with Katolis if he were Fire Lord, right after he wins the war, as I'm certain he will…"

It was not difficult for Viren to read Ozai. He had not been lying when he said he sprinkled some dark magic into the drink. What Viren did not say was that it was not merely to draw out flavor, but also to draw out the truth.

"I take it that you don't agree with the direction Iroh would take the Fire Nation in?" Viren asked.

"No matter how talented he may be, my brother is soft," Ozai proclaimed. "Iroh thinks that he can make them world follow him with some tea and kind words. He does not understand the true values of the Fire Nation, and it will take an iron fist to teach the rest of the world those values. My father's favoritism to Iroh blinds him to that. I am far more suited to carry out Azulon's legacy than Iroh ever would be."

"You take after Azulon," Viren observed. "And I've also noticed that little Azula seems to take after you…" Ozai cocked an eyebrow at Viren.

"What about Azula?" The prince asked. Viren leaned back and stared into his cup.

"You claim your daughter is a prodigy," Viren began. "And after seeing the way she firebends, I'm inclined to believe you. She must get it from her father." Ozai smirked and took a long, slow sip.

"Indeed, she has my power and cunning, and then some…" Ozai chuckled. "The Fire Sages believe she is a child of prophecy. Her mother, Ursa, is the grand daughter of Avatar Roku, the last Avatar of the Fire Nation. The sages said that the union between our families would produce a bloodline that would ensure our rule for centuries. So my father arranged for us to be wed, and now I have produced what may be the most gifted and powerful firebender in history."

"I see…" Viren said, his interested piqued. "You think Azula is, _special, _in that way?"

"I'm sure of it," Ozai responded. "I had my doubts when Zuko turned into such a miserable failure, but Azula was _born lucky_. Everything comes so quickly to her, she's already as skilled as most firebending masters. All I have to do now is hammer out what little weakness remains until she's the perfect weapon."

"Yes, perfection is a worthy goal," Viren said and finished his drink. "But she could still be more powerful. The Fire Nation could be more powerful."

"What are you saying, Viren?" Ozai asked and finished his drink as well.

"What I'm saying is that I have something to offer," Viren replied. "Magic, just as you said. Your firebending is powerful, yes, but you've still been waging a war for one hundred years. That doesn't sound very efficient. Plus, you still have the next Avatar to look out for." Ozai grinned.

"I was waiting for you to say that," The prince said. "If Azula could wield dark magic…I…the Fire Nation, we would be truly unstoppable. But nothing is free. What do you want in return, Lord Viren?"

"Your technology, for starters," Viren said. "Show us how to build these machines of war, and Xadia would pose little threat to the human kingdoms."

"Then we have a deal?" Ozai asked.

"Not quite yet," Viren held up a finger. "I have one more stipulation. I want to fully ensure the alliance between the Fire Nation and Katolis, with a union, if you will."

"What sort of union?" Ozai asked, confused.

"One that will ensure _both_ our bloodlines for generations," Viren steepled his fingers. "An arranged marriage, like the one you had with Ursa…"

Ozai furrowed his brow, contemplating Viren's terms.

"Take Zuko then. Maybe your Claudia can find a use for him."

"Actually, I meant Azula," Viren said. "Though I wouldn't mind two marriages either."

Ozai frowned angrily as his stood, steam rising from his nostrils. Viren remained calm and seated.

"You think I'd just give Azula to you? My perfect weapon to marry one of those royal brats?"

"To marry my _son_." Viren replied. Ozai scoffed once more.

"He's not even royalty."

"I was not talking about a union between the royal families," Viren replied. "I said _our _bloodlines, and need I remind you that I am still the High Mage. Having Azula be part of the family would help with teaching her magic. She can learn alongside Claudia. Besides, I doubt Harrow is keen on arranged marriages."

Ozai sat back down, giving Viren a hard stare as he considered the mage's conditions. Having Azula learn magic could make her as powerful as any Avatar, and with that power, Ozai's legacy would be remembered for generations. With Azula wielding dark magic at his beck and call, he could gain Azulon's favor, overthrow Iroh with ease, become the greatest Fire Lord in history, rule the planet by his will.

Viren, for his part, was most interested in unlocking the secrets of bending. It was like the arcana, but so much more intimate. Azula was a prime specimen, and the mage was chomping at the bit to study her more closely. A union between Azula and Soren would produce an heir as well, and if bending was in the blood, it could mean another powerful firebender. Viren just had to see what the possibilities were.

"Very well then," Ozai said with a smirk. "In five years, my Azula will marry your Soren, but I insist that she stays in the Fire Nation."

"Fair enough," Viren replied. "I think it might do Soren some good to absorb a little culture." Viren held up his empty cup. "Here's to our future alliance."

Ozai held up his empty cup as well, and both men smirked at one another.

"To the future."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I wrote this chapter for Azula Week 2019 on Tumblr, and I was debating on whether or not to make it canon to my story. I figured out that it could fit, and I think it helps add a little more meat to the plot, and makes my original plans carry a bit more weight. Next chapter will be getting back to ore canon stuff, but consider this a little bonus in the meantime.

In case the timeline is confusing, this takes place 7 years before the beginning of TDP and 5 before the beinning of ATLA. Soren and Zuko are 11, Azula and Claudia are 9, Callum is 7 and Ezran is 3.


	11. Secrets and Catacombs

**Author's Note:**

About last chapter; I have listened to the criticism, and just to clear things up, I will not be doing flashback chapters very often. In fact, I have only one more after that one planned. While it might seem a little pointless now, it will in fact serve a purpose later. I won't go into spoilers, but I'll say that it helps set up certain characters' reactions to later events. Without it, their reaction would have felt flimsy at best. You will understand when we get to that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, because we're back to canon!

* * *

**Secrets and Catacombs**

* * *

Azula found herself in a dark void of smoke and shadows. She called out, but her voice was muted and muffled. She did not know where she was, but she wanted out. The princess was dressed in her royal armor, she was battle ready, and yet somehow, she still felt vulnerable. Azula began to walk forward, her footsteps just as muted, looking for any signs of life or landmarks, but still there was nothing. Was she lost? The princess kept herself calm. She would find a way out. Azula's was startled, however, when a loud, echoing foot step came from behind her.

The princess turned to see a dark figure coming towards her in the smoke. It was tall, broad, and armed with a sword in its hand. Azula's heart rate spiked, but she kept her expression blank. If this thing aimed to attack her, she would not let it. Without hesitation, Azula took a stance and extended her first two fingers at the figure. A blast of blue fire shot out and made direct contact. Azula smirked as the azure flames engulfed him, but her smile soon faded when the figure continued waking forward.

The tall warrior burned, and as it continued to march towards Azula she could see it more clearly. It was clad in an armored suit of steel, reflecting the blue flames that now rose from the joints between the plates. Its helmet was fashioned in the image of a dragon, the flames billowing from its eyes and mouth. The burning warrior pointed an clawed, armored finger at Azula, and the princess took a step back. This thing was not human.

"You…" The warrior said, his voice a hoarse whisper that echoed in Azula's ears. "I won't…let you…"

"Stay back!" Azula tried to shout, and shot another blast of fire at the warrior. It exploded when it hit him, but the warrior did not stop his advance, and seemed to absorb the blue fire. The flames changed gradually, from Azula's bright blue, to a deep crimson red, and finally to an eerie, otherworldly black. Azula continued to step away from him, fear beginning to grip at her. Only her father made her feel a fear like this. The princess did not want to take chances.

Azula began to weave her fingers through the air as the dragon-flame warrior drew ever closer. She had to cast her lightning quickly. Her most powerful attack. If this could not make the warrior to drop dead, nothing would. He was so close now, his arm reaching out to Azula. She would not let him touch her.

The warrior was barely a meter away when Azula struck. Her lightning flew from her fingertips in an instant and was drawn straight into the steel-clad hand that was reaching out for the princess. The warrior stopped, electricity surging through his body and out through the end of his sword into the ground below. Azula took a few deep breaths as she watched the flames from within the armor die, and the warrior fell to his knees. The princess wanted to feel satisfied with her kill, but at the moment, she only felt a wave of relief. Any later, and he might have had her. That was until it spoke once more.

"Princess…" The warrior whispered forlornly, filling Azula with dread, and yet also, an odd sense of deep longing. The warrior dropped his sword and fell over. Azula stepped back as the helmet fell off and rolled over to her. She was shocked to find that the armor was empty, save for the smoke wafting from inside it. Azula looked down to the helmet by her feet, and felt her blood run cold as she saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her from within. Human eyes, and innocent.

Azula jolted up from her bed, raising her hand and igniting her fingertip as she glanced around her large bedroom frantically. There was no one there, only Azula and her fire. When she was sure it was safe, Azula extinguished her flame. The princess bent forward and gave a loud sigh as she rubbed her temples. She would be lying if she said she never dreamed, but Azula never had dreams like that. Ever since that kiss, the visions, the memories, they had been coming back to her. Was this another memory? No, it could not be, it did not add up. An omen? Perhaps. If only Soren could remember too, but Azula dared not risk it. She preferred he stayed ignorant of what happened all those years ago, or else she might lose him again…

Azula shook her head and flopped back down onto her big, soft, luxurious bed. She needed her sleep, and she did not want to miss her hair appointment today because she had slept in late. Azula would ignore the visions for now. There were more important and pressing issues on the horizon…

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" Azula asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Almost…" Claudia said as she stirred the cauldron the servants had brought. Within it bubbles a bright, glowing blue liquid. "Just needs a little bit more moon moth powder and…there!" A puff of smoke blew from the concoction. Claudia ladled the glowing liquid into a glass vial, and held it up to Azula. "It's ready!"

"Alright, do it." Azula commanded. "If this goes wrong, I'm shaving your head." Claudia smiled and nodded. The sorceress took one of Azula's long bangs and dipped it into the vial. She held it there a moment, then removed the hair, leaving the end dyed an electric blue. Claudia did the same to the other side, and Azula examined her hair in the mirror.

"Hmm…I like it." Azula stated, giving her head a little shake to make her hair sway.

"It looks great on you, Azula." Ty Lee said from the corner, now with a long pink highlight in her braid.

"Is it permanent?" Azula asked as she turned back to Claudia.

"It will wear off after a while," Claudia said as she emptied the vial back into the small cauldron. "But I can leave you the recipe." Azula looked at her new highlights dangling in front of her face and smiled.

"Let's go show them off." The princess said. The three of them left the treasure room and made their way down the halls. They came to the royal gallery to find Zuko standing in front of the portrait of Fire Lord Sozin, studying it thoughtfully.

"Hey Zuko." Claudia waved to the prince with a smile. Zuko nodded to her, but frowned when he saw his sister. He noticed what she did to her hair, but did not want to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging it. Azula sneered back at her brother.

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko," Azula remarked as they passed him by. "Make sure he gets your good side." Zuko's frown deepened as she looked back to the portrait, holding back his contempt.

"Azula…" Claudia frowned at the princess's harsh comment. Ty Lee simply looked away, not wanting to get involved. The way Azula treated her brother did bother Claudia sometimes, even if they had become friends. It just seemed so odd to the sorceress. Even when she teased Soren, Claudia was never that mean. The mage was about to give Azula a piece of her mind when Zuko spoke up.

"Wait, I need to ask you something," Zuko said, stopping the girls. "What do you remember about our Great-Grandfather's history?" Azula gave an exasperated sigh as she went to stand next to her brother.

"Ah Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works." The princess began as she looked to the portrait of Sozin, the great comet flying above him. Azula narrowed her eyes, then looked to Claudia and Ty Lee. "You two go on ahead, this might take me a while. It is Zuzu, after all." Azula smirked and Zuko glowered. Ty Lee gave a nod, and skipped down the hall.

"Alight, see you in a bit…" Claudia said. She turned and began to walk after Ty Lee. The acrobat was already turning the corner and out of sight. Claudia turned back to look at the royal siblings, and then quietly ducked behind a pillar. The sorceress was always prone to curiosity, and she could not help but feel the urge to eavesdrop, even on her friends. Claudia listened carefully.

"Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course," Claudia heard Azula say. "He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world."

"What…?" Claudia whispered to herself. That did not sound right to her. Azula had told her and Soren that the Earth Kingdom had started the war, when they saw the power the comet gave firebenders. The princess did not mention an invasion. Did she misunderstand Azula?

"In the end, he died a very old and successful man." Azula finished.

"But how did he die?" Zuko asked.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko?" Azula asked as she started to walk away. "He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient."

Claudia carefully scooted around the pillar as Azula passed her, desperately hoping the princess would not see her. She let out a sigh as she spied on Azula turning a corner, then turned to looked to Zuko, still gazing at the portrait of Sozin. The prince let out a sigh and left in the other direction, leaving Claudia with some questions. She left her pillar and quickly caught back up with Ty Lee and Azula in the garden.

"What took you?" Azula asked as Claudia caught her breath.

"Oh, uh, I got distracted by, uh," Claudia had to think of an excuse. Azula eyed her suspiciously. "This adorable little dragonfly! Just, _so _cute."

"Hmm, the palace better not be infested…" Azula said, staring intensely up into Claudia's green eyes, trying to see if she was lying. Claudia felt a nervous sweat coming on, but she was saved when two muscular arms wrapped around Azula's shoulders from behind.

"Guess who!" Soren said happily.

"Is it a stupid boy who's touching me without permission?" Azula answered, her expression deadpan.

"Wow, you're good at this." Soren said as he pulled away. Azula rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him.

"I didn't say stop." The princess smirked at her knight and he grinned back. He leaned over and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Sweet hair." Soren said and playfully batted at Azula's bang.

"Like it?" Azula asked. "Claudia did it for me. She did Ty Lee's as well." The princess gestured to Ty Lee, who flipped her braid around to show the new pastel pink streak running through it.

"I figured out how to do hair dyes with what I could find," Claudia said. "But I still haven't figured out how to get the portal to work. I guess I'm just going to have to find more ingredients to experiment with."

"Then we'll just have to get you more while we're out today," Ty Lee responded.

"We'll see if we can get you some black-market acquisitions," Azula teased as she and Soren linked their arms. "We're burning daylight, so let's go."

The four of them spent much of their day shopping in the capital, as they had become accustomed to doing once a week. Claudia would check to see what kinds of new imports the shops had, and she would take anything new in her ongoing effort to remake the spell to fix the mirror. It was proving to be a daunting task, and while Claudia was able to create and recreate spells thanks to the wonderous properties many of these hybrid animals possessed, the spell to get back home was still eluding her. The original spell had used some powerful ingredients, and Claudia was beginning to wonder if she could ever get her hands on anything as magical as a unicorn mane.

After their shopping excursion and a good lunch at an expensive restaurant, the teens headed back to the palace. They bid Ty Lee farewell before she headed back to her house, and the acrobat gave each of her friends a hug goodbye.

"I'm gonna go see what I can do with these," Claudia said as she held up her bag full of new ingredients. "Hopefully wolfbat wing webbings will hold some secrets."

"Well, have fun then," Soren responded, his arm draped around Azula's shoulder. "Azula and I are gonna go train."

"Followed by some deep cleansing at the spa afterward." Azula said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she placed her arm around Soren's waist. Ever since they went to Ember Island, Soren and Azula had been rather affectionate with each other. While Claudia had not thought much of it, everyone else who knew Azula found it rather odd, seeing the princess acting so lovey-dovey. No one was complaining though, as Azula in a good mood meant she was less likely to punish them over making mistakes, and everyone preferred to keep it that way.

Claudia went her separate way towards the treasure room, where she had set up her small lab. The sorceress had moved many books from the library there for easy access to research. Claudia spent long hours and missed several meals studying and testing her samples, to the point where servants would often bring her dinner instead of her eating with Soren. Today would be no different, as Claudia had obtained the various body parts of wolfbats and badger moles, native to the Earth Kingdom.

From what she had read, badger moles were earthbenders and taught the art to humans. Claudia had found some success studying the samples of flying bison fur that Azula had acquired from her adventure, and Claudia was sure she could find the same kind of results. Each bending art had been taught to humans by animals with deep spiritual connections. It was a shame that Claudia could not go to the North Pole to get some scales from Tui and La, and that all the dragons were extinct. Too bad they had to turn on the Fire Nation…

Claudia leaned back in her chair as she thought. It did seem strange to her that the dragons who had helped the Fire Nation would have just betrayed them. Then Claudia remembered what she heard Azula say, about Sozin invading the world, and the more she thought, the more things did not seem to add up. As she had no dragon materials with her, Claudia had taken no books on the subject from the library, but ever curious, Claudia decided it was not a bad time to learn.

She had already eaten the rice and curry the servants had brought her, and the sun had set as Claudia left the treasure room for the library. Claudia turned a corner when she noticed Zuko leaving the library. The two of them locked eyes, and Claudia waved at Zuko.

"Hi again," Claudia said. "Doing some research on your great-grandpa?" Zuko flinched slightly, surprised by Claudia's intuition.

"Something like that," Zuko said as he made to leave. "It's late, I'm going to bed. You should rest too."

Claudia watched Zuko go and gave a shrug as she entered the library and lit a candle. The sorceress looked up whatever books she could on dragons and laid them out on the table. They described their physiology and abilities with illustrations, and while Claudia found it all fascinating, without any physical samples there was little she could do. If dragons were the first firebenders, perhaps she could wield fire as well, on a level far greater than with an emberback spider. Perhaps even as powerful as a Sunfire elf mage, or a firebender.

Claudia sighed as she closed the books. If only the Fire Nation had not killed them all…It was then that Claudia looked to the tall shelves, and noticed a few sticking out. She got up for a closer look and saw they lacked the same amount of dust that most of the others held. Claudia picked one out, and found it was a history book.

"Was Zuko reading this?" Claudia asked aloud as she slid it from the shelf and opened it. It was one the Fire Nation, specifically the reign of Sozin. Claudia remembered that Sozin was the one who started the tradition of hunting dragons, and figured that she might find some clues to help her. The dragon hunters must have kept the body parts somewhere.

The sorceress sat down and skimmed the pages, but what she found did not put her at ease. Indeed, what Claudia read seemed to confirm her suspicions. According to the Fire Nation's own history, Sozin had planned and started the war, invading the Earth Kingdom and setting up colonies, but what truly shocked Claudia most was what Sozin did on the day of the comet; he wiped out the Air Nomad army, and all the airbenders in the subsequent years.

"Why would Azula lie about this?" Claudia wondered. She knew that the next Avatar was an Air Nomad, but destroying a whole civilization seemed extreme. Granted, Claudia would not have minded if all the elves and dragons in Xadia just disappeared, but benders were still fellow humans. The text was sure to mention how the Fire Nation's goal was to spread its greatness to the rest of the world, and how the others nations were simply too uncivilized, corrupt or stubborn to accept change, but it did little to assuage Claudia's doubts. Perhaps Azula did not think telling her or Soren that her nation had made the first strike would have been a good first impression. Claudia continued to read through the text, and it lined up with what she had overheard Azula tell Zuko. It seemed that the Fire Nation was not as innocent as they had thought, but what else was Azula hiding?

The sorceress let out a yawn and closed the book. It had gotten late, and Claudia thought it best to get to bed like Zuko suggested. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and blew out the candle before putting the book back and exiting the library. As the sorceress made her way down the hall, she spotted some movement in the shadows. Claudia hid behind a pillar and peered around it to see a figure in the dark. It was Zuko, dressed in a long robe. What was he doing up this late? The prince pulled a hood up over his head and made his way down the hall. Claudia narrowed her eyes, and once more felt the urge to find out more. She kept her distance, trailing Zuko through the hallways until he reached the back entrance of the palace. Thankfully, Zuko seemed to know how to avoid the guards, and Claudia did the same.

They left the palace and went into the capital. Most of the citizens were asleep, and Zuko was taking a dark back-alley, but Claudia did not know to where. After making several twists and turns through the buildings, Zuko finally reached his destination; the Fire Sage's Temple. Zuko snuck inside, an easy task considering most of the sages were sleepy old men. Claudia followed and watched as Zuko came to a courtyard and hid behind a pillar, then waited. The sorceress wondered what the prince was doing here, and what he as waiting for.

It was not long before a fire sage entered the courtyard from the far side. The sage approached the middle of the courtyard where there was a carving of a flower in the stone floor. The sage stooped down over the design, then sent a blast of fire into it. The carving glowed red hot, and then the ground opened up. A spiral staircase formed below, and the sage walked down before the stairs resealed. Claudia blinked in surprise, then looked to Zuko. His back was to her, and he did not make a move. Claudia almost yelped when Zuko turned back around, and the sorceress ducked behind a corner.

Claudia kept peeking out to see what Zuko was doing, but the prince only sat by the pillar. He seemed to be waiting until it was safe to enter this hidden entrance. After a few minutes, the same sage walked back up the staircase, then used his fire to reseal the entrance. The sage left, and after what felt like an hour, the prince finally made his move. Zuko made sure the coast was clear, then walked over to the seal. He crouched down and blasted the carving just as the sage had, opening the spiral staircase and walking down.

Claudia had to follow him, but she could not keep hiding around corners. She fished through her satchel until she found what she needed; a pouch with the scales of a chameleguana. Claudia's eyes glowed as she opened it and dusted herself with them.

"_Thgis morf hsinav…" _Claudia whispered. The scales sparkled a moment, then Claudia watched as her body disappeared, blending in perfectly with her surroundings. As quietly as she could, the mage briskly walked to the staircase and followed down after Zuko. Claudia found herself in a secret chamber, lit by torches along the walls, and what she saw made her jaw drop; it was lined with bones and skulls of _dragons. _This was where they were kept.

At the back of the chamber, Claudia saw Zuko open another door with another blast of fire, this one with the visage of Fire Lord Sozin. Its eyes lit up, and the door slid open for the prince. Zuko entered inside, and Claudia was prepared to follow after, but she was given an opportunity she could not pass up.

Taking out a metal pick from her bag, and making sure Zuko would not notice, Claudia went to the nearest dragon skull and began to pry at the teeth. She could not carry a whole skull with her, and the horns and bones were also too large, but the teeth were small enough to fit in her satchel, and if they were like the dragons from her world they would be just as powerful. Plus, Claudia doubted anyone would notice too many teeth were missing.

"The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin…" Claudia heard Zuko say from within the chamber. That must have been what Zuko came here to find. Claudia wished she could read it with him, but she could not risk being caught, not now with dragon teeth on the line.

The sorceress popped out the teeth from the back of the jaw, and took teeth from several different skulls to be less conspicuous. As Claudia slipped them into her satchel, they disappeared thanks to the effects of her spell. After several minutes, and once she had all that her bag could carry, Claudia went to peer inside the room Zuko had entered. She saw Zuko seated on the floor before a large statue of a dragon, surrounded by tall clay pots and with several scrolls in front of him, lit by his lantern. He looked angry and frustrated as he handled the scrolls.

"That can't be it. Where's the rest of it?" Zuko asked. The sorceress watched as Zuko dropped the scroll, stood, and picked up his lantern. Claudia had to place her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making any sound as Zuko exited the room and resealed it before passing her on his way to the exit. The mage wanted to stay and read the scrolls, but she wanted to see where Zuko was headed next.

Claudia quietly followed Zuko back up the stairs, and managed to get out before Zuko resealed the entrance, making sure her bag full of dragon teeth did not rattle. The sorceress silently cursed as she saw the sun was coming up; they had been out the entire night and Claudia had not gotten an ounce of sleep. She watched Zuko leave as stealthily as he came, but he was not going back to the palace. This time, Zuko was headed to the prison, located on the far side of the caldera against the rocky cliffs. With her invisibility spell still active, Claudia felt more at ease, though being quiet was still an inconvenience.

They made their way past the guards, until they came to a cell in the upper levels. Zuko opened the cell door, and Claudia moved quickly, managing to slip inside before the prince could slam it shut. Claudia did not want to miss this, and she held her breath as she looked around. The cell was dark and dank, and metal bars separated the back side where the prisoner was being held. It was a squat old man, his head bald but with long, scraggly hair and a big bushy grey beard. The old man's head was lowered, and he did not seem at all surprised when Zuko entered.

"You sent this, didn't you?" Zuko shouted as he held up a scroll. "I found the secret history. Which, by the way should be renamed the history most people already know. The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

"No, he wasn't." The old man said as he looked up at Zuko. Claudia watched from the corner of the cell, completely hidden in the shadows. Zuko frowned at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko," The old man answered. "Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Claudia had to stifle her gasp. Zuko was Avatar Roku's great-grandson? There was nothing about that in any of the texts she read. All that she had found out was that Roku and Sozin had been friends, before Roku died. Claudia watched as Zuko's eyes went wide with shock. He clamped them shut, grimacing, almost painfully, before looking back at the old man.

"Why are you telling me this?!" Zuko almost shouted, his voice mixed with fear and confusion.

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself." The old man said. Zuko sat down on the dirty cell floor, clutching his head. Claudia wished she could reach out to her friend, to offer him some kind of comfort. The prince ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side," Zuko looked up to the old man, hesitant to feel any hope. "What happened generations ago can be resolved now... by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."

Zuko's frown deepened. Claudia narrowed her eyes as the old man turned towards the cell wall. He pulled a loose brick from it and took out a bundle of cloth. The old man approached Zuko and unwrapped it, revealing a hairpiece, two prongs fashioned to resemble flames. Claudia knew she had seen it somewhere in the history book. It was the headpiece worn by Avatar Roku.

"This is a royal artifact," The old man told Zuko. "It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince." Zuko stood, then slowly reached out and took the hairpiece, gazing in disbelief at it. The two of them said nothing for a long moment, and Claudia strained herself to not even breath too loudly.

Finally, Zuko slipped the crown into his robe. He said nothing else to the old man, and turned to leave. He opened the cell door and Claudia made to slip through behind him, but Zuko was faster this time, and slammed the door in Claudia's face. The sorceress cursed at herself silently as she reached for the knob and turned slowly. It did not budge, of course. Claudia looked to the old man, who sat back down on his dirty, worn mat and closed his eyes to meditate.

As carefully as she could, Claudia reached into her satchel. She knew she had a spell for locked doors, the problem was being quiet with all the dragon teeth inside. She looked to the old man as she felt around slowly. There was a rustle, and Claudia froze when the old man opened one eye. She was still invisible, thankfully, and the old man went back to meditating. Claudia breathed again, and finally felt her hands clasp around what she needed, a box of dried centipede eggs. She slowly began to lift it out, but noticed too late as a dragon tooth fell from her bag and clattered to the floor. The old man's eyes shot open.

"Who's there?"

Claudia yelped as she stumbled back against the cell door. The shock caused her invisibility to deactivate, revealing herself to the old man. He stood up in shock as the two of them locked eyes.

"Uhhhhhh…" Claudia said as they stared at each other. "Hi, I'm Claudia….?" The old man blinked at the girl in confusion.

"Hello, Claudia…" The old man said, slightly confused. "My name is Iroh." Claudia blinked at Iroh, then narrowed her eyes as she studied him.

"You must be General Iroh, the Dragon of the West," The sorceress said as she approached him for a closer look. "I thought you'd be taller."

"And I take it you're one of the fascinating strangers that the people have been talking about." Iroh replied.

"You heard about us from in here?" Claudia asked as she crossed her arms and eyed the old general suspiciously.

"Words have a way of getting through walls," Iroh responded with a smile, but it was replaced by a concerned frown. "So, you heard all of that?" Claudia nodded.

"I did," Claudia answered, her expression growing stern. "And I've heard about you as well. How you're a traitor and sided with the Avatar." Iroh let out a sigh.

"It may be hard to believe, but I am no traitor."

"Exactly what a traitor would say." Claudia huffed, and Iroh let out another sigh.

"You seem like a very inquisitive young lady," Iroh began to say. "Let me ask you, haven't you questioned anything that you've been told since you've come here?" Claudia raised an eyebrow, and considered it a moment.

"Okay, well, yeah," Claudia responded. "When my brother Soren and I came here, Azula told us the Earth Kingdom started the war, but then the history books say Sozin invaded…"

"I think you'll find Azula has been telling you many half-truths, if not lies." Iroh said cryptically. Claudia narrowed her eyes at Iroh.

"Alright, how's this for questioning," Claudia began. "Let's say you _are_ the good guy here. You said Zuko _alone _could restore balance, that he could cleanse the sins of his family, because that's his legacy, yada yada."

"I did…" Iroh replied, staring at Claudia with piercing eyes.

"So, what about Azula?" Claudia asked accusingly. Iroh bristled. "Isn't she also Roku's great grandchild? Doesn't she share the same legacy? Why is Zuko the only one?"

"Azula…is not ready," Iroh stated grimly. "She has been influenced by her father for too long. There is no conflict within her. She's chosen her side, the way of Sozin, of my father Azulon, and would never turn on Ozai. That is _her_ legacy…"

"Did you even try to reach out to her?" Claudia asked. Iroh's frown deepened as he shook his head.

"Azula has never listened to me in the past, and I'm afraid she never will," Iroh stated. "She may be destined to be Zuko's greatest adversary in the coming battles." Claudia glared silently at Iroh, who stared back at her. Claudia's gaze wavered, however.

"You may be right…Azula might not be telling us the whole truth…" Claudia said, looking away from Iroh for just a moment. "Maybe this war isn't exactly what we thought…but…" Claudia looked back at Iroh defiantly. "Azula's still my friend, and my brother…he loves her, and she loves him…"

"So I've heard," Iroh said grimly, but his expression softened. "Love is not what Ozai believes in, but fear, and he's made sure to teach that lesson to Azula. However things might seem now, eventually, Azula will make sure you learn to fear her as well. You were not there when she attacked Zuko and I, when she took Ba Sing Se, when she killed the Avatar." Claudia's eyes widened.

"Azula said Zuko did that…" Iroh shook his head.

"Another lie," Iroh said. "Something she told Ozai, likely in case the Avatar _did _survive, so that Zuko would take the blame instead if the Avatar returned."

"She would do that to Zuko?" Claudia asked worriedly. "But why?"

"Because that is how my brother raised her," Iroh answered. "He has pitted his children against each other their whole lives. Azula has always won, always had Ozai's approval, and it has corrupted her. She would do anything for him, even kill her own brother."

"But she didn't," Claudia retorted. "She brought Zuko back as a hero when he sided with her against _you. _And if the Avatar _is _dead, she still gave Zuko credit. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Perhaps," Iroh murmured thoughtfully. "But Azula has always gone above and beyond, always thinking ahead. Maybe she is just using Zuko as another pawn, just as she may be using _you _and your brother."

Claudia was silent as she mulled over the thought. Was the princess simply keeping them around to fight for her? Was everything an act, a half-truth, a lie? Claudia shook her head and locked eyes with Iroh once more.

"Sorry, but…I can't accept that." Claudia stated, though her resolve was shaky. "Maybe you don't believe in Azula, but maybe you just don't know her like we do." Iroh furrowed his brow at the mage. "We've shopped together, trained together, went to the beach together, I've even dyed her hair. And I see the way she makes Soren feel, in a way I can't…I'm not going to ruin that for him." Claudia turned to leave, but Iroh called out.

"You should be careful around Azula," Iroh said. "Any sign of hesitation or defiance, she will not tolerate. You have a good heart, Claudia. I do not want you or your brother to be hurt by her deceptions."

"Thanks," Claudia said and turned back to Iroh. "But I'll worry about that when or if that happens. If she's both Roku and Sozin's great-grandchild like Zuko, I at least owe Azula a chance, and I think _you _owe her one too. Besides, Soren trusts her, and that's good enough for me." Iroh went silent a moment. He could not argue with that logic.

"I truly hope you are right," Iroh said. "That there is some goodness in Azula's heart. Maybe with friends like you and your brother, you can help bring that out. But, if you continue to follow her and Ozai, then all I ask is that you do not follow blindly," Iroh sat back down. "Do not be afraid to seek answers, seek the truth, and to always ask questions. And I implore you, seek out the enemy's perspective. You may find it enlightening."

Claudia gave Iroh one last hard look before she picked up her dragon tooth from the floor and placed it in her satchel, then took out her box of centipede eggs. She picked out one shriveled orange egg and her eyes glowed.

"_Kcol eht laesnu." _Claudia whispered. Iroh let out a quiet gasp as he saw a centipede sprout from the egg, glowing with an eerie pink light. Claudia held it up to the lock, and the wriggling creature crawled inside. In a moment, the sound of the mechanism turning was heard, and Claudia opened the cell door. Iroh had learned of Claudia's dark magic through the whispers of guards and spies, of the strange experiments she had been conducting in the palace, and of the spells she was capable of. Such power in the wrong hands could be devastating, and Iroh prayed that the young woman would make the right decisions.

Claudia closed the door behind her, cast her invisibility spell once more, and made her way back out of the prison. Zuko was already far ahead of her, and the sun had risen above the jagged edges of the caldera. The sorceress rushed back to the palace, not even bothering to be quiet as she slipped through the gates and doors and down the long halls. She finally reached her room and shut the door behind her just as her invisibility wore off. Claudia yawned as she deposited her satchel on her bed, the dragon teeth spilling out.

"Oh man, I am sooooo tired," Claudia said and yawned loudly. "This had better be worth it." Even in her dreary haze, Claudia's thoughts kept going back to what Iroh had told her. Perhaps she and her brother had been too naïve and trusting when they had become stuck here. Were they on the wrong side of this war? Surely Azula must have had a good reason for keeping the truth from them. Even if Sozin started the war, that was a hundred years ago. A lot could change. It did not necessarily mean the Fire Nation were the bad guys. So what if they struck first? No one would bat an eye if Harrow or Katolis finally decided to try and take back Xadia…

The mage rubbed her temples, wishing she had some special potion to help her wake up. Everything she had learned was a lot to take in. Claudia's mind could not rest when there were answers to find and mysteries to solve. Maybe it was time she asked Azula some questions…

Claudia washed herself up as best she could before going to the garden to meet up with Azula and Soren for breakfast. They were already there, sitting next to each other and trading tips on battle tactics. Soren spotted his sister and waved.

"Hey, about time you made it," Soren said. "Pulled another all-nighter?"

"Yeah, something like that," Claudia said as she sat across from the two of them, grabbing a grapefruit and a knife. "Just in the library doing research on dragons…"

"And did you find out anything of interest?" Azula asked, staring at Claudia with both intrigue and suspicion. Claudia stared back, and it felt like the princess's amber eyes were burning directly into her soul, but Claudia held her gaze.

"Yeah, I did…" Claudia answered. More than she expected, but what she found only raised more questions. The two young ladies stared at one another silently for a moment, until Azula stabbed her chopsticks through the yam bun that Soren had been trying to steal off her plate.

"Thought you were sneaky, huh Soren?" Azula asked her boyfriend with a devious grin. Soren smiled back at her nervously.

"Come on Princess, you know I love these buns of yours." Soren whined cheekily, but Azula just wagged her finger in front of his face.

"You want it, you're going to have to pay your princess tribute." Azula said with a smirk. Soren gave her a wry grin before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the princess's lips.

"Tastes like cherries." Soren laughed. Azula could not help chuckling at his antics.

"Oh fine, here, you stupid boy." Azula held the bun out and fed it to Soren. As Claudia watched the two of them, she felt guilt well up in the pit of her stomach. Soren looked so happy with Azula, and he seemed to bring out a softer side to her. Whatever lies or truths they had been told, what Claudia saw in front of her had to be real, right? Even if she could not be sure…as much as it pained Claudia to not know the real truth…

The sorceress gave a giggle and a snort. "You two are _disgustingly sweet. _I'm gonna barf if you don't quit it." Claudia said before she ate her grapefruit and drank some tea.

The princess was her friend. The blood of Sozin and Roku flowed through her, just like Zuko. Whichever side was good or evil, Claudia could see there was good in Azula, and in Zuko as well. She had to have faith in her friends, for Soren's sake. Claudia owed Zuko and Azula that much.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Been wanting to write the Claudia and Iroh scene for a while now. Ever the magic scientist, Claudia is always seeking knowledge, and I thought that she would definitely figure out there was more to this war. Of course, she won't act on her new findings just yet. We're drawing close to the Day of Black Sun, and I've got only one more chapter before we get to some real action. See you next time.


	12. The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Calm

**The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Calm**

* * *

Soren peered around the Fire Sage's Temple. It smelled heavily of incense, but it did not bother him too badly. What did bother the warrior was how quiet it was. Of all the places in the Fire Nation Soren and Claudia had been to, this temple made Soren feel the most alien. A holy place to worship spirits that did not exist in his world. It felt stranger than even some of the dark magic rituals he had witnessed, or even the Xadian ruins back home. It felt as if something was watching him, judging him.

"So, why are we here again?" Soren asked as he placed his hands behind his head, feeling restless.

"We're here to pray for Agni's blessing." Azula answered. She and Soren passed through the courtyard, with an ornate carving in the stone floor. Old men in tall, red hats bowed to them as they walked by.

"Okay…what's Agni?" Soren asked, an eyebrow quirked as they entered a hallway.

"Agni is the great sun spirit, Soren," Azula replied somewhat impatiently. "It is what gives firebenders their power and has bestowed the Fire Nation with such good fortune. I have Agni to thank for blessing me with such potential when I was born."

"Cool…" Soren responded, thinking over Azula's words. "Might be hard for the sun spirit to bless you when there's an eclipse."

"Which is why we're praying now, dum-dum," Azula remarked blithely. "Seeing as you're not Fire Nation, it'll be good for you to pray. I wish your sister had come too."

"Eh, when Claudia gets into spell crafting, you can't stop her," Soren shrugged. "The eclipse is only a couple days away, so it's probably a good idea to let her." Azula nodded in agreement. Indeed, Claudia's spells would prove to be Azula's ace in the hole. Their enemies would not know what hit them.

Azula and Soren entered into a wide room with large window. At the back stood an altar, an enormous golden sun with an eye in the center, gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight that shined upon it. In front of the altar was an urn filled with sand, the edges lined with burning incense sticks.

The princess took four incense sticks from a rack by the wall. She pinched the ends with her fingertips and lit them before handing two of them to Soren.

"Um, uh, what am I supposed to do?" Soren asked as he held the sticks, the smoke from the burning incense wafting into his nose.

"Just say a simple prayer, don't overcomplicate it," Azula answered as she walked up to the urn. "Don't say it out loud, just in your head. Do not ask Agni for anything specific, and don't make any promises." Azula gave Soren a hard stare to make sure he understood. He nodded and walked up beside her. "And be _humble. _You're an outsider, so your prayer needs to be polite. When you're done, shake three times and place your sticks in the urn."

The princess turned to the altar, gazing upon it a moment before closing her eyes. Soren observed, and did the same thing, gazing into the eye of Agni before closing his own eyes. Soren tried to think of what to pray for, his thoughts running wild. The young warrior did not want to give Agni a bad impression, real or not. It was probably a good idea to respect his girlfriend's traditions. Soren needed to focus. What was Azula praying for? Victory, no doubt. That they would come out of this without casualties. In the end, Soren just prayed that Claudia, Azula, and the rest of his friends would be protected. That was a good prayer, right?

There was one more thing Soren prayed for, however, one more prayer he snuck in; that he could be with Azula forever.

Azula shook her sticks and stuck them into the urn. After a few moments, Soren followed suit, being extra careful to make sure they were neat.

"You were praying a long time," Azula raised a quizzical eyebrow at Soren. "I'd ask what it was you said to Agni, but prayers are best left secret."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to jinx it." Soren replied with a sheepish smile. The two of them exited the temple and climbed aboard the palanquin to ride back to the palace.

"I'm going to get some hair treatment done," Azula said as they disembarked the palanquin and walked through the front entrance. "Need to look good for the war meeting tomorrow."

"Cool. I'm gonna check on Clauds and see how her spells are coming," Soren said. "Catch ya later." Soren leaned over and Azula stood on her toes as they gave each other a quick kiss goodbye. The princess headed for the spa, but when she came to a dark hallway, she felt a familiar chill in the air. She stopped and placed her hands behind her back.

"Dai Li, report." Azula commanded. Two Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling and knelt before the princess.

"Princess Azula," One of the agents began to speak and looked up to her. "The Katolian girl has had some…interesting results from her experiments."

"We've been subtly sabotaging her efforts to fix the mirror, as per your orders," The other agent said. "But she's succeeded in creating a multitude of other spells."

"Sounds like good news then," Azula replied, but she could sense the hesitation in the agents' voices. "But I take it you don't feel the same way?"

"With all due respect, the Katolians are a wildcard," The agent said. "We don't know if they can be trusted, especially with the kind of power that the girl wields. The Day of Black Sun is a critical moment. Please, we ask that you reconsider appointing the Katolians as your protection."

"I see…" Azula said, narrowing her eyes at the Dai Li. "I suppose Mai and Ty Lee would be more trustworthy…"

"Might we suggest that you use the Dai Li as protection?" The other agent spoke. "You will still retain the element of surprise."

"Ah, there it is…" A smile creeped slowly over Azula's face. "You have served me well since Ba Sing Se. It takes a special kind of person to side with the enemy."

"The Dai Li would be honored to serve at your side once more, Princess Azula." The agents bowed their heads. Azula studied them carefully a moment, considering the request. Having the Dai Li fight with her during the eclipse was Azula's original plan, until Soren and Claudia arrived. Perhaps the princess had been too hasty in asking them to fight, but Azula loved a challenge. The princess had obtained a new boyfriend out of it too. The Dai Li would indeed give Azula an edge, but she always preferred having friends by her side, and these men were _not _her friends.

"Sorry, but the answer is no," Azula said as she walked past the two Dai Li agents. "The Dai Li will guard the palace, but the royal family will be protected by our own elite guards and close allies. While I appreciate you helping me take Ba Sing Se, I work better with my friends." The agents stood and looked to Azula, who smirked at them. "You are dismissed."

The princess continued her way to the spa, leaving the two Dai Li. They looked to one another, scowling.

"It seems the princess is shutting us out." One agent said, and the other nodded.

"The Katolians are an unforeseen wrinkle," The other agent replied. "I think perhaps the mage girl doesn't need us _helping_ her fix the mirror any longer…"

"Yes, I think the sooner they can leave, the better. We'll have Azula's trust in the Dai Li back in due time, and if not…the Dai Li will deal with her as they have with so many others…"

* * *

"Whatcha working on Clauds?" Soren asked as he entered the treasure room. His sister held a long, black stinger in a pair of tongs as she dipped it into a boiling pot of green broth.

"Something that will even the playing field," Claudia answered. The stinger glowed a brilliant green before cooling back down. The sorceress held it up and sniffed at the fumes coming off of it before wrapping the stinger in cloth and placing it in her satchel. Soren grimaced at her.

"Okay, just try not to get yourself sick," Soren replied. His gaze fell on the large mirror off to the side. Soren walked over to it and placed a hand on the surface, but it still held firm. Soren let out a sigh and turned back to Claudia. "Guess I'm not bringing the Crownguard."

"We can handle it," Claudia said, smiling at her brother and hoping to cheer him up. "You've got Agni's blessing, right?"

"Right," Soren scratched his head, still skeptical of how much good came from praying to the sun spirit. "Anyway, you know the plan? Azula said there's gonna be earthbenders and waterbenders."

"And I've got just the spells to counter them," Claudia patted her satchel. "We'll beat them and save the Fire Nation. Just wait 'til they get a load of us!" Claudia held her fist out with a grin.

"Yeah, no sweat!" Soren grinned back and bumped his fist against Claudia's. Still, deep in the pit of his stomach, Soren could not help but feel nervous. He had sparred and trained with Azula almost every day now, been briefed on tactics and techniques that both earth and waterbenders used. They had this, but even still, this would be Soren's first taste of real combat. There was no holding back, and Soren had to be ready to take a life if necessary. It was not just his life on the line after all, but Claudia, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and even Zuko. He had to give it his all.

* * *

Soren crossed his arms as he paced back and forth outside the throne room. Claudia leaned against a pillar along with Mai, looking at the portrait of Fire Lord Ozai hanging on the wall. The Katolians still had yet to meet the man in person, but they had a pretty good idea what he looked like. They were not allowed into the throne room though, not yet. All they had for company were two elite firebenders stationed to guard the entrance.

"Why does it need to take so long?" Soren asked in frustration while he paced. Soren stared at the red curtain and was sorely tempted to sneak a peek inside. The war meeting had begun while it was still daylight. Soren had been busying himself with training most of the day, but now the sun had set and he was getting anxious. It was already late in the evening, and the meeting was supposed to be over soon.

"They've been in there for hours. I'm so _bored._"

"For once, we agree." Mai droned as she fiddled with a throwing knife. Claudia sighed and distracted herself with rummaging through her satchel. She had stocked it full of all the ingredients she could for battle, including a few special mixtures. While it would have been nice to have found a use for the dragon teeth in time for the eclipse, Claudia was confident she would reach a breakthrough soon.

There was a rustling of fabric, and the three of them turned to see the curtain opening. Out of the throne room stepped Azula and Zuko, followed by the old generals, advisers, and admirals. Soren ran past Zuko and up to Azula, almost knocking over one admiral that was about to speak to the princess.

"It's about time, I was getting worried," Soren said as he smiled at Azula. The princess just rolled her eyes at Soren as she clasped her hand with his. The old generals and admirals looked on with slight disapproval, as if the blue hair dye was not bad enough, but Azula did not care. "What did you talk about?"

"Just what to do once the eclipse is over, and when the comet arrives," Azula answered, and she could not keep herself from smirking. "Zuko almost said something dumb in front of father, but I saved him _and _came up with another brilliant idea for how we can capitalize on Sozin's comet."

"Typical Zuzu," Soren chuckled. "So, what's your idea?"

"That's a secret," Azula placed a finger over her red lips. "But come on, I've got another surprise to show you."

Meanwhile, Claudia watched as Mai joined Zuko and they walked over to the portrait of Ozai. Zuko did not look happy, and Claudia wondered if it had something to do with what Iroh had told him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Soren tapped her on the shoulder.

"Claudia, Azula's got something to show us," Soren said and motioned for his sister to follow. Claudia nodded and joined them, leaving Zuko and Mai. The three of them made their way down the halls towards Azula's room. It was much larger and more spacious than the rooms the Katolian siblings had been staying in, the bed being twice the size with a canopy. On it were two rectangular boxes. Azula picked them up and handed one to each of the siblings.

"If you're going to fight for the Fire Nation, then you should dress the part." Azula said with a smirk as she watched them open the boxes. Soren blinked at what he found inside and held it up; it was a new tabard, like the Crownguard uniform, but different. Instead of black and white, it was black and red, and instead of the symbol of the Crownguard, it was the insignia of the Fire Nation, a black flame against a red field. Along with it was a black cape, with a red flame against the black.

"Whoa, stylish!" Soren said as he held the new tabard against his chest. Claudia opened her box and found a new red robe inside, almost a perfect match for her mage's garb save for the color.

"Oooh, not bad," Claudia said with a grin. "You got the gold trim down just right."

"You're going to meet Father tomorrow before we begin the evacuation," Azula said. "Wear these to show your loyalty to the Fire Nation." Soren and Claudia's smiles faltered slightly, and it did not go unnoticed by the princess. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Claudia replied. "It's just that we pledged loyalty to Katolis already, so…"

"So it's just a little weird, I guess." Soren continued. Azula let out a soft sigh.

"You're the Fire Nation's allies in this fight, and so the Fire Nation is an ally of Katolis," Azula explained as she reached up and placed her hands on their shoulders. "These uniforms are a combination of both nations. They're symbolic of our alliance."

"Hmm, that does make sense." Claudia said, perking herself up. There was a knock on the door, and a moment after a servant wheeled in a large cart full of food inside the bedroom.

"Dinner, your highness." The servant said as she placed the trays of steaming hot food on the table. Soren's mouth was already watering; he had missed eating dinner since he was waiting for Azula.

"Don't want you starving before the invasion," Azula said as she and the Katolians sat down. "So, have as much as you want."

"Oh, I plan to," Soren grinned before picking up a juicy cut of beef with his chopsticks. He bit and chewed, but his eyes began to water once the spiciness of it hit his tongue. "Nnn, it's spicy..." Azula chuckled as she ate some spicy beef with no discomfort.

"Such a pity Katolis has such bland food," The princess said. "We need to bring some Fire Nation recipes over when we visit."

* * *

Soren fastened the chest piece of his armor, pulling the leather straps taut. He gazed at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall; the plate metal gleamed in the early morning sunlight, and beneath it was the red and black tabard he had been given.

"Looking sharp." Azula said as she leaned against the door frame, clad in her royal armor. Behind the princess was Claudia, wearing her new red robes and double checking her satchel.

"Gotta look good when meeting the Fire Lord, yeah?" Soren said with a grin as he fixed his cape. Soren went over to the wall and took two swords leaning against it; his Crownguard sword and the long nodachi he had been given. The warrior fastened the shorter sword to the belt at his waist, while he slung the nodachi behind his back and under his cape. "Okay, all set."

"Let's go then," Azula said as she turned down the hall, followed closely by the Katolians. "My father is not a patient man."

The three of them walked to the entrance of the throne room where they waited. Zuko was the next to arrive, wearing the same royal armor as Azula with his hair tied into a top knot. He acknowledged his sister and the Katolians with a nod, but said nothing. Soon after, Mai and Ty Lee joined them, escorted by two guards. Mai wore her usual black robe, but Ty Lee was dressed in a long red robe, more modest than her usual pink circus outfit. The acrobat greeted Azula with a hug.

"Morning!" Ty Lee said with a smile. "Today's the big day. Red looks good on you two."

"Thanks," Claudia said and shared a hug with her friend. "Looks good on you too. So, you ready for the invasion?"

"Ready as we can be." Mai answered as she sided up next to Zuko. She gave her prince a kiss on the cheek, but Zuko only responded with a shrug. Something seemed to be on his mind, but Mai decided not to press the issue. Her boyfriend had been acting strange ever since the meeting. It had not been the first time Zuko had acted this way, but he usually came back around, once everything eventually worked out. Mai just needed to be patient and not let him get too gloomy.

A guard exited the throne room and bowed to the group of teenagers. "The Fire Lord will see you now." He pulled the curtain aside and motioned for them to enter. They all looked to each other a moment before nodding.

Zuko was the first to enter, followed by Azula, then Mai and Ty Lee, then finally Soren and Claudia. Claudia felt her breath hitch as they finally saw the throne room for the first time; a large, dark chamber, with black tile floors and filled with pillars with golden bases. At the far end was a raised platform, surrounded by a wall of fire, which gave the chamber an eerie, underlit atmosphere. The back wall was decorated with a base-relief image of a fire-breathing dragon.

On the platform was the throne itself. A canopy, held aloft by ornate pillars, and beneath it sat the man himself, Fire Lord Ozai, staring out at his children with golden-amber eyes. Despite the fire surrounding him, the man's gaze felt cold.

Zuko and Azula stood next to each other as they approached the throne and bowed before their father, saluting him. Mai and Ty Lee each took a knee and bowed as well. Claudia followed suit, but Soren hesitated. He could not take his eyes off the Fire Lord. Something about Ozai made Soren's blood both freeze and boil all at once. The Crownguard's heart began to pound, his adrenaline spiking. He felt both afraid, but angry, and he did not know why. For a brief moment Ozai's gaze fell on Soren, and the boy felt as though their lives were in danger before Claudia grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Hey, be respectful," Claudia whispered as she got her brother to bow down. "You want to make a good impression."

"Right…" Soren said, giving Ozai one last look before bowing his head, letting the tension in his body subside. Perhaps he was just nervous to be meeting Azula's father for the first time. Ozai's gaze left Soren and he looked back to Zuko and Azula.

"It is the day of the invasion," The Fire Lord began to speak. "The Day of Black Sun, when we firebenders lose our bending. Evacuation of the caldera has already begun, and soon all of you will accompany me and my imperial guard to our hidden bunker." Ozai stood and held his hands behind his back, his figure imposing in the fire. "As the ruler of the Fire Nation, I am their primary target. Should the invaders make it to the caldera, and should they find the bunker, it is your mission to stop them or stall them until the eclipse is over."

"We have the element of surprise, Father," Azula said as she looked to the Fire Lord. "The invaders will fall right into our trap. Victory is already ours."

Ozai nodded to Azula, with the faintest hint of a smile. He looked behind Zuko and Azula to Mai and Ty Lee. He knew of Azula's childhood friends. His daughter knew how to pick them; the two non-bender girls had been instrumental in taking Ba Sing Se. They were perfect for this mission. Ozai looked once more to the two Katolians, studying them closely.

"So, these are two outsiders who have come to help us…" Ozai said. Soren and Claudia looked up nervously at the Fire Lord. "Princess Azula has told me of your abilities. Your arrival was quite fortuitous. Perhaps we'll see just how well your sword and sorcery will fare in battle."

"I'll keep Azula safe," Soren said as he stood to his feet, placing his fist over the Fire Nation insignia on his chest. "The invaders won't touch her, I promise." The boy and the Fire Lord locked eyes for a moment. Soren forced himself to keep Ozai's gaze, but once more he felt his adrenaline surge. Claudia bit her lip nervously; she did not want her brother speaking out of turn, not now.

After a moment, Ozai gave a short laugh and sneered. "I'll hold you to it then," Ozai replied. "Your primary mission is to keep the invaders from reaching _me, _but I can't have them taking the prince or princess either. So yes, protect Azula, and Zuko."

"Soren and Claudia will be more than a match for the invaders," Azula said. "I've trained them and they are both reliable."

"Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko will have Ty Lee and I to protect him," Mai spoke up "And he will have his swords."

"Then it seems that we should have nothing to worry about…" Ozai replied as he sat back down. "Finish whatever preparations you have left and get to the bunker. You are dismissed." The six teenagers all stood and bowed to the Fire Lord. They turned to leave when Ozai raised a hand. "Princess Azula, a word."

Azula turned to her father, surprised and wondering what was the matter. She turned to look at Soren, who looked back at her. The boy did not want to leave Azula alone, not with her father. Azula nodded to Soren, and he nodded back. The Katolian boy gave Ozai one last glare before joining the rest of his friends. The princess appreciated Soren's words. There was no questioning his resolve.

"Yes, Father?" Azula asked.

"Your intel had better be correct," Ozai said as he steepled his fingers, gazing through the fire at his daughter. "Or else this evacuation will have been for nothing."

"There will be an invasion, I am sure of it," Azula replied and bowed. "This has not been the first Day of Black Sun, and it is not the first time the Fire Nation's enemies have tried to capitalize on it. Today is their last chance to stop us from achieving absolute victory, and we cannot leave anything to chance."

"Hmm, very well," Ozai muttered. Azula made to leave when Ozai spoke once more. "And Princess, that Katolian boy. I know what you've been doing with him…" Azula froze. She hid her expression, but felt cold fear creep through her bones.

"You do?" Azula asked tentatively. She would not show fear. The princess had always done everything right, had done what her father asked of her and done so perfectly. She was always on his good side, but deep down, there was always that lingering fear of what should happen if she slipped up. Azula was usually allowed to do as she pleased, so long as she did not contradict her father, but had she crossed a line with Soren…?

"Yes Azula," Ozai smirked at his daughter. "And you never cease to impress me." Azula let herself blink, unsure of what her father meant. "Convincing the Katolians to fight for us was one thing, but you're always thinking two steps ahead, aren't you? Why settle for just having allies when we could have Katolis itself?"

The princess paused, just for a moment, then smirked back at her father and bowed.

"Of course, father," Azula said, her movements stiff. "It is as you taught me; seize every opportunity. Only fools settle for less."

"Indeed," Ozai stood and walked to the edge of the wall of fire. He parted the flames and walked down the short flight of steps to the ground floor. "When _this_ world is finally mine, we will move on to the _next_ one," The Fire Lord walked towards the side wall. There was a carving of a flame, and Ozai pressed his palm against it. He ignited the carving, and the wall panel slid away to reveal a hidden passage.

"We cannot take Katolis by force. So, earn their trust, learn about them, make them yours, and take their kingdom from the inside, starting with that boy and his sister. You're perfect for it, Azula."

"Thank you, Father…"

Ozai exited through the hidden passage, and the wall panel sliding back into place. As the Fire Lord left, the flames filling the throne room quickly died out, leaving Azula alone in the dark, empty chamber. With no one to see her, Azula allowed herself to frown, disappointed. She tilted her head down sadly, staring at her reflection in the black tiled floor, just barely visible. Her father had given her a new mission, one that she would execute perfectly, as she always did…

Azula sighed, then exited the throne room to find Soren waiting for her, just like he was yesterday. The others were waiting just behind him, chatting about what to expect.

"Hey, what was that about?" Soren asked as he began to walk alongside the princess.

"My father was just going over a few last-minute details," Azula answered, keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Oh, okay…" Soren said, giving a shrug. He frowned and clenched his jaw as he remembered the look Ozai had given him. "Your dad is kind of…scary…"

"Good leaders need to be intimidating," Azula replied. "It keeps subjects in line, keeps them loyal and reliable. It has helped keep our nation strong." The princess looked to Soren, who still seemed uneasy. "If you're worried about Father not liking you, you'll get to prove yourself to him soon enough. Now, we have an invasion to quash."

"Mai, I'm going to change out of this armor," Zuko told his girlfriend as they came to a split in the hallway. "I fight better without it, and I need to grab my swords. I'll meet back up with you at the bunker later."

"Alright, Zuko…" Mai responded, feeling a little disappointed. Zuko was about to turn the other way, but paused. He hesitated a moment, then turned back to Mai to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." The prince said before darting off. Mai could not help but blush a little. Ty Lee and Claudia cooed while Soren and Azula rolled their eyes.

"You better not be late Zuzu!" Azula called out to her brother, but he did not respond as he rounded a corner. "I was going to give him some tips while we traveled to the bunker, but his loss. I'll just give them to you."

As the five of them exited the palace and boarded the carriage to the bunker, Azula went over what to expect from the invaders. She had drilled Soren and Claudia about the Avatar's friends, but a refresher would not hurt. First was the waterbender peasant, Katara. Azula knew not to underestimate her. Thankfully the bunker was devoid of large bodies of water, so her power would be limited.

Next was Sokka, Katara's brother and a so-called warrior. While not a bender and one of the least threatening in combat, it had supposedly been him who had masterminded many of the plans to foil the Fire Nation in the past, including the drill. Azula felt certain he was the one who came up with the invasion plan. They would need to try and keep him from formulating tactics during battle by keeping up the pressure on him.

They reached the entrance to the bunker in the mountainside and entered. It was a long, dark, underground tunnel supported by metal girders and lit by torches. Ty Lee pulled her robe off over her head, revealing her pink circus outfit underneath.

"Whew, this thing is stuffy," Ty Lee said as she slung the garment over her arm. "I get why Zuko doesn't like fighting in armor. Too cumbersome."

"This is where we part ways," Azula said as they came to a fork in the tunnel. "Mai, Ty Lee, your chamber is to the right. This place is designed like a maze so don't get lost. Zuzu better not lose his way." Azula then turned to the left. "Soren, Claudia, our chamber is down this way, and beyond that my father is in a hidden chamber down a secret stairway, along with plenty of guards, in the event that the invaders get lucky."

"There are high-ranking officials in the bunker too, right?" Claudia asked. "What if the invaders interrogate them for your dad's location?"

"I already thought of that," Azula answered. "That's why they've been given false information. Should they squeal, they'll only be sending them to one of us instead of the Fire Lord."

"See? Azula's got everything covered." Soren grinned as he placed a hand on Azula's shoulder, getting a smug smirk out of his princess. Claudia shrugged.

"If you say so," The sorceress said, then turned to Ty Lee. "You guys be safe. If the invaders come to you, just make some noise and we'll be there." Claudia and her friend shared a tight hug.

"Thanks," Ty Lee said. "You be careful too."

The group split, and Azula led the Katolian siblings down the tunnel to the right until they came to a pair of large, metal doors. The frame was decorated with red paint and flames and set in a wall of stone blocks with lit braziers flanking it. Soren walked ahead of the princess and easily pushed one of the heavy doors open, letting Azula and Claudia inside. They entered a long chamber with a stone tile floor leading to a small throne on a platform. To each side was a series of steel girders acting as support, with a lit brazier on each one. Fire Nation banners hung on the rocky walls.

Soren closed the door behind them, and fastened a bolt to lock it. "So, we just wait here then?" He asked as he dusted his hands off.

"Yes, that's the plan," Azula replied as she walked over to the throne. She sat down upon it and crossed her legs, taking a moment to go over every detail in her head. "Someone else you should know, the earthbender named Toph."

"An earthbenders, while we're in an underground bunker," Claudia said nervously. "Greaaaaat…"

"From what I've observed and been told, she's blind, but can see with earthbending," Azula continued. "A type of seismic sense. It's more than likely she'll be the one to find us, so you should expect her."

"We'll take her down like the rest then." Soren responded as he unslung his nodachi and held it at his side. "She won't _see _me coming, heh." Azula glared at her boyfriend.

"Do _not _underestimate her," Azula commanded harshly, making Soren snap to attention. "Getting too confident before you've won is the quickest path to losing. Despite what you may see, Toph may be the most powerful of the invaders, _especially _while we're underground."

"Hmm, she sees with earthbending…" Claudia tapped her chin. "Just like a badgermole…okay, I think I might just have the right spells for neutralizing that." Azula smirked at the mage.

"Good. I knew bringing you along would help," Azula said as she reclined in her throne. "Lastly, of course, is the Avatar himself…"

"I thought you said Zuko killed him?" Soren asked. Claudia winced as Azula nodded to her knight."

"Yes, he did…" Azula answered. "But there's a chance he might have survived, or been revived. So, I'm expecting him as well, just in case."

"If Zuko could beat him, then so can we." Soren said with confidence as he casually flicked at the guard of his nodachi, letting it slide out from the scabbard, the inch of cold steel shining in the light of the brazier. Azula smirked at him for a moment, but their smiles faded when they felt the earth rumble around then."

"It has begun…" The princess said. "Ready yourselves."

* * *

Mai paced back and forth while Ty Lee stretched her legs on the throne. The raven-haired girl was growing impatient. How long did Zuko take to change clothes and grab some swords?

"Where is he?" Mai grumbled as she pulled out a dagger and looked at her reflection in it. "It shouldn't have taken him this long…"

"Maybe he got lost?" Ty Lee suggested as she touched her chin to her toes. Mai just glared at the contortionist. "Have faith Mai. Zuko's always been a survivor." Ty Lee jolted when they felt another rumble, the loudest one so far. Mai gripped her dagger tightly and looked to the metal doors. It sounded like they had found the bunker, and the eclipse had almost begun. If the invaders had gotten to Zuko, she would make them pay for it…

* * *

Azula held a blue flame in her palm as she sat. The princess watched as it gradually became dimmer. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. This was the first eclipse she had experienced, and already it was an odd feeling, losing her connection to the sun. This was not the same as the sky merely turning from day to night. It was as if she was losing a part of herself.

"Hey," Azula felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Soren standing beside her. "I meant what I said. I'm gonna protect you." Azula bit her lip, Soren's sincerity actually making her blush. Even when Mai and Ty Lee had fought for her, they had not gone out of their way to protect her. They had always taken for granted that Azula could take care of herself, and they never needed to make promises.

"Uhg, don't get all sentimental on me, dum-dum," The princess said as she patted his hand and rolled her eye. "Just keep them busy until the eclipse is over, and then the invaders are done for."

There was another sound, not a rumble of the earth, but the whine and shriek of bent metal.

"They're almost here," Azula told the Katolians. "Into positions."

Soren and Claudia nodded to the princess, and went to hide behind two opposite steel girders. Claudia had her ingredients ready, and Soren gripped his nodachi tightly. They waited, and waited. Hearts pounding, breaths baited. The anticipation was driving Soren crazy, Claudia was sweating, but Azula stayed cool, legs crossed on the throne.

For a long time, they heard nothing, and Soren took a deep breath. Maybe the invaders had-

The metal doors were blown right off their hinges by a mighty gust of wind, falling to the floor with a loud clang. Soren and Claudia flinched at the force, as if someone had cast Aspiro. They heard footsteps, and the siblings peeked around the girders as the dust cleared to see who had entered.

There were three of them; a warrior with a black sword, a short girl in green with a round hat, and a monk with a bald, tattooed head wielding a staff.

"So, you are alive after all…" Azula said calmly from her throne as the invaders entered. The monk and the warrior both gasped at the Fire Nation princess, stunned and clearly caught off guard at the sight of her.

"I had a hunch that you survived, but it doesn't matter." Azula continued smugly, lazily reclining in the throne for dramatic effect. "I've known about the invasion for months."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here we are, they day we've been waiting for...almost. Sorry this took a while to do, but I wasn't feeling very motivated, and I kind of need it for these slower chapters. I realize that it jumps around scenes a lot, and that's not been my style mostly, but I had some things I wanted to happen before the battle finally begins. I think anyone who's seen ATLA can infer what Zuko is up to.

The scene at the temple is based on my own experience, from Soren's perspective. I know that worshiping Agni isn't strictly canon, but I thought it would make for a nice scene and isn't something I see in a lot of ATLA fanfics in general.

One more thing; I actually have an image edit of what Soren would look like with the Fire Nation tabard, so go check that out, tagged under "image edit" on my tumblr "captain-azoren"

Next chapter the battle begins, and I can finally have Soren and Claudia show their stuff. You won't want to miss it.


	13. Black Sun, Part 2: The First Encounter

**The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The First Encounter**

* * *

"Where is he?" The monk, Avatar Aang, shouted. "Where is the Fire Lord?!" Claudia peered around the metal beam to look at the invaders. They seemed so young…

"Hmm, you mean I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asked sarcastically as she stood up, placing a hand over her chest in mock offense as she smiled. "You're hurting my feelings."

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information," The Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, demanded as he brandished his sword at the princess. "You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse."

"And stick to the truth," The short earthbender girl, Toph, said sternly. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"Are you sure?" Azula asked as she stepped down from the throne. "I'm a pretty good liar." The princess's expression became completely blank as she gazed at the invaders. "I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Soren was impressed. Even he almost believed in.

"Okay, you're good, I admit it," Toph said before she sent a wave of rock at Azula. The stone below the princess rose up around her up to her neck, trapping her. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway!"

Soren grit his teeth when he saw they had Azula, and he knew that was their cue. With a flash of steel, the Crownguard darted out from behind the beam and towards Azula. He drew his nodachi and swung it at the rock encasing the princess, faster than the eye could see. There was a brief pause as the dust settled, and then the stone cage around Azula slid apart, falling to the ground in cleanly sliced pieces. The three invaders were stunned by the new warrior's sudden appearance. Azula smirked as she stepped out and brushed herself off.

"Since we last met, I've made some new friends," Azula said as Soren grinned and Claudia revealed herself, taking her place alongside her brother. "These are Soren and his sister Claudia. They're from…out of town, let's just say."

"And we're here to make sure none of you reach the Fire Lord," Claudia stated as she took out her primal stone.

"Or hurt the royal family," Soren said as he slung the nodachi over his shoulder, gripping its long scabbard in his other hand. His eyes met Sokka's, and both swordsmen sized each other up. The invaders readied themselves.

"Guys, we need to-" Sokka was about to say, but he yelped and dodged out of the way as Soren flung the long nodachi scabbard at him. It went flying through the open doorway behind them and into the tunnel outside. Sokka had little time to react as Soren came charging at them, swinging wide with the nodachi.

Aang and Toph dodged to the side as Sokka and Soren locked blades. Aang rushed for Azula, but Claudia stood in his way. Claudia drew a glowing symbol in the air as the monk ran closer. Aang swung his staff at them, sending out a gust of wind.

"Aspiro!" Claudia shouted and blew a gust of wind back at Aang. The two forces collided and canceled each other out. Aang's eyes went wide.

"You can airbend!?" The Avatar shouted, perplexed.

"I can do a lot more than that." Claudia said as she then took out a clump of white fur covered in string. Flying bison fur. She untied it and tossed the fur into the air above her, her eyes glowing violet.

"_**Ytivarg yfed lessev siht tel!**__"_ Claudia spoke, and the strands of fur floating around her glowed brightly. They seemed to fly around the sorceress, whipping up the air around her, and in moments, Claudia began to levitate off the ground. Aang was awestruck, and even Azula was impressed.

"Aang, where'd she go?" Toph asked as she tried to detect Claudia with her seismic sense.

"She's…she's flying!" Aang answered as she readied himself once more. Azula smirked as she backed up towards the throne. The monk grit his teeth as he made a rush for Azula once more.

"Fulminus!" Claudia shouted from above, primal stone already in hand as she threw a bolt of lightning at the ground in front of Aang.

"She can make lightning too?!" Toph shouted. She growled as she lowered her stance. "Whatever. Aang, you deal with floaty girl, I'll get Azula!" Toph stomped her foot on the ground, sending a wave of stones towards Azula. The princess backflipped out of the way just in time before the rocks demolished the throne.

"Oh no you don't…" Claudia said as she reached into her satchel with her free hand and took out the long stinger. She gripped it tight and it glowed a deep, golden hue. "_**Ssem ykcits taerg a htrof yarps**__!" _Claudia pointed the end of the stinger at Toph, and from its tip sprayed out a thick, gooey, yellow substance.

"Toph, watch out!" Aang shouted. The earthbender quickly bent a stone wall in front of her to protect herself, but not before the substance covered her bare feet and legs, and most of the floor around her. Claudia covered the floor around Toph in the goop, coating it thoroughly. Toph grimaced as she felt it get between her toes.

"Uhg, what is this, honey?" Toph asked as she sniffed the air. "It's that buzzard wasp stuff from the desert! Gross! I'm gonna get you for that!" Toph once more tried to see with her earth sense, but the honey that now covered her soles impaired her ability. She popped a tile out from the floor and punched it at where she thought Azula was, but it went wide and hit the back wall. "Great, I can barely sense anything now!"

"Well done Claudia," Azula said with a smirk as she and Aang locked eyes. "This will be easier than I thought."

Meanwhile, Soren and Sokka dueled near the entrance of the room, Soren's long curved nodachi sword clanging against Sokka's straight dark jian. Sokka was on his back foot as Soren attacked. The Katolian, donned in Fire Nation regalia with his flowing cape, made an imposing figure as he towered menacingly over the Water Tribe warrior. They locked blades and took a moment to catch their breath.

"A black sword, huh?" Soren chuckled. "Neat!" They broke the lock and attacked once more, Sokka parrying a strike and quickly stepping back to gain distance.

"Thanks, I made it myself from space metal." Sokka replied with a smirk and readied himself. Soren gave a whistle.

"Never seen space metal…huh…you know, you sound _exactly _like this kid I know," Soren said, taking a brief moment to reminisce about his favorite step-prince. "But he's _awful_ at sword fighting!" Soren used the lull in action to charge Sokka once more, swinging the nodachi for his shoulder. It was all Sokka could do to avoid the blade and block the next strike.

Soren's nodachi had much more range than Sokka's jian, not to mention the height difference between them, meaning he could reach Sokka but Sokka could not reach him. Worse, Soren swung the nodachi around like it was nothing, leaving few pauses to let Sokka strike back. The force of Soren's blows nearly staggered Sokka even when he did block them, so immense was the Katolians strength. Soren was not just another lumbering brute whose lack of speed could be easily exploited. Sokka had to think of something, something outside the box.

There was another lull as Sokka and Soren stared each other down. Soren felt confident. This so-called warrior was not putting up much of a fight, and he would fall in time. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Soren and shifted his stance. Then, he rushed forward, space-sword pointed at the Katolian. Soren braced himself, but was surprised when Sokka lowered his sword mid-charge. Instead, Sokka reached behind his back and drew a small, oddly angled weapon. A boomerang.

Sokka threw the boomerang for Soren's head, and the Katolian instinctively ducked it. The training sessions with Mai had paid off, but he had seen this trick before. As Soren looked up, he saw Sokka running for him once more, and his dark jian came arcing down towards Soren. With barely an inch to spare, Soren moved his head to the side, and the blade just missed him, slicing off a few strands of blond hair before the space metal struck against Soren's plate-steel armored shoulder. Soren swung the nodachi for Sokka's head, but Sokka blocked the blade with his own and slid it towards the Katolian until they were face to face.

While Sokka may have missed the initial strike, he was now in the perfect position to fight Soren; up close and inside his range. Though the nodachi did give Soren great reach, its length made it unwieldy at extremely close ranges. Soren would not be able to fight as effectively like this, but Sokka could. The Water Tribe warrior pulled his sword back for another strike, this time aiming to stab Soren's belly. Sokka was inside Soren's guard, and the Katolian could not move his nodachi into position. Sokka thrust the blade forward, and it seemed as though Soren was finished…until they heard metal against metal.

Sokka looked down to see his black blade slide against Soren's longsword, the one he had brought with him from Katolis. The Crownguard had pulled it from the sheath at his hip at the last moment to block Sokka's thrust with his free hand. Soren butted the pommel against Sokka's abdomen, making the warrior stumble back.

"Nice try, but I've got _two _swords!" Soren smirked as he brandished both his longsword and the nodachi, each a weapon designed to be held with two hands. The Katolian readied his stance, almost showing off as he prepared to fight with both swords at once. "I'm the _best _warrior here or anywhere else." Sokka grimaced as he raised his hand and caught his boomerang when it came flying back to him.

"Man, you're annoying…" Sokka grumbled, reminded of his own hubris at the beginning of his adventures. This was bad, they were wasting time. Aang was going after Azula, but the Fire Nation princess was too agile to be caught so easily, jumping and flipping out of the way of his attacks. It did not help that the floating magic girl kept shooting lightning at him, or that she had disabled Toph. While the earthbender could still bend, she could not see the sorceress and could barely see Azula with the gunk covering her feet. Aang was flipped into the air as a stone pillar rose up beneath him.

"Hey!" Aang yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry, I thought you were Azula!" Toph shouted back. All she could do was attack wildly, and that was doing them little good. They had to do something about these outsiders.

"Aspiro!" Claudia shouted. Aang almost caught up to Azula when he was blasted back by Claudia's gust of wind. Aang grunted and spun his staff around to redirect the air. He turned his body in a circle and sent a blast of wind back at Claudia, having had enough of her interference. Claudia yelped as she was knocked backward, though she still maintained her levitation. Soren immediately took notice and turned around.

"Claudia!" Soren shouted and ran over to Aang. "Back off, runt!" Soren swung both swords at Aang, but the Avatar leaped back and out of the way. "You okay, Clauds?"

"I'll be fine," Claudia answered as she readied her primal stone once more. "Just protect Azula."

Azula stayed near the steel beams, hiding her exhaustion. While she was not fighting directly, having to constantly dodge the Avatar's attacks was beginning to take its toll. Aang bent a stone from the floor and flung it at Azula, but Soren was already there to block it. He swung the flat end of his longsword at the stone, knocking it away and towards Toph. Fortunately, her earth sense still allowed her to see a rock flying at her, and she caught it in mid-air.

"This is worse than fighting on sand!" Toph growled and flung the stone back where she thought Claudia was, but the sorceress dodged out of the way. It was then that she felt Sokka put a hand on her shoulder, and the earthbender calmed down. "Any ideas, plan guy?"

"We need to end this. Here, let me see your feet" Sokka said as he lifted Toph's foot. He took his boomerang and scraped her sole clean of the honey using its flat edge. He did the other foot and Toph let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, much better," Toph said, now able to sense clearly again. "But I still can't see floaty girl." Sokka looked over to see Aang fighting both Soren and Claudia solo now, as the siblings blocked him from getting to Azula. Soren was like a pointy, metal wall, and whether Aang threw wind or rock at him, he seemed to just shrug off with sheer brute force. When Aang did manage to get around him, Claudia kept him at back with that weird, electric globe she held. Grounding the sorceress was the key.

"I got a plan," Sokka said as he raised his boomerang. "Get ready to bend some earth, Toph." The sorceress was distracted, and while she could levitate, she was not very quick. Sokka had to time this right.

Aang was busy trying to keep his distance from Soren. Claudia was preparing to cast Fulminus once more. Azula though, she knew not to underestimate her enemy, especially the seemingly powerless ones. The princess looked over to where Sokka and Toph were, and immediately knew the Water Tribe warrior was up to something. Azula saw where he was aiming, and called out.

"Claudia, watch out!" Azula shouted. Claudia turned to look down at Sokka and Toph, just as Sokka threw his boomerang. The weapon flew through the air at an upward angle, aimed right for the primal stone in Claudia's hands. The sorceress floated just in time, and the boomerang bounced off the ceiling just above her.

"Hah, missed!" Claudia shouted as she began to cast Fulminus once more. Sokka did not seem perturbed though, and pointed his sword at the mage.

"There Toph! Now" Sokka shouted. Claudia quirked an eyebrow as the earthbender lowered her stance and swung her arms down. There was a rumbling, and Claudia had only a moment to react before she heard the stones above her give way. The sorceress looked up to see a large dome made of rock descend from the ceiling. Even if Toph could not see Claudia, Sokka had given her a pretty good idea of where the mage was levitating. Where he was aiming, where the boomerang hit to stone ceiling, Claudia's shout of overconfidence, Sokka pointing with his sword, it all added up.

Claudia acted fast, pulling out a dried crab claw and crushing it to make a protective, lavender bubble around her. The rock dome fell on Claudia and pushed her back to ground level. She was trapped, but unharmed. Soren heard the stones crash into the floor, and he looked over to the dome. He felt panic overtake him as he rushed over to the dome and banged on it with his pommel.

"Claudia!?" Soren shouted. He was relieved when he heard his sister speak from within.

"I'm alright, Sore-bear!" Claudia shouted from inside the dome and her bubble. "Keep fighting! I'll find a way out." The sorceress knew she had a spell for just such an occasion, she just had to find it in her satchel in the dark.

Soren sighed, then looked up to see Azula making a break for the exit. The invaders were already hot on their trail. He had to choose between his sister and Azula, but Claudia seemed alright and would be safe for now. The Crownguard ran after the invaders, pumping his legs as hard as he could.

"I'm not done with you!" Soren yelled as he caught up to Sokka near the doorway. He took a swing at the other warrior with his nodachi, which Sokka blocked with his jian, but it seemed as though Sokka was not interested in staying to duel.

"Toph, take this guy out already!" Sokka yelled as he took a step back from Soren. Soren felt the ground rumble beneath him, and then saw Toph emerge from below. The Katolian bared his teeth at her and made to charge at Sokka once more, ready to bulldoze the little girl. They were _not _getting between him and Azula.

"Out of my way, you little dirt goblin." Soren grunted. Before he could take another step closer though, Toph held her hands out and he felt his body halt. It was as if his armor was stuck in place and him with it. Soren glanced back and forth to try and figure out what was happening. It had to be this earthbender girl. Was she bending his armor?

Soren swung his longsword at her, but Toph raised a hand and it froze. With a shove of her palm, the sword went flying out of Soren's hand and lodged itself into the stone floor. Soren tried to swing his nodachi next. Toph stopped that too, and with a turn of her wrist, the long metal blade began to curl itself into a coil, as though it were a spring. Soren gawked, wide eyed and dumbfounded. Azula never mentioned that _metal _could be bent.

The Katolian tried to struggle out of her grasp, but Soren could only get a glimpse of Toph's playful grin as she then flung Soren into the tunnel's wall, lodging him into a Soren-shaped hole. The force of impact rattled Soren's brain, and for a moment his head spun as he tried to stay conscious. He had not been expecting that, a metalbender, but Soren did not have time to be awestruck. Azula was still being chased, he still had to help her, somehow…

"Wait! Aang! Toph! Stop attacking!" Soren heard Sokka shout from down the tunnel. "Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true. I'm giving it my all." Azula replied, her voice echoing.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph shouted. Soren sighed with relief. It did not sound like Azula was in danger, but only because the invaders had caught wind of their plan. That still meant the Fire Lord was in danger, but at least Azula was alright for now.

Soren struggled to free himself, managing to pull one arm from the rocks. That earthbender had wedged him into the rock wall rather snuggly, but that would not stop him. Soren reached up to his chest and began to undo the leather straps holding his armor in place, as hard as it was with one hand.

"We don't have a choice," Sokka's voice echoed. "We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Soren could hear footsteps now.

"It's a trap," Azula said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignoooore!"

"So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Soren paused when he heard that. What was Azula doing? "She was convinced you were going to come _rescue_ her. Of course, you never came, and she gave up on you."

Soren winced at the princess's words. They were particularly biting, even for her, and the implications were worrying to say the least. He felt hurt just listening to it. Soren was snapped to attention when next her heard a loud, angry scream, followed by more footsteps. There was the sound of rocks crumbling, then an impact, and Azula grunting in pain with it.

"Where. Is. Suki?"

Soren's eyes widened in fear, his heart rate spiking. His princess was in danger, they were hurting her! Sokka sounded furious at what she had said. Azula was in trouble and Soren was stuck to a wall, with no sister to help him out. Soren growled as he pulled his other arm free and finally unbuckled his chest and shoulder armor. With that loosened, Soren shimmied and with some effort managed to free himself from the wall. He was still at a disadvantage though.

Soren began to remove the rest of his steel plate armor, including the greaves, arm guards, and tassets, as quickly as he could. He would be useless if the earthbender could immobilize him again, so now he was just down to his tabard, shirt, pants and boots. Fighting without armor was one thing, but going in bare-handed was worse. The Katolian heard Sokka shout at Azula again, and he growled in anger and worry. He had to think of something fast.

Looking around, Soren spotted something long and dark on the floor. It was the nodachi's scabbard, the one he had thrown at Sokka earlier. Soren quickly picked it up and ran as fast as he could down the tunnel. It was not much, but it would have to do. If they did anything to his princess, Soren would make them pay for it.

"Where are you keeping her?!"

Soren turned the corner just in time to see Azula's arms pinned to the wall by some cuffs made of stone. Sokka was in her face, but the princess just calmly smirked at him. With the invaders distracted, Soren made his move, as foolhardy as it was.

"_**HEY!**_" The Crownguard shouted as he swung the stiff scabbard down at Sokka. It made contact, and would have done some serious damage had it been a real weapon, but Sokka only grunted in pain as the blow would leave a nasty bruise instead. Soren kicked and shoved Aang and Toph away as he got between them and Azula. "Don't think you can just walk away from me! No metal for you to bend this time…"

The princess blinked at Soren, a little shocked at his sudden arrival. She had assumed he had been knocked out of the fight. Not that it bothered Azula, this sort of thing happened to most of her subordinates, including Mai and Ty Lee, and there was only so much she could expect from them. Soren had done well enough helping her stall the invaders, and Azula already had the situation under control, even if she was trapped at the moment. The princess rarely saw this kind of resolve…

Soren swung his scabbard at Aang, who blocked it with his staff. The Katolian saw an opening and attempted to strike the Avatar with a thrust to the neck, but was stopped short when Toph extended a stone pillar into his rib. Soren grunted as he stumbled back, holding his side. Even Azula winced.

"Stand down, there's no way you can defeat us!" Aang shouted, not wanting to see this stranger get himself beaten to a pulp. Soren just spat on the ground and entered his battle stance once more.

"Shut up!" Soren snarled. "There's no way I'd abandon Azula." The princess's eyes shimmered a moment as she gazed at Soren holding his ground, guarding her, as though something deep within her was lit.

"Who is this guy?" Toph asked hypothetically. He had to be nuts to be so loyal to someone like Azula. Then, they all heard it, an explosion that shook the earth around them, coming from somewhere in the bunker. The princess smirked.

"Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on!" Azula said before she kicked her leg out. A blue flame shot out from her foot at Sokka, and would have struck him too if Toph had not tackled him to the ground. Azula flipped over, pressing her feet against the wall. The princess grit her teeth as she strained against the stone shackled holding her wrists, then grinned as they exploded in a burst of blue fire. Soren watched as Azula flipped over him and attacked Aang with a fiery axe kick. The monk dodged out of the way and landed in front of Sokka and Toph as they got to their feet.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairway on the left," Azula revealed to the invaders mockingly. "I'm sure he'd be _more_ than happy to see you now." Azula grabbed Soren by the wrist and pulled him along as she bolted down the tunnel back toward the room where they had fought. They stopped near the entrance just as Claudia exited, having escaped from the rock dome.

"What happened?" Claudia asked the two of them.

"We've succeeded, that's what," Azula replied. "Grab your things, we need to get to the airships."

"Okay- wait, _airships?" _Claudia asked in confusion. Soren pulled his longsword from the floor and slid it back into its sheath before quickly strapping his armor back on.

"Yes, airships, I'll explain things when we get there." Azula ushered the siblings down the tunnels towards the back entrance, a different way than where they had entered before. They soon came to a lift, and the three of them entered it. Azula pulled a lever and they began to ascend.

"What about Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee?" Claudia asked.

"They'll be fine," Azula answered. "They'll assist in escorting the Fire Lord back to the palace. We need to pursue the invaders before they escape."

"Okay…" Claudia crossed her arms, hoping Ty Lee was still safe.

"They didn't hurt you, did they Azula?" Soren asked. Azula looked to Soren and smirked.

"Of course not, I had everything under control," Azula leaned up to kiss Soren lightly on the lips. "Thank you for coming to my rescue though."

"Yeah, heheh," Soren smiled, but it quickly faded. "Uh, I heard what you said to that Sokka guy. Seemed pretty bad, to make him that angry…"

"It was psychological warfare, Soren," Azula explained, exasperated. "I had to keep him busy a little while longer, and what better way than that?"

"Okay…" Soren scratched his head. "You didn't…you didn't torture any prisoners, did you?" He asked. Claudia raised her eyebrows as she listened in. Azula sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I never torture anyone, that is beneath me," Azula told her boyfriend. "I just made it sound like I did. I'm a good liar, remember? All I did was interrogate the Kyoshi Warriors before we sent them to prison. I figured out Sokka was their leader's little boyfriend, and then I took advantage of that and made something up. This is war, remember?" Soren nodded to Azula, quickly understanding what she said.

"Yeah, I get you, totally," Soren replied, and that seemed to put Azula at ease. "Still, if someone said that to me, about you…I don't know what I'd do. Something ugly..."

"I suppose that can't be helped." The princess responded.

"If you were taken prisoner, I wouldn't stop until I rescued you." Soren continued. "If I was in trouble, you'd come save me too, right?" Azula stared at Soren a moment, considering his words.

"You wouldn't get in trouble," Azula finally answered. "And even if you did, you'd find a way out. I trained you too well."

"Yeah…" Soren replied, having to accept Azula's answer. All the while, Claudia listened in and tried not to feel too awkward. It sounded to her like some kind of drama had gone down while she was trapped. Thank goodness that dome had not been one solid piece, or her serpent chains might not have been able to make an opening for her.

The lift reached the top, and the three of them exited through another doorway, and what they walked into next filled the Katolians with awe. Before them, across a vast field, were five airships and five smaller war balloons, all ready for take-off. The airships were ornately decorated with the image of a dragon's head on the front, and the balloons each bared the Fire Nation insignia on their red fabric.

"Hurry up." Azula told Soren and Claudia as they walked across the raised scaffolding to the nearest airship. As they made their way, an officer approached and bowed to Azula.

"Princess, all airships are set to launch," The officer said. "Awaiting your orders."

"Launch all airships _now,_" Azula commanded. "The eclipse is over and now is the time to strike back." The officer nodded, then ran over to a tube with a mouth piece hanging from the nearby wall.

"All airships, begin launch and prepare to attack." The officer said, his voice being carried along by the tubes to the rest of the fleet. The order was relayed, and the soldiers and engineers all began to board the airships. Azula and the Katolians boarded the lead airship and were led to the bridge. Soren and Claudia looked out the window just as they began to lift off the ground.

"Claudia…Claudia we're _flying._" Soren exclaimed as he gripped the railing. Claudia watched with fascination as the ground below them drifted further away.

"We're flying without magic," The sorceress surmised. "It's like a giant, metal balloon."

As the airships rose into the sky, they came over the craggy edge of the caldera and could see the palace below. Surrounding the palace were the troops of the invaders, looking like ants from so far above. They had brought their own machines of war with them. There appeared to be some kind of massive creature with the invaders as well, covered in armor. Soren squinted at it.

"Looks like a six-legged buffalo, with a beaver tail…" The Crownguard said, and stared at the figure standing on the animal. "And…hey, that's the Avatar." He watched as wings folded out from Aang's staff, turning into a glider before he threw it. The glider did a loop and the monk grabbed on, flying up towards the airships.

"Oh, so he can fly too," Soren mumbled. Soon after, a girl with long brown hair climbed onto the buffalo and it took off into the air as well. "So can the buffalo?!"

"That's a flying bison Soren," Claudia explained. "And it looks like they're coming for the airships." The Katolians watched as the Avatar weaved around the fireballs that were shot at him from one of the war balloons. He punctured it with his staff, tearing through the fabric, and the war balloon fell.

The girl on the bison revealed herself to be the waterbender, Katara, when she pulled some water from her flasks and used it to slice another balloon clean in half with a thin stream, arcing like a fine blade. The balloons crashed to the ground below, and Claudia looked away from the wreckage. The Avatar and the waterbender were coming for the airships next, but were hailed with a barrage of more fireballs from the firebenders stationed on the outside scaffolding.

"I think they'll find themselves outnumbered and outmatched this time." Azula said smugly as she placed her hands on her hips. Indeed, neither Aang nor Katara could get close enough to do any damage. Meanwhile, the invading troops below were beating a retreat back towards the beach.

"They're getting away," Soren said as he pointed to the invaders making their way over the edge of the caldera.

"They won't get far," Azula said calmly. "Captain, bomb the invaders as we pass over them, then unload on their escape route!"

"Yes, your highness." The captain bowed and relayed her order.

"Did you say bomb?" Claudia asked, growing more concerned. Azula flashed Claudia a look, but said nothing else. Soren and Claudia looked out the window once more. The invaders were making their way down the side of the mountain when they heard the bay doors open. The earthbenders covered the troops with thick slabs of rock just as the bombs dropped. They exploded on contact, and the Katolians flinched at the noise and the destruction. Azula remained undisturbed as the explosions peppered the mountainside, knocking a few of the earthbender tanks around.

It was not long before the airships reached the port, where they could see strange ships with no sails docked in the water, along with what appeared to be a giant monster made from seaweed. Claudia bit her lip nervously as the bombs dropped once more. Two waterbenders tried to knock the bombs out of the sky, and the plant monster grabbed a few out of the air before tossing them away, but it was all in vain.

Soren let out a small gasp when a bomb landed inside the plant monster and exploded. The seaweed flew everywhere, and the waterbenders were covered in steaming hot vines. The bombs were overwhelming them. With no one to protect them, the ships, the submarines, were soon reduced to smoldering piles of wood.

"I guess…we won, right?" Soren asked as he turned to Azula. The princess smiled and nodded to Soren, and he smiled back, but he could not shake the slight hollow feeling in his chest. The Crownguard forced himself to keep smiling as he turned to Claudia. "Hey, we did it Claudia! We beat them!" Claudia blinked as she looked to her brother, and forced herself to smile with him.

"Turn the airships back around," Azula ordered. "We need to round up the prisoners."

"Yes, your highness." The helmsman turned the ship's wheel and they began to head back towards the mountainside. As they did so, the flying bison from before flew past the window, carrying several passengers, some of them now familiar. "Should we follow them, Princess?"

"No, they're too fast," Azula replied as she crossed her arms. "But it doesn't matter. They'll be back." The princess smiled to herself, feeling a great swell of pride at how, once again, her plan went _perfectly_. What could have been a disastrous blow to the Fire Nation had become yet another stunning victory, all thanks to her.

"So, what now?" Claudia asked.

"Now we meet back up with Zuko and the others at the palace," Azula said as she turned to the Katolians. "And then we report our success to Father. Zuzu will be so jealous that he missed all the action…"

Their airship took them back to the fueling depot where they had boarded, and the three of them disembarked and headed back for the palace. While there was some collateral damage, the capital was still mostly unscathed, and the palace was untouched.

"Huh, guess they weren't too interested in looting the place…" Soren observed as they entered the palace. The servants and guards were already beginning to go back to their normal routines as the populace returned from the evacuation.

As they approached the entrance to the throne room, they saw Ty Lee and Mai waiting for them, but their expressions were dour. Ty Lee stared at the floor sadly, and Mai as well had her gaze cast downward, the shadows of her bangs obscuring her face as she held a scroll tightly in her hand.

"What's with you two?" Azula asked as she stopped in front of her friends. Ty Lee bit her lip nervously as she looked to Mai. The knife wielder finally tilted her head up, and they were shocked to see her tears and makeup running down her cheeks from her eyes, her expression a mix of pain, anger, and sadness.

"Mai…?" Claudia asked with concern as her heart filled with dread. Soren was worried, having not seen Mai anywhere this emotional, not even on Ember Island.

"Where's Zuko?" Azula asked sternly, clenching her fist, her nails digging into her palm. The princess fought back the tears that threatened to drop from her eyes as she feared the worst. Had Zuko made the ultimate sacrifice for their nation? "What happened to my brother?!"

Mai looked Azula in the eyes, her gaze hard as she too fought to keep her emotions in check. The girl said nothing, simply motioning towards the curtain leading to the throne room, where the Fire Lord awaited them.

Azula took a deep breath and motioned for Soren and Claudia to follow her into the throne room. They were met with the same eerie sight of Ozai sitting on the raised platform beneath the canopy surrounded by flame. Azula, Soren, and Claudia all bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Father, we have defeated the invaders," Azula began to say. "The Fire Nation is vic- "

"Silence!" Ozai shouted, and the teenagers flinched. Azula looked up to her father, trying to hide the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Soren gripped his sword tightly, instincts warning him of danger. Ozai stared into Azula's eyes, as cold and as harsh a gaze as any he had given. The princess frantically tried to deduce what had gone wrong, what mistake she might have made. She never made mistakes.

"Zuko has betrayed us," Ozai said. The Katolians gasped, and Azula blinked in surprise. "He has sided with the Avatar, who is _still alive,_ against the Fire Nation, just like Iroh. What's more, Iroh has escaped from prison, and the both of them have gone to join the Avatar." The Fire Lord could barely contain his fury, and he continued to stare down his daughter with that same intensity.

"Zuko betrayed us?" Azula asked, keeping calm, but just barely. After everything they went through, after he already made his choice, her brother sided with the Avatar and Uncle? And why did it seem like Father was angry with _her_?

"Yes, and that is the last mistake he will ever make," Ozai continued, still seething. "I am through showing mercy, and I will no longer tolerate these offenses made against me, Azula..." His words seemed directed just as much at his daughter as his son and brother.

"Yes, Father," Azula replied as she bowed her head. "I will bring them back, as I have done before." Ozai narrowed his eyes at her, almost as though he were doubting Azula.

"Do not waste your effort," Ozai said, and Azula snapped to attention. "They made their choice, and the only punishment for traitors is death. If we capture them, it will only be to execute them later. If they resist, then kill them."

Claudia's eyes widened, and Soren swallowed nervously. As anti-social as Zuko was, the Katolians had grown a soft spot for the prince. They had trained together, ate together, hung out on slow days…it was hard to believe he had turned on his own nation, on his friends and family. To think, Zuko was a traitor now, to be killed on sight. They each looked to Azula to see her reaction, but she kept her expression blank.

"As you wish, Father," Azula bowed once more. "I will deal with the traitors as per your command."

With a wave of his hand, Ozai dismissed them, and the three teenagers exited out into the hall where Mai and Ty Lee were still waiting. Claudia and Ty Lee looked at each other, and without a word they slowly, tightly, embraced, trying to find some kind of comfort. Mai continued to brood alone, clutching a tear-soaked scroll. Soren watched as Azula stopped in the hall and tried to process everything. It was supposed to have been a good day for the Fire Nation.

"Azula, I'm…" Soren said as she he reached out and touched Azula's shoulder. He heard a choked noise come from Azula, almost like a sob, but it soon became clear that the princess was chuckling, and soon that chuckle became a laugh. Everyone looked to Azula as her laughter turned cold and bitter.

"I should have _known_ Zuko would do this," Azula said as she turned to Soren, her expression at once a smile and a grimace. "All those visits with Uncle, all that talk about not knowing right from wrong…I gave him his chance, I gave him his life and his honor back. Well, if he's really chosen to betray us, then so be it. No more mercy…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The eclipse is over, and all seemed well until they learned of Zuko's shocking betrayal. I wasn't too sure at first how to reveal that part, but I hope that I did it effectively and concisely. Anyone familiar with the show knew it was coming, it's just a matter of showing the aftermath from the Fire Nation's side. I considered adding scenes with Mai finding the letter, but I think this way was effective enough without doing too much. Next chapter, Azula and Soren hunt down General Iroh, starting with an old Pai Sho partner; Piandao.

Just wanted to clear things up because someone asked; this does still take place 2 years before The Dragon Prince, so Soren is 16 and Claudia is 14. This would mean that by the time TDP takes place, the Avatar series would have reached the time of the comics, which is about 2 years after the end of the series.


	14. The Duel

**The Duel**

* * *

The ornate airship drifted over the jagged green hills and the little town of Shu Jing nestled within them, illuminated by the rays of sunlight poking through the clouds above. Soren, dressed in his red Fire Nation tabard with his longsword strapped to his waist, gazed at the people below as they stared and pointed up at the massive aircraft.

"Everyone can see us for miles." Soren said and turned to Azula, who stood with her hands clasped behind her back. The princess gave him a stern look.

"While the airship lacks stealth, it makes up for it in speed," Azula said coolly. "And time is of the essence if we want to capture Zuko and Uncle…" There had been reports that Iroh had headed East and in the direction of Shu Jing. It was a normal Fire Nation town like most others, not the wealthiest, but most of the people were reasonably well off. There was one other factor though, and Azula's steely glare was fixated on it dead ahead of them; the castle of Piandao, at the top of a cliff overlooking a river.

Soren moved to stand beside Azula and gazed at the castle as the airship approached. "You think Iroh's there?" The warrior asked, and Azula nodded.

"Master Piandao was an old Pai Sho buddy with Uncle," Azula explained. "He's also a deserter from the army, so disloyalty is something they have in common."

"A deserter huh?" Soren asked, furrowing his brow as he crossed his arms. "So why is he living in a castle and not prison?"

"The Fire Nation army did try to arrest him, but he's called a master for a reason," Azula continued. "Piandao is regarded as the world's greatest swordsman. When the army came to arrest him, he fought them off. Piandao defeated all one hundred soldiers with his steel and his skills." Soren's eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened. "The army deemed it not worth the effort, and they've left him alone ever since."

"He's that good?" Soren asked, and Azula nodded. He clenched his jaw and stared back at the castle, gripping his sword hilt. "Well, he hasn't met me…"

The airship landed at the base of the hill leading up to Piandao's estate. Azula and Soren exited down the ramp and made their way up the path, flanked by two imperial firebenders. Azula had considered bringing Claudia, Mai, and Ty Lee along, but they had their reasons for staying behind; Mai was still distraught from Zuko's betrayal, and Ty Lee wanted to support her through it. Normally Azula would not accept such an excuse, but the princess knew that their emotions could prove to be a liability in battle, so she would let them get their feelings under control first, inconvenient as it was. It had only been a couple days since the eclipse, after all. As for Claudia, she was working on a new potion, something she said could change the tide of battle, and the sooner she could finish it, the better.

They reached the front gate of the castle, two enormous doors with the sigil of the Fire Nation emblazoned on them. Azula scoffed; a deserter of the army displaying pride for his nation. How hypocritical. Soren was about to knock when the doors were opened from the inside by a portly man with grey hair, who bowed before them. He looked vaguely like Iroh, which did not help Azula's mood.

"Princess Azula." The man said as he straightened his posture. Soren squinted at him. Was this really Piandao?

"We're here to see your master," Azula stated coldly. "Bring us to him."

"Of course." The servant said as he opened the door wider to let them inside. They followed the servant across the courtyard and inside the main structure. Soren felt a slight sense of unease, but there was an air of serenity to the place in spite of him. He looked to Azula to try and see how she was feeling, but her face remained hard and emotionless. Soren frowned and focused ahead of them. Despite the Day of Black Sun being a victory for the Fire Nation, it was all undermined by Zuko's betrayal, and they just could not shake the feeling that it was still a big loss.

The princess was often strict, but Soren had managed to get past her outer shell, to glimpse at the real Azula underneath. The Katolian boy liked what he found, liked seeing the mischievous side of Azula and feeling her warmth when she allowed it. Soren was not seeing any of that now, and it worried him. Perhaps, if he could help bring Zuko and Iroh to justice, things would get better.

At the end of a long hall lit by torches, they came upon another large door. The servant opened it, revealing another courtyard behind the castle at the bottom of a short flight of stone steps. The stone floor of the courtyard was patterned in the shape of a white lotus surrounded by flames. Statues of lion-turtles with towers jutting from the tops of their shells dotted the perimeter, and jagged rocks formed natural barriers. To the right, there was a cobblestone path to a small bridge over a pond leading to a bamboo grove. Further past the courtyard was a small rock garden, and in the distance beyond was the jagged hills of the surrounding land, past the cliffside and the river below.

In the middle stood a man. He held in one hand behind his back a straight sword in its sheath as he faced away from the servant and the approaching visitors.

"Master Piandao," The servant began to announce as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "We have guests; Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and…" The servant stared at Soren as he cleared his throat. "…her entourage." The man before them, Piandao, turned to face the visitors. He locked eyes with the princess a moment, both of them stone faced, giving nothing away. Piandao bowed out of respect and addressed her.

"Princess Azula," Piandao spoke, his voice deep and raspy. "To what do I owe the honor?" The sword master stood back up and placed his sword in front of him like a cane. Soren took a good look at the weapon, still sheathed. He had seen this kind of sword before. Soren glanced up, and for a moment, his eyes met Piandao's steely gaze…

* * *

Claudia placed the dragon tooth upon the slab of iron, picked up the mallet, and smashed it, the broken shards scattering. The sorceress gathered them up and placed them into a stone mortar before taking the pestle and beginning the arduous task of grinding it into a fine dust. Usually, the fresher the ingredients, the more magic they held. Flesh and ichor from living creatures yielded better results for spells, as opposed to the dried and the decayed, but when it came to dragons, even their teeth could hold great power. All Claudia had to do was distill it.

Once the tooth was ground into powder, Claudia poured it into her cauldron. The blue liquid within, a mixture of her making, began to glow a faint purple. It would take yet more teeth to get the right amount of potency. This new concoction would need to be strong for what Claudia suspected might come. The Avatar was still out there, and so were Iroh and Zuko.

As she toiled over the cauldron, Claudia could not help but think back to that fateful night in the dragon bone catacombs, and the confrontation with Iroh. Her grip tightened around the wooden spoon as she slowly stirred, wondering if she could have prevented Zuko's betrayal, wondering if perhaps she and Soren had found themselves on the wrong side of this war they did not belong in. Should she have said something to Azula? Should she have told Soren or anyone else what Iroh told her? If she had, would she be with Zuko and Iroh right now?

No, that would never have happened. Soren would not have turned on Azula even if his sister told him what she heard, and Claudia would always stick with her brother. Maybe they could have talked to Zuko, done more to convince him to stay loyal, but Claudia had a feeling that Zuko was set on his path before they even met him. What was done could not be undone, and the Katolians just had to survive to the end of this and get back home. Zuko, Iroh, and Avatar would be coming back, and Claudia needed to prepare, not just for herself, but for Soren.

Even with all their training, the battle in the bunker was too close for the young mage's liking. Soren had fought well against Sokka, and held his own when fighting by her side against the Avatar, but that was not good enough. The earthbender had made short work of her brother, his metal armor proving to be a liability, and while he would not admit it, Claudia could tell it bothered Soren to feel so powerless. That was probably why he was so insistent on going with Azula.

"Don't worry Sore-bear," Claudia said as she took another dragon tooth from her bag and picked up the mallet. "I'll make sure you're strong enough to take on _any _bender that comes your way…" She smashed the tooth and once more began to grind it in the mortar…

* * *

"Master Piandao, since time is of the essence, I'll make this brief," Azula began. "On the Day of Black Sun, Prince Zuko betrayed our nation to join my traitor of an uncle, Iroh, and help the Avatar. Iroh was seen heading for Shu Jing."

"Is that so?" Piandao asked, almost nonchalantly. Azula was unamused.

"I know you two are old acquaintances," Azula continued. "He's mentioned the excellence of your skills, both with a sword and in Pai Sho." The sword master gave a curt nod.

"It's true, I was friends with General Iroh," Piandao responded. "He even brought Prince Zuko to me to teach him the art of the sword."

"Really?" Azula asked with intrigue and just a hint of annoyance. "I was not aware." The princess surmised that it must have happened shortly after her brother was banished for his insolence. As loathe as Azula was to admit it, Zuko was quite good with the twin dao blades, displaying skills with them she had definitely never witnessed when they were younger.

"Indeed, not my most patient student but he took to the blades quite well." Piandao responded. Azula found that hard to believe, considering what a poor firebender her brother was. The princess looked around the courtyard, trying to spot any kind of clue or hint of her quarry's presence. Azula turned around to look back behind at the castle. More stone stairs led up to a second floor and a balcony. Tall, vertical windows adorned the walls above, and through them Azula could see something wafting out from inside. Not grey puffs of smoke coming from a torch, but something else, something similar, a long, wispy white trail…

"Do forgive us if we were interrupting anything," Azula said as she turned back to the sword master, her tone a false sweetness that even Soren could tell was ingenuine. Piandao shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive," Piandao stated, holding his same stance and expression, unnerved in the slightest. "A visit from the princess of the Fire Nation takes precedent over all others."

"Mmm…" Azula held her hands behind her back as she tapped her nails. The old master would not be easy to crack, that was for sure. "Yes, you do love your nation, don't you?" The princess could not help but give away a bit of her irritation, but the game was only beginning. "If that's true, then I can trust you to help apprehend these traitors, can't I? If you saw them, if they…came to you, you would turn them in, as any good citizen would."

"Of course, Princess Azula," Piandao stated reassuringly. "_If _I found them…" He looked Azula straight in her amber eyes, still unflinching, unmoving, unintimidated. Azula clenched her jaw silently as she stared back. She knew he was lying, but he was as good a liar as she was. She hated it, hated these stubborn old men who thought they could get away with whatever they wanted. Disloyalty, treason, desertion. It made her blood boil. Azula would not break, she would not show weakness in front of someone like _him, _she would –

"Uhg, I've had enough of this!" Soren yelled, finally losing his patience as he stepped between Azula and Piandao. The princess blinked at her knight's crass interruption, and the sword master raised an eyebrow. "Look, old guy, quit playing dumb and just tell us where they are."

"_Soren_…" Azula growled, severely irked at her boyfriend butting in while also relieved that he said what she had been thinking the whole time.

"I'm afraid I don't know where," Piandao replied to Soren, still keeping his cool. "As my butler Fat will tell you, I tend to turn away most visitors anyway." Soren frowned as drew his longsword. The metal gleamed in the bright sunlight, and Piandao took a moment to examine it. The cross guard was definitely not common in the Fire Nation smithies, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Azula says you're the best swordsman in the world," Soren said as he gripped the hilt and brandished his weapon. "How 'bout this then; if I beat you in a duel, you tell us what we want to know. No more lies." Piandao tilted his head, considering Soren's challenge.

"Interesting wager," Piandao stroked his short, dark beard and narrowed his gaze. "And if _I _win…ah, I know. If I win, I claim that unique sword of yours, like in the duels of old…"

Soren blinked at the master, then looked down at the blade in his hands. The sword of a Crownguard, a weapon that he had earned the right to wield through years of training. Still, it was just a sword, and a small loss compared to what they had to gain. Besides, if Soren earned the right to wield the sword, then he could beat Piandao. If not, then he did not really deserve it.

"You're on, old timer." Soren flashed Piandao a smirk, while Azula glared daggers at the both of them.

"What was your name?" The sword master asked as they faced off.

"Soren." The knight replied with a cocky smirk. Piandao smirked back. Without another word, Piandao slowly drew his sword from its sheath. He tossed the sheath over to Fat, then took his stance; hilt held at eye level, held with one hand and angled downward, two fingers extended with the other. Soren took his stance, both hands on the grip, the tip pointed straight at his opponent. They stood in silence, spectated by Azula, Fat, and the imperial firebenders, waiting…

Over the pond, just across the way, a spider-fly buzzed over the water, searching for food, only for itself to become a snack for an angel koi, as the fish leapt from the water and snatched the bug in its mouth. The fish hung in the air for a moment before falling back into to clear water with a loud splash.

Soren rushed forward as swift as the wind, thrusting his longsword at Piandao. The old master parried and shifted to the side before answering with a turning swing of his blade to the neck. Soren blocked it in time, and used his leverage to try and shove Piandao off balance, but the master used quick footwork to move with the energy and gain some distance. The two faced each other down once more, and Piandao tilted his head.

"A rather inelegant style," Piandao observed. "But one that seems to fit your sword. Where do you come from?"

"Katolis," Soren answered. "I've seen a sword like yours before, but it was black steel. The guy using it, he moved like you too…"

"An interesting observation," Piandao let slip the slightest hint of a smirk. "I hope he gave you a good fight."

"He did, but not good enough!" Soren gave a shout as he charged at Piandao once more.

They moved in a circle around the courtyard, Soren on the offensive while Piandao weaved through his strokes like a blade of grass in the wind. The master saw an opening and thrust his sword at Soren's chest, intending to cut the leather straps of his armor, but the knight shifted just in time. Piandao's sword glanced off Soren's shoulder plate, and Soren struck back with an upward swing. Once more, Piandao evaded, fell back, and took a defensive position.

"Armor can only cover up your mistakes for so long," Piandao said. "I find it best not to rely on it. Makes you sloppy." Soren sneered and rolled his shoulder before taking his stance.

"Maybe you just never learned the right way to use it." Soren swung downward, aiming for Piandao's own shoulder. The steel sung as it met Piandao's own, and the master began to slide his blade up the length of Soren's, trying to get within the young warrior's guard. Soren had seen this move before though, and was ready. With a turn of his wrist, Soren used his sword's long cross guard to catch Piandao's sword. Soren let go of his sword's hilt with one hand to grasp the blade, creating the leverage he needed to push Piandao's weapon away and follow up with a shoulder bash.

He struck true, the metal plate colliding with Piandao's side. The old master grunted as he stumbled back, and just barely managed to parry another swipe from Soren. The longsword sliced through the hem of Piandao's long sleeve, getting a smirk out of the Crownguard and a nod of acknowledgement from the sword master.

"Hmm, you're not quite as dull as you seem," Piandao said. "You actually know how to throw your weight around. Maybe this will be more interesting than I thought."

"Who you calling dull?" Soren asked, irritated. "I'm as sharp as a…uh…you know, those little pointy things you push into a board…a nail! Yeah."

Piandao rolled his eyes. The sword master had his back to their spectators. Azula eyed Piandao, and knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to strike, while he was distracted and vulnerable. The princess took a stance, pointing her first two fingers and summoning her blue flame. Lightning would be too much, she did not need the old man dead, just beaten. Azula was preparing to send a focused blast of blue fire into Piandao's back when Soren met eyes with her and raised his hand.

"No!" The knight shouted sternly at the princess. "I've got this." Piandao glanced behind to see what Azula was up to, then back to Soren, who resumed his stance. This strange young foreigner with his cocky attitude was so different from the sword master's previous student, already so skilled at his age and full of pride, and yet this duel felt all too familiar.

Azula scowled at Soren, bewildered that he had the audacity to give her a command and ruin her tactic. It seemed that her boyfriend was determined to have an honorable bout. The princess scoffed and crossed her arms. What was Soren trying to prove? Men and their egos. Fine then. Win or lose, once the duel was done, she and her guards would strike while Piandao was weak and exhausted.

Another moment of silence, then Soren and Piandao were back at it again. Soren used his speed, his strength, and his armor to push the offensive, while Piandao avoided and evaded with his slight advantage in agility. Piandao swung high and Soren leaned back, a strand of his blond hair getting cut off and blown away in the breeze. As the princess watched them fight, she began to grow suspicious. Soren was giving Piandao a good fight, Azula could see that. With as much effort as Piandao was giving back though, he did not seem to be very bothered at the prospect of losing. The sword master almost seemed to treat it like a game. He was enjoying this.

Azula knew a man like him would keep his word if he lost. This had to mean something. It could mean he truly knew nothing about Zuko and Iroh, but no, the princess knew that was wrong. It could mean that Piandao was sure he would win the duel. A possibility, but Soren was a very good swordfighter in his own right. That much Azula believed. This duel was going all too well for Piandao, which could have also meant…

Azula glanced around the courtyard, and it was then that she noticed that the butler, Fat, had slipped away. They were up to something. "With me." Azula said as she motioned her guards to follow her back to the entrance they had come from. They did as commanded, and the three firebenders went back inside the castle, leaving Soren and Piandao to their duel. Soren watched in dismay as the princess left and was nearly struck in the stomach, blocking Piandao's blade at the last second.

"Stay focused." Piandao chided. Soren growled in frustration. Azula wasn't even watching now. Where had she gone, and why? He was doing this for her after all. Soren lunged and swung downward, metal clashing against metal once more. "You seem quite fond of the princess."

"I should, I'm her boyfriend!" Soren blocked Piandao's counter attack, driving forward and moving their battle towards the stairs to the rock garden. Piandao shifted to the side and extended his leg, tripping Soren up. The young warrior stumbled and nearly fell over the stairs, but he jumped before he could lose his balance, rolling over his shoulder as he landed, metal armor clanging over the stone tiles. Soren panted as he got to his knees and readied himself once more, staring up as Piandao looked down at him from the top of the stairs.

"Her boyfriend? Hmm…" Piandao held his sword behind his back as he stroked his short beard with his free hand. "A boy like you with a girl like _that_…never would have thought of Princess Azula being the romantic type. There is more to you _both _than what's on the surface. The human spirit is a complicated one, especially when it comes to love."

"There's a lot you don't know about her, you'd never understand!" Soren shouted as he stood to his feet and pointed his sword. "Now would you just fight already?!" Piandao just smiled, and then, with a quick hop, jumped down and continued the fight.

Back inside the castle, Azula and the imperial firebenders marched through the halls, back towards the front entrance where they had first arrived. Piandao was just stalling for time, just like she had done so recently in the bunker with the Avatar and his friends. At least Soren could keep the master busy while the princess searched for what she knew must have been there.

As they came towards the front door, Azula spotted Fat up ahead, his back to them, as he – wait, that wasn't the butler. This man was shorter, and fatter, but dressed in the same long, dark robes as Piandao and with the same grey hair as Fat. The man was wiping his face with a cloth, and his robes seemed to have a few soot stains on them. The princess narrowed her eyes as she quickened her pace.

"_**Uncle…**_" Azula hissed, and the man jolted, turning around to reveal himself as none other than General Iroh. He quickly took note of the two firebenders with Azula as he calmed himself and put his handkerchief away.

"Azula…" Iroh said softly. "So nice to see you again."

"Save it." Azula halted as she glared at this traitor, this old man who would ruin everything she worked for, for her nation and her family, all because he lost his son? As if he was the only father whose child died fighting for their country. Azula was in no mood for his games. The two imperial firebenders each took a battle stance. "Where is Zuko?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes back at the princess, his brow furrowing in thought. "I do not know, but he is not here." The general answered, without a hint of deceit. Azula studied his expression closely and knew he was not lying. It was a relief that they could skip the faux pleasantries for once. The princess did not think she could stomach anymore of it today.

"You both escaped separately then?" Azula asked with the slightest quirk of her thin, dark eyebrow. "Then Zuko can take full responsibility for his actions when I find him. As for you…" The princess began to assume her stance, pointing her first two fingers as a blue flame ignited in front of them. "Your actions have jeopardized our nation, and your influence has created a rift in our family that will **never **be undone**. **I'm putting an end to your treachery, once and for all, _Uncle…_"

The general fixed his gaze with Azula's, unblinking as he took in a deep breath and lowered his own stance, readying himself. This wretched, misguided child that his brother had turned into a monster, so thoroughly convinced by not just all the lies and propaganda but Ozai's own mad ambitions for power, control and perfection. Iroh would not show it in front of Azula, but hearing Zuko had chosen to defy his father and escape was a great relief to him. His nephew found the path to good, and he did it on his own. The old man was proud. Maybe if things had been different, Iroh could have shown his niece the truth of the world, but that was not to be, at least not for now. It would take far more time and effort to show her the way, and the comet was fast approaching. Perhaps once the war was over, and even then…

The sound of a door opening was heard, coming from behind Azula and her guards.

"General, the boat's ready," Fat, the butler said, still carrying Piandao's scabbard. "Are you finished with – Gah!"

Fat ducked around a corner before Azula could strike him with her blue fire, and that was the opening Iroh needed. The Dragon of the West planted his feet, extended both palms, and opened his mouth. Three torrents of orange fire erupted from his palms and mouth, filling the hallway. The two guards tried to block the attack, but the sheer power knocked them to the ground. Azula fared better, holding her ground as she raised her arms and created a wedge with her hands, splitting the torrent. Still, the effort exhausted her, and with no room to evade it was her only option.

The princess looked up to see Iroh running towards her amidst flames that dotted the hallway. Azula snapped her foot forward to let out a quick blast of blue fire, but Iroh had already anticipated her move. The old man shifted to one side as he rushed his niece and hooked his arm under her leg. With his other arm, Iroh pressed against Azula's opposite shoulder, and with one swift, circular movement, flipped Azula backward. A move he learned from observing the waterbenders.

Azula was caught off guard for just a moment, but did not panic. As she flipped, she landed on her hands and feet, and tried to catch Iroh with a fiery sweep of the leg, but the crafty old man hopped over it and countered with a puff of flame from a downward jab. Azula rolled out of the way and was ready to press the attack when another torrent of fiery breath came at her. Azula shielded herself, and through the flames she could see Iroh was quickly retreating down the hall with Fat in tow. Only when they turned another corner did the fire relent. Azula growled, and her guards got back to their feet.

"After them!" The princess commanded. The three of them followed the old grey men, coming to a long flight of stone stairs going down into a dark tunnel. The air was cold and damp here. Just where were they trying to escape to?

Sweat dripped from Soren's brow as his chest heaved, his back towards the canyon while Piandao stood with the castle behind him. Piandao's breathing was calm and controlled, but even he could not help the perspiration that betrayed his fatigue.

"You haven't beaten me yet…" Soren said between pants, sword still raised. Piandao nodded.

"No, I haven't, not yet," The sword master replied. "Truth be told, I wasn't trying to beat you, not at first."

"Huh?" Soren crinkled his nose and squinted at Piandao in confusion.

"I just wanted to stall for time, and maybe test your skill," Piandao answered. "See what this Katolian had to offer, but I underestimated you. I must admit, you've taught me a few things." The old master let out a hearty laugh, and Soren was still left confused. "A cross guard, grabbing the blade…I haven't had a fight like this in quite some time. You would have finished me too, had I not started taking you seriously."

"Uh, thanks?" Soren said, accepting that this was indeed a compliment. His attention was broken when they heard an explosion coming from within the castle. "Azula…!"

"I might have defeated you, with enough time," Piandao continued, unfazed by the noise. "But unfortunately, we'll have to end on a draw, as I have a prior appointment to keep." Piandao suddenly rushed forward at Soren. The young warrior raised his guard as the sword master then leapt over him. Their blades clashed one last time as Piandao flipped over Soren and landed on a large rock at the edge of the canyon. Soren whirled around to face him as Piandao held his sword behind his back.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Soren shouted, and Piandao smirked.

"Sorry for the deceit," Piandao replied. "But I can assure you, our duel was real. You are a great swordsman, Soren of Katolis. You would do well to open your mind, so I'll leave you with some words of wisdom; a soul cannot be measured, nor can it be cut."

Soren blinked. "…what?!" Piandao sighed.

"Just think about it," He replied gruffly. "And look after Princess Azula. She needs a friend like you, someone who's loyal. Just be careful to whom you pledge loyalty. If we meet again, let's finish our duel. Farewell." And with that, Piandao took a step back and dropped, vanishing.

Soren gasped, and ran up to the cliff's edge. He looked over, afraid to find the sword master as a smear on the rocks, but instead found him hopping from one rock to another down the cliffside, a waterfall just off to the right coming from the pond and pouring into the river below. Further down, there was a tunnel opening in the cliffside with a wooden walkway jutting outward and a small rowboat connected to a pulley system at the end of it. Piandao reached the boat just as two old, grey men came out from the hole in the cliffside. One of them was Fat, who gave Piandao's scabbard back, while the other was a bit shorter and a bit fatter.

"Is…is _that_ Iroh?" Soren asked as he peered down at the three of them. "I thought he'd be thinner."

"We don't have much time," Iroh said as he untied the rope and started to lower the boat on the pulleys. "Azula was right behind us." Down below them was the river, where the pulleys would take them and where they would make their escape to the sea.

Soren watched as they lowered themselves down, and wondered if he should go after them. Nimble he was not, especially in his armor, and Soren worried he might slip on a wet rock. Azula would want him to stop them though, wouldn't she? Soren's thoughts were interrupted when a blast of blue fire shot out from the tunnel in the cliff. Azula had followed Iroh and Fat down under the castle, through passageways that twisted and turned, leading to an underground tunnel leading out to the cliffside. A hidden escape route. She should have known there would be one, but why would they wait to use it now? Why try to keep them busy? There was still a piece missing to the old men's scheme.

As the princess sprinted ahead of her royal guards, she spun around and kicked out, sending a powerful, horizontal arc of fire through the tunnel. The blue blade cut through the ropes of the pulleys, and the boat with the old men began to plummet. Azula continued forward and stopped at the end of the wooden platform to watch them fall, hoping that she had finally put an end to the legendary general.

Piandao, Fat, and Iroh kept the boat steady as it fell. It had a long, narrow frame, designed for navigating the waterway, and it was this design that was key to their salvation. Without hesitation, Iroh locked his legs against the inner walls of the boat and positioned his hands palms out on the outside, Fat and Piandao in front and behind him to keep it balanced. Iroh inhaled deeply, then with a grunt, he exhaled sharply. Jets of fire shot out from his palms, pointed downward.

Up above, Soren and Azula watched with disbelief as the Iroh slowed the boat's fall. As they neared the water, the fire mixed with the river water to create a massive cloud of steam, and the old men disappeared just before a loud splash was heard. A short moment later, the boat shot out from the steam cloud, carried by the current and propelled by another jet of fire, courtesy of the Dragon of the West. Soren caught one last look at Piandao, and thought he saw the old sword master smirking back. Just who was this guy?

"Soren!" Azula shouted from below, and Soren snapped to attention. "Back to the airship, _now!"_

Soren quickly nodded, sheathed his sword, and sprinted back to the castle, through the halls, and back out the gates. The traitors were getting away, but they would not be able to outrun them for long. The airship was faster than some little boat, jet propelled or not.

Azula bared her teeth as she ran down the trail to the bottom of the hill where their transport waited. Uncle, Piandao, and the butler would almost definitely be heading for where the river met the ocean. They just needed to get there first, close the port, and intercept them. Up ahead she could see Soren waiting by the ramp to the airship, but something was wrong. An engineer was coming down the ramp to meet them, removing his mask to breath in fresh air, his face covered in soot.

"Princess Azula," The engineer huffed. "The ship has been sabotaged. Our main steam duct was ruptured, and the steering mechanisms have been severed."

"_Uncle…" _Azula seethed, gripping her fists so hard she nearly cut herself on her own sharp nails. "How long until repairs are done?"

"I-It could take us hours to get the ship airworthy…" The engineer gasped when he found two sharp nails pressed against his neck and two golden eyes burning into his.

"Tell your men to finish repairs **immediately,**" Azula commanded with barely withheld cold fury. She absolutely could not afford to tolerate any incompetence, not now with so much on the line. "Every moment wasted is another moment that _you _are aiding traitors to the Fire Nation!"

Soren watched with shock as the engineer gasped for breath, sweat drizzling off of him as he nodded, terrified. "Yes, right away your highness! We will!"

Azula pulled her hand away from the man, and he went scrambling back inside. Azula stood where she was, back turned to Soren. The boy felt a fear begin to grip him. He had seen Azula aggressive, strict, impatient, but this was…different. It was a part of the princess that he had not truly witnessed before, and yet somehow it felt familiar. Soren was reminded of something, but he could not place what. Did it remind him of his father, Viren? No, not quite, but close. Something very similar…

"Soren," Azula turned toward her knight, not quite glaring from the side but not a gentle gaze in the least. "Did you defeat Piandao?"

Soren stared back at Azula, taken aback by her question. "I…I was close," Soren began to answer. "But he ran before I could finish it." Don't show fear, Soren thought to himself. Azula did not respond, she just stared at Soren a moment longer before turning back to the airship.

"Well that's a shame." The princess said flatly, and she began to walk up the ramp.

"We'll get them," Soren asserted. Azula stopped, but did not look back. "We'll take them all down, Zuko, Iroh, Piandao, the Avatar every last one!" Soren closed his fist and pressed it over the sigil of the Fire Nation which adorned his tabard. "I swear, on _my_ honor, I'll bring them _all _to justice for you, Azula!"

The princess stood still, processing Soren's proclamation, but said nothing, and continued forward. Soren was loyal to a fault, but she did not need words, she needed results.

The Crownguard's face fell, but he would not give up so easily. He had already promised Azula to aid her when he and Claudia first arrived, and now, after they had grown so close, he was more determined than ever to make things right for her. Soren just needed to fight harder.

As the young knight followed his princess back into the airship, Piandao's parting words still bothered him. Of course he would look after Azula, but what was all that talk about measuring and cutting souls? And choosing loyalty? It all sounded like something an _elf_ would say. Soren shook his head and picked up the pace, joining Azula in the airship's bridge. They both knew that the old masters would more than likely be long gone by the time the repairs were completed, no matter how fast or efficient the engineers were, but no one dared to say so, for fear of Azula's wrath.

* * *

Paper and parchment were strewn about the room. A small cage was in the corner, its bars bent and torn from the inside. The cauldron's contents glowed with red and purple, and beside it was a small pipette, filled with the same eerie liquid. There was a loud, high-pitched trumpet, followed by a shout as Claudia slammed a metal bowl over the elephant rat. The sorceress put all her weight over the bowl as the creature began to bang against the sides of it, its squeaks and trumpeting muffled.

Claudia gasped at a loud bang, and looked to see the elephant rat had made a dent in the iron. Eventually, the creature quieted down, and Claudia let out a sigh. She stood and removed the bowl to find the small creature exhausted, but back to normal.

"Good," Claudia whispered as she picked up the elephant rat and put it into a new cage, letting it get a drink of clean water from a little clay bowl inside. "The dragon's teeth potion…is a success…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry it's been a few months, but my life got really busy really quickly. Job interviews, then work, then honeymoon, it got harder to find the time to write, and I usually need a big length of time to get into writing. Things have settled down now, and even if I don't have as much free time to write as I used to, I am going to try and manage my time better so there won't be such a massive gap between chapters. I may also consider spreading my story over smaller chapters.

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this dive into some non-canon material. As of this writing, Dragon Prince Season 3 is just about to be released, and there are some things I had planned in my story that I wonder might pop up in the show, but we'll see. Can't wait to know what happens to Soren and Claudia. Next chapter, Azula takes the posse to capture Zuko in The Boiling Rock. Don't miss it.


	15. Severed

**Severed**

* * *

Soren found himself surrounded by fire, the heat sweltering and the sky dark with smoke. He had his sword in hand as the flames raged, his eyes darting back in forth, frantically searching for something in the swirling sea of orange and red; danger.

Finally, the warrior spotted something, the tall figure of a man, imposing, shrouded in darkness, wearing a long robe that billowed around his ankles. Before him was another figure obscured in the darkness, this one small and fallen on the ground as it looked upward. A child, afraid and helpless. Soren watched as the man raised his hand, his palm open, and a flame erupted from it. The ball of fire turned dark from the inside, forming a small black sun. Soren knew what was about to happen. He would not let it.

"No!" Soren shouted, his voice ringing out clearly as he ran forward, sword raised to eye level. He would protect the weak, as befitting of a knight. He would not fail, not this time. The man turned towards Soren, almost as if in surprise, just before the sword's blade was plunged through his chest and into his heart.

All was still, and the flames died down. The black sun continued to burn as the man held it aloft, and Soren stared in horror as the light from it revealed the man's face; _Viren_. Soren's father stared back at him, full of pain and shock. Soren felt his heart stop, and he could not move. How could this have happened? The boy's mind raced as he began to panic, his body felt ill, he wanted to collapse but he could not let go of the sword…

"Sor-bear?"

Soren looked down to see the child as she stood up, wearing a little red dress, her hair tied in a top knot, her eyes glistening and golden. She was scared, confused, and sad as tears began to well at the corners of her eyes.

"…Azula...?" Soren asked, even more confused now. What was going on? Before he could say another word, Viren let out a low chuckle. Soren looked back to his father and blinked as Viren began to laugh, eyes closed, head tilted.

"If only my own son was as ruthless as you." Came the voice of Ozai from Viren's mouth. He opened his eyes and revealed white silk covering one, while the other burned golden. More laughter came as Viren's beard and hair grew longer, thinner, and darker, and his features changed to that of the Fire Lord. He grabbed Soren's sword and the metal glowed red hot. Soren tried to pull free, but the blade was stuck in Ozai's chest, the blood dripping out now glowing and steaming like molten metal.

Ozai's laughter reached a pitch as he brought the black sun down and pressed it into Soren's chest. The boy let out a cry as it entered into his body, a horrible burning that set every nerve ablaze. Soren struggled to get away, but was helpless. He looked down to see the skin on his hand darkening, cracking with glowing orange lines like lava.

Soren glanced desperately at Azula, but instead found the young Prince Ezran staring back, helpless and afraid. Soren grit his teeth and glared at Ozai before him. The Fire Lord's laugh echoed loudly as his uncovered eye blazed, and the fire began to engulf his body, intense and blinding. Soren let out one final scream as the blaze consumed them both…

And then he awoke. Soren was back in his bed at the palace, drenched in sweat. Soren panted as he got his bearings. The sun was shining into the room. He had slept in late. Soren let out a sigh as he hung his head between his knees.

"What _was _that...?" The Crownguard whispered. He knew he did not like Azula's dad, but he did not think Ozai would give him _nightmares_. Soren stepped out of bed and changed into his training clothes. He needed some fresh air.

That was the second strange dream he had since coming to the Fire Nation. Soren still had the fun dreams about the Land of Chocolate and being the world's biggest man (or being the biggest man in the Land of Chocolate that one time), but these were different. They shook Soren, and he needed to get his mind off them. It felt like so long ago since he dreamt about the woman on the other side of the glass. Why did he still remember that one?

Soren made his way outside and began his morning jog around the palace. High above, a messenger hawk flew swiftly, casting a shadow on the ground below. A small scroll was tied to its leg by a long, black ribbon dancing in the wind as the hawk soared towards its destination; Mai's residence.

Inside the mansion, Ty Lee knocked on Mai's bedroom door apprehensively. There was no answer.

"Mai, it's me, Ty Lee…" The acrobat called out, pleading to her friend. "Your servants let me in. I know things have been hard, especially for you…" Ty Lee wrung her hands as she thought of what happened with Zuko, how the prince left them, lied about needing to change his armor, the way he said "I love you" to Mai.

"You can talk to me about it though," Ty Lee continued through the door, not sure if Mai could even hear her. "And Azula, she's hurt too, even if she's not going to show it. You can't stay in here forever." Ty Lee remembered what happened on Ember Island, how they all opened up to each other, how it cleansed them, smoothed them over. They needed something like that again. But then, after what Zuko did, had it even truly worked? "Please, say something…"

Ty Lee was startled when the door swung open. Mai stood before her, stone faced as she held a scroll in one hand and a long black ribbon in the other. Behind her, the messenger hawk perched on her windowsill.

"I know where Zuko is…"

* * *

Within the royal treasure room, Claudia carefully filled a crystal vial with her latest potion, the liquid contents glowing a deep crimson, like molten lead. She sealed it with a hard resin, then placed it in a case with three other vials like it. Her secret weapon was ready. Just as the sorceress placed the potions into her satchel, the doors behind her opened. Claudia turned to see Azula, Soren, Mai, and Ty Lee all geared up.

"Are you prepared?" Azula asked, with just the slightest hint of a smirk. Claudia nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's do this."

"We've not a moment to waste," Azula said as the group made their way out of the palace. "It was smart of you to come to me first, Mai. Leave it to my brother to get himself caught breaking _into_ a prison."

"Zuko's already been captured?" Soren asked. "I was hoping I'd get to fight him."

"Yes, and in not just any prison, but the Boiling Rock," Azula explained. "The highest security prison in the world. No one has ever escaped alive under the current warden, who just happens to be Mai's uncle. I'm not leaving anything to chance though, which is why we're going to escort Zuko back home, _personally_."

The five of them went to the airstrip and boarded the airship that had been prepared. The vessel took off, heading north for the Boiling Rock. Soren looked out the bridge's window down at the world below, still amazed by the fact he was flying.

"It will take us about a day to reach the prison, so I suggest that everyone use their time to rest and prepare." Azula told her crew. "We need to be ready for anything."

The princess turned and exited the bridge, walking towards the quarters reserved for her. It was far more cramped than Azula would have liked, but such was the necessity when designing a ship, whether on the water or in the air. Especially the air. At least it was properly cleaned and decorated, unlike whatever little metal box Zuko had lived in on that rickety old piece of scrap while he was searching for the Avatar.

Azula sat own on a red velvet mat and lit two candles with a flick of her wrist. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, focusing her mind as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. The flames of the candles grew and shrunk with her breath, and took on the same eerie blue as her own firebending. Azula needed to keep herself razor sharp, as always.

Her concentration was broken when she heard a knocking at the door. "What is it?" Azula asked soft but sternly.

"Hey, it's me, your boyfriend," Soren's voice came as he opened the door. Azula opened an eye to look at the boy. "Just thought we could, you know, hang out?" The two of them had not had much time to relax together lately. Azula let out a small sigh and closed her eyes once more.

"Come in then, and close the door behind you." The princess replied. Soren did so, and went to sit down next to Azula, watching as the flames grew and dimmed with her breathing.

"Hey Azula?"

"Yes, Soren?"

"How come your fire is blue?" The Katolian asked. "I've never seen any other firebenders bend any other colors."

"It's because my firebending and my chi are pure and perfected," Azula explained, keeping her concentration on her breathing and the candles. "Unfettered by doubt or other unnecessary emotions. Few can do it, and fewer can wield blue fire in battle for long. It is the result of focus and control over oneself, the mark of a true master of fire." Azula could not help smiling. Soren stared in wonder.

"Sweeeeet…" Soren scratched his head. "Can your dad make blue fire?" A moment of silence hung in the air before Azula responded. A candle flickered.

"…Yes, of course he can," Azula stated. "The Fire Lord is the greatest firebender alive, nothing is beyond him. Even I'm a mere fledgling compared to Father." Truthfully, Azula had never seen Ozai bend blue flames, but surely, he must have had the ability. He must have just chosen not to out of preference.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Soren nodded, then scooted up closer to Azula. The princess quirked an eyebrow when she felt Soren's broad frame press against her back, his arms wrapping gently around her waist as their armor rustled against each other. The boy tilted his head own to nuzzle Azula's ear, and the princess could not help sputtering out a laugh as he tickled her and broke her concentration.

"Soren, I'm trying to meditate!" Azula shouted, both irritated and amused as she turned in Soren's embrace to face him. They grinned at each other. She was one of the most powerful people in the world, able to strike fear into the hearts of enemies and subjects alike, but she had never felt such a sense of safety and security when Soren held her.

They gazed into each other's eyes before closing the distance and kissing. Azula let out a soft moan when Soren cupped her cheek. They broke contact, cuddling in silence.

"Azula, I've been thinking…" Soren began to say. "Maybe, I should stay here in the Fire Nation, with you…"

The princess blinked, her cheeks turning rosy. "You would do that for me?" Soren nodded. "What about Katolis?"

"I can still visit," Soren replied. "I mean, it's only a mirror portal away. It's not like I'll never see it again." He gave a shrug and a smirk. "I couldn't ask you to come live with me. You're a princess, you're gonna be Fire Lord someday too now. You're needed here."

"Mmm…" Azula nodded as she contemplated Soren's words. Soren was dangerously close to making a certain kind of declaration, and all at once Azula was excited and nervous. She had to keep her head in the game. "We'll talk about it after we get Zuko back. Like I said, we need to focus on tomorrow."

"Yeah," Soren nodded, loosening his embrace around his princess. "Zuko's as good as ours." Soren's stomach began to rumble audibly, making Azula chuckle softly. "Uhg, I need some meat to stay strong. I'm going to the galley, you want me to bring you anything?"

"Get me some mochi, I'm also a bit peckish." Azula replied as Soren stood back up and she resumed her meditation.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Soren said as he went to exit the room. "Love ya babe." Soren left and shut the door behind, leaving Azula alone in her room once more. A tongue of orange fire flicked out from a candle.

"…you too, Sor-bear."

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was hanging upside down from the top bunk in her and Mai's cabin while Mai sat on the bottom, feeling the sharp edge of her dagger with her thumb, silently studying her reflection in the steel.

"Mai, what are you going to do when you see Zuko?" Ty Lee asked curiously. The way her friend looked at the dagger made her worry.

"I'm going to tear into him for _this_," Mai said as pulled out a scroll from her sleeve. "Couldn't have even told me face to face."

"If he had told you, would you have tried to stop him?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well duh," Mai replied. "He shouldn't have kept this a secret, at least not from _me."_

"Would you have told Azula?" Ty Lee flipped down from the top bunk to sit beside Mai. The question gave Mai pause.

"…I don't know…" And that was all she could say.

Day turned to night as the airship flew non-stop towards the Boiling Rock. The five teens were well fed with a nice hot dinner, and each prepared for the next day in their own way. Soren and Mai polished and sharpened their weapons while Ty Lee did her stretches and Claudia organized her satchel. Soren said goodnight to Azula and was heading toward his own cabin when Claudia came up to him in the hall.

"Hey Soren, got a moment?" The sorceress asked as they began walking together.

"What's up, Clauds?"

"I wanted to show you this," Claudia held up the crimson red vial she had packed earlier. "My latest potion. This one is _potent, _and it's just for you." Soren narrowed his eyes at the vial skeptically.

"You know I don't really _do_ magic…"

"You don't need to really _do_ anything," Claudia began to explain in a hushed tone. "This potion will make you stronger, faster, and tougher. It's got the power of a dragon in it. Just break it open and the power will flow into you."

"Whoa…Should I have it now?"

"Nuh uh," Claudia said as she packed the vial back in her satchel. "It's only temporary, so we'll only use it when you need to. I've only made four, so you have to be careful. We'll have to save it for if we ever run into the Avatar again."

"Oh, alright," Soren stretched and yawned loudly. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning." The siblings parted ways to their cabins, and everyone got a good night's rest. They would need it for what was to come.

* * *

"Attention," The captain's voice blared through the speaker. "We are approaching the Boiling Rock. Prepare for landing."

Mai slipped a few more throwing needles under her sash as she joined the rest of the squad at the bridge. Out the window they could see what looked like a giant, steaming cauldron in the middle of the ocean. That was where Zuko was being held.

"Are you ready to give your ex-boyfriend a good thrashing, Mai?" Azula asked as she stood beside Soren, flashing her usual smug smirk. The princess was in a very good mood, now that her traitorous brother was practically in her grasp. Mai continued to glower.

"As if you had to ask." The gloomy girl replied. The airship landed on the dock outside the rocky caldera, and the ground crew went to work tying it down. The five teenagers soon departed, and were escorted up to the rim. Claudia squinted her eyes as they looked below at the tiny island surrounded by boiling hot water.

"Whew, imagine the brew I could make with a pot this big." The sorceress chimed. They were led to a gondola, which slowly took them down to the prison. Soren fanned himself, the hot steam making him sweat in his heavy armor. The gondola reached the end of the line and they stepped off, greeted by the guards stationed there.

"Ah, P-Princess Azula!" One of the higher ranked guards sputtered and bowed to her as they approached. "W-we weren't expecting _you_ to come-"

"My friend Mai is here to see Zuko," Azula interrupted. "She's the Warden's niece, remember? They need a little one-on-one time."

"Ah, yes, of course," The guard said as he stood back to his feet. Indeed, they had only been expecting the Warden's niece to arrive. "We'll bring him to an interrogation room right away. You!" He pointed to another guard. "Escort the Warden's niece!" The other guard bowed and began to lead Mai towards the prison's interior. Azula glanced over the side of the railing to a platform below. The Warden was there, along with a tall prisoner who pointed at a stout, bearded guard in the line-up.

"What!?" The stout guard shouted angrily. "I am not! He's lying! HE'S A LIAR!" The stout guard was forcefully taken away and brought inside.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee asked.

"Looks like one of the other guards was up to no good and got ratted out." Soren observed.

"Is that so…" Azula murmured thoughtfully. "Guard, take me to the Warden. I'm curious."

"Right away, Princess Azula," He turned to Soren. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to leave your weapon here." The Crownguard clutched his sword tightly.

"You kidding me?" Soren protested. 'A knight without his sword is like…a pancake without syrup. Gross…"

"Sorry, we're in lockdown and it's protocol." The guard explained. "We can't risk any prisoners getting a hold of a deadly weapon. Only guards are permitted to carry any. We'll have to check your bag too, miss."

"Just give him the sword Soren." Claudia nudged her brother as she took her satchel off. Soren sighed and unsheathed his blade. He handed it over to the guard, who placed it inside a long metal box beside the gondola station before locking it.

"Don't worry swordy buddy, I'll be back soon." Soren whispered.

The guard opened Claudia's satchel and began to peruse it. It was only a moment before he came upon a jar with a pickled imp's eye. He reeled back in revulsion before handing the bag back. "Uhg, alright, it checks out."

"Enough, take us to the Warden." Azula tapped her foot impatiently. Something was amiss, and Azula was going to snuff it out before it became a problem. The guard nodded frantically and led the four of them inside the central building.

The prison interior was made up of several floors, surrounded by cells where the inmates were kept. The area was lit by dim, orange lamps, creating an ominous atmosphere. They took a lift to one of the middle floors, and were led to a nondescript cell, where they could hear shouting.

"That was just a coincidence!"

The guard opened the cell door, and inside they could see the Warden leaning in front of the stout guard from earlier, now dressed in prison garb and strapped to a chair.

"Sir," One of the guards from inside said as he pointed to Azula. "There's someone to see you."

"Who told you to interrupt me!?" The Warden barked loudly as he turned. His brief expression of anger turned to fear as he came face to face with the princess.

"I did." Azula said proudly, smirking with amusement as the Warden and the guards bowed before her.

"Princess Azula…" The Warden began to say, struggling to find the right words as Azula and her friends entered the featureless cell. "Uh, it is an _honor _to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison," The Warden stood to his feet and clasped his hands humbly. "I didn't realize you were coming."

"Who is this?" Azula asked, referring to the guard being interrogated.

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt." The Warden answered.

"It wasn't me!" The guard protested. Azula was not impressed as she crossed her arms.

"Quiet, you!" The Warden barked and pointed at him sternly.

"You're wasting your time, that's not one of them. Azula said before turning and exiting the cell. The Warden looked back at her in disbelief.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm a people person." Azula said smugly before leaving. She could read anyone like book.

"So, what now?" Ty Lee asked. "Shouldn't we go get Mai and take Zuko back home now?"

"Normally, yes," Azula replied. "But things aren't normal. It's no coincidence that there should be an escape attempt just as my brother is caught." Azula frowned. What did she know about this prison? It was where they had sent the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki. Sokka's girlfriend.

"He came here with someone else. There's someone still lurking about, and I know who…"

An alarm bell began to ring, and all the cell doors opened, letting the prisoners out. Azula looked down as they all ran for the prison yard outside.

"I thought this place was on lockdown?" Claudia asked. Azula clenched her fist, trying to control the anger she could feel bubbling up.

"It was. Be on your guard."

The four of them exited to the exterior of the cell block on the upper floor where they had a good view of the prison yard. Soren could see most of the inmates were Fire Nation, but there were some Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom prisoners as well. It was then that Soren spotted the tall prisoner from earlier carrying another one above his head.

"Heh, look at that," Soren said. "I think they're trying to start a-"

"Hey! **RIOT**!" The prisoner shouted, and in an instant, chaos broke loose. Men and women were yelling, throwing punches and fireballs left and right. The princess was having none of this.

"We need to find Zuko _now!" _Azula shouted. "This is part of their escape plan. He and Sokka must have orchestrated it to free Suki. I should have known this was too easy…"

"Sokka and Suki?" Soren asked, puzzled. Sokka was the swordsman he fought the day of the eclipse. Suki must have been his girlfriend, the one Azula called her_ favorite prisoner_…

Soren's thoughts were interrupted as a bright, orange light caught his attention. "Watch it!" Soren pushed Azula out of the way as a stray fireball blasted the walkway. It knocked Soren into the wall and punched a hole through the metal platform. Soren was stunned, and could not keep himself from falling to the ground below them.

"Soren!" Claudia shouted as she caught a hold of his arm, but he was too heavy for her, and his limp form dragged her down with him. Acting fast, Claudia grabbed a mushroom cap from her satchel.

"_**Llaf ruo netfos!**__"_

Claudia threw the mushroom cap to the ground below, and in an instant, it grew to an enormous size. The two siblings bounced off the mushroom and landed with a thud in the prison yard. Soren shook his head and Claudia rubbed her side.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked from above.

"Yeah, I'll walk it off." Soren replied. "Thanks, Clauds."

"No problem," The sorceress said as her brother helped her to her feet. "What do we do?"

"We need to get to the gondola," Azula yelled down. "That's the most likely way they'll escape. Ty Lee and I will go on ahead. Don't lag too far behind."

"Wait, Azula!" Soren said, but the two Fire Nation girls had already darted away. There was a riot going on, and Soren couldn't protect his princess.

"Soren, let's move." Claudia patted her brother on the shoulder and they began to run for the nearest stairs. Unfortunately, there were more than a handful of rioting inmates to deal with. A few of them spotted the two siblings and moved in on them.

"You guys better back off or-" Soren reached for his sword, only to grasp at thin air. "Oh man, my sword!" The Crownguard was soon tackled by an inmate, but he was able to toss his assailant to the ground. Soren threw a punch and knocked out a second inmate, but more kept coming. As strong as Soren was, even he could not fight off too many attackers, especially not without a weapon, not while he had to get to safety, not while he had to protect his sister.

Claudia looked behind her to see more prisoners coming for them. She took out her primal stone and drew a symbol in the air. "_Aspiro!_" Claudia blew a gust of wind which knocked them back, but it would not be enough. She fished out the case from her bag and took out the crystal vial.

"Soren, use this!" Claudia shout as she tossed the vial to her brother. Soren caught it and kicked another inmate to the ground.

"But you said-"

"This _is_ an emergency! _Crush it!_"

Soren nodded and squeezed the vial until it cracked and shattered. A crimson mist burst from within Soren's fist, and the Crownguard breathed it in. Immediately, Soren felt a wave of heat and electricity surge through him. He doubled over in pain, just for a moment, but then he felt it; the power of the dragons.

Soren looked up at the prisoners surrounding them, his eyes glowing like embers. They stepped back in fear. He exhaled plumes of steam as he felt the energy rush into his limbs. Soren let out a roar and charged forward, mowing down his enemies with fists of fury. A group of inmates tried to dogpile Soren, but he threw them all off like they were made of paper.

One inmate launched a fire blast directly at Soren nearly pointblank. The Crownguard was stunned just a moment. Claudia gasped, worried about whatever burn could have been left by the attack, but when the flames cleared, Soren seemed fine, just very irritated.

"Fire resistance, didn't know it did that." Claudia said as she took a mental note. Soren grabbed the attacker by the leg and swung him into three more prisoners, knocking them down like bowling pins. The Crownguard felt invincible.

Soren tossed his foes left and right as he carved a path through the rioters, with Claudia right behind him, covering their back with some well-placed gusts. They came to the stairwell on the outside of the building leading up to the gondola.

"Out of my way!" Soren snarled at the guards, who cowered as they hugged the walls. "Move it, Clauds!"

"Alright, slow down you jerk!" Claudia shouted back as she struggled to keep up. Soren was on a rampage and nothing could stop him.

They finally reached the top where the gondola station was. Soren looked up to see one gondola already being pulled upward, and on top of it was Azula and Ty Lee, squaring off with Zuko, Sokka, and a young female inmate; Suki. Sokka really _had_ come to rescue her. Soren growled and ran over to the lock box where his sword was held.

"Hang on Soren, I can pick the-" Claudia began to say, but was interrupted when Soren ripped the lock off with his bare hands. He grinned as he pulled his sword out, but then let out a cough as fatigue caught up with him.

"The potion's wearing off," Claudia said as she went to give Soren a sip from her water flask. "Take a breather."

"I can't," Soren huffed as he got to his feet. "I need to get up to that gondola to protect Azula. But how…" Soren racked his brain as he tried to think of a way to get to the gondola. How did Azula and Ty Lee get there?

"Mmm… Oh!" Claudia tapped her nose. "Idea!" Claudia rummaged through her bag before taking out an octopus tentacle. "Soren, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"_**Hgih mih tfil, psarg gnihtirw**__."_

The tentacle ignited into a golden fire as Claudia's eyes glowed purple. The energy flowed through her arms, and magic whirled around her in a rainbow of colors.

"Clauds!?"

The magic extended from Claudia's hand and took the form of a giant, spectral tentacle. Soren let out a yelp as it wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.

"Hang on and don't look down!" Claudia shouted to her brother. She swung her arm, the tentacle whipped forward, and Soren was sent flying towards the gondola.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"_

"Pleasedon'tmisspleasedon'tmisspleasedon'tmiss…" The sorceress pleaded as she watched her brother hurtle through the sky. Soren screamed in terror and exhilaration as the wind rushed past him. He could see the gondola coming closer and closer. Azula and Ty Lee were already fighting. The acrobat was up against Suki, while Azula was facing Zuko and the Sokka alone. That would not do…

With a loud bang, Soren landed on the gondola's roof between Azula and Zuko, causing it to shake. Everyone was stunned as they caught their balance and looked to see Soren brandishing his sword and grinning.

"Back for round two, Sokka!" The Katolian shouted triumphantly.

"You again!?" Sokka shouted.

"Me again!" Soren charged and locked blades with Sokka, leaving Azula to face Zuko. The princess smirked as she and her brother traded fire blasts. Together, Zuko and Sokka had her on her back foot, but now with her own swordsman joining the fight, the playing field was more than even.

"You've met Soren?" Zuko asked as he blocked a plume of blue fire.

"Yeah, we fought him and a witch girl. You know them too?" Sokka replied as he parried Soren's thrust.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later!" Zuko sent an arc of orange fire with a roundhouse kick, which Azula hopped over and sent a blast of her own back at him with a flying kick. She landed, but almost lost her balance again. The gondola was unstable with this many of them fighting atop of it and so little space. Ty Lee was holding her own against the Kyoshi Warrior, but the princess would have preferred if her acrobat friend would hurry up and chi block the other two.

"You really risked it all to rescue her?" Soren nodded his head to Suki as he and Sokka locked blades. It took all of Sokka's strength to keep himself from being pushed back and off the gondola.

"I did…" Sokka swerved to the side and hit Soren in the ribs with his hilt. Soren stumbled a bit, but regained balance and turned to face Sokka "And she would do the same for me, not that you'd understand." Soren bared his teeth at the Water Tribe warrior.

"I understand just _fine!_" The Crownguard shouted and charged once more. Back at the gondola station, Claudia paced back and forth, worrying over her friends and brother, wishing she had a way to fling herself up there with them. A guard was watching the battle through a spy glass.

"There's the Warden, I see him." The guard said as he focused on the Warden in the gondola. The escaping inmates had taken the Warden hostage in the ensuing riot. The Warden struggled against his bindings, and managed to free himself long enough to shout an order.

"Cut the line!" The Warden said before he was tied back up by the two escapees inside.

"_What?!_" Claudia exclaimed.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive." Another guard said.

"He knows that."

"You can't cut the line!" Claudia yelled. "My brother is up there! _Princess Azula is up there!"_

"We have our orders!" The guard shouted back. "No one escapes the Boiling Rock!" The guards immediately got to work, using long steel wedges to try and halt the cable mechanism. Claudia bit her lip. She couldn't let Soren die like this. Why did she have to help him up there?

The battle continued, sword against sword, fire against fire, fist against fist, each side trading blows but neither landing a solid hit. Suddenly, the gondola lurched and halted midway, right above the boiling lake below. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm to save him from slipping over the edge. Soren stabbed his sword through the roof to keep himself steady, giving the three men inside a good scare. He reached out to steady Azula as Ty Lee jumped up on top of the gondola's pulley. The acrobat looked down to see two guards with a long saw at the cable.

"They're about to cut the line!"

Azula looked back at the lines being sawn through, and for once she was nervous. The princess looked up to see the other gondola coming down, and she smiled as the answer came to her.

"Then it's time to leave." The princess stated. She punched downward with both fists and stomped her foot. Soren shielded himself with his arm as jets of blue fire shot out from Azula's limbs and she rocketed upward.

"That's new…" Soren blinked as he watched.

"Goodbye Zuko." Azula said smugly as she flew away. As far as she was concerned, this was the end of her brother. While she would have preferred to take him in alive, death was a fitting end for a traitor. Zuko wasn't family anymore. He didn't deserve to be saved.

Azula backflipped in the air and landed on the passing gondola. Ty Lee followed suit, staring back at Zuko regretfully. They had both forgotten one thing, however.

"…Azula! How do _I _get off?!" Soren shouted as he frantically waved his arms in a panic. He did not have Ty Lee's absurd agility nor the ability to fly, so what was he to do? Indeed, Azula had not planned for this to happen. Her boyfriend was in danger…

"Soren, you got yourself into this, you can get yourself out!" Azula shouted back. "As your girlfriend, I _command_ you to find a way to save yourself!"

Soren let out a whine as he tried to figure out what to do. "Why couldn't I just stay on the ground!" He turned to look at Zuko, Sokka, and Suki, who could only stare back at him in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"…Girlfriend…?" Sokka and Suki whispered in unison.

"Yeah, now shut up! Think Soren, think!" The Crownguard looked up to the cables that suspended the gondola. They reminded him of something, something from camp…

"Wait a minute…wait a_ minute!" _Soren tapped his nose, sheathed his sword, then proceeded to climb his way up towards the cables. He slung his sword over the line and steadied himself.

"Okay Soren, it's just like the zipline at camp," He told himself. "Except this time the lake is boiling. Here goooooeeeeessss!" Soren pushed off with his legs and began to zip down the line on his sheath, using an immense amount of concentration to keep it balanced. Azula and Ty Lee watched as Soren went screaming past them and down towards the island at the center.

"See, he found a way out. He's fine." Azula stated calmly.

"He did it!" Claudia jumped excitedly as she saw Soren zipping down the line.

"Aaaah! Don't cut the line!" Soren yelled as she reached the station. "How do I slow down?!"

"I got you!" Claudia cast a spell and threw another giant mushroom cap on the ground. Soren let go of the line and landed on the magical cushion. He bounced off, then went tumbling over the floor, hitting his head with a thud before stopping, his armored body clanging loudly. Claudia went rushing to her brother's side, rolling him on his back. Soren groaned softly, knocked out, but alive.

"Oh Sor-bear. Let's never do that again," Claudia sighed, then looked up when she heard footsteps. Mai was approaching them, with a stern look of determination. "Mai, they're going to cut the line."

"I know Claudia," Mai replied. She threw her arms out and daggers went flying towards Claudia. The sorceress gasped as the sharp objects caught her sleeves and pinned her to the floor.

"Mai...?"

"I'm sorry." Mai grabbed Claudia's satchel and threw it out of her reach before continuing on to deal with the guards. Claudia stared in shock as Mai left her stuck to the floor beside her unconscious brother.

The two guards that were sawing through the line were caught by surprise as their own clothes were snagged by Mai's throwing daggers, and they were pinned to the side of the gondola station.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving the jerk who dumped me." Mai stated flatly. The other guards came at Mai with blasts of fire, but she evaded with a smirk and let loose more of her hidden daggers, sliding over the floor and under the cables. She tossed two of the guards against one long wedge stopping the cable wheel from turning. The girl pinned one more guard down before kicking away the last wedge, allowing the gondola to move once more.

Mai took one last look at Zuko in the distance, making eye contact with him for what she thought might be the last time. Even with all he had done, to her and to the Fire Nation, Mai knew he did not deserve to die. Azula, however, thought differently.

"What is she _doing?" _Azula exclaimed as she and Ty Lee watched Mai fight the guards. Ty Lee could only shrug in confusion as she too was surprised.

It was only after Zuko's gondola reached the other side safely that Mai surrendered, allowing the guards to take hold of her. Meanwhile, Claudia managed to wriggle one arm free and pulled off the daggers pinning her down. She retrieved her bag and pulled out some smelling salts, waving them under Soren's nose. Her brother awoke with a cough, scrunching his nose.

"Clauds, you know I hate that stuff," Soren said as he sat up, his head spinning. He looked over to see Mai being held, and Azula and Ty Lee facing her. Soren furrowed his brow as he stood up and walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Mai stopped them from cutting the line," Claudia whispered. "She let Zuko and the others escape…"

"What…?"

Azula glared at Mai, cold and silent a moment. The air was thick with tension. The princess was angry. Furious. Zuko was as good as dead, and Mai had saved him out of nowhere. Defeat snatched from the jaws of victory. Punishment was needed, but Azula wanted answers first.

"Leave us alone," The princess told the guards. They let go of Mai, bowed, and left the platform just as Soren and Claudia came up. Another moment of silence. "I never expected this from you," Azula continued. Mai might not have always done everything she was ordered to, but she had never so brazenly worked against their goal.

Mai kept her expression blank. Ty Lee clasped her hands as she looked between the two, afraid of what would happen next. Soren was still processing what had happened. Mai had betrayed them?

"The thing I don't understand is _why," _Azula pressed on. "Why would you do it? You know the consequences…" Mai had aided a traitor, which made her one as well. The only proper punishment for treason was either imprisonment, or death. How could it have possibly been worth it? Was she not afraid? Mai did not just betray her nation in aiding Zuko either, she had betrayed her princess, her _friend_…

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do," Mai said after a moment had passed, without the slightest hint of fear or concern. "You miscalculated. I love Zuko _more _than I fear _you."_

_That_ sent Azula over the edge. How _**dare **_she say such a thing. The sheer _**arrogance… **_Azula's face twisted in anger. She was done holding back. She would show the traitor what this _love _of hers had earned her.

"No, _YOU _miscalculated!" Azula shouted. "You should have feared me _more!"_

It all happened in an instant. Azula entered her battle stance. Mai unsheathed a knife. Soren grabbed his sword and Claudia reached into her satchel. No one expected what happened next though. As Azula prepared to unleash her wrath upon her former friend, her arm and fingers pointing towards Mai, she was struck; once in the arm, another in the back. Azula grunted as she felt herself become paralyzed. Azula gasped and fell to the floor, Ty Lee standing over her, fists balled and taken back by her own actions.

"Azula!" Soren shouted as he rushed over to her side, leaving a stunned Claudia. Ty Lee ran over to Mai and pulled her by the shoulders.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" The circus girl pleaded Mai. Soren rolled Azula over and helped her sit up. The princess bared her teeth, infuriated and humiliated.

"What are you waiting for, stop them!" Azula commanded. She looked over to Claudia, still frozen from shock. "_NOW!" _That snapped Claudia back. She looked to the two snake chains wrapped around her wrist, then to Ty Lee sorrowfully. Ty Lee looked back, pleading with her eyes that threatened to cry. She could see the prison guards running up from behind Claudia, and already knew it was over.

"Ty Lee… _I'm sorry_…" Claudia frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek. She choked back a sob as she held up the chains, her eyes glowing. "_Meht dnib…leets gnirehtils_." The chains grew into monstrous serpents, slithering over quickly to the two girls before wrapping around them, binding them in an inescapable embrace of steel as they formed heavy chains. Soren pulled Azula to her feet, holding her steady as the guards laid their hands on the captured Mai and Ty Lee.

"You're both fools…" Azula seethed bitterly. Soren was speechless. Claudia turned away, her arms wrapped around herself.

"What shall we do with them, Princess?" A guard asked.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again," Azula ordered as Mai and Ty Lee stared back. "And let them _**rot.**_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's certainly been a while. Sorry for the schedule slip, things are still busy with my job and moving. Anyway, the drama just keeps increasing, but you all know that. Next chapter, you'll get to see how Soren and Claudia react to Azula's deteriorating emotional state, until it reaches a point where certain truths are revealed.

I know this is the third dream sequence, and it may be getting repetitive, but I can assure you there's a reason for them.

And about the potion; if you've seen season three of The Dragon Prince, the effect should seem familiar. I had this potion in mind before season three came out, believe it or not. The spell used in season three does help me with tying the two world's magic systems together though, for reasons to be revealed later. See you next time.


	16. The Fall

**The Fall**

* * *

Ty Lee sat in the corner of her cell, knees pulled to her chest, the rough fabric of her new prison uniform itchy against her skin. She never would have thought that this would be how things turned out for her, locked up in the dark. Yet still, Ty Lee felt free now, in a way.

There was a knock at the door. Ty Lee looked up to see the little window in the door open. Two green eyes stared inside.

"Ty Lee…?" Claudia said softly. The acrobat stood and approached apprehensively.

"You shouldn't be talking to me," Ty Lee whispered as she approached the door. "Azula will think you'll betray her too."

"So why did you?" Claudia whispered back. Ty Lee stared back a moment before sighing.

"I wasn't thinking," She replied. "My body just moved on my own. I just, I just didn't want to see them hurt each other. I didn't want Azula to do something horrible to Mai…"

"Would Azula really do that?" Claudia asked without a hint of surprise. Ty Lee frowned and gave Claudia a hard look.

"There are a lot of things Azula will do to get what she wants," Ty Lee replied. "I never wanted to go with her, I just wanted to stay in the circus, but Azula…she made it clear she wouldn't take no for an answer…" Ty Lee turned away, remembering how the safety net was set afire, all the animals running amok. She could not have handled that for more than one night.

Claudia's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth angrily at the thought of Azula threatening Ty Lee. She had thought there was something off about the princess. "Are Soren and I in danger too?" Ty Lee thought a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Azula's been good to you two since you've been cooperative," Ty Lee explained. "But once you disobey her, you'll be in trouble. You might not see it coming, but she'll find a way to make you obey too." Ty Lee leaned closer, eye to eye with the sorceress. "Claudia, I want you to know, I'm not mad at you…"

"I'm not mad at you either…" Claudia said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she reached up to the window. Ty Lee did the same, touching Claudia's hand through the window as they held each other's gaze.

"I'll be okay," Ty Lee said. "Just be careful."

"I will," Claudia replied, determined to get through the ordeal. She heard the footsteps of incoming guards and had to pull away. "Goodbye, Ty Lee…" They shared one last look, full of sorrow but also hope, before Claudia slid the window shut and dashed away before the guards saw her. Ty Lee sighed as she went to lay down on her prison mat, wondering when, or if, she would ever see Claudia again…

Azula tapped her long nails on the hard surface of the desk, silently stewing in her anger and contempt. She had taken over the Warden's office for now, as it was the only room that even came close to being suitable for someone of her status. Zuko had stolen her airship, and now they were left waiting for more to come pick them up. Azula had a hunch where Zuko and his friends had fled to though, and the princess wanted to leave this island prison as quickly as possible.

The princess huffed as she stood from the chair and turned to look out the window and into the blue sky. How had everything gone downhill so quickly? Azula was supposed to have been heading back to the Fire Nation with Zuko in chains. Mai…how could she still _love _Zuko? Enough to _defy _her princess? Perhaps Azula had been too lenient on the knife thrower, letting her get away with too much in the past.

That still did not explain Ty Lee's betrayal. She did not think the circus performer had it in her. Had Azula misjudged Ty Lee all this time? Had Ty Lee been secretly resenting her, all the flatteries just a ruse to misdirect Azula from her true intentions? Waiting for the right time to strike? The princess thought she knew them, but now…

Azula's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked back to see Soren enter the office, an expression of concern on his face.

"Hey, Azula," Soren began, closing the door behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"I've got my motor functions back, if that's what you mean." Azula stated flatly.

"Oh, yeah," Soren replied bashfully. "Well, what I meant was, you know…"

"Mai and Ty Lee?" Azula asked with a scowl and turned away from Soren. "I'm done with them. If they want to be traitorous fools like my brother, they can share the same consequences as the rest. I have no more use for them. Leave them to spend the rest of their days here."

"I guess you're right…" Soren said solemnly. It was as if Mai and Ty Lee meant nothing to Azula, but Soren had a harder time hiding his pain. The two girls had come to be his friends, just like Zuko had, and just like Zuko they were now his enemies. Soren could not understand why. Why betray your friends, your family, your home? Why did it all have to be so complicated…

"Just forget them," Azula said coldly. "This isn't over yet, I won't let this stand…" Azula crossed her arms, silently fuming. Soren stepped around the desk to approach her from behind.

"Hey, if you need anything, you can tell me." Soren reached out to place a hand on Azula's shoulder. The princess shrugged him off as she turned to face him.

"What I _need_ is a fleet of airships to go after Zuko," Azula sneered. "They can't get here soon enough. If they're where I think they are, they won't see us coming." She gave Soren a steely gaze. "Trying to bring Zuko in alive has cost us. No more taking chances. When we see him, or the Avatar, or any of their allies, we _end _them."

Soren blinked in surprise as Azula exited the office. Her ruthless efficiency was something he had admired, but now… now it scared him. The Katolian swallowed and nodded before following after his princess. No more games.

By that afternoon, four airships were seen flying towards the Boiling Rock. Azula, Soren, and Claudia rode the gondola to the edge of the caldera and made their way down to the shoreline where the airships docked. A captain walked over to Azula and bowed to her.

"Princess Azula, we'll be ready to depart as soon as we've refueled," The captain said. "We await your orders."

"Captain, tell your men that we are pursuing Zuko to the Western Air Temple," Azula told him, hands held behind her back. "There, we will launch a surprise attack on him and his allies. Be prepared for resistance, it's more than likely the Avatar will be there too. I want us there as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Princess."

"And do _not _fail me." Azula added before walking off towards the airship, Soren and Claudia in tow. They boarded, and within half an hour the small fleet was flying full steam ahead further north towards the Western Air Temple.

They flew all night, and it was not a relaxing trip. Azula ordered the Katolian siblings to sleep early, as they planned to attack at dawn. None of them slept well though. Claudia's suspicions kept her up, and she wondered what her father would think of their situation. He always had the answers, he knew what was right. She missed him. Soren worried about Azula. Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal must have been affecting her in some way. It had certainly shaken him. And if not, could the princess really be so uncaring?

If only Soren knew the truth. Azula slept worse than the both of them. The princess thought of her brother Zuko and what he had taken from her. Their mother left because of him. Mai betrayed her because of him, and Ty Lee followed. Why did they love this weak, whiny boy? Zuko did not deserve them. She was their leader, he was nothing but a traitor who broke Mai's heart.

Ozai was Azula's only family now, and he was all she needed. Her father was the only person whom she could ever truly trust. She had Soren too, and Claudia, but they were not family, at least not yet… Azula had once thought the same of Mai though.

The princess tossed in her bed, dreaming of the past that filled her mind with doubt, visions of a secret time she longed for and how it was all shattered. Visions of a future she feared…locked away, forgotten, banished to a strange land, never to be seen or heard from again, all her dreams shattered, and alone…

* * *

Soren rubbed his eyes and gave a big yawn as he entered the bridge, with Claudia close behind. Azula was already there, having awoken early. She stared out at the distant mountain cliffs surrounded by fog, contemplating their next move.

"Is that it?" Claudia asked. She could see multiple towers hanging upside down from the massive alcove formed within the cliffside. "The Western Air Temple?"

"Very astute, Claudia," Azula answered. "It was abandoned for one hundred years, until now…" The princess stepped towards the ship's telescope and peered through. Through it, she could see the Avatar sleeping on his sky bison, with the rest of his allies nearby. And there was Zuko…a smirk crept over Azula's face.

"We've got them right where we want them," Azula said as she turned to face the siblings, her voice rising with glee. "We're going to unleash a surprise attack they won't see coming and wipe them all out with one fell swoop."

"Good plan!" Soren chimed in, though the look in Azula's eye gave him unease, and Claudia felt the same. "But what are we going to do?"

"I am going to lead from the front as usual," Azula answered. "As for you two," The princess stepped up to Soren to rest a hand on his chest. "I want my airship back, and you're going to get it for me. Take a war balloon and scout the area. It has to be around here somewhere and we need to reduce their methods of escape. You can do that for me, can't you Soren?" Azula's eyes gleamed as she gazed into Soren's own. He could not help but admire how beautiful his princess was when she had her mind set on something. The young knight took her hand in his and nodded.

"You can count on me," Soren replied and kissed Azula's palm gently. "I'll get it back, Princess." Claudia rolled her eyes and stifled a groan. What a hypocrite her brother was for teasing her over reading romance novels.

Azula smiled approvingly. "I know. Captain," Azula turned to the captain, who stood at attention.

"Awaiting your orders, Princess Azula."

"Fly in under the concealment of the fog," Azula commanded. "Get within range, prepare the bombardment, then wait for my signal. Also, prepare a scout balloon for the Katolians."

"At once, Princess." The Captain said before relaying the orders to the rest of the crew and fleet. Azula, Claudia, and Soren exited the bridge to carry out their mission.

"Good luck out there, babe." Soren said as they came to the hangar. Azula did a quick check to make sure no crew was watching, and then stood on her toes to share a kiss with her knight.

"I don't need it, so have some for yourself." The princess smirked before turning down the walkway to her destination. Soren smiled and watched dreamily as she left. Claudia sighed and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Focus," The sorceress said. "We've got a balloon to catch."

"Oh, uh, right." Soren said and went with Claudia to where their ride was being prepped. A red war balloon was waiting in the middle of the hangar. The siblings climbed inside, and the bomb bay door beneath them opened. All they could see below them was fog, and it swirled around them as the war balloon was lowered. The lines were unhitched, and the Katolians were set loose on their own to find the stolen airship.

Azula made her way to the upper deck of the airship and exited to the outside hull. Her heart was racing as she climbed the ladder up to the crow's nest atop the airship. Now she would make Zuko pay for his betrayal, for turning Ty Lee and Mai against her. The fog obscured her vision, but she could just make out the cliff ahead. They had to stay low and out of sight. The airships slowed to quiet the engines, blending into the wind blowing past them.

The princess raised her hand and waited. The airships came into range of the temple grounds. Cannons were poised to launch their salvo of bombs. Just a little closer, and then, Azula swung her hand down, a bright blue arc of flame signaling the airships to fire.

The first bomb was launched, soaring upward and directly into the alcove where the Avatar was. Azula watched and listened as it flew out of sight, and a moment later the bang of the explosion was heard. It was on, and more bombs were launched into the area as the airships began to ascend.

Soren and Claudia glanced upward as they heard the explosions. Their balloon stayed close to the cliff as they floated, looking for the stolen airship. Soren adjusted the flame underneath, causing the balloon to descend faster.

"Watch it," Claudia said as the basket jostled. "I never thought a balloon ride could be bumpy."

"Hey, I had like one day to learn how this works, cut me some slack." Soren protested. He steadied their ride as Claudia got out her small telescope. She peered around for the airship, and gave a yelp when a rock fell from above, plummeting past them and into the foggy abyss.

"This is too dangerous…" Claudia muttered. "Did we really have to go looking for the airship while bombs are going off above us?"

"It's what Azula asked us to do," Soren replied. "She wouldn't have us do anything she wouldn't do herself." Claudia frowned at his statement.

"Soren, I'm starting to think that maybe Azula isn't all that she seems." The sorceress said. Soren raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that maybe she's not as nice as you think she is." Claudia continued. "She didn't exactly help you when you got stuck on the gondola."

"That wasn't her fault," Soren replied. "And I made it off."

"She doesn't seem to care about dropping bombs on people."

"It's a war Claudia, you can't afford to be nice."

"She was going to kill Mai! She's going to kill Zuko too!"

"Well wouldn't _you_ be angry too, if your friends turned traitor?!" Soren shouted. There was a tense moment of silence as the siblings stared at one another. Soren sighed and went back to fiddling with the balloon, feeding it some fuel.

"Soren, I'm just worried, and I don't want you getting hurt," Claudia said softly as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "All I'm asking is that you be careful around Azula while she's all worked up like she is. That girl is dangerous…" Soren stiffened, but he considered his sister's words. Azula had been acting a little scary, and not in a good way.

"I'll be fine Claudia," Soren said. "And I'll watch after Azula…"

A blast of fire shot out from the temple courtyard and struck one of the cannons above. Azula's airship ascended, and as she emerged from below, she could see Zuko standing below her. The princess grinned down at him wickedly. This would be good.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked defiantly.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?!" Azula asked maniacally with a gesture. "I am about to celebrate becoming an _only child!_" The princess did not wait for a reply as she gripped the railing and flipped over it to launch a massive blast of blue fire down at Zuko. The prince ran back into the alcove to avoid the attack, but the blast created a huge explosion which knocked him down. So strong was Azula's attack that it caused the already weakened structure to crumble.

Zuko began to run forward, dodging fire and clambering over the ruins. He leapt off a falling pillar over the chasm and wildly shot fire back at Azula. She jumped down from her perch just as one blast hit the crow's nest, landing on the hull of the airship below. Azula looked up just in time to see her brother fall below and into the mists.

The princess frowned as she righted herself up. That was the end of her brother, right? If it was, it did not feel satisfying, not in the least. It could not have ended so anti-climactically, even her wretched traitor of a brother deserved a more fitting end. It made her feel hollow…

Down below, Claudia scanned the cliffs with her telescope. Finally, a large metal hull came into view. Claudia patted her brother's arm and pointed.

"Finally," Soren said with a grin. "Let's go get- hey!" Soren and Claudia watched as the airship began to ascend. "They're getting away. Come one, let's go after it!" Soren turned up the heat of their little balloon and quickly caught up.

They maneuvered around towards the front of the airship as Claudia took out her primal stone. She drew the symbol for lightning in the air. "_Fulminis!" _Claudia gathered the electricity in her hand and prepared to strike when she glimpsed into the bridge through the window. Inside she could see two children, one wearing goggles and steering the airship, the other a small child in a helmet. Claudia hesitated; the small one could not have been much older than Prince Ezran.

"Whoa, wait," Soren said as he caught Claudia's arm. "We're just supposed to take it back, not destroy it."

"Oh, right…" Claudia nodded and let the magic fade from her hand. "So how do we stop it?"

"By doing it my way," Soren said with a grin. "Take me in close, I'll board the ship and subdue them."

"By yourself?" Claudia asked as she began to guide the balloon. "Soren, you don't know what to expect in there."

"Then give me air support!" Soren shouted as he grabbed the ropes and prepared to jump. They came around to the scaffolding meant for firebenders to attack from. Soren jumped from the balloon and landed with a loud thud. Not a moment later, two men appeared from inside, dressed in prison garb, one Water Tribe fellow with a spear and the other a tall Fire Nation man.

"He doesn't look like Fire Nation." The tall man, Chit Sang, said as he took a stance.

"Well he's wearing their colors, so I'd say he _is_ one of them." Replied Hakoda, the man with the spear. Soren frowned as he drew his sword. Perhaps this would not be so easy.

Azula scanned the fog for any sign of her brother. She had serious doubts that fall was the end of him. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and turned to see the Avatar's flying bison coming at her, covered in rocks. Azula fired two blasts at it, but the rocks shielded against her attacks. Azula ducked as the creature went flying past her. The princess found herself smiling, feeling somewhat glad that there was at least some challenge. It was then that she heard the engine of another airship, and she turned in surprise to see Zuko, riding atop the hull of the airship he had stolen.

He stared her down, unusually expressionless. Azula stared back, still smirking. Her brother seemed so different now, no longer a child throwing a tantrum. Zuko actually seemed calm and focused for once. Strange how in betraying his nation, her brother had finally found the conviction he always lacked, and for once, Azula could consider him a worthy adversary. It was a bittersweet irony, but he made his choice.

Soren parried a thrust from Hakoda while Claudia used _Aspiro_ to deflect a fire blast from Chit Sang.

"How's that plan of yours coming along?!" Claudia shouted.

"Just give it a minute!" Soren yelled back. His movement was even more limited than it was on the gondola. The narrow walkway made it so he could not step to the side, only forward and back. This was especially troublesome since the spear Hakoda wielded had a long reach. Soren could fight him, but getting past the pointy end would be quite difficult.

Claudia, meanwhile, was able to ward off Chit Sang's fire, and she very well could have blown him away with a well-placed gust of wind or a lightning bolt, but that could have risked knocking Soren to his doom. If only her brother had put more thought into his plan.

Soren just narrowly ducked under a swipe from Hakoda and tried to charge in. Hakoda blocked Soren's sword as he swung it and took a step back to regain his distance. The knight panted in frustration, then a blue light from above caught his attention.

"Azula...?"

Zuko had run over the hull and jumped once more at Azula. The princess shot a powerful blue blast at him, but Zuko turned and deflected it in midair with a kick before retaliating with his own blast. Azula backflipped out of the way as Zuko landed in front of her. Now the real fight could begin.

Azula dodged and deflected the blasts Zuko fired at her, countering with a kick that sent a horizontal arc of fire. Zuko stood his ground, deflected it, and struck back. He pressed the attack, forcing Azula back as she deflected his fire blasts. The princess would not let her brother gain the advantage. She shot back, her fire imprecise but powerful. Zuko was not fazed as he continued towards her, blocking and deflecting each blow with his arms and legs.

The princess was grinning. Finally, Zuko was a challenge. _This _was what a real firebending match felt like. It was exhilarating, to be pushed like this, and to think it was _Zuko _of all people who was doing it. She was actually somewhat proud of him for coming so far since she humiliated him at the island resort all those months ago. But she was still better. The adrenaline rush was intoxicating, and Azula was eager to finish the fight with a bang.

Zuko was close enough now, and blue fire enveloped Azula's fist as she extended it, ready to annihilate him with one last move that he would not see coming. But Zuko was faster than she anticipated as he deflected her previous attack. His own fist burned as he too extended it, and both orange and blue fire collided in one massive explosion.

Everyone paused as the top of the airship went up in a dark cloud. Soren blinked as he tried to see what happened, and only a moment later noticed two bodies falling from either side of the hull; one Zuko, the other, his princess.

"_**AZULA!**__" _Soren shouted as she plummeted towards the fog below. The Avatar came around on his bison to catch Zuko, but there was no one to save the freefalling princess. Soren's heart raced as he forgot all about Hakoda and Chit Sang. He turned around and jumped from the scaffolding back onto the balloon. "Claudia, you have to save her!"

"Soren, I-I-" Claudia tried to think of what to do, but was overwhelmed by panic.

"Use your magic!" Soren shouted. "Use the octopus!" He grabbed Claudia's satchel and began to frantically rummage through it, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He felt so helpless. Soren found one of the octopus tentacles and shoved it into Claudia's hands. "Do it _now!"_

Claudia tried to calm herself as she looked over the edge of the balloon. Taking back the stolen airship was no longer an objective. As she raised the tentacle however, something unexpected happened. Azula was not so easily dispatched either.

The princess thought up a plan, and she thought of it quick. She pulled the crown from her hair, letting her dark brown tresses fly loosely before kicking out with both feet and shooting out blue flame jets, rocketing her towards the cliff face. She flipped in the air and stabbed her crown into the rocky surface, sliding down until she stopped. Soren felt a great wave of relief wash over him as he collapsed to the floor of the basket. He thought he had lost Azula, and he would never have forgiven himself.

Azula smiled as she watched Zuko and his friends fly away, sharing one last tense look with her brother. Of course she would save herself, with a little ingenuity. She looked up to see a balloon descending towards her, with Soren and Claudia looking down from the basket.

"Just hang on, we've got you." Soren said as he reached out to the princess. Azula took his hand and he pulled her up and into the basket. Soren had to admit, she looked great with her hair down.

"I take it you did not get the airship back." Azula said as she began to tie her hair back into place.

"Yeah, uh, sorry…" Claudia said as she rubbed the back of her head. Azula gave a sigh.

"That's too bad Claudia," Azula replied. "Our enemies all got away. At the very least they have one less place to hide." Azula's smile grew as she thought of her fight with Zuko. "And it was actually rather fun. Zuko's gotten a lot better, I can't _wait_ to fight him again! I can just imagine what our final showdown will be like…" Azula let out a soft chuckle, which made Soren concerned.

"Aren't you mad that they got away?" He asked.

"No, I can't say that I am, actually," Azula answered as she turned to him. The princess wrapped her arms around her knight as she grinned up at him, a wicked glee in her amber eyes. "Because soon, it's not going to matter. None of them can stop what comes next."

As they rose from the fog, Claudia looked away from her brother and his girlfriend. She looked to the Western Air Temple, and where there once was a marvel of architecture, there was now only a pile of smoldering, crumbling rubble. This was the greatness of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A short chapter this time. Not a whole lot of plot development happens, but I did need to do Azula's scene from The Southern Raiders. I did want to demonstrate the beginnings of Azula's descent and Claudia's growing suspicion, with a little more Soren/Azula interaction. This part of the story was actually kind of hard for me to plot out, as I had to come up with what the siblings would be doing. I had thought of Soren fighting alongside Azula and/or jumping after her, along with there being more tension between them, but Ill save that for the next chapters.

We're getting into the finale now, but I do have one more little treat in store before we really dive in. If you're paying attention, you'll know what episode is next.


	17. The Intermission

**The Intermission**

* * *

The pond water rippled as a little chunk of bread fell into it. A turtleduckling swam after the morsel and gobbled it up. The little creature swam across the surface of the pond towards Soren, who sat at the edge holding a loaf. He smiled as he tossed a few more crumbs to it. The little duckling quacked happily, until a shadow loomed over it. The duckling scurried off, and Soren looked up to see Azula standing over him.

"Feeding the turtleducks?" The princess asked dryly. "I didn't know you were an animal person, Soren."

"Well, I like to feed the hunting hounds back home," Soren said as he patted the spot beside him for Azula to sit. She did so, and Soren offered her the bread loaf, but the princess turned her nose up at it. "You don't want to feed them?"

"No, animals and I don't get along." Azula stated. "They never like the way I fed them anyway." Soren furrowed his brow.

"Aw come on Azula, it's relaxing." The knight insisted. Azula sighed and took the bread from him. She tore off a large piece and chucked it at where the mother duck was swimming with her hatchlings. It hit the water with a large splash nearby, causing the creatures to quack with fright and scurry. Soren blinked, mouth agape with surprise.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It's how I feed them," Azula replied with a little smirk. "They get a nice big piece of bread delivered right to them. I like seeing them all scatter and hearing them quack!"

"Um…okaaaay…" Soren stared at his girlfriend with concern. "You know, they might like you if you didn't scare them like that."

"What's the big deal?" Azula asked irritably. "It's just bread. It's not like I'm throwing rocks at them, they're not hurt. I'm feeding them, aren't I? They should be grateful. Besides, they're just dumb animals, who cares what they think of me…." The princess crossed her arms and turned away with a huff. Soren let out a little sigh as he placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Hey, look, just try feeding them a little more slowly," Soren said as he put a handful of pieces into Azula's hand. "Just spread them out over the water and let them come to you."

Azula gave Soren a cold stare, but she could not resist that lopsided, boyish smile he gave her. Relenting, Azula tossed a few crumbs onto the water in front of her, and she waited. The turtleducks were at the other side of the pond. They could see the bread of the water, but they refused to come near the princess.

"Tch, it's no use…" Azula sighed and looked away, pouting dejectedly. Soren frowned as he gazed sadly at his princess, until something caught his eye. He glanced to see one tiny turtleduckling tentatively swim over to the bread crumbs. It began to peck at the bits of food, and slowly came closer to where the two young lovers were seated.

Soren gave Azula a gentle nudge to her side. She turned and Soren held a finger to his lips as he pointed down at the turtleduckling. Azula blinked in surprise as she saw it was right in front of them. Soren took Azula's hand and opened her palm, putting a bit of bread into it. He guided her hand close to the water, until it was barely touching the surface.

Azula bit her lip nervously. Why did _this _of all things make her anxious? But she let Soren guide her, and made no sound or protest. The princess held her hand still for a moment, palm up, offering the bread to the tiny little duckling. It saw the food, and with a little shake of its tail waddled onto Azula's palm to gobble the bread.

"Ah!" Azula covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She had never gotten any of the turtleducks to come so close to her. Soren grinned and let out a soft chuckle. He could see how wide Azula's smile was at that moment, even hidden by her hand.

"See? They'll like you." Soren whispered. Azula let the turtleduckling waddle off her palm when it was done and swim back to its mother. "You've just got to be, you know, gentle."

"If only people were like turtleducks…" Azula said as she leaned against Soren. He put his arm around her and nuzzled Azula. "You know, I haven't seen Claudia much lately since we got back to the palace. Why isn't she with you?"

"She's been working on the mirror spell," Soren replied. "It's been months now… she misses home, and she misses our dad a lot…"

"Hm, your father…" Azula mused as she casually stroked Soren's muscular arm. "What's he like?"

"He's one of the smartest people I know," Soren answered with a smile. "He's powerful, he never gives up, and he always finds a way to protect Katolis. He helped save _two_ kingdoms when people were starving. My dad can be a little scary too, but he's… my hero…" Azula turned to look at Soren's face, but he had to look away from her, smiling bashfully. The princess chuckled.

"That's how I feel about my dad," She began to say. "He's the most powerful man in the world, and he lets nothing stand in the way of his vision. Dignified, charismatic, I want to be just like him…" Azula stared off wistfully into the sky. Soren tilted his head as he looked at her. That was not quite the same impression that he had of Ozai, but he would take Azula's word for it.

Azula cupped Soren's cheek and kissed him tenderly. They moaned softly and intertwined their fingers before pulling away slowly. "Soon, my father is going to lead this world into a glorious new future, and you will be a part of that future with me…"

* * *

"I hope everyone's ready for the invasion," The actor dressed as Sokka said. "Slop-a-pow!" The real Sokka burst out laughing with the rest of the audience, slapping his knee and wiping a tear from his eye as Suki just gave him a wry smile. They and the rest of the Avatar's friends had decided to watch a stage play about their own exploits, _The Boy in the Iceberg, _as performed by the Ember Island Players. It had been quite an exaggerated retelling, to say the least.

The scene changed once more to the Fire Nation throne room. The actors playing Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph ran onto the stage and looked around.

"We finally made it to the royal palace, but no one's home." The woman playing Aang said.

"Actually, _I'm home!" _The spotlight shined on… the throne in the background… as the actress playing Azula stepped out from behind it, smirking smugly with her hands on her hips. "And I've come to stop you!" The Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph actors entered their stances to prepare for battle.

"Give up Azula!" Actress Katara shouted. "You're outnumbered! Hope is on _our side _this day!"

"And you've got no bending, making you totally powerless," Actor Toph bellowed. "Just like Sokka!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Actor Sokka protested. Up in the balcony, the real Toph let out a snort, earning a glare from Sokka. On stage, actress Azula thrust her palm forward in a firebending move, but all that came out with a little puff of smoke from a device in her sleeve.

"Oh no, the eclipse has taken my firebending!" Actress Azula wailed. "I'm _helpless_! Oh, whoever will _save_ me?"

"_I'll_ save you, fair maiden!" A voice from above shouted.

"Oh _**no**_…" Sokka and Zuko both grumbled.

"What is it?" Katara asked. Just then, a large blue ball with a storm cloud painted on it was lowered from above. Standing atop it were two new characters; one a tall man dressed in metal armor, a billowing cape, and a bright yellow pompadour wig. He wielded a sword as tall as he was and held a blue rose in his teeth as he grinned.

The other was a tall woman dressed in a black, tattered robe with a big, feather collar. She had long dark hair that fell to her knees and wore black lipstick with heavy makeup. Slung around her shoulders was a satchel that seemed to be filled with snakes and spiders and other creepy crawlies.

"_Who_ are _you?" _Actor Sokka exclaimed as the man in the armor clumsily hopped down from the blue globe.

"I am the mighty Soren," Actor Soren proclaimed. "Mine witchy sister Claudia and I cometh from a distant world knownst as Katolis, and we art here to help the Fire Nation stop the likes of _thee_, foul villains!"

"I don't remember these guys," Katara said as she squinted at the two new characters. "Were they at the invasion?"

"Yeah, and at the Boiling Rock," Sokka replied. "They're _really _annoying, be glad you weren't there."

"Have at thee!" Actor Soren shouted as he tossed the blue rose to Azula and slowly swung his sword at the other actors. Azula caught the blue rose and swooned, falling against the throne. Claudia began to throw toy snakes and spiders at the invaders.

"_Fly_ my pretties!" The fake witch cackled. One toy spider hit actress Katara in the face by accident. Actor Toph spun and fell to the ground as a sword swipe missed him.

"They're too _strong!"_ Actor Toph lamented. "We don't stand a _chance!"_

"That's not what happened!" The real Toph shouted angrily before Suki held her down. Actor Soren, having vanquished his foes, leapt up the stairs to actress Azula, putting his arms around her tenderly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Princess Azula, thou art more radiant than the sun on a summer's day," Actor Soren said. "T'would be mine greatest honor if thou wouldst taketh me as thine one true love, for all eternity."

"Oh _yes, Soren!" _Actress Azula exclaimed. The two actors leaned in for a big kiss, and the audience below applauded with cheers. Meanwhile, the gang in the balcony could not help but cringe uncomfortably.

* * *

Claudia paced back and forth between the bookshelves as she studied the text of the scroll she held. She had been reading more documents on traditional medicines from around the world in order to gain further understandings of the various ingredients. Knowing their properties was key to creating spells, and crucial to recreating the spell to repair the mirror.

"Urchkin spines can treat hives, pentapus tentacles are good for chills, yada yada…" The sorceress mumbled. Somehow, she had missed something. Claudia thought she had found all the right substitute ingredients that could replicate the effects of the ones from her world, but just when it seemed she had made a breakthrough, it failed to get any results.

Claudia had slacked off as she had become distracted by all the new spells she had discovered through experimentation. Claudia had loved learning the wonders of the creatures in this new world, but that time was over. Now, she had to buckle down and get herself and her brother back home, before something awful happened to them.

The young girl sighed as she rolled the scroll back up, placed it on the shelf and grabbed another one. She was hungry, and tired, and she had barely spent any more time with Soren. Claudia wanted to avoid Azula as much as possible after what happened at the Boiling Rock. There was no time for fun anymore.

* * *

The play continued toward the finale, with the actor playing Fire Lord Ozai at the top of the throne raising his hands to a slow-moving cutout of a comet hanging above.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" The Ozai actor proclaimed. The actors for Azula, Soren, and Claudia entered the stage and bowed.

"Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace," Azula said. "They are _trying_ to _stop_ you!"

"_You _take care of Zuko," Ozai responded. "_I _shall face the Avatar _myself!" _With a flourish of his arms, a small smoke bomb went off by Ozai's feet, and he disappeared as it dissipated. Azula, Soren, and Claudia stood as Zuko and Aang entered the stage.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted. "You find the Fire Lord! I'll hold them off!" Aang was pulled away by a rope as Zuko and Azula's actors faced each other.

"You are no longer my brother!" Azula said. "You are my _enemy!"_

"_NO!" _Zuko retorted as he pointed at Azula. "I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"We'll _see…" _Azula sneered. The Soren actor brandished his sword and the Claudia actress pulled a snake from her bag, but Azula held up a hand. "No, this fight is between _us!" _

Azula threw out a blue ribbon, which Zuko ducked and countered with a red ribbon of his own, each meant to mimic firebending. Soren and Claudia watched from the background as the two actors danced back and forth, ribbons flying.

"You know, as bad as this is, these are some cool fight scenes," Sokka commented. "I'm genuinely impressed by the choreography."

A blue ribbon struck Zuko, and he fell to the ground, letting out a cry of anguish as he gripped his chest.

"You have been _defeated for all time!" _Azula said as she stood triumphantly. "This battle is _over_. Quit _now _while you still have some dignity!" The actress turned around and began to walk away from the fallen Zuko. He got to one knee and growled.

"Never, _it's not oveeeeer!" _Zuko screamed as he threw out one last red streamer. Azula turned to see it coming at her, eyes wide with shock.

"_Azulaaaaa…!" _Soren shouted as he dove in front of her. The ribbon bounced off of him, and a second later, a noisy, smokey firecracker went off from below his feet. The audience gasped, and as the smoke cleared, Soren's actor could be seen laying face up on the floor.

"_Brother!" _Claudia's actress cried out.

"_My love!" _Azula shouted. She glared at Zuko, then raised her arm upwards. "I will never forgive you!" Paper flames popped out from the floor towards Zuko, until one came out in front of him.

"_HOOONOOORRRR…!" _Zuko yelled as he was lowered down below by the trap door along with the fake flame. Up in the balcony, the real Zuko watched with shock and horror. Back on stage, Azula went to Soren and lifted his head up.

"My handsome warrior is _dead!_" Azula lamented and began to sob as the curtains closed. Some in the audience began to tear up and sniffle at the sad scene.

"Wow, I didn't know you hated him _that _much, Zuko." Aang chided.

"He's an idiot, but I'd never _kill him." _Zuko responded.

"You guys really need to tell me who they are after the play." Katara whispered. The curtains rose, the actress Aang entered the stage, looking around in the fake fire. A spotlight shined on Ozai sitting on the background.

"So, you have mastered all four elements?" Ozai asked.

"Yeah! And now, you're going _down!" _Aang replied cheerfully.

"No! It is _yooouuu _who are going _down!" _Ozai retorted. "You see you are too late! The comet is already here! And I'm unstoppable!" He pulled out two long ribbons and whipped one at Aang. She was pulled away by the rope to dodge the attack, and a smoke bomb burst where the ribbon struck the ground.

Two flags representing airbending popped out from Aang's staff as she began to twirl it, and the two actors held their mock battle. Aang flew over Ozai's attacks, but could not dodge the massive sheet of pretend fire that Ozai summoned.

"_NOOOOOOoooooooo…." _Aang cried out as she grabbed the shimmering orange sheet and wrapped it around herself, lowered to the ground where she lay and her voice went quiet. Ozai stared down at the fallen actress triumphantly, and turned when Azula entered the stage.

"It is over, father…" Azula said, her voice forlorn.

"Yes, we have done it," Ozai replied. "So why do you look so upset, daughter? This is a day of victory!"

"But at a _terrible_ price father," Azula said as Soren was pulled onto the stage on a stretcher by a stage-hand, who quickly scurried backstage. "The man I love was killed in battle _defending me! _I'll _NEVER _love again!"

"What?! Then how will you have heirs to our glorious nation?" Ozai asked incredulously.

"Wait!" Claudia came jogging onto stage carrying an oversized book, spiders falling out of her bag. "I know how to save him!" She pulled a blue bottle from her bag, making more spiders and snakes fall out. "A magic potion that can bring the dead back to life!" Claudia pretended to pour the contents into Soren's mouth and began to chant. "Locust, stocust, badocust!" The actress raised her hands as the spotlight tightened on Soren, but nothing happened.

"Where is this going?" Suki whispered in confusion.

"It didn't work!" Azula lamented as she slumped beside Soren's body. "Farewell, my _brave_ Soren. The Fire Nation shall tell tales of your heroism for generations, and _I shall_ _always_ _remember you!_ In my _heart…" _She leaned over and kissed Soren, causing the audience to coo sadly, but as the actress began to pull away, Soren rose up with her, and the audience began to gasp and cheer.

"I'm alive!" Soren's actor shouted triumphantly. Azula smiled with joy as they rose to their feet, clasping each other. "Thy true loveth's kiss hath brought me backeth to the world of the living!"

"It's a _miracle!_" Azula exclaimed, and the two shared another kiss, Azula popping her foot.

"The future of the Fire Nation will be _glorious!_" Ozai said as fake flames sprouted around them, and he was lifted upwards on a platform. "The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized!" A Fire Nation banner unfurled behind him as he raised his arms. "The world…is…_mine!"_

Despite all the overacting, contrivances, and plot holes, the audience below erupted with applause and gave a standing ovation, while the Avatar and his friends could only watch in silent discomfort. The six of them quickly left the theater and took the trail back home by the shoreline.

"That…wasn't a good play." Zuko said.

"I'll say." Aang agreed.

"No kidding." Katara concurred.

"Horrible."

"You said it."

"But the effects were decent." Sokka chimed. They continued walking a few moments when Katara perked up.

"Alright, now tell me who Soren and Claudia are," The waterbender demanded. "Am I really the only one out of the loop?"

"Hey, I want to know too," Suki stated as she looked to Sokka. "That golden haired guy just flew in out of nowhere while we were escaping, and he seemed to know you Sokka."

"That's because he really was at the invasion," Aang replied. "Zuko, you must know who they are. Are they really from another world?" The prince stopped walking, and let out a sigh.

"It's a little, um, hard to explain," He began to say. "There's this big creepy mirror that we kept at the palace for years. A long time ago, Zhao took it from a hidden library in the Earth Kingdom."

"Hidden library?" Sokka asked curiously, and he shared a glance with Katara.

"The one in the dessert?" Toph asked. Zuko shrugged.

"A little while after I came back home, Soren and Claudia just popped out of the mirror one day. Soren is a kind of warrior called a knight, or Crownguard, or something, and Claudia can do _real magic,_" Zuko continued as they kept walking. "She's not a bender, but she can still control some elements with this magic ball, and can make spells out of dead animals. I wanted to throw them in prison, but my sister decided to recruit them instead."

"How'd she do that?" Suki asked. "She threaten to feed them to the rhinos?"

"No, she… befriended them… somehow…" Zuko replied. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"That girl? Making friends? You're kidding me." Sokka laughed. "Come on, she tricked them, right?"

"Mmm, yes and no," Zuko looked out over the water. He frowned as he remembered what he saw at the beach, the very same Ember Island beach that they were not too far from now, on a very similar night. "Azula lied like she always does, at first, but I think she and Soren might really be in love…"

"Azula in _love?" _Katara grimaced and shuddered. "No way a heartless maniac like her could love _anyone_. She's probably just stringing that poor guy along…"

Zuko said nothing, just quietly nodded in acknowledgement as he kept his eyes on the trail. He never really trusted his sister. It was much easier to believe that Azula had seduced Soren to her side, to make him extra loyal to her. Fear was her go-to strategy, but maybe Azula wanted to have a little fun. It would not surprise Zuko if that were the case, setting Soren up for heartbreak and a betrayal…

"Were they your friends, Zuko?" Toph asked. The prince looked back at the blind girl, and could tell she was being sincere. Behind her tough demeanor, Toph was far more empathetic than one would think. Being able to sense someone's physical state helped in that regard.

"They were…" Still… a small part of Zuko could not help but hope that some part of Azula and Soren's relationship was pure…

* * *

"G'night, Princess." Soren said as they came to Azula's bedroom door.

"What do you mean _goodnight?_" Azula asked. "It's not that late yet. Come on…" Azula smirked as she opened the door and began to pull Soren into her bedroom. The boy blushed as he let her lead him in.

"Uh, is this okay?" Soren asked as he gazed around the bedroom. It was so much larger than his, but also much emptier. There was a little dining table, a large vanity mirror with a table full of cosmetic items, and an ornate, four-post bed by the back wall. "I mean, a boy being in your bedroom..?" Azula laughed.

"I'm the princess Soren," She replied as she walked to the mirror and took a cloth from the table, dipping it into a bowl of water. "I can let whomever I want into my bedroom."

"What about your dad?" Soren asked as he sat at the dining table. Azula let out a soft chuckle as she began to remove her makeup.

"Well, I can keep a few secrets from father." Azula answered with a wink. Soren smiled back, still nervous about the situation. The princess put the cloth down and undid the crown holding up her hair, letting her dark-brown locks fall freely. Soren felt his heart skip a beat and his skin heat up as he watched Azula take a comb and walk toward him, in all her natural beauty.

"You look… _gorgeous _without makeup…" Soren whispered. "You don't even need it…" Azula could not resist smirking pridefully at his remark.

"Why thank you, Sore-bear," She said as she pulled up a chair next to him. "It still takes a lot of hard work to maintain this level of beauty though. Would you mind?" Azula placed the comb into his hand and turned her back to him. Soren nodded and gently began to comb Azula's long, dark hair. The princess let out a soft sigh as she felt the comb's teeth graze against her scalp.

"So, what are we doing next?" Soren asked, trying to create some small talk to distract himself from how nice Azula's hair smelt, like wildflowers. "I know you don't like to relax for too long."

"You're the observant one," Azula said playfully. "We have a very special trip coming up. Together, my father and I will mark the end of the one-hundred-year war and achieve final victory for the Fire Nation with one grand gesture…" She turned around to look Soren in the eyes, her expression excited and intense "…and I want you to come with me, Soren…"

"Oh," Soren blinked. "Uh, yeah, yeah, of course I'll go with you Azula. What about Claudia though?"

"Your sister can come too," Azula answered as she reached up and began to stroke Soren's hair with her perfectly manicured nails. "But I think she'll prefer to stay and finish that spell. It's up to her…" Azula's smile fell for just a moment, as she remembered what her father had told her, just before the Day of Black Sun.

"Something wrong?" Soren asked as he cupped Azula's cheek, his blue eyes fixated on her amber ones.

"Soren, when the mirror portal is fixed, after the war is over… I'd like to come see Katolis," Azula said softly. "Our two nations should be allies. It's been so long since the Fire Nation had a chance for… diplomacy. It will be the start of a new era, our two worlds joining together, for a glorious future."

"Yes," Soren whispered, entranced by the princess. "I want that. I'll show you all of Katolis and Xadia…"

Azula smiled at her knight, and the two leaned in to kiss each other once more. Soren did not need to know. It was better that way, better he find out slowly, if at all. Yet, the pangs of guilt still tugged at her heart. She ignored them. This was the only thing she could do, and that was enough. It would all work out in the end for her, as it always did…

* * *

Claudia held the dropper filled with blue liquid over the bowl of green mixture. She carefully squeezed out a droplet, watching intensely as it fell into the bowl. She smiled hopefully as the mixture began to sizzle, only to quietly whimper. Claudia let out a long groan of frustration and slumped back into her chair.

"Why isn't it _working?_" Claudia bemoaned as she ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "Every time I think I've got something, it fails. These ingredients _should _have the same compositions as the ones back home…" She looked to the large mirror standing against the wall. The mirror-portal she and Soren had passed through. It felt like such a long time ago. Claudia could see how fatigued she had become in the reflection, after obsessively trying to make her spell work.

Claudia hunched forward in her seat, hands on her head, elbows on her knees. She was no longer motivated only by homesickness. They were on the wrong side of this war. The Fire Nation was dangerous, and she knew that eventually they would turn on her and Soren. They needed to get out before that happened, get away and never look back, even if that meant breaking her brother's heart. He had to know the truth eventually, just not yet, not while they were still vulnerable to Azula, and Ozai…

"I wish you were here, dad…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoyed the additional scenes to The Ember Island Players. I certainly enjoyed writing them, as well as the Soren/Azula scenes. I know this is filler, but I felt it necessary to have some fluff before things start getting serious and we finally enter Into the Inferno.

Also, this will mark one whole year since I started writing this story. I wasn't sure I'd keep going for this long, but I'm glad I did. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up all this time. I promise the next few chapters are something you won't want to miss.


	18. The Red Queen

**The Red Queen**

* * *

"You're _WHAT?!" _Claudia shouted with disbelief at her brother across the breakfast table, bread crumbs shooting from her mouth.

"Azula asked me to go with her," Soren replied. "And I like it here, so…"

The sorceress took a big gulp. "But what about the Crownguard?" Claudia continued. "What about Katolis? What about _Dad?!"_

"I'll still come visit!" Soren exclaimed. "It's not like I'm leaving forever. I just think that I was meant to be here, with Azula… I want you to come with us, okay?"

Claudia let out a long, low sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Soren… I can't. I'm not leaving here until that portal is working, and I'm not just going to give up on Katolis…" She gave her brother a hard, tired glare, which made the boy flinch.

"Clauds…?"

"Listen Soren," Claudia began. "You can go on your trip with your girlfriend, but as _soon _as I fix that mirror, _and I will, _you are coming back to Katolis with me, then you can tell Dad about your life changing decision, and _then _you can spend the rest of your life in the Fire Nation. Is that clear?"

"…yep…" Soren replied with a nod. For once, his sister was actually kind of scary. It almost reminded him of their father, and he did not feel like arguing. "…will you at least see us off? I'm not sure how long we'll be gone…"

"Yes Soren," Claudia said before taking a bite from her breakfast bun. "I just wish this wasn't so last minute. I don't think you should go, I wanted you here when I fix the portal…"

"Hey, like you said, I'll come back as soon as you're done," Soren flashed a smile at his sister, which did lift her spirits a tad. "Just send a messenger hawk on over to Ba Sing Se."

Claudia just gave a shrug and they continued their breakfast. It felt like she was losing her brother to Princess Azula entirely, and it made her heart sink. It was what Soren wanted though…

* * *

Azula marched down the corridor of the palace, donned in her regal armor, hair perfectly combed and tied. She smiled when she saw Soren and Claudia already waiting for her at the palace entrance along with two palanquins. Soren smiled back at her, but Claudia's expression was much colder.

"Decided to join us, Claudia?" Azula asked

"No, sorry," Claudia replied as she gave the princess a subtle glare. "I can't keep getting distracted from my work. I'm just coming along to see Soren off before you take him away."

"Don't worry Claudia, I'll take good care of him," Azula smirked as Soren helped her into the palanquin. "You two can ride together though, to make the most of the time you've got left. Now come on, my father has already left and I don't want us falling behind."

Claudia frowned as she climbed into the other palanquin, followed by her brother. The princess's smug attitude had been starting to grate on her nerves as of late. Without further delay, the three of them were carried by the palanquin bearers out of the palace and to the harbor, following the road out of the caldera and down the mountainside.

It was a mostly quiet ride as Soren and Claudia peered through the curtains, though the path was familiar to them both by now. Soren remembered their first day in the capital, how he knocked out the old weapon shop owner to protect his sister. Claudia thought of the times she spent with Ty Lee and Mai just shopping around for ingredients and swimsuits.

"It's going to be lonely without you, Soren," Claudia muttered sadly. "I've got no more friends left in the capital now…"

Soren turned to Claudia and frowned sadly. "Hey come on, there's still Lo and Li. You like them, right?" Claudia raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Okay, well, there's all the servants, and there's plenty of them our age."

"I guess," Claudia sighed. "It's fine, my spell work will keep me occupied…" Her voice trailed off and she thought to herself, about what Iroh had said to her, about the invasion, about the Air Temple reduced to rubble. "Soren, while you're gone, just… just promise me that you'll always do the right thing."

"Huh?" Soren blinked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know how much you like Azula, but don't let her make you do anything that you're not comfortable doing," Claudia replied. "I know that this is a war, and war is ugly, and I know you've got to be practical, but… just always try to be the good guy, okay?"

"Okay," Soren responded. He patted Claudia's back affectionately. "I promise to always be a good guy." He grinned and chuckled. "Come on Claudia, don't worry so much."

Claudia forced herself to smile, taking some comfort in Soren's words, but it was not enough to erase her doubt. Meanwhile, just ahead of them, Azula meditated as she rode. She had only just found out from a servant a that her father had left for the harbor. It must have been the fault of the staff for not properly informing her in time. Azula would have liked to punish someone for almost making her miss the most important day of her life, but she had no time to waste.

The day after tomorrow would be the most glorious day in Fire Nation history, even greater than her victory in Ba Sing Se. Her father, Fire Lord Ozai, and her, Princess Azula would be at the center of it. Together, they would change the world forever, bringing an end to the war and ushering in a new age of prosperity. She would be at his right hand, his most respected and loyal daughter, to share in that glory, and by her side would be Soren, her proud protector. It was all she dreamed for…

The palanquins finally reached the harbor. Rows of soldiers and servants bowed before the path leading to the barge they would soon board. Fire Nation banners and braziers were raised around the platform at the end. Azula could see the Fire Lord's own palanquin ahead of her, the top of it donned by a golden phoenix. Hers was still lagging behind though. Azula frowned impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"Come on slowpokes, faster!" Azula commanded to her bearers, who picked up the pace. Her father had already reached the platform and was exiting his palanquin. Why was he not waiting for her? Azula had to hurry. The Fire Lord was already walking up the steps to the barge when Azula's palanquin was set down. He was not wearing his crown, oddly enough, and seemed to be wearing a new robe. The princess quickly stepped out and ran up the stairs to reach her father. Soren peered out from his and Claudia's palanquin to see what was the matter.

"Something's up," Soren said as he squinted at Azula catching up to Ozai. "Let's go Claudia." The Crownguard took his sister by the hand and pulled her out of the palanquin, barely waiting for it to be set down.

"Whoa, slow down!" Claudia said as Soren dragged her by the arm, hurrying after Azula up the steps. The princess finally reached her father at the top of the platform, taking a knee before him.

"Sorry I'm late, Father," Azula said, catching her breath. "Good palanquin bearers are _so _hard to come by these days." Ozai just barely turned to look at his daughter. He had not even noticed her until that moment. Soren and Claudia followed soon after, stopping at the lower platform and each taking a knee. The princess looked behind to smile at Soren. "So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans, Azula." Ozai replied.

"What?" Azula asked in surprise. He kept his back turned to his daughter, hands held behind him. Soren and Claudia looked up curiously.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se _alone_." Ozai continued. "You will remain here in the Fire Nation."

Azula blinked at her father, stunned as she listened to his words. This could not be. Soren and Claudia were just as surprised, and silently glanced at one another.

"But I thought we were going to do this together…" Azula replied. What was happening? She had been the perfect princess, the perfect daughter…

"My decision is _final_." Ozai replied coldly. No, Azula had proven her strength and loyalty time and time again.

"You… you can't treat me like this," Azula said as she stood to her feet, her voice beginning to crack. "You can't treat me like Zuko!" _Why_ was her father doing to her, _how _could he? Soren furrowed his brow as he stood. Claudia placed a hand on his arm, but she could not stop him.

"Azula, _silence_ yourself…" Ozai hissed menacingly, but Azula could barely hear him. She was too angry, too upset. This was supposed to be _their _day, and now he was taking that away. What had she done to deserve this?

"But it was _my _idea to burn everything to the ground!" Azula shouted, her clenched fist trembling. Claudia let out a soft gasp. "I _deserve _to be by your side!" She had never dared to raise her voice to her father before. What would he-

"_Azula!" _Ozai's barked as he turned to Azula, frowning disapprovingly. The princess was taken back, and immediately shut her mouth, hanging her head in shame and squeezing her eyes shut, readying herself for what was to come. Would he attack her, as he did Zuko? Azula would not simply take her punishment like her brother did, but there was no way she could defeat her father in a duel. The princess tried desperately to calm herself.

"Burn everything…?" Claudia whispered as she watched the exchange between father and daughter. She looked to her brother Soren once more, but he did not look back at her. Soren's teeth were borne in anger as he watched and listened. Claudia noticed his hand was on his sword hilt, prepared to draw.

"Listen to me," Ozai continued, his voice calm now. "I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you."

Azula's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at her father, seeing a small glimmer of hope. "Really…?" Perhaps this was not a punishment, but if he trusted her, then why could he not bring her with him?

"And for your loyalty," Ozai continued as he finally turned to face his child. "I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Azula?" The princess repeated, letting Ozai's words sink in. She smiled, but not confidently. "It does seem appropriate…" Azula glanced to the side, unsure of how to feel. She should have been honored, ecstatic, but something was off. "But what about you?" There could only be one Fire Lord, after all.

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more," Her father said as he began to smile. Four Fire Sages bearing a helmet and a mantle approached Ozai and began to garb him. "Just as the World will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the World," The new armor was adorned with golden phoenixes. In fact, there were phoenix symbols all around the plaza. "From this moment on, I will be known as the Phoenix King!"

Ozai raised his hands triumphantly, and an enormous banner bearing the phoenix symbol was raised behind him. Azula, Claudia, and Soren watched as the soldiers flanking them began to raise more phoenix banners. Two firebenders shot flames into the bases of the two poles holding the large banner behind Ozai, and the sides ignited as flames erupted from the pipes running up the sides. All the sages began to bow to the Phoenix King, supreme ruler of the World. This ceremony had been planned far in advance, and Azula, the Princess, now Fire Lord, had known nothing of it.

Azula bent down to one knee once more as Ozai looked down on her. The princess cleared her throat as she tried to find the right words.

"F-Phoenix King Ozai," Azula began, keeping herself composed. "I am truly honored to receive the title of Fire Lord…" She looked up to her father, looked him in the eyes, but he only stared back coldly, like she was any other servant. "I… I wish you a successful journey and conquest. I shall not fail ruling the Fire Nation in your name."

"See that you don't," Ozai replied curtly, either not noticing or not caring for the wetness around his daughter's eyes. The Phoenix King was about to turn to disembark on his voyage, but something did catch his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Ozai spotted Soren, halfway up the stairs behind Azula. The Crownguard gripped his sword hilt tightly, eyes burning with anger as he locked his gaze with him. Was this boy really prepared to commit something so drastic over something so insignificant? It stirred a memory within Ozai, once forgotten, and he glared back at Soren.

"A word of advice, _Fire Lord_ Azula," Ozai said in a low voice. "Keep your pets on a tight leash." And with that, Ozai turned and walked away. Azula looked up and watched as her father boarded the ship without even saying goodbye.

Soren loosened the grip on his sword, staring down at his hand as it trembled, his anger still fresh. How dare that man… how dare he treat his princess that way… The Crownguard looked up to see Azula rise. She stood there a moment, silent, as they watched the royal barge leave the port. Ozai stood on the upper deck, turned towards the sea, not bothering to look back.

Finally, Azula turned around, and Claudia and Soren watched as she slowly made her way down the stairs. She was expressionless, her eyes downcast. Soren blinked with concern as the princess stopped in front of them.

"Well, it seems that we're not going to Ba Sing Se after all…" Azula spoke, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she avoided eye contact with the siblings. "Father has passed on the title of Fire Lord to me. I'll need to be properly coronated." She took Soren's hand and began to lead him to her palanquin. "Come, we have work to do."

Claudia watched as Azula took Soren, and for barely a second the two girls looked each other in the eyes. The sorceress was not sure what she saw in that moment. Anger, sadness, bitter scorn, perhaps all of it. Whatever the case, it seemed that Claudia would get to keep her brother around a little longer.

Azula pulled Soren into her palanquin as Claudia went to board the other, and they were carried on the long road back to the palace. Soren sat next to Azula, holding her hand in his. Not a word was said, and no matter how long Soren gazed at the princess, she could only cast her own gaze down and to the side. She could not speak, could not look at him for fear of revealing how she felt, the emotions threatening to erupt from within her.

Soren felt Azula squeeze his hand, as tightly as she could, her nails digging into his skin, and she let out a small sniffle. From her pocket she pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped the corner of her eyes before quickly putting it away. Soren squeezed her hand back and shifted closer, ever so slightly pulling Azula towards him, trying to let her know he was there for her.

They returned to the palace by sunset, and dinner was prepared for the three of them, set out on the dining table where they had shared their first meal all those months ago.

"I'll be in the treasure room," Claudia said as she picked up her tray. It had become quite common for the sorceress to eat all her meals there as she worked. "Let me know if you need anything."

Soren gave a meek wave goodbye as he sat down with Azula. The princess did not even acknowledge Claudia as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her noodles. Soren blew the steam off of his bowl and joined her.

"Sooo, you're gonna be Fire Lord now," Soren said optimistically. "That's great, right? I always thought you'd be a great queen."

Azula swallowed her food and paused a moment before forcing a smile. "Yes… yes, it is great," She began to say, her spirit seeming to lift. "And I _will _make a great ruler. I'll show my father what an excellent choice it was to leave the Fire Nation in my care. I'll show everyone…"

As she spoke, Azula turned her gaze to Soren, but her expression was unnerving, an unnatural smile with wide eyes. There was a hint of desperation in her voice too. Soren forced himself to smile back, to play along. They both knew there was something wrong, but they had to pretend. They had to make the best of things.

Azula and Soren finished their dinner and exited the dining hall. Soren stretched and patted his stomach.

"I need to get Barius to learn how to make mochi," Soren said idly as he and the princess walked down the hall. "I mean, you know, when we visit Katolis…" He noticed that they had come to Azula's bedroom door. She opened it and began to enter. Soren attempted to follow her in, but Azula held up a hand.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy from that big dinner, Sore-bear." The princess said. Indeed, Soren could see how tired her eyes looked. "I think I'd like to just get some rest now. I'm to be coronated on the passing of Sozin's Comet. The next couple of days are going to be busy, and I need my energy."

"Oh, okay…" Soren responded, disappointed. "Goodnight, Princess…"

"Goodnight…" Azula gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips before slowly closing the door. Soren thought he caught a glimpse of her frowning sadly, but the metal door was already closed. The loyal knight let out a sigh as he walked away, unsure of what would happen now. Perhaps he should have gone to see how Claudia was doing.

Inside Azula's bedroom, the princess changed out of her armor, donned her nightgown, and removed her makeup. The day had not gone how she had expected, not at all, but she would be Fire Lord. She deserved to be Fire Lord. The title was more than just a birthright, she had earned it, through loyalty and strength of victory. The highest acknowledgement she could ever hope to achieve… and yet, it felt so hollow.

Her father had not given her the title because she earned it. He had simply discarded it and she was next in line to pick it up. It did not matter though, Azula would still perform her royal duty with pride and prove as she always did just how capable she was. For now, though, she needed rest. She needed to recover…

* * *

"…_zu…"_

The voice was quiet and ethereal. It echoed through the tall bookcases. Dim light poured in through an unseen window high above. Azula scanned left and right, but there was nothing but shelves, all identical. She quickened her pace, trying to find anything to get her bearings, but there were only rows upon rows of books, and infinite library.

Azula found herself running, and stopped to catch her breath. Was she afraid? Afraid of being lost? No, she would keep herself together, but she was lost… suddenly, she heard a second set of footsteps from behind. Azula wheeled around, but only caught a glimpse of a small figure darting behind a bookcase. Azula chased after it, but the figure was already gone. Azula squinted irritably as childish laughter echoed around her. She would not be mocked.

The princess kept her eyes and ears open, and followed the sound of footsteps as best as she could. She would catch whoever was playing this hide and seek game, and she would get her answers. Azula saw the figure make another turn, and she darted after. Turn after turn, Azula chased the mystery child through the bookcases. Sweat dripped from her brow, but she would not give up. She was fast too, after all.

Finally, just as Azula reached out to snatch the child's arm, a light blinded her. Without realizing it, she had chased the child through a doorway and outside the infinite library. Azula raised her hand to shield her face, and as her eyes adjusted, she could see what was in front of her. The princess found herself outside, standing on firm, green grass in a clearing. Tall, straight evergreen trees surrounded her, and an even taller range of mountains could be seen in the distance.

And there before Azula stood a woman, with long, dark brown hair tied in a top knot, wearing a long red robe. Her back was to Azula as she gazed out at the vast landscape before her.

"…_ren…"_

Azula strained to hear what was said, the woman's voice a whisper. She was caught by surprise as the child ran past her. It was a young boy with straight, sandy hair. He ran up to the woman, who only gave the slightest turn to look down him. Azula watched as the boy hugged the woman's leg, grasping at her robe. Azula thought she heard the woman let out a chuckle as she bent down. She brushed the boy's hair, and kissed his forehead.

"…_mom…"_

The princess felt her heart lurch, suddenly filled with longing and anger at the sight before her. Something she would never have. Azula did not need such sentiment though, she was stronger than that. It would have only made her weak and foolish, like so many of those she had crushed beneath her heel… and yet… why…

The boy wrapped his arms around his mother, and she lifted him up, holding him close and secure. "_…love you…" _He whispered. Azula could now get a better look at the child's face. His complexion was fair, his face cherubic, like the sweetest little angel, but what hit Azula the hardest was his _eyes. _The boy slowly opened them, and two shimmering amber orbs stared back at the princess, piercing into her soul.

* * *

For the entire day, the palace was abuzz and preparations were made for Azula's coronation and the victory celebration for Phoenix King Ozai. Among this was moving Azula's possessions to the Fire Lord's chambers. Soren was munching on an apple as he dodged a servant running past him.

"I guess no one else knew about the coronation either…" Soren said to himself as he entered the treasure room. He could see Claudia sitting at a table, tinkering with something. The great, round mirror was at the back wall, stained with failed potions. Scrolls, books, vials and beakers were strewn about. The air was musty with the smell of burnt animal hair. "Clauds…?"

The sorceress turned to face her brother, and Soren gave a yelp as he hopped back. Claudia's makeup was smeared, and she had bags under her eyes. "Who's there?!" She shouted as she brandished a lizard tail. She saw it was Soren and let out a sigh. "Uhg, Soren. Knock first." She frowned and went back to her work.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Soren asked as he approached, taking one last bite of his apple. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"No, I can't sleep or else _they _will come." Claudia replied, her eye twitching.

"Who's they?"

"The ones in the shadows," Claudia whispered. "I know they're there. They sneak in when I'm out, or when I'm asleep. They touch my things," Her eyes darted back and forth. "They mess with my spells. They're the reason why I can't fix the mirror. They want us stuck here…"

"Claudia, I think you should rest…" Soren said as he placed his apple core down on the table. "You're sounding crazy…"

"I am _not _crazy, Soren!" Claudia shouted as she stood to her feet and faced him. "All my formulas, all my calculations should be adding up and they _aren't. _Someone is keeping me from getting us home!"

Soren took a step back out of fear. He had never seen his sister act like this before. "Calm down sis! Just take a deep breath. You're just stressed, I get it. Why don't we go have some tea with Azula? I think we all could use a little break."

"I don't want tea with _Azula," _Claudia growled as she sat back down. She took a scalpel and began to bisect the lizard tail. "I don't want to be stuck in the Fire Nation any more. Did you not hear her yesterday? Burn everything to the ground? Is that what your little trip together was going to be about?"

Soren blinked as he remembered yesterday. He had heard Azula say those words, but in the heat of the moment, he had been caught up in his anger. "I… you don't know what she meant, Claudia."

"I can make an educated guess it was probably something bad," Claudia replied as she glared at Soren. "If Fire Lord Ozai can scar and banish his own son, I hate to see what he's going to do to his enemies when the comet arrives."

Soren did not know how to respond to that. His sister's logic was on point, but he would remain steadfast. "Well, I still believe in Azula," He replied after a moment. "I guess I'll go hang out with her then."

"Whatever," Claudia grumbled. "When the portal is fixed, we're leaving, no questions." She poured a green powder over the bisected lizard tail and observed as it bubbled. Soren glared back at her a moment, but he could not completely dismiss her words. Soren left the treasure room, and the siblings did not see each other again for the rest of the day. Tomorrow was the coronation, and Soren would be there to support his princess, soon to be Fire Lord, as best as he could.

* * *

The day of the coronation had come. Azula had been keeping herself busy with the preparations, much like the day before while Claudia still slaved over her spells, leaving Soren with little else to do other than wandering the palace as he had done so often in the early days of his stay.

He rounded a corner of the hall leading to the spa when a servant girl exited it. The girl hung her head in shame, avoiding eye contact with Soren as she passed him. Soren heard her let out a sniffle and a sob before going out of sight. Soren cocked his head curiously before entering the spa. There he found Azula, dressed in a robe with her hair down, being tended to by other female servants. She was seated in an ornate wooden chair with a large bowl of cherries on the floor next to her, her feet being scrubbed, her hair being combed, and her nails being filed.

"Ah, Soren, just who I wanted to see," Azula said softly with a smile. "I had to banish a servant for leaving a pit in my cherry."

"A… pit?" Soren asked, and it was easy for even him to figure out why that girl was crying. "That's… harsh."

"I can't be too careful, Soren," Azula responded sternly. "You don't want to risk me choking, do you? I can't tolerate any mistakes, nor take risks on the day of my coronation. I don't need to tell you how many enemies I have that would try to end me."

"I guess that's right…" Soren frowned, rubbing his neck uneasily. "You've got me to protect you though, babe."

"Do _not _call me _babe _in front of the servants" Azula snapped, making everyone flinch. "It's _Princess, _understood? I want you by my side at all times, understood? You've been slacking off as a Crownguard lately, and I need you to start acting like one."

"U-Understood, Princess Azula!" Soren said as he stood at attention. Azula smirked at him, and motioned to the bowl of cherries.

"That's better," She said. "Now, feed me, and be sure to check for pits."

Soren nodded, picking up the cherry bowl. He dutifully made sure each one was pit free before popping them into his girlfriend's mouth as she had her hair combed and feet scrubbed. At least she was acting like her old self again…

* * *

Claudia grimaced as she felt her stomach growl painfully. She had missed breakfast, and it was already past lunch time. Maybe she did need a break, or at least a snack to give her a boost. The sorceress stood up, stretched, and exited the treasure room to head for the palace kitchen. Perhaps she had been too hard on Soren, but he would come around eventually.

Claudia came to the main hallway leading to the throne room when she spotted a group of men, all wearing a green uniform with conical hats. They were in two lines led by one as they entered the throne room through the curtain. Claudia hid behind a thick pillar and watched them closely. When they were all inside, the sorceress snuck in behind them. What she saw gave her chills. At the throne sat Azula, surrounded by blue flames that cast an eerie glow throughout the area, and standing before her was Soren, donned in his armor and Fire Nation tabard, his sword propped in front of him like a cane, standing guard.

"You sent for us, Princess?" The leader asked as he and the others kneeled down. "Is everything all right?"

"Actually, everything's not all right," Azula replied scornfully. "Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh, a few minutes, I guess?" He answered, unsure.

"Five, to be precise," Azula corrected him. "In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way."

Soren frowned and briefly glanced back at his princess. She had never worried about assassins, mostly because she could have fought one off easily.

"My apologies, Princess." The man said.

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord?" Azula asked with a scowl. "With tardiness and disloyalty?"

"The Dai Li would never betray you." The leader replied defiantly.

"Dai Li?" Claudia whispered to herself from behind the pillar. Azula had mentioned them before in her retellings, but never said that she brought them back to the Fire Nation.

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me." Azula countered. There was a tense pause. Soren kept his posture, but this whole thing made him uncomfortable. A lot of things were making him uncomfortable lately.

"You're all banished!" Azula finally said, much to everyone's shock.

"But-" The Dai Li leader tried to say.

"_Good-byyyyye." _Azula interrupted flippantly. The Dai Li were stunned and confused. The leader gave Azula one last glare before getting up and walking back to the exit, followed by the others. "Please send in the next group on your way out." Azula added.

Claudia ducked back behind the pillar, and thought one of the Dai Li had spotted her. It did not seem to matter anymore though. Once they had all gone, Claudia quickly left behind them and let out a sigh. She just wanted some fruit tarts right now, and wasted no time getting to the kitchen.

"You had Dai Li here?" Soren asked Azula. "What for?"

"They were going to protect me during the Day of Black Sun," Azula answered. "But then I met you, so I had them protect the palace instead, among other things."

"Was getting rid of them a good idea?" Soren asked skeptically, earning him a nasty look from Azula. "I'm just saying, if they weren't loyal before, they're definitely not gonna be loyal now."

"Better I not take chances," Azula replied grimly. "I'll get rid of them before they could get close enough to betray me…"

* * *

Claudia chewed her pork dumpling vigorously as she walked back to the treasure room, a wooden box full of fruit tarts in her other hand. The siblings had taught the chef how to make their favorite Katolian desert, and while not quite as light and crispy as Barius', they were still delicious. Claudia had not realized just how hungry she was. It felt good to eat again. She entered into the room, but nearly dropped her food when she saw a man, the leader of the Dai Li, standing in front of her table, hands behind his back.

"Hello, Claudia," He said cryptically. "It's nice to meet you, face to face."

Claudia swallowed the rest of her dumpling and glared at the man. "You're one of the Dai Li. I thought you were supposed to be banished."

"We are," The agent answered softly. "But I thought I'd give you a little parting gift before I left." He took out from his sleeve a small, glass bottle filled with a dark, powdery substance. "This is the ashes of a wolfbat's wing. I think you'll find it quite helpful."

"I… I already tested wolfbat wing ashes…"

"No, you tested glider-snail membrane," The agent replied. "Easy to get the two mixed up. That's why I swapped them."

Claudia's eye went wide. "You're… you're the one who's been sabotaging me…" She reached into her satchel and pulled out her primal stone, gritting her teeth and she glared furiously at the Dai Li. "_Why?!"_

"Only following orders," The Dai Li said calmly. "We were told to, shall we say, _delay_ your research, and it seems we did a good job."

"Whose orders?"

"Who do you think?" The agent asked smugly as he stepped past Claudia. "She thought we would betray her. Well, now we're giving her a _real_ reason to banish us. Good luck with your spell." And with that, the Dai Li exited the room, never to return.

Claudia stood there in stunned silence, the primal stone in her hand crackling with energy. She bowed her head as it all sank in. The anger came slowly, rising from the pit of her stomach to spread through the rest of her being like a wildfire. How could she have been so naïve… _enough was enough_.

* * *

Soren watched as the royal guards were banished. That was worrisome. Even as powerful as Azula was, even as loyal as _he _was, the palace was severely lacking in security. It had been like this all afternoon. Group by group, Azula banished almost everyone from the palace. He wanted to say something, but Azula always brought up good points on why these people could not be trusted. Still, things were going too far. Maybe once the coronation was over, Azula would get better and they could unbanish everyone.

The princess leaned lethargically against one of the throne's posts, heavy shadows under her eyes. The more people she interviewed the more she came to realize how untrustworthy everyone was. How, at a moment's notice, they could all just turn on her. Things used to be so much simpler, when fear was enough to ensure obedience. Azula was tired, and stress was taking its toll. Soren was the only person she could really depend on. The princess and her Crownguard looked up when they heard footsteps. Lo and Li had entered the throne room.

"Azula, we heard what happened," Lo said.

"Why have you banished all your servants?" Li asked.

"All your Dai Li agents?"

"And the Imperial Firebenders?"

"None of them could be trusted," Azula responded from her spot, lounging casually with her arm propped on her knee. "Sooner or later they _all _would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did…"

Soren looked back to see Azula's eyes narrow painfully, and it made his heart ache. He should have known she was still hurt…

"Azula, we are concerned for you and your well-being." Lo and Li said in unison. That earned them a glare from the princess.

"My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he?" Azula asked as she stood up, turning her back to them. "He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord, but I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation History…"

"I'm sure you will," Lo responded. "But considering everything that's happened today…"

"Perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation." Li finished. Soren winced.

"_What?!" _Azula turned on them. "Which one of you just said that?" Lo and Li each pointed at the other, bemusing the princess. "What a _shame_. There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other." She leaned forward menacingly. "I order you to fight an Agni Kai!"

"But… we're not firebenders." The two old advisors said.

"All right, fine," Azula replied apathetically and pointed to Li. "Lo, you're banished," She said. "Li, you can stay."

Soren raised an eyebrow as he glanced between Azula and the old women, feeling just a tad confused. Lo and Li just looked at each other and shrugged before shuffling off. Azula sat back down and let out a sigh.

"Princess, I don't think your dad asked them to check on you," Soren said softly, trying not to incur her wrath. "I don't think your dad-"

"And what would you know of my father, Soren?" Azula asked spitefully. "You think I haven't noticed how disrespectful you act toward him? You should be grateful he allowed you, an alien, into our home."

"I…" Soren took a moment, and looked Azula in the eye. He did not flinch away though; he stood his ground as he faced Azula. "I don't like the way he treated _you_." Azula blinked in surprise, his words making her heart skip. Soren clenched his fist, thinking hard, trying to remember something. "He didn't have to yell at you, you're his daughter, he should have told you…"

"_**Azula!**_"

Soren and Azula turned their attention to the entrance. In walked Claudia, carrying her satchel, an intense fury in her eyes as she marched towards the throne.

"What is it?" Azula asked angrily. "How dare you come barging in here without permission."

"I came here to _thank _you actually," Claudia replied with unmasked sarcasm. "I want to thank you for banishing the Dai Li. They were _so grateful _for getting kicked out that they gave me the right ingredient I needed. Now I can fix the mirror."

"Wait, what?" Soren asked. Azula grit her teeth.

"Yes Soren," Claudia continued, her voice rising with every word. "See, the Dai Li were the ones messing with all my ingredients, because _Azula _ordered them to, so we would be stuck here!" Claudia bared her teeth as she stopped beside her brother. "I could have gotten us home a _month _ago! Isn't that right, _Princes?_"

Soren gasped, his mouth hanging wide open as he slowly turned back to look at the princess. "Azula…?"

Azula hung her head, silent for a long moment, before finally speaking. "…yes…"

"But… _why?"_

"…because why else?" Azula replied as she looked up at the siblings with a smirk. "I wanted control of you two. You were strong and powerful, and I wanted strong, powerful allies. I got you on my side, like any good ruler would." The princess let out a chuckle, causing Claudia to growl in anger. "I wasn't about to just let you leave whenever you wanted, but I did need to win you over, so I played the part of a generous host and befriended you."

"That… that's not true…" Soren whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, but it is, _Sore-bear," _Azula said mockingly. "I was using you from the very beginning. Do you _really _believe that I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, would ever fall for some stupid boy from a primitive kingdom?"

"_You're lying!_" Soren shouted.

"Don't act dumb!" Azula shouted back, the blue flames around her rising. "You're the one who's been lying! The both of you, all this time!"

"What are you talking about?" Claudia asked incredulously. "We've been nothing but honest with you."

"Quiet, witch!" Azula waved her hand and a plume of flame shot out over Claudia. Soren shouted and shielded his sister. Claudia ducked and took her primal stone out. She would let herself be pushed around by Azula any longer.

"_Aspiro!" _Claudia shouted as she stepped to the side and drew the sigil in the air. Soren had only a second to react before his sister sent a whirlwind in Azula's direction. Azula shielded her face with her arm as her blue flames were blown out, leaving the throne room in darkness.

Soren looked around, trying to see in the dimmed throne room. Suddenly, her heard a crackling, and looked up to see a blue light coming from the throne as Azula waved her hands, lightning trailing from her fingertips.

"_Fulminus."_

Soren looked behind him to see Claudia holding a ball of electricity in her other hand. Both girls stared each other down, ready to strike. Soren had to do something.

"Both you of _**stop!" **_Soren shouted as he moved between them.

"Why, afraid I'll fry your sister?" Azula asked mockingly, almost spitefully.

"Try it," Claudia retorted. "Try and burn me to the ground like you were going to do to _an entire continent. _You think I wasn't prepared for your lightning? See what happens when you shoot it at my primal stone, it should be _fascinating_."

"Enough!" Soren shouted once more. "No one is shooting any lightning at anyone!"

Azula paused, and she slowly dropped her arms. Taking in a deep breath, the princess exhaled and the flames around her reignited. "Nothing has changed, has it?" Azula asked coldly. "Still protecting your little sister from the evil monster, aren't you? I know exactly why you two came through the mirror in the first place, to trick me into trusting you, and once my guard was down, you'd overthrow me. Well sorry, but I was one step ahead of you, _Katolian._"

"Azula, I don't understand," Soren pleaded. "What are you talking about? We came through by accident. We never knew anything about the Fire Nation or this world."

"Still pretending to be ignorant? You think me for a fool?" Azula responded haughtily. "Fine, then why don't I refresh your _memory_. It all happened eight years ago…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally getting to write more juicy stuff after what's felt like filler, and next chapter we get to see what really happened. I'm currently off from work thanks to the pandemic, so I'm trying to make the most of my time and get more writing done. I referred to the junior novelization of Sozin's Comet a lot to get into Azula's head and emotional state, and I'll do the same for the rest of the finale parts.

I hope that I was able to really drive the emotional impact here that I've been trying to build up to, and that this didn't feel too rushed or out of character. I considered doing a full blown fight between Azula and Claudia, but the chapter was going on long enough and I think it would be unnecessary. In any case, please let me know your thoughts, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner than later.


	19. The Revelation

**The Revelation**

* * *

"It all happened eight years ago," Azula began to explain. "When I was a child, I stumbled through that mirror and into Katolis."

"You…you what?" Soren asked, stunned.

"And while I was there, I met you, Soren," The princess turned her gaze to the boy, and the two locked eyes. "We became… _friends… _and I used to come see you any chance I could. You gave me _this._" Azula took a white handkerchief out from her pocket and threw it to Soren. He caught it, unfolded it, and examined the little black "S" embroidered at the corner.

"This is mine…" Soren whispered as he recognized the piece of cloth. "I…" Soren's eyes slowly widened as his mind was refilled.

"Soren?" Claudia asked with concern as she reached out for her brother. Soren began to clutch his head, his breath quickening as, all at once, the memories of the past came rushing back to him. The library, the mirror, the games of pretend and hide-and-seek, all came spilling out as if from an unlocked door deep within his mind.

"I remember!" He looked to Claudia, his face a portrait of shock and disbelief. "Azula came to Katolis. We tried to keep the mirror portal a secret."

"Which didn't last long," Azula interjected coldly as she sat back down. "Children are terrible at keeping secrets. Our parents found out and it caused quite the commotion at first, but it all worked out, or at least it _should have…"_

"What happened?" Claudia asked apprehensively. This was a lot for her to take in.

"Our fathers proposed diplomacy," Azula answered. "My family would come visit Katolis as an act of good will. Do you remember _that?"_

"I…" Claudia began to say, and slowly her mind was opened, just like Soren's. She remembered meeting Azula and Zuko's mother, Ursa, and showing off the spell she had learned. "I do remember…" Memories that had become lost and severed from the rest of her consciousness were now being reconnected.

"But do either of you remember _everything?" _Azula asked scornfully. "Do you remember what happened when _your _family were guests here in _my _home?"

Soren and Claudia both looked at each other in confusion. "…something bad happened…" Soren said quietly. He knew that much.

"And the mirror broke…" Claudia responded. "I thought we broke it by accident when we were playing as kids, but… that's not what really happened, is it?"

"_Very _astute," Azula said with ample sarcasm. "But let me tell you _exactly_ what happened…"

* * *

_7 years ago…in the kingdom of Katolis…_

"Are you two ready?" Viren asked as he straightened little Claudia's hair. "This is a very important diplomatic mission, and you two need to be on your _best_ behavior."

"We will, dad." Soren said as he tugged at his vest's clasp.

"I mean it, Soren," Viren responded as he slung a satchel over his shoulder. "No rough housing, no running indoors, and _no _explosions." He gave Claudia a hard look, but the little girl just grinned back innocently. "These firebenders are strict people with little tolerance for those who get out of line. Probably a necessity for a country full of human torches."

The three of them stood in Viren's study, on the top level of the second tower of the castle. Before them was the tall mirror which led to the Fire Nation. Two Crownguards stood at the ready on either side. There was a knock at the door, and Viren turned to see King Harrow enter.

"Viren, I'm glad I caught you," Harrow said with a smile. "Just wanted to wish you luck."

"Ah, your majesty," Viren gave a polite bow to the king. "Thank you. If all goes well, we can establish an alliance. I believe that the Fire Nation could provide Katolis with valuable knowledge, among other things."

"Indeed," Harrow nodded. "Just remember to be charming. An alliance can't be formed through trading valuables alone."

"With all due respect, King Harrow," Viren said. "I don't think the Fire Nation royalty is quite as warm as our neighbors, as ironic as that sounds."

As the two adults talked, Soren let out a sigh and shifted from foot to foot impatiently. "Come on, I wanted to see Azula already…"

"Oooh, someone's got a crush!" Claudia teased and prodded Soren's cheek.

"No, I don't," Soren batted her finger away, and his little sister made kissy faces at him. "She's just really cool and fun, that's all."

"That's exactly what someone with a crush would say." Claudia giggled. Soren just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough dawdling," Viren said as he ushered his children to the mirror. "We don't want to keep our hosts waiting." The three of them faced the mirror, took a breath, and stepped through the glass.

"Good luck." Harrow said with a wave and a smile as they disappeared. "_Amazing, such a wonder…_" The mirror truly was remarkable. "_If only you were here to see it, Sarai…"_

Viren, Soren, and Claudia felt a cold chill pass over them, and then found themselves face to face with Prince Ozai in the Royal Palace's treasure room. Ursa stood behind him, and by her side was Zuko and Azula. Ozai smirked at Viren and gestured openly.

"Lord Viren," Ozai welcomed them. "Welcome to the Fire Nation."

"We're glad to have you," Ursa said warmly. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Good to see you again, Prince Ozai, Princess Ursa." Viren replied. "I hope this day finds you well."

"It has," Ozai replied, and noticed the two children. "I see you brought your… offspring."

"Well, you did bring yours, so I thought it only fair," Viren said as he stepped forward, his silver staff tapping on the floor. "A gesture of good faith."

Ozai and Viren shook hands. Soren peered over at Azula, and the two children smiled at one another with the faintest of blushes. Zuko, meanwhile looked bored and restless as his mother rested her hand on his shoulder.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, should be ready to see you soon," Ozai said as he motioned for Viren to follow him. "I'll show you to the throne room."

The group left the treasure room and proceeded down the hallways. Viren eyed the walls closely, noting the tapestries of some past Fire Lords and the architecture.

"Fascinating," The archmage whispered. "I'd almost say this place looked elvish."

"You've mentioned those before," Ozai responded. "What exactly are they?"

"A race of magical beings, and the enemies of humanity," Viren answered grimly. "I'm hoping our potential alliance can aid in Katolis' defense against them…"

The group and the accompanying guards came to a halt in front of a doorway covered by a curtain with the Fire Nation sigil. In front of it stood two men talking to each other, both dressed in black armor, one a portly fellow with a hairy face and balding head, the other a young man. Zuko's eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed with a bright smile. "Lu Ten!"

"Nephew!" General Iroh said jovially as he greeted Zuko. "Hello everyone. Lu Ten and I just got back from our last excursion, and we heard about our new guests."

"General Iroh, Lu Ten, it's lovely to see you back safely." Ursa said with a smile and a slight bow.

"It's nice to see you too, Aunt Ursa," Lu Ten replied and bowed back. He knelt down next to Zuko and smirked as he measured his height. "You've gotten taller, little cousin."

"Uncle…" Azula sneered. Soren quirked an eyebrow.

"The old guy is your uncle?" Soren asked. "Who's the other one?"

"My cousin, Lu Ten," Azula answered. "Lu Ten's okay, but Uncle is just a kook, no matter what anyone tells you."

"Viren, this is my brother, Iroh," Ozai grumbled begrudgingly. "Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and a top general… Iroh, this is Lord Viren from Katolis. He and I have been corresponding to broker an alliance."

"It's a pleasure, General Iroh." Viren said with a bow, which made Iroh chuckle.

"Please, no need to be so formal with me," Iroh said and gave a bow back. "So, you're one of the people beyond the mirror?" The general eyed Viren up and down, noting severe height difference between them. "Very interesting, I've traveled all over this World, and I can't say I've ever seen someone like you."

"Ah, thank you?" Viren said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Azula," Lu Ten said as turned to his younger cousin. "Who are these two?"

"Hello, cousin Lu Ten," Azula responded with a polite little bow. "These are Soren and Claudia."

"I'm glad to see you making new friends," Lu Ten smiled warmly. "Don't let her get you into any trouble now." He grinned and chuckled at Soren and Claudia as he stood back up.

"Prince Ozai," A guard came out from the throne room, parting the curtain. "Fire Lord Azulon will see you now."

Claudia stared at the doorway and immediately felt an ominous foreboding, clutching her father's leg. He gently patted her head.

"It'll be alright," Viren said. "Soren will look after you while I'm busy." He smiled at his daughter, and Claudia nodded before taking Soren's hand in hers. The guards parted the curtain, and Ozai led Viren into the throne room, a glimpse of red fire glowing from within.

"Come on Claudia," Soren said as the rest of them followed the two inside. "Dad's got this."

All of them entered into the Fire Lord's throne room. At the back sat a reedy old man, with long white hair and mustache, dressed in regal red robes with a golden crown pin in his hair. He clasped his hands in front of him and glared with unkind eyes.

"Father," Ozai said and took a knee. Everyone else followed suit, bowing and kneeling to the floor. "May I present to you the Archmage Lord Viren of Katolis." The prince gestured, and Viren stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Fire Lord Azulon," Viren began. "It is an honor to be in your presence and your guest." He looked to see Azulon's expression remained static. The Fire Lord let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"As it should be," Azulon replied, his voice cold and raspy. "No citizen of another nation or kingdom has had such an honor for almost a century."

"Then I am doubly honored." Viren added.

"I did not allow you into my presence for mere flatteries," Azulon said curtly. "Prince Ozai tells me that Katolis can offer the Fire Nation great power, but I have yet to find a weapon more powerful than the raw rage of fire." The flames around Azulon grew. Soren and Claudia shrunk back in fear, but Zuko and Azula were more hardened.

"Yes, I've been very impressed by the firebending I've seen," Viren said as he reached into the satchel he brought with him. "And I have no doubt that it will win you the war you're waging, but you can always win it _faster, _more _efficiently, _with fewer losses." Viren pulled out a glass ball from his satchel. Azulon squinted his eyes as he observed the small storm trapped inside.

"With this bauble?" Azulon asked.

"Yes, with this Primal Stone, containing the power of the sky and storm," Viren replied. "We humans in Xadia lack the natural talents for controlling the elements, but we do have ways."

Viren turned to the side to let the rest of his audience see as he drew a glowing sigil on thin air with his staff. The Royals gazed in wonder, while Claudia and Soren just smiled proudly at their father.

"_Aspiro…frigis…" _The mage took a deep breath, and blew out slowly. A cold wind wafted through the throne room, and to everyone's astonishment, snowflakes began to form in the air, falling around them. Iroh and Lu Ten laughed as snow got caught in their hair and beards, and Zuko let one flake land on his tongue. Even Azulon's eyes widened when some cold white powder drifted towards him, but it quickly evaporated in his fire.

"You can control the other elements." Azulon observed.

"And with Dark Magic, _we _can do much more…" Viren placed the primal stone back into his satchel, and then pulled out a red candle. The mage pinched the wick, and a small spark from his fingers lit it. Reaching into his satchel once more, Viren took out a small vial. He popped the cork off and carefully sprinkled its contents onto the candle flame, turning it from orange to purple. "_**Niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa."**_

The audience watched carefully as Viren blew out the candle, his eye glowing purple before turning black. Dark smoke billowed forth, and they gasped as the smoke took shape into a large, hulking creature, a banther, its eyes and mouth glowing as it growled. The smoke monster lumbered towards the Fire Lord, each step it took shaking the ground.

Azula felt her pulse quicken at the sight of it, and she instinctively reached out to grab someone's hand. The princess thought she had taken Soren's, but instead found her mother's. Ursa squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly, and for once, Azula was actually glad to have her there.

Azulon continued to keep his composure. At first, he thought the creature to be just an illusion, but he could not deny the small quakes felt as it walked, nor the sound of its claws as they scraped the floor. The smoke banther reared up and roared, and everyone could feel the sound reverberate in their chests, before Viren waved his hand and the creature dissipated.

"Hmm… you have my attention, Lord Viren," Azulon said as he placed his hands at his knees. "But I doubt you would give us this power freely. What do you want in return?"

Viren could not help smirking. "Fire Lord Azulon, what I want is your technology," The mage answered. "In exchange for teaching the Fire Nation magic, all we request in return are instructions on how to build the advanced machinery you currently possess. That way, we will both have one more advantage over our enemies."

The Fire Lord steepled his fingers, contemplating Viren's offer. Azulon had known only war for his entire life, a war lasting for nearly a century. The comet was only seven years away, but it would only strengthen their firebenders for less than a day. This dark magic could be the key to securing the Fire Nation's supremacy, _permanently_.

"Your magic is really that powerful?" Azulon asked.

"Indeed, so powerful that we humans became a threat to even the dragons when we learned Dark Magic," Viren answered. "With the creatures you have in this world, combined with human ingenuity, the possibilities are near limitless."

Ozai stared intently between his father and Viren. If they could make this agreement happen, that would further increase his clout in the royal court, and bring him one step closer to his true goal. Prince Ozai would be seen as the arbiter of a new age of magic for the Fire Nation.

Azulon thought for a long moment before coming to a decision. "I would not waste an opportunity to strengthen the Fire Nation," The Fire Lord said. "Sending some schematics to Katolis is a paltry price, and you are no threat behind the mirror."

"Then, do we have an agreement, your majesty?" Viren asked apprehensively.

"What you have is my permission to conduct business," Azulon answered. "I will let Prince Ozai handle the details. You are dismissed."

Viren and Ozai both let out a sigh of relief. It seemed they had managed to get through to the notoriously hard-to-impress Fire Lord. They all stood and bowed before Azulon before exiting the throne room, back into the more welcoming light.

"That could have gone better." Viren said as he wiped his brow.

"Believe me, it couldn't." Ozai replied. "But it was a success, and that's what matters."

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't we treat our guests to some royal Fire Nation cuisine?" Iroh suggested. "If we're going to be allies, we should do a cultural exchange. Tell me Lord Viren, what is Katolian tea like?"

In just a short amount of time, Viren and his children found themselves inside a large dining hall. There was a long table where the adults sat, and a smaller one which the kids were sent to. Viren kept his staff under the table as he got himself comfortable on the floor mat.

"I see that Fire Lord Azulon isn't joining us," Viren observed. "Is he alright?"

"Grandfather likes to dine alone," Lu Ten replied. "Don't worry, he hasn't had a meal with us in years, it's nothing personal."

Utensils were laid out for everyone, including a flat-bottomed soup spoon and a pair of chopsticks. Viren had encountered such tools in his travels to other kingdoms, but they were uncommon in Katolis.

"How am I supposed to use these?" Soren whispered to Azula as he fumbled with his chopsticks.

"You just hold them between your fingers like this." Azula demonstrated expertly. It did little to help, but Soren did his best. He could always just shovel the food into the spoon.

"What do you use to eat with?" Zuko asked.

"We use forks," Claudia answered. "They're like little tridents you stab your food with. The adults get to eat with knives too."

"Really?" Zuko asked. "Our chefs cut all our food for us here."

Steaming bowls, plates, and baskets of food were set out before the guests. The Katolians carefully tasted the strange, new dishes, marveling at the flavor and spice.

"Prince Ozai, you haven't forgotten our other agreement, right?" Viren asked softly and sipped some jasmine tea.

"Consider it a condition of our alliance," Ozai whispered back. "Azula will be your first exchange student… and you can conduct your _experiment…_"

Azula's ears perked at the sound of her name. Her father and Soren's father were talking about her, but what did they mean by experiment?

"And does the Fire Lord know of this condition?" Viren asked.

"My father cares little for such details," Ozai replied. "But I advise you to keep such matters confidential."

More courses were served until they reached dessert. Soren had been hoping for ice cream, but the egg tarts were quite delicious in their own right. Azula nudged him in the ribs once they cleaned their plates.

"Hey, the grownups are all talking about boring stuff," The little princess whispered. "Let's go have some real fun!"

Soren and Claudia both grinned and nodded to Azula. Zuko just frowned disapprovingly at his sister.

"You're up to something." The prince said, but Azula just grabbed him by the hand.

"Just come on, Zuzu."

While the adults were all busy with their discussions of wars and magic and dragons, the four children slipped out the door. The guards knew not to bother Azula so long as she did not go where she was not allowed. This time, she was taking her friends to the throne room, now empty and dim. They went through the curtain and looked around the area.

"This place is still spooky…" Soren said uncomfortably. "It's nothing like back home. King Harrow sits on a big, comfy chair."

"It's not that comfy." Claudia chimed in, having sat in it once before when no one was looking.

"I bet it doesn't have a big wall of fire." Zuko said.

"That way no one can sneak up on you and stab you in the back!" Azula commented with a devilish grin. "We think of everything here."

"Hmm, it's really hard to see," Claudia squinted, and an idea popped into her head. She tapped her nose and reached into her pocket.

"What'cha got, Clauds?" Soren asked.

"Dad taught me a new spell that's perfect for this… here it is!" Claudia pulled out a little glass bottle emanating a tiny orange glow. The other children came closer to get a look, and reeled back when they saw a spider scurrying inside, a glowing orange mark on its back.

"You keep spiders in your pocket?!" Zuko asked in disgust.

"It's an emberback spider," Claudia specified. "And you can do _this _with them!" The girl opened the bottle and let the spider crawl over her hand. She smiled brightly at the little arachnid for a moment… before clenching her fist around it, squashing the poor thing. Its essence oozed out from between her fingers, and Claudia's eyes began to glow. "_**Semalf gnippiks gnipael!"**_

The orange slime ignited into a flame around Claudia's hand. She waved it towards a torch on a nearby pillar, and the flame leapt towards it. The torch was ignited, and the fire jumped to the next pillar. Soren, Zuko, and Azula watched as, one by one, the torches were all lit, and the throne room was illuminated once more, minus the wall of fire.

"Coooool….." Soren whispered in awe.

"Big deal," Azula scoffed. "Lighting torches is for babies, even _Zuko _can do that."

"You're the baby," Zuko retorted. "My firebending is still better than yours."

"Well it won't be for long," Azula said. "You want to see something really _cool, _then watch this…."

* * *

"Where are the children?" Ursa asked when she noticed her son and daughter were missing from their table. "_Ozai."_

"What?" Prince Ozai asked in annoyance as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. They had mostly finished their food and had become wrapped in their talks.

"The children are missing," Ursa said sternly. "They must have snuck away."

"They're gone?" Viren asked and looked over to see both his kids were also absent. "Oh no…" The mage rubbed his temples as he feared what mischief they might be up to.

"I'm sure they're fine," Ozai said with a wave of his hand. "What trouble could they get into?"

"You don't know _my _children." Viren said as he grabbed his staff and stood up. "That was an exquisite dinner. My compliments to the chef."

"I remember when you were their age," Iroh said as he gave Lu Ten a slap on the back. "Couldn't take my eyes off you for _one second_ without you running off to explore."

"Alright, enough Dad," Lu Ten chuckled as he stood. "Let's go round up some kids."

* * *

Azula took a stance, inhaled deeply, and extended her arm. A thin jet of orange flame shot out into the air. She then kicked her short leg out, and a puff of fire plumed in front. Soren and Claudia watched the princess with fascination, but Zuko only crossed his arms. It was a beginners' firebending form that he had already learned. Still, it was a little disconcerting that Azula had already perfected the movements so quickly.

Azula swept her arm to the side and made a small, blazing wave. Her fire did not travel far, but the other children could still feel the heat. Azula had shown Soren a bit of what she could do before, but this was his first taste of what real firebending was all about. He was mesmerized by the girl dancing with the flames. Claudia was just as enchanted. There was so much more control than the magic she had seen. No tools, no ingredients, no incantations, just instantaneous, sybcronized movement and action.

A jet of fire came dangerously close between Soren and Claudia. They each instinctively took a step away, furthering the distance between them.

"Hey!" Claudia squeaked as she stumbled and fell on her butt. "Watch where you're aiming."

"What's wrong, Claudia?" Azula asked with a wicked smirk as she continued her form. "I thought you liked playing with fire." The princess hopped in the air and did a roundhouse kick, sending an arc of flame over Claudia. She covered her head and shrank back, whimpering.

"Cut it out, Azula." Zuko protested, but he was not brave enough to get close to his sister while she was tossing fire around.

"What? We're only playing," Azula laughed and bent the flames into a ring that surrounded the Katolian girl. "She's fine, see?"

"Azula…" Soren growled as he looked on. Azula tightened the ring of fire around Claudia, and the girl pulled her knees to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Soren felt his chest tighten, his muscles tense. "Stop…"

"Why? We're just getting to the _good _part." Azula taunted and her grin grew wider. The flames were almost touching Claudia now. Azula stepped closer to her and added more fire to the small, scorching circle, the flames rising ever higher and hotter until it was unbearable.

"_DAD!" _Claudia shrieked and began to sob, fearing for her life. Even that did not stop Azula, the flames reflected in her wide eyes as she watched Claudia squirm in her clutches.

"Azula, _**stop!" **_Soren shouted as he ran at the princess, fury in his voice.

Azula turned her head and only had a moment before she felt Soren's hands collide with her chest. In an instant, she felt herself being shoved roughly to the ground and landed with a hard thud. The princess blinked in shock and surprise as she looked up at Soren. She had never seen the boy look so angry… looking so intensely displeased with _her. _They each stared at one another, silent save for their heavy breathing.

The ring of fire around Claudia extinguished, and she looked up to see her brother standing over the princess. She felt a moment of relief, but quickly realized that things were about to get worse. A low whine began to escape from Azula's throat as her face began to scrunch. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes before sliding down her cheeks.

Soren snapped back to his senses and saw what he had done. At once, his expression softened. "Azula-"

The princess quickly stood up and ran for the exit, letting out a choked sob as more tears fell. Soren, Zuko, and Claudia watched as she ran through the curtain, and right past Lord Viren. The mage furrowed his brow as Azula darted past not only him, but her mother and father as well.

"Azula!" Ursa shouted with concern as her daughter ran down the halls and turned a corner. She followed after, but Azula was small and quick, and the palace was large.

"What happened?" Viren asked as he walked over to his children. He could see the scorch marks on the floor around Claudia. The mage knelt down beside her, and the little girl hugged her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Azula was firebending and scared Claudia," Zuko answered frantically, visibly scared and shaken. "And then Soren pushed her down to get her to stop."

"She _what…?" _Ozai asked, teeth tightly clenched as he seethed. He had expected better from her. The prince turned and immediately followed after Azula down the hall, intent on finding her and _disciplining her. _

"Is that true Soren?" Viren asked, but Soren would not reply. He just stared at the curtain. "Answer me, boy."

Soren grit his teeth and ran out of the throne room. He had to find his friend, and he had to make things right. Azula had frightened Claudia. He had to protect his sister, but he had not meant to hurt Azula… Soren just had to make sure she would be alright.

The boy ran where he thought Azula had gone, but he knew so little of the palace. He tried his best to go where things looked familiar, and hoped he would run into her. It was the second time he had seen Azula cry, and it was _his _fault this time. Soren had to apologize. He did not want to lose his friend.

After several minutes of running, Soren came to a familiar doorway, the one to the treasure room. It was left unguarded, the sentries having apparently been dismissed. The door was, however, left slightly ajar. Someone was inside. Soren carefully pushed the door open just wide enough to peer in. There, he saw Azula, standing with her hands clasped and her head hung before her father Ozai, who scowled down at her. The great mirror portal was off to the side, reflecting them and the rest of the room.

"What were you _thinking?" _Ozai hissed at his daughter. "Do you realize how important this alliance is to me?"

"I'm s-sorry, father," Azula managed to blurt out through his sobs, her tears dripping on the floor. "I just wanted to have some fun-"

"Your _fun _will cost _my _reputation!" Ozai barked and Azula flinched with a whimper. "Your actions reflect on me, and I can't have you terrifying the Lord's children!"

"I won't do it again," Azula tried so hard not to cry as she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. "I'll be good, I promise."

"And stop _crying!" _Ozai snarled with a violent wave of his arm. "I'm not raising you to be just another sniveling brat. You'll _not _be a weakling, you _will _show discipline, no matter what measures I have to take!"

Time seemed to slow down as Ozai raised his hand. Azula opened her eyes and tilted her head up to see her father glaring at her. She knew her punishment was coming, and in her mind, she must have deserved it if her father thought so. The princess had disappointed him, despite all she had done to be his perfect daughter. One slip in judgement was all it took.

Soren's heart was beating a mile a minute. Just like before, he could not stop himself. The boy pushed the door open and bolted for Ozai, with much more speed and force than he had ever mustered.

Prince Ozai halted himself as he saw Soren enter, and watched with confusion just before the boy threw himself at the larger man. Soren bashed his head against Ozai's side, making the prince stumbled to the side and nearly off balance. Soren bounced off, falling to the ground, his head spinning from the impact. Azula let out a gasp as she stared at her friend, utterly stunned that he had dared to attack her _father_… just to protect her.

Ozai was, physically, virtually unharmed, but he was just as shocked at his daughter. He gazed down at Viren's son in disbelief.

"You… how _dare you," _Ozai said with bewilderment. "You little cretin, _how dare you attack ME!?" _

Soren tried to crawl away, but Ozai was already on him. The prince snatched Soren by the collar and lifted him off his feet, bringing him face to face. Soren looked into Ozai's eyes and could see the sheer indignant rage in them. The boy began to gasp in panic.

"Father…" Azula pleaded weakly. "_Dad, _please, **no!**_"_

"You want to protect her?" Ozai growled. "Then are you brave enough to take her punishment in her place?" Ozai let one hand go and raised it behind him, a small flame igniting in his palm. "Watch closely Azula. I'm going to teach you the most important lesson you'll learn." Soren grasped at Ozai's arm, trying to pull himself free, but his futile efforts only made Ozai grin. "See that? That's _fear_, and it's the _only_ reliable way to control others."

Azula watched in horror at what was unfolding. Her father was going to burn Soren for standing up for her. She had gotten him into this, why did she have to scare Claudia? What was this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched her friend cower? Is this what having friends would lead to?

Ozai tensed his muscles, and his arm began to move. Soren braced for the worst, shutting his eyes… but nothing came. The boy opened them to find a hand gripped tightly around Ozai's wrist. His eyes went to the arm attached, then to the shoulder, and he found his father, staring coldly eye to eye with the prince.

"Put. Him. Down." Viren commanded. Ozai had to tilt his head up to look the mage in the face, and for once he felt small. Ozai slowly lowered Soren back to the floor, and the boy saw Claudia by Viren's side. Soren went to his sister and they shared a hug.

"Are you okay, Sore-bear?" Claudia asked nervously.

"Mmm hmm." Soren nodded. He looked over at Azula to see how she was. The princess' eyes were wet but she managed a small, meek smile, glad Soren had escaped her father's wrath.

"Azula!" Ursa exclaimed as she and Zuko entered the treasure room. She rushed to her daughter and knelt down to wrap her arms around her little girl. Azula hugged her back, just wanting the ordeal to be over.

Ozai glared daggers at Viren, but his resentment only grew when he caught sight of a tall, robed figure standing in the doorway. There was Fire Lord Azulon, flanked by Iroh and Lu Ten, observing them all with a steely gaze, silently judging his youngest son. No words were needed. Ozai knew exactly what his father was thinking. Azulon left with his son and grandson, and Ozai yanked his hand out of Viren's grasp.

"I think this visit has lasted long enough," Viren said calmly as he lead Soren and Claudia towards the mirror, taking his son by the hand. "Goodnight, Princess Ursa."

Azula looked up from her mother's embrace just in time to see the mage step through the mirror, with Soren and Claudia right behind him. Soren looked back at her, into her golden-amber eyes, full of regret and sadness. He did not want to leave her like this. He did not want to say goodbye, not yet, but Viren pulled him through and back into Katolis.

Ursa picked Azula up and turned to her husband. "Ozai," She said softly, but with an undeniably menacing tone. "What were you doing…?"

Ozai did not answer. He did not turn to look, his gaze fixed on the mirror, on his own reflection. Zuko watched with unease. It was not the first time he had seen his father become cross, but this was different. The boy knew better than to speak up. It would be better to not bother Ozai…but Ozai's anger would not recede so easily this time. Someone was going to pay.

Ozai raised both hands, the first two fingers pointed, and electricity crackled around them.

"Ozai, Ozai _stop!" _Ursa shouted, but he would not listen. The prince waved both arms in a circular motion, lightning trailing from his fingertips as he sliced apart the positive and negative energies surrounding him. He thrust his fingers at the mirror, and a bolt of lightning shot through the looking glass, electrifying it.

On the other side, Viren felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He and his children were in immediate danger. The mage took out his primal stone and turned just as the bolt of lightning burst from the glass. It struck the primal stone, and the orb surged with power.

Viren screamed as he felt the electricity course through his body. Soren and Claudia shrank back in fear, watching helplessly as lightning danced and crackled around their father. Viren grit his teeth and raised his staff to draw a sigil.

"F... FULMINIS!" Viren shouted. The electricity concentrated into the staff's head, and Viren pointed it back at the mirror. The lightning was redirected back and struck the glass, causing it to ripple violently on both sides. The Fire Nation royals on the other side of the mirror watched as electricity arced through the frame, before the glass shattered into a hundred fragments.

A great wave of cosmic energy expanded swiftly from the mirror, covering both Katolis Castle and the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Ursa shielded her children from it, but the wave did them no harm. When it passed, they all looked around the room in confusion.

"What… what am I…" Ozai began to whisper. He stared at the broken mirror and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "…who did this?"

* * *

"What happened?" Viren asked sternly as he stared at the mirror. "I told you not to play in this room!"

"Huh?" Soren responded in confusion, not even knowing why he was here.

"I… I don't know…" Claudia began to say, just as clueless as her brother.

"This was a priceless artifact!" Viren shouted, fuming with frustration. "And now because of your carelessness, its secrets are lost."

* * *

Azula blinked, and realized her face was wet. Had she been crying? She looked up at her father, and then the mirror. Ozai glowered at her and Zuko, and it seemed as though his children were the ones who had shattered the looking glass.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Ursa spoke up in defense. Somehow, she knew this was not their fault. Her husband scoffed and went to exit the treasure room.

"I have no time for this," The prince said. "It was a useless, ugly piece of filth anyway. No one will care."

Ozai left, leaving his wife and kids behind. Azula sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Why did she feel this way? Her father was right, it was just a creepy old mirror. Why should she care if it was broken? Why did seeing it shattered make her feel so lonely all of a sudden… Azula's thoughts were interrupted as her mother gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright Azula," Ursa whispered. "I'm here…"

* * *

"…No one remembered a thing," Azula said softly. "We all went about like Katolis never even existed…" Azula grit her teeth and stared down at Soren and Claudia. "Your father… he cast a spell to wipe our memories."

"No," Claudia protested. "That's not what happened. None of us remembered the Fire Nation."

"You expect me to believe that?" Azula replied. "You're telling me that there isn't some kind of amnesia spell? I know you have all kinds of tricks Claudia. Viren wiped my family's memories, then waited for the perfect time to send you back."

"Azula, that's _crazy," _Soren said, his frustration rising. "We lost our memories too!"

"You and your father planned this!" Azula yelled and her fire rose. "You spied on the Fire Nation through the mirror, your father sent you to gain our trust, and you've been waiting for the perfect time to overthrow the Fire Nation!" The princess burst into laughter. "Allies? What a joke! The Fire Nation has no allies. It conquers, or it destroys."

"You don't mean that!" Soren shouted back. He refused to believe what his princess was saying. "You told me the Fire Nation was trying to save the world…"

"I told you what I needed to in order to get you on my side," Azula replied coldly. "The Fire Nation _will _save the world by taking control of it through fear, and all those who oppose our order and cling to hope will be destroyed. My father is seeing to that."

Soren stared at Azula in horror. It had finally sunk in. They really were going to burn everything to the ground. The Crownguard felt ill as he lowered his gaze. It was all a lie. Azula had lied to him the whole time. "You used me…"

"I don't need you two anymore," Azula hissed. "You're too dangerous, and I have no reason to trust you. Claudia… you want to go home so badly, then do so. Fix your precious mirror, take all of your possessions, and go back through the portal to where you came. I hereby banish you both." Azula stood from her throne. Soren looked up, his eyes full of pain, confusion, and anger, while Azula's were uncaring and compassionless.

"I _never _want to see you again." She whispered. "_Ever."_

* * *

Author's Note

And so the biggest secret of this story has been revealed. If you're confused about the memory loss, don't worry, that will get explained later. I'll just say for now that certain things can restore someone's memory, either by just explaining what happened like in this chapter, or if a two people are reconnected, like what happened to Azula in chapter 9. The world you're in also matters, but I can't go into too much detail yet. Yes, I've had this planned since before I even started writing. I've got the timeline all mapped out.

This roller coaster is still ramping up, so buckle in and get ready for the next chapter.


	20. The White Knight

I don't normally do this, but for this chapter and the next, I'll be recommending some music to listen to. For this one, the track is called "Death and Republic" from the Guilty Gear OST, specifically the Raw Guitar cover by S.S.H. I won't spoil the scene, but it's at the very end. You'll know when you get to it. Please enjoy, this chapter was emotionally draining.

* * *

**The White Knight**

* * *

Soren held the black and red tabard in front of him, feeling the durable fabric between his thumbs and fingers, his expression downcast as he took one last look at the Fire Nation emblem on the front. The boy sighed as he folded it along with the matching cape. Soren placed the garments on the bed and changed into his Crownguard tabard. He donned his armor and fixed his old cape under the shoulder, then tied his sword and sheath to his belt.

The Crownguard had not brought much else with him when the mirror sucked him and Claudia up. The only new thing he was bringing back was his old handkerchief, the one he had given Azula. It would be the only reminder of his time in the Fire Nation. He did not want to bring anything else, not now, not that he knew he had been helping the wrong side.

What if Soren and Claudia had not been there on the day of the eclipse? Would the Avatar have found and defeated the Fire Lord then? Would they have defeated the Fire Nation and ended the war? Was it their fault that Ozai was about to rain fire over the land?

Would Azula have been captured? Would she be dead? It pained Soren to think of the possibilities, and he did not know whether he should care anymore. The princess had lied and used him and his sister. She did not deserve all the devotion he had given her. He had risked his life just trying to fight by Azula's side. Soren felt like such an idiot.

Soren exited his room and began to slowly march to the treasure room. There, his sister would soon finish preparing the spell that would fix the mirror and allow them to finally return home, and never come back to this terrible world.

He rounded a corner and was quite surprised to find Lo skulking about the hallway… or was it Li? The two old twins were so alike he could never tell who was who. What was odd though was that she was all alone. Soren cleared his throat to get her attention. The woman gave a short, started yelp as she was snapped to attention, but sighed with relief to see who it was.

"Don't scare me like that," She said. "I don't want to be banished a second time."

"Wait, are you Lo or Li?" Soren asked in confusion. The woman checked to see if anyone was listening before leaning in to whisper.

"I'm Lo," She replied. "But if anyone asks, I'm Li. We figured we could both stick around a bit longer, so long as we stay separated. No one ever bothers to try and tell us apart anyway…"

"Okaaay…" Soren said. He noticed how crestfallen Lo seemed. The elderly advisor had been complicit in helping the Fire Nation, so Soren figured he _should _be angry with her. He figured he should be angry with _anyone _still loyal to the Fire Nation, but Soren just could not muster any real resentment. "Why don't you both just leave? Why stay?"

Lo looked down at the floor thoughtfully, smiling sadly, her skin folding into a dozen more wrinkles on her face. "You know, I've known Princess Azula since she was _this _big," She held her boney hands out, the space between them just barely a foot and a half. "I knew her father when he was a baby, and even his father before him. My sister and I have seen the Royal Family change from one generation to another…" The elder let out a sigh. "And each time, things have gotten worse. We know that Azula doesn't see us as her great-grand aunts, and we're not supposed to be, but I suppose Li and I just can't help but worry about her."

"Oh, you're worried for _her, _huh?" Soren asked bitterly and crossed his arms. "Well, she didn't break your heart… did she…?"

"I am sorry for what she said to you and Claudia," Lo said and placed a frail, sympathetic hand on Soren's. "For what it's worth, I've never seen Azula look so happy as when you two were together." Soren blinked with surprise and looked down at Lo, who smiled warmly at him. "Azula's still a young lady with a lot of growing up to do. She just needs a little time, and a little help." She patted Soren and began to slowly shuffle off down the hall.

"Goodbye, Miss Lo." Soren said with a politeness he did not use often.

"Have a safe trip home," Lo called back. "It was so lovely to meet you and your sister."

Soren watched her turn the corner and let out a sigh, scratching his head as he continued on.

* * *

Azula stood before the three-meter tall mirror at the back of the Fire Lord's chamber, flanked by hanging lanterns that cast an orange glow. The size of it made the princess think of the portal the Katolians came through, and would soon be leaving through as well. She did not want to think of them anymore though.

Soren and Claudia had been useful, and certainly more fun than she had anticipated, but all good things must come to an end. Playing at love was an interesting game, but now was the time for the princess to take on new responsibilities, and there would be no more time for such childish things. It was better this way.

She pulled her hair back with one hand and took a thin ribbon from the table. Azula wanted to try something new with her hair for the coronation, a more elegant take on her typical style. The princess wrapped the ribbon around her hair to make a loose topknot, with some tresses hanging from the back around her shoulder.

Azula looked in the mirror to admire herself, but when she tried to pull her hand away, she found her finger caught in the ribbon. She grimaced as she tugged, and her bangs fell loose. Everything just _had _to go wrong, didn't it?

Azula growled in frustration as she freed her hand, her hair refusing to cooperate. She would teach it a lesson. The princess grabbed a pair of golden scissors from the vanity table.

"Alright hair," Azula said menacingly as she took her bangs in her other hand. "It's time to face your doom..." The princess raised the scissors, and with one smooth motion, she sliced through, her bangs falling to the floor before her bare feet. Azula grinned manicly at her handiwork, until she heard a voice, and saw a figure in the mirror standing behind her.

"What a shame," The tall, elegant woman said. Azula's smile dropped. "You always had such beautiful hair."

Mother.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked. She would not face her mother, not after everything. She did not deserve it.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." Ursa replied.

"Don't pretend to act proud," Azula retorted. She did not believe a word. "I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." The princess could see the bags under her own eyes, a side effect of all the stress and poor night's sleep. She looked away.

"I think you're confused," Ursa pleaded. "All your life you used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee, and now Soren and Claudia." She shook her head sadly. "You broke that poor boy's heart…"

Azula clenched her eyes shut, just barely controlling herself. Her mother knew _nothing. _"But what choice do I have?" The princess blurted out, suddenly turning from the mirror and placing a hand on the table to steady herself. She grabbed a large, heavy brush, squeezing it. "Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way." Yes, that was the one truth above all others. Anyone with any sense knew that. Everyone gave into fear eventually. "Even you fear me."

"No," Ursa replied softly. "I love you, Azula, I do."

Azula's lip quivered.

_No… _

She clenched her eyes shut, but the tears came.

_You're lying… _

Azula's grip tightened on the brush.

_You never loved me..!_

She could not hold in her anguish any longer.

_NO ONE DOES!_

Azula turned back around and threw the brush with all her anger and sorrow, her tears spilling forth as she let out a scream. The brush impacted the mirror, and the glass shattered. Azula watched at her mother faded away, just as the glass fell to the floor. She had been alone this whole time. What was wrong with her…?

The princess fell to her knees and began to weep. Why was this happening to her? Why now? What had she done wrong? Azula had followed her father's example, done everything he had asked, had gone above and beyond and he had left her behind with a worthless title. She had treated Zuko far better than he deserved, treated him like _family _and he betrayed her for Uncle. Then Mai and Ty Lee fallowed him. Had he not betrayed them too? _WHY?!_

Now Azula was hallucinating. Was she asleep? Was she having another one of those infernal dreams that had haunted her? The ones that had started when Soren and Claudia came… Yes, it had to be _their _fault… those cruel, ungrateful Katolians. That stupid boy Soren, who charmed her by acting like some kind of hero, just to weaken her, how dare he… how dare he give her hope…

Azula dug her nails into the carpet as she let out a long sob, her tears creating a damp spot beneath her. That stupid boy Soren, he _had_ to have been lying to her this whole time. Look at how easily he sided with Claudia against her, just like the last time. She should have known better. Why would anyone love a monster like her? The princess cried out as she sat up, just wishing she could no longer feel this turmoil within her.

"Azula…?"

She spun around, eyes wide with shock and horror as she gasped in fright. There was Soren standing behind her, an expression of concern on his face. Concern, and pity. Azula felt herself begin to panic. It was another trick, he was not here to comfort her, he was here to _finish her_. How could she have let him see her so vulnerable?

"Get out!" Azula shrieked and shot a blast of blue fire at Soren's feet. "I said I never want to see you again!" The boy flinched and stepped back. He was frightened, just as Azula intended. "_LEAVE!"_

The princess thrust her palms out in both directions, and torrents of fire erupted from them both, engulfing the room. Soren shielded himself and quickly ran for the exit as fast as his legs could carry him. Azula watched him go, and when he was out of sight, she pressed her palms towards the floor and extinguished the fire before it consumed the chamber.

Azula inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She had to get herself under control. This behavior was… unbecoming of a Fire Lord. She _would _be the greatest Fire Lord, and _nothing _was going to get in the way. Not her hair, not hallucinations, and not some manipulative suitor.

* * *

Claudia stirred her cauldron slowly. It was at just the right temperature, glowing just the right hue. It just needed a little more time to cook before it was perfect, then she and Soren would finally leave this nightmare.

The sorceress looked up at the mirror before her and noted the glass. The first time she did the spell, the glass had been shattered. This time, the glass was whole, but simply non-operational. With a few modifications, it hopefully would not suck them up like a vacuum, and operate like it had originally, like a doorway.

In the reflection, Claudia saw Soren enter the treasure room, looking shaken and disturbed. She set down her mixing spoon and turned to her brother.

"Soren, you okay?" Claudia asked. "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," Soren nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Let's just get out of here…"

"We will, soon," Claudia responded. "It's almost ready, just a little while longer."

Soren let out a long sigh as he took a seat, slumping forward and staring down at the floor. When he had heard the glass shattering, his instincts took over, as they always did. What did he expect to happen? That he and Azula would have another heart-to-heart like at the beach? Was he hoping she would tell him she did not mean what she said? That she still needed him? No, Azula made it quite clear what she needed, and that was for him to leave. This was the end.

* * *

Finally, the time had come. Azula knelt at the top of the steps leading up to the temple, dressed in her royal armor and a regal cape. Behind her were the Fire Sages, and the head sage holding the Fire Lord's crown. Above her, the sky was blood red with dark clouds, an effect of the comet which empowered her. Before her was the great plaza, barren and empty. Channels of water flowed on each side of the area where the audience should have been. No one was here to celebrate Azula's coronation. Nearly everyone had been banished.

It did not matter who came to see it, all that mattered was that she became the new Fire Lord. The title she had proven she deserved to have, her greatest accomplishment. Now was the time.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai," The sage announced to no one. "I now crown you…" He stopped, his voice trailing off.

Azula huffed and frowned as she turned to the sage. "What are you waiting for?" She asked with annoyance. Why was he looking at the sky? "Do it!"

She heard a low, deep growl coming from above, a sound all too familiar. Azula looked up with surprise to see the Avatar's flying bison descending into the plaza. Riding it was, _of course, _Zuzu, and with him the Water Tribe peasant. That waterbender, the one who had given her such trouble in Ba Sing Se, the one who saved the Avatar.

"Sorry Azula, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today," Zuko said as he leapt down from the bison. "_I am."_

Azula could not help but laugh. Was her brother serious? "You're hilarious." Azula said mirthfully. How quaint that Zuko still thought he could defeat her. He might have been catching up, but she was a master, a true prodigy, and with the comet's power, she would be unstoppable.

"And you're going _down._" The waterbender quipped as she came to stand next to Zuko. How sweet. The Fire Sage prepared to crown the princess when she raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait," Azula commanded. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine," She stood to her feet and glared down at the two interlopers. "Let's settle this. Just you and me, _brother_," An evil grin began to spread across her face as her adrenaline surged. "The showdown that was always meant to be, _Agni Kai._"

Azula knew better than to fight both Zuko and the peasant at once, but there was no way her brother could resist a challenge to a duel and the chance to prove he was the superior firebender. Besides, if Zuko wanted to be Fire Lord, he would have to earn it fairly, and Azula would prove once and for all why she deserved it more.

Zuko glared back at his sister and grit his teeth. "You're on."

Azula smirked. So predictable. The peasant began to whisper to him, probably telling Zuko it was a bad idea, and indeed I was, but knowing Zuko, his pride would come before reason. The princess turned to the sages and eyed them coldly.

"I suggest you find shelter and keep my crown safe," Azula told them before walking down the steps. "This will be over shortly…"

The sages retreated inside the temple. Katara ushered Appa to safety as Zuko and Azula took their positions. They both knew well the rules of the ancient tradition. The siblings found the right distance, turned their backs to one another and knelt down. Each concentrated, fortifying their mind and their spirit for what might be their final duel. They both stood and faced one another.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother." _Azula said as she discarded her cape.

"No, you're not." Zuko replied bluntly as he took his stance. He was right though. Azula _wasn't _sorry, because none of this was her fault. Zuko brought this on himself, after she gave him another chance, after she was so patient with him for so long and all he ever gave her back was scorn. The princess was done. Zuko would face the punishment of a traitor and a usurper, and she was going to _enjoy _it.

Azula smirked wickedly as she took her stance, her movements awkward and unnatural, fingers splayed out in front. It was only a short moment before Azula made the first move. Gritting her teeth, she spun and thrust her hand out at Zuko. A huge torrent of blue fire shot out at the prince. In response, he leapt forward and brought his hands together in front of him, bending two arcs of fire in front to block the attack.

The orange and blue flames collided together, creating a massive wall of fire between the benders. As the flames died down, Azula pressed the attack, launching herself upwards on jets of fire. She kicked out a fire blast, followed by a series of spinning kicks that sent out blue waves. The fight was on.

* * *

Soren and Claudia looked up when they heard a rumbling in the distance, like thunder. Out the window, the sky and the clouds seemed to flash. There was no lightning, but there _was_ a storm brewing.

"Something's happening…" Soren whispered intently as he clutched the hilt of his sword. He knew that Azula's coronation was going on at that moment. Maybe it was part of the ceremony, but his gut told him otherwise.

"Soren, we can't stay," Claudia told her brother sternly. "Whatever is going on isn't our concern, not anymore. We don't owe Azula or this world anything." She gave Soren a hard stare. He looked back at her for a long moment and nodded slowly. Claudia knew that look in his eyes, and she was _not _about to let Soren do something he would regret.

* * *

Azula and Zuko exchanged massive blasts of flame that lit up the entire caldera. The comet had made them both immeasurably powerful. Their battle was causing the buildings surrounding the plaza to catch fire. Neither could afford to hold anything back. Their torrents of fire collided once more, pushing against one another until the streams of flame each veered off to the side. They struggled to maintain their attacks while at the same time defending against the opposing force and heat, fighting to maintain footing.

The benders ceased their attacks and their fires dissipated. Azula looked back at the temple, now ablaze from Zuko's attack. This was absurd. Why was he so strong all of a sudden? Even with the comet, how was he able to create so much fire? How was he able to defend against her while she was at her strongest?

These thoughts infuriated the princess. She absolutely _refused _to lose to _Zuzu, _the weak, talentless sibling who had never been diligent, never had the patience to train properly and perfect his techniques like _she _had. Azula had worked too hard to let him overtake her.

Azula rushed forward, launching herself once more on a jet of blue fire before twisting in midair to swing her leg downward and direct her flames at Zuko in vertically arcing kick. As the fire came at him, Zuko spun in place and thrust his arms in opposite directions, splitting the flames harmlessly.

The princess fell to her knee, panting hard. She was becoming exhausted, spending so much energy trying to burn Zuko, while he still seemed fresh, having barely moved from the spot they started. Azula would _not _give up though, she was determined to achieve victory, to persevere over every challenge, as she always did. Azula grit her teeth as she steeled herself once more. It was Zuko's turn.

The prince extended his left arm and clenched his right fist. With one mighty punch, Zuko launched two enormous, spiraling streams of flame that coalesced into one massive ball of fire. Azula's eyes went wide with fear as it come towards her, and she just barely dodged to the side, propelling herself on a blue jet from her foot. She could feel the extreme heat that nearly singed her hair. It was at this moment that Azula realized Zuko was _winning. _She needed to end the fight soon. It was all or nothing.

Azula rocketed across the ground towards Zuko. She fired two more blasts at him, but Zuko was ready. He rocketed off the ground to avoid the first, then blocked the second with an arc of orange fire from an axe kick. As Zuko landed, he brought both hands down to bend an arc of flame at a third attack from his sister. Azula continued racing forward, maneuvering around Zuko's fire.

Azula left a trail of blue flames in her wake as she flew across the ground, steadying herself with jets from her fists as she leaned into her turns. From a distance, she could have been seen as quite graceful, even elegant. The ability to move at such high speeds was only possible while Sozin's comet empowered her, and she had gotten the hang of it on the spot. Azula truly was a prodigy. If only she could have enjoyed the freedom of motion, and not been in a duel to the death with her hated brother.

The princess fired at Zuko as she sped around him, but he defended with a dome of fire. Zuko fired back, but Azula was too quick and agile, he could not hit her as she ran circles around him. The prince had a trick up his sleeve though, an old technique he personally came up with that had come in handy more than once in the past.

Zuko dropped down and swept both legs around in a wide circle, sending arcs of fire in all directions. Azula could not dodge that. The princess tried to stop herself, but she had too much momentum. Azula deflected the attack, but without proper footing she was knocked off balance. She hit the ground hard as she was sent tumbling over the ground.

Azula grunted as she rolled and finally came to a stop. The princess got to her feet, her hair undone and flowing wildly about her face and shoulders. Azula was hunched over from fatigue, her chest heaved as she glared at Zuko, who seemed none the worse for wear.

"No lightning today?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

The waterbender peasant came up behind Zuko, standing just off to the side. She must have thought that the Agni Kai had ended, but it was not over yet, not be a long shot.

"Oh, I'll show you _lightning!" _Azula snarled back at her brother. With a wave of her hand, Azula began to cut through the energy around her. Electricity arced and crackled around her body as the lightning was generated within her, even more so than usual thanks to the comet. This would not be just any bolt though. Azula trailed her fingers through the air in a far longer, more elaborate pattern than usual. She was intent on making this her most powerful attack, one too strong to be redirected.

Something was wrong though. Zuko was not intimidated. He simply breathed and took a stance. Her brother was ready for her. No, he was not just being overconfident. A memory flashed before Azula's eyes, of when she was sword training with Soren… how he had taught her how to bait and counter an opponent, how to force them to act. The key to victory was deception, misdirection, being one step ahead. If Zuko thought he could trick her, then she would trick him instead.

Out of the corner of her eyes, through the flashes of electricity surrounding her, Azula saw Katara, just standing there and watching the fight unfold. Azula smirked. She knew what she needed to do. Zuko had taken her friends from her, so she would take one of his in return. The princess turned to her left and thrust her fingers out, sending a bolt of lightning straight for Katara.

"_NO!_" Zuko shouted as he leapt in front of the bolt. He caught the lightning in midair with his outstretched hand, bringing his hands to his chest as he fell. Katara watched in horror as Zuko hit the ground and skidded on his back. The lightning exited out through his opposite arm and into the sky, the thunder roaring through the caldera.

The prince groaned as he clutched his chest, electricity still surging through him. He had saved Katara, but without the proper stance, the redirection had been faulty, and the lightning had done serious damage to him. He was not dead, but if not treated, he soon would be.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. She began to run towards the prince, but another bolt of lightning struck the ground between them, stopping the waterbender in her tracks. Katara looked up to see Azula laughing like a maniac.

Something inside the princess had broken. Azula looked at her brother writhing on the ground and thought she felt guilt. No, that was impossible. This was what he deserved for betraying his nation, his family, his sister. This was the fate of those who believed in love and trust, to make a meaningless sacrifice. No, this was _right, _she was happy to see Zuko dying, to be in agony! She felt nothing for him, only the satisfaction that things were the way they _should _be! What sweet, sweet irony that Zuko's weak heart would be his downfall.

All that was left as the Water Tribe peasant. There was no way Azula would let Katara take this victory from her. Still high on adrenaline, Azula rushed for the waterbender, laughing mad and intent on savoring her moment of triumph.

* * *

"It's ready." Claudia said as she examined the cauldron. The liquid inside was glowing blue, at just the right brightness. Soren watched as the sorceress dipped a ladle in to spoon out the contents. Turning to the mirror, she swung the ladle and the glowing liquid was flung out, hitting the glass.

The concoction hissed and steamed, and it began to spread around the mirror towards the edge of the frame, turning into a faint light all around it. Claudia then picked up an apple core Soren had left on the table and tossed it at the mirror. It passed through, and the mirror rippled like water. The portal was fixed.

"Finally, let's go." Claudia said as she hurried to fix her satchel around her shoulders. Soren sighed as she stood up from the table, but at that moment, a boom of thunder shook the palace. Soren looked out the window to see a massive bolt of lightning shoot out towards the sky in the distance. He blinked, and his heart began to race as she tuned to Claudia.

"Sis, there's trouble." Soren began to say, but Claudia cut him off.

"No, Soren, this isn't our fight." Claudia pleaded. "This was _never _our fight. We came to this world by accident, and we don't belong here. Now's our chance to leave and never come back. We can leave it all behind, forget what happened, and go back to our old lives."

She looked her brother in the eyes. Claudia was so desperate to go home, to see her father and the princes again. Soren understood. He did not want his sister to suffer any longer. The knight began to walk towards Claudia and the portal back to their world.

"_I never want to see you again. Ever."_

That was right. The princess didn't want to see him again, and he didn't want to see her. He did not.

"_Don't call me babe."_

"_I command you to find a way to save yourself!"_

"_Soren, I'm trying to meditate!"_

"_Thank you for coming to my rescue..."_

He could not stop the memories from coming to the surface of his mind. Would he still remember her, once they passed through the portal? Or would they be locked away again like before?

"_You want it, you're going to have to pay your princess tribute."_

"_How dare this lumbering oaf presume he can come and go and do as he please?"_

"_You wouldn't last a minute against a bender if you're this weak. I'll just have to-UWHA!"_

Soren's pace faltered. Why could he not just forget her? Why wouldn't the memories just leave him be?

"_Don't you know? I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."_

"_I'll be the powerful, gracious queen, and you are all my subjects who do everything I say."_

"_I guess most boys are dumb, but I like you! You're nice!"_

"_You can be my secret friend no one knows about."_

Soren grit his teeth and shook his head. He had to go home. There was nothing he could do to fix things now. Whatever he thought he had with the princess no longer existed.

"_I might as well be a monster if even my own mother couldn't love me."_

"_I wish mom loved me as much as she loves my big brother…"_

"_It's not fair! She's always taking Zuzu's side…"_

"_I was just having a little fun! Then stupid Zuzu tattled on me, my mommy __**yelled**__ at me! And my daddy… didn't… do… anythinnnnggggg…"_

Soren finally stopped when he felt something warm and wet on his face. He looked down at his hands as droplets fell onto his palms. What was happening? What was wrong with him?

"_This golden-haired beefcake is __**MY BOYFRIEND!**__"_

"_Goodnight, Sore-bear. I've never had so much fun."_

"_You are good enough…"_

Soren blinked as he remembered the first kiss he and Azula shared. He remembered how elated he felt, how _right _it felt, how loved and needed he felt in that moment. It felt so... _real..._

"_Soren, you promise… you'll always be there for me?"_

"Soren?"

The boy looked up at Claudia. They were face to face, and she held an expression of great concern. The tears flowed from Soren's eyes like a spring, dripping from his chin, his face an expression of agony from the sharp pain in his chest and the lump in his throat. In his mind, all he could think about was the beautiful princess weeping in front of a broken mirror, the little girl sobbing in the library, the woman suffering in loneliness on the moonlit beach.

"I'm sorry…" Soren choked out. "I… I can't…"

"Soren, it'll be okay." Claudia whispered, trying to soothe her brother. She knew how much he had loved Azula, she knew how hard it was having to leave, having to accept that it just was not meant to be. She wrapped her arms around her big brother and squeezed him tight.

"Claudia…" Soren whispered hoarsely. "Tell Dad… I love him."

"What?" Claudia asked, but before she knew it, Soren was pushing her backward. She had only a moment of realization of what he was doing, only a second to notice that Soren had grabbed the case of dragon teeth potions from her satchel, before she fell back through the portal and into the star-filled void.

The image of her brother staring back at her sadly quickly shrank away as Claudia flew through space. She righted herself, trying to get her bearings. It was not like steeping through a doorway, as it had been during their childhood. It was like the last time, but more controlled. Claudia turned and saw the light she was headed towards, the doorway back home. She shielded herself from the brightness, then found herself falling onto a hard-stone floor, covered by carpet.

The sorceress took a deep breath as she got to her feet. She looked around and found herself back in her father's study. There was the table, with the cauldron on it, and the mess of ingredients and notes. Everything was just as Claudia remembered it. Nothing seemed changed at all…

"Claudia?" A voice came from outside. The sorceress turned her head to see her father, Viren, step into the study, holding his staff. He stared at her on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Claudia, what on Earth are you doing?" The mage asked. "And where's your brother? His knighting ceremony is starting soon."

"Dad…" Claudia whispered, and tears wellred up in the corners of her eyes. She ran to her father and caught him off guard with a tight, warm embrace, sobbing into his chest. "I missed you so much…"

"Claudia, what's gotten into you?" Viren asked as he patted her shoulder. "I just saw you at breakfast."

"Dad, I have so much to tell you," Claudia said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Soren, he's in trouble!"

* * *

Zuko groaned as he tried to get up. Katara gasped and made one more attempt to reach him, bending the water out from her flask and covering her hand with it. She needed to heal him. Azula would not allow it. Katara was halted by another blast of blue fire. Azula cackled as she jumped high into the air and threw another bolt of lightning. Katara dodged out of the way from the spot where it struck. Zuko watched helplessly as Azula chased Katara down, toying with her with more lightning.

Azula propelled herself to the top of one of the long gazebos at the side of the plaza and began to generate more lightning. "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" The princess mocked. She leaned over the roof and shot the bolt at Katara. Katara bent the water from the nearby channel to block the attack, creating a cloud of steam which covered her escape under the other side of the gazebo. Azula stood and followed up with two more blasts of blue fire. Katara ducked behind a thick pillar, just barely avoiding the flames.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula called out, trying to coax Katara out from hiding as well as to twist the knife further. She wanted to make sure that he suffered with pain and humiliation. She wanted him alive long enough to see everything he betrayed her for be turned to ash. Azula _hated _him, and it felt so exhilarating to be free of the familial bond she once had with Zuko. Azula no longer had to feel hurt by her brother, because she no longer had a brother. She was finally able to unleash all her rage, and it felt _good _knowing she was _right. _Finally, she would be free from these horrible emotions of sadness and anger.

Azula let out a battle cry as she sent a bolt of lightning where Katara was hiding. The waterbender ran just before the pillar was obliterated into burning splinters. She hid behind another pillar and located the nearest source of water. Katara bent the water from the channel and threw a torrent at the roof where Azula was standing, but the princess was not there.

Katara had only a second to react as Azula came flying up behind her like a rocket. The princess chased the waterbender down as Katara bent the water into ice to slide across. Azula sent more fire at Katara, vaporizing the ice in an instant from the heat. Azula landed and rolled over the ground, and as she did, she swung her foot down and brought her hands together, sending out a massive wave of blue fire at Katara.

The waterbender slid off to the side and under the gazebo just in time before the fire could engulf her. Azula was ready to end this game of cat and mouse, and she was growing tired of Katara evading her. The princess made her way to the gazebo and quickly found Katara amongst the pillars, clutching a chain in her hand. As if that would help.

"There you are, filthy peasant…" Azula hissed. There was nowhere to hide now. Azula slowly advanced as both girls stared each other down. This low-born commoner from a desolate, primitive land had been a thorn in her side too often. Azula's victory would not be truly realized until the waterbender was _dead. _The princess squinted, readying herself for what was to come.

Katara made the first move, bending three whips of water at Azula from her flask. The princess quickly rolled over the grating and out of the way before the whips struck. She was back to her feet, now face-to-face with the peasant. Now she had her. Azula grinned as she pointed her first two fingers and went in for the kill. Azula loved it when her tactics won, when her skills overcame a challenging opponent. There was no way to dodge, no way to defend. It would be over for the peasant, once and for all.

Azula ignited the spark at the end of her fingertip as she thrust it at Katara's face… and then felt a wave of cold overtake her as the waterbender raised her arms. Time stood still. The princess did not understand. She could not move. She looked around and saw what seemed to be bubbles suspended around her. Azula looked to Katara, who was frozen in midair. The waterbender then closed her eyes and exhaled.

Bubbles exited through Katara nose and surrounded her body, turning the ice that had engulfed them both into water. She took the chain she held and wrapped it around Azula's wrist. The princess watched in furious disbelief as the peasant pulled her arms behind her back, the ice around them turning back to liquid as Katara moved through it. Azula felt herself being pulled down to her knees, her wrists bound behind her. She could not breathe, could not move. No, this could not be happening. Not _now. This could not be happening!_

Katara pushed her palms down and let the water fall back through. The two girls each panted and coughed as they tried to get their breath back. Katara grabbed the chains once more and tied them securely. Azula grunted in frustration as she struggled against the bindings, but the metal was too strong.

Azula gazed through her long, wet tangles of dark hair as Katara rushed over to Zuko. She helped him onto his back, bent the water from her flask, and pressed her palms to the scar on his chest. The water began to glow with healing energy, and after a moment, the pain on Zuko's face began to fade. Katara smiled brightly when she saw him recover.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko whispered weakly.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Katara replied tearfully.

Azula watched as Katara helped Zuko back to his feet, her heart racing as she felt herself overcome with panic, rage, and denial. This was not what was supposed to happen. Her chest heaved as she began to pant hard. This was not how it was supposed to end.

Azula's heart wrenched as she felt all the pain come flooding back into her heart, the pain she thought she had rid herself of. _Why?_ Why was it that no matter how hard she fought, Zuko would always have what she could not? What had he done to earn allies like this?! What did he have that she didn't?! _Why did everyone choose him?! He didn't deserve it!_

Azula grit her teeth as she tried to control herself, but it was a futile effort. With a loud, primal shriek, Azula let out all her rage and sorrow in a breath of blue fire. The azure flames spat from her mouth as she screamed at Zuko and Katara, evaporating the water around her.

Azula thrashed against her chains, throwing herself back against the grating. She screamed until she could scream no more, her energy spent, her body sore, and her spirit broken. The princess' cries of fury turned to sobs as she weakly flailed.

Zuko and Katara watched her silently, pitying the poor creature. They were victorious, but felt no glory in it.

Azula had failed. She had failed her nation, she had failed her father, and she had failed herself. She had even failed to be a cold, unfeeling monster. Everything she had strived to achieve was rendered meaningless. Everything she had was gone. Everyone she trusted had abandoned her. Any shred of hope that Azula had left was quickly fizzling away. All she felt now was shame, and the deep pain of loneliness. Her happiness, her dreams, were no more.

She was no longer the proud, patriotic, exemplary princess of the Fire Nation. This was how her legacy would end, chained and defeated, shamed and humiliated, a rabid monster with no one to mourn her.

She was nothing, had nothing, had no one, no hope, no more…

...

...

...

"_**AZULA~!**__"_

A voiced cried out, echoing loudly across the plaza. Katara and Zuko turned towards the direction of its source, towards the temple at the top of the steps. They both were taken back by the figure they saw.

There was Soren, his cape billowing in the breeze as he stood tall. He stared down at the sight before him, his eyes full of righteous anger and desperation. Was he too late?

"Soren…" Zuko said. He had thought the Katolian had left Azula like everyone else.

"That's him?" Katara asked, and the prince nodded. Soren clenched his fists as he slowly began to walk down the stairs.

"Get away from her." Soren called out in a low voice, his eyes wet and his teeth clenched in barely controlled rage.

"It's over, Soren," Zuko called back, trying to stay steady on his feet. "Just let us handle her."

"I can't do that, Zuko," Soren responded as he continued to march towards them. He looked to Azula, who kept her head hanging low, her face covered by her mess of dark, brown hair. "I… I won't." Did she even know he was here?

"You know how dangerous she is," Katara said. "She tried to kill Zuko, she tried to kill Aang, the Avatar, the last hope for the world!"

"It doesn't matter," Soren replied sharply as he came to a stop in the middle of the plaza. The wind picked up, tussling his hair and his cape.

"What are you going to do Soren?" Zuko asked, wary of what the Crownguard's intentions were.

"I… I'm not sure," Soren answered hesitantly. Indeed, he had not thought this through. He had only his heart to follow. "All I know is that… Azula needs me… needs _someone… _so you better get out of my way."

"No," Katara replied sternly as she stood between Soren and the princess. "Whatever she has on you, we are not risking the fate of the world. We are _not_ letting her go free."

"I know you won't," Soren responded as he stared at the waterbender coldly. "And I don't blame you…" He reached into the pouch by his belt, and pulled out a small, glass vial.

"Soren…" Zuko whispered in frustration, but he understood what the other boy felt.

Soren raised the glass vial, and from within glowed an intense, orange light, like the sun. The potion had not glowed like that the first time he used it. Claudia had mentioned it was made from dragons. Dragons were said to be the first firebenders, and Sozin's Comet was supposed to magnify a firebender's power. Whatever the effect was, Soren knew there was no going back now.

"I had the chance to go back home, but if I did, I'd have regretted it for the rest of my life," Soren said after a moment of silence. "I made a promise. I _have _to do this. I have to do what's right…"

The knight wrapped his fingers around the vial, and he squeezed until the glass broke in his fist. Zuko and Katara watched as a fiery energy swirled from his hand around Soren. The Katolian cried out as he felt his body absorb the heat, the power searing into his flesh. He gripped his head as it throbbed, grit his teeth as he tried not to pass out. This was far more intense than at the Boiling Rock, but it was what he needed. His whole body lit up the area, engulfed in a brilliant flash of light that reached the heavens.

Katara and Zuko shielded their eyes, both of them readying themselves. The light finally dissipated, and the two of them gazed upon Soren once more. The knight looked to them, his eyes no longer a deep, innocent blue, but a fierce and striking gold. He exhaled slowly, and steam wafted from his mouth and nostrils. Soren drew his longsword and took a stance, pointing the tip of his blade at the two benders.

Off to the side, still chained to the grate, Azula slowly lifted her head, and peered through her mangled bangs at the warrior, tempered by fire and light. Another hallucination, another nightmare to torment her further? Or was it something… _real?_

"I'll save you…" Soren whispered, his voice low and distorted as he steeled his spirit for what would be his most important battle yet. "_I swear... __I'll save you, Azula!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There you have it, Soren's moment of truth. That was probably the most important scene for me to write, and it took the past nineteen chapters to build up. It has a lot of meaning to me, as I've had a couple of moments like that in my life. I hope I was able to convey the feeling through my writing. I strongly believe that Soren has an innately heroic nature, and he would be betraying his own heart if he abandoned Azula, no matter how much she hurt him. He won't abandon someone in need when he has the power to help them.

I also wanted to convey the irony of the situation; Soren has dreamed of being a classic hero, of being a brave knght who saves the princess. Now he has that chance, but the context and the circumstances have become so twisted up. To be the righteous hero he's dreamed of, Soren has to save an evil princess and fight the good guys.

I've had this moment planned for a long time, and I hope all my readers were shocked and thrilled. We're just a few steps away from finale. It's not over yet.


	21. The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

For this chapter I have more music that inspired me. The first, "Pillars of the Underworld" by N.E.X.T. which was featured on the Korean Guilty Gear X2 soundtrack. The second is "The Midnight Carnival," also from GGX2. I like Guilty Gear a lot. This is the moment I've been waiting to write for over a year now, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Dragon**

* * *

Soren stared down at Zuko and Katara, sword raised, ready to attack. Katara's hand hovered over her open flask. Zuko raised his hands, but his wound made him flinch. Even after being healed, the pain was still debilitating. All the while, Azula watched from the grating, still chained down, in denial that what she saw was real.

The young knight's eyes blazed with power. He could feel the princess's eyes on him. Soren needed her to see him. He needed her to see that someone was willing to fight for her. He needed to make the first move.

Soren shouted as he ran forward with a swiftness that surprised even himself. Katara acted quickly, bending the entire content of her flask at him. Soren slashed at the liquid; it barely slowed his advance. He was closing in, all he had to do was get past the two benders, all he had to do was reach Azula and free her. It would not be so easy.

Zuko stepped forward and thrust his fist at Soren, sending a controlled blast of fire. The prince was not intent on incinerating the poor, misguided fool. One good hit would do. Soren raised his sword to block the attack, and the fire collided with him in a small explosion. Soren was halted, but still standing, the attack only just singeing him.

"If you want to stop me," Soren said in a low voice as he glared at Zuko and Katara. "You better take me seriously!" He rushed at them once more, and the real fight could begin.

Zuko thrust both fists forward this time, sending a larger more continuous torrent of fire. Soren grunted as he raised his sword again, the blade splitting the flames to either side, the metal glowing orange from the extreme temperature as he slowly advanced. He could feel the heat all around him, licking at his cheeks, but he did not burn.

Eventually, Zuko dropped his arms from exhaustion, the torrent of flame dissipating, and Soren picked up speed. He was in range now, his sword held high, yelling as he prepared to make a killing stroke, but he was knocked back into the air by a surge of water. Katara had bent water from the nearby channel, and she created a whirling ring around herself, Zuko, and Azula.

"I'll guard Azula," Zuko whispered to Katara. He was in no condition to go on the offensive. "Don't let Soren get in close. Don't underestimate him. I don't know what that stuff did to him, but even without bending, he's deadlier than he looks."

Soren grunted as he got back to his feet. Even knocked around, his armor and the potion nullified the impact of Katara's attack. The Crownguard might only have a sword, but he felt like a tank, and he could take whatever they could dish out at him. He charged again.

From within the ring, Katara began shooting thin jets of water at Soren. He weaved left and right to avoid them, still nimble, his reflexes at their peak. Soren closed in, but Katara was a master bender. She focused the water in front of her and sent it surging forward in one large wave. As strong and heavy as Soren was, he found himself being swept away, pushed back across the courtyard.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara shouted as she prepared another attack. "Why would you try to save _her?!" _The waterbender swung a long tendril of water at Soren. He slashed at it as he stepped forward, and Katara continued to strike, the tendril whipping against Soren's armored body. "Do you know how many people Azula hurt? How much suffering she's responsible for? She's an evil, murderous, _sadistic_… _**monster!**__"_

Katara punctuated her words by flinging an ice lance at Soren. The knight was clipped in the shoulder and knocked down once more, falling on his face with a cry of pain. Zuko winced, though he did not say anything. The prince glanced back at his sister, but only found her still sitting quietly, her head hanging low, her face out of sight, her feelings were a mystery.

Soren huffed as he got back up, his shoulder bruised. "You're right, Azula _has_ hurt people," Soren replied sadly. "She's a liar, she's mean, and she's ruthless, but…"

Azula felt a pang in her heart as she listened to Soren's words. They were all true. The princess raised her head to look to him once more_. But what…? _

"She's more than just that. Azula's been nice, funny, happy, sad, like anyone else. Azula's talented, smart, passionate… and she's my friend. I'm not gonna leave her, because… I love her."

Azula's eyes widened in as she let out a soft gasp. Soren brandished his sword and took a stance, his expression hard.

"I made a promise! I will never _EVER _turn my back on the girl I love! And I'm gonna prove it. No matter how hard it is or how much it hurts, I won't let you turn her into a monster!" Soren steeled himself, the heat rising from his chest as his eyes burned bright. "I'll defend her honor, her _**innocence**__, _to the death…"

Katara was visibly shaken by Soren's words. She was both shocked and touched by his devotion, but her expression soon turned grim. Katara understood how Soren felt, and that meant he was never going to give up. She could not fault him, but this battle could become long, arduous, and ugly. Katara needed to subdue Soren quickly. He did not deserve a thrashing.

Another charge was made, but Katara was done trying to just push Soren away. As he came towards them, the waterbender instead spread her hands in front of her, making the water flow out over the ground. She closed her fists, and the water froze into an icy sheet, causing Soren to lose his footing. He slid over the ice, unbalanced, and fell to his knee. The knight tried to push himself back up with his free hand, but Katara sent a large blob of water at his arm. The liquid engulfed it and froze in an instant, trapping Soren as he struggled.

"You can't win this fight, Soren," Zuko called out. "We don't want to hurt you."

"It's not about winning!" Soren shouted back as he raised his sword. "It's not about beating _you. _It's about _her." _He brought the pommel of his weapon down on the ice, shattering it and freeing his hand before running at them. Katara was not expecting him to free himself so easily. She desperately tried to summon the water back to her, creating a wall of ice between them, but Soren cut right through.

The Crownguard was in close now, where he was most dangerous. Katara stepped back as he swung his blade at her, deflecting his strokes with shields of ice that shattered under his blows. She could not hold off Soren's assault, and gasped in fear as he thrust his sword through her last ice barrier, the tip of his blade piercing through like a giant needle towards her heart. It looked like the end, until she felt a wave of intense heat fly past her.

Soren was sent flying back once more by a thin jet of orange fire. Zuko could be just as precise as Azula when he wanted to, and barely missed striking Katara in his effort to save her. The size of the flame and the power he put behind it created an incredible amount of pressure, which left the prince slightly winded. The lightning strike had done more than just physical damage; his chi pathways which facilitated his bending would need time to recover as well.

Soren's cape and tabard were scorched, his hair singed. His once brilliantly polished armor was scratched and darkened. The potion had made him resistant to burning, but not immune, and the sheer force behind Zuko and Katara's strikes would add up eventually. Too many hits like that and it was over for him, but without cover he had little hope of avoiding the blows. Worst of all, he could feel the potion's effects wearing off. Soren's eyes began to change back from the burning gold to his natural dark blue.

"What are you going to do after this?" Zuko asked. "Take Azula into hiding? Are _you_ going to take care of her? Are you going to help her take the throne? _Where are you going to go?_"

"I _will _take care of her!" Soren shouted as he stood defiantly. "I'll bring her to Katolis if I have to! I'll bring her as far away from _you_ as I can!" Soren bared his teeth, but he felt exhaustion overtake him, a side effect of the potion. The knight grasped at his forehead from the headache. "I won't let Azula hurt anyone else, but I won't just let her suffer alone."

All the while, as they fought and argued, Azula silently observed. It _must_ have been a dream, a hallucination, brought on by her despair and fatigue. There was no way Soren could be here to defend her _innocence. _She had banished him already. Soren was back in Katolis with Claudia. How could he possibly have come back for her, after she so callously drove him away? Was the princess so desperate for comfort that her mind was playing tricks on her, creating a fantasy in her mind of a brave warrior coming to her rescue? Was she so desperate to not be the monster in this tale, fated to be vanquished by the heroes?

"Soren," Katara began to say softly, her previous animosity for the two lovers overcome by her compassion and empathy. "Please, don't fight us. We aren't going to hurt her. Azula can't just go free, but you can still be there for her."

Soren hesitated a moment, considering Katara's offer as he cast his gaze to the side, contemplating. He could still stay in this world, still be there for Azula while she was a prisoner, while they all watched her every move, limited her freedom, made her a pariah. Azula would still have him. He would be the one person to stay by her side through it all. That seemed like a _reasonable_ compromise…

He glanced once more at Azula, a sad, miserable, soggy tangle of hair and armor. The princess had never valued sentimentality before, prioritizing cold hard logic and efficiency. Taking Katara's offer would have been the _smart_ choice, if Soren were to get what he wanted. This was not about him though, and that was not the _right _choice. He was here to give Azula what she _needed._

The Crownguard shook his head sadly. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't accept that." Soren looked back to Katara and Zuko with new resolve as he reached into his pouch once more. "I already said it, but I _have _to do this, for her," He pulled his hand out, clutching the last two crystal vials of the dragon's teeth potion, shining like newborn stars. "And Azula would never forgive me if I just gave up like that. Let's finish this."

"Soren, no-!" Zuko shouted, but it was too late. The knight crushed both vials in his fist, and the energy swirled around him once more, brighter and more brilliant than before, but also more violent. Soren let out a scream of agony as his insides burned. It was as if his very bones were being turned to cinder, and the headache from before grew worse, like two spears puncturing his skull from the inside out.

Katara's mouth gaped as she stared with wide eyed horror at the transformation taking place before her. His eyes glowed bright yellow again, but there was more to his change this time. Soren's sclera became pitch black. His skin paled into an ashen white. Hard, glistening orange scales began to sprout from his skin in patches, forming on his face and the backs of his hands. Soren's nails grew into sharp claws, but most dramatic of all were the two spikes which protruded from his scalp.

From under Soren's sandy hair emerged a pair of dark horns, curving into sharp points. The effects of the comet, combined with the double dosage of potion, had turned Soren into the very image Katolians loathed and feared. It was the price Soren was willing to pay. His mind no longer held any doubts, it was focused on one single purpose now. The Crownguard bared his newly formed fangs, and with the ferocity and snarl of a beast, he flew towards Katara.

The waterbender launched a torrent of water at Soren, but he barreled through it, the water turning to steam as it made contact with his body. He slashed at her, but Katara slid past him on a sheet of ice. Soren turned to face her, but was struck by a fireball in the back from Zuko, resulting in an explosion on contact. Before the dust could even clear though, Soren came charging at the prince.

Zuko was the only thing standing between Soren and Azula now. He launched another attack at the knight, but Soren did not even bother to dodge it, opting to cut at the fire to deflect the blast as he advanced, eyes still burning with fury. Soren's blade and armor were glowing hot from the intensity of the flames, and that made him all the more dangerous up close. A full-frontal assault would not stop this monster, they needed a strategy.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she swung four water tendrils at Soren, wrapping them around his wrists and ankles. Soren turned to glare at her, and the heat from his body began to evaporate his restraints. They needed to act fast. Zuko kicked his leg out in a low, horizontal arc, sending a blade of orange fire at Soren's legs. It struck, and Soren was swept off his feet, landing face down with a growl.

Now it was Katara's turn again. She bent another torrent of water from the channel and sent it crashing down on top of Soren. He resisted the pressure, straining to push himself back up as the water threatened to crush him against the stone below. Katara could not keep him pinned down like this forever, but she had a plan. As the water engulfed Soren, she exhaled and froze it, forming an icy prison around him, trapped Soren's whole body in solid ice, save for his head.

Katara panted as she tried to catch her breath. "That ice should hold him for quite a while." Katara said. _Should_. Soren was immobilized, like Azula, and he thrashed his head and neck, growling and gnashing his teeth. Tears began to fall from his eyes and evaporate on the scales below them. He would _not _be defeated like this.

Soren let out a bestial roar that shook the earth, causing Katara and Zuko to clutch their ears to dampen the noise. He was not giving up, and this fight was not over. The ice began to crack around him, and to Zuko and Katara's astonishment, a wild plume of flame shot out from Soren's throat, melting the ice beneath him. Katara went to try and reseal the trap, but it was too late. The ice crumbled around Soren, steam billowing all around, and he attacked once more.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" Zuko shouted. It was the only plan they had left, to hold out longer than Soren could. Zuko lashed at Soren with long ribbons of fire which scarred the ground with soot, but Soren shrugged them off. Katara turned her water into more walls of ice to slow Soren down, but they fell before his blade like it was a hot knife through butter.

Soren roared and breathed fire at Zuko. Even in a berserk frenzy, Soren knew how to take advantage of this new ability. Zuko held up his hands to block the attack, the fire parting to either side of him. It was what happened next which made Soren pause.

A stray flame from Soren's breath of fire danced past Azula. She felt the heat, and instinctively gave a loud gasp of fear. Soren's breath hitched in his throat as his attention went back to her, a look of horror on his face from what he had almost done. That brief moment of hesitation cost him. Katara wrapped a water tendril around Soren's waist, and with a strained yell lifted him into the air and threw him back across the plaza.

Soren was getting sick of this, growling in annoyance as he got back to his feet. He did not have time to waste. It was now or never for one last charge. He raised his sword as Katara and Zuko readied themselves. The knight let out a battle cry, flames spitting from his maw as he ran at them, his legs pushing his body as hard as they could.

Katara created a sheet of ice in front of Soren as Zuko fired a jet of flame, but Soren leapt over both, landing and continuing without breaking his pace. Zuko shot more jets at him, but Soren dodged and weaved around each blast. Katara sent a wave of water at Soren, but he sliced through. He was _so_ close now. Zuko waved his arms to lash at Soren with arcs of fire. Katara's tendrils turned into icicles as she whipped them out like spears. He did not bother to dodge, simply deflecting and slashing with his sword or just taking the hits, relying on his armor and his resilience to see him through. His armor was dented and singed, his tabard and cape burnt and tattered.

Katara and Zuko stepped back, their attacks becoming more desperate as Soren came into striking range. One wrong move and the knight could take both their heads with one swing. Zuko wished he had his swords, but they were with Appa. They did not want to put the sky bison in danger during the Agni Kai, but the animal's strength and airbending would have been appreciated at this moment.

Soren screamed with righteous fury as he closed in and slashed at Zuko. The prince dodged to the side and thrust his palm at Soren's face, blasting it with a concentrated torch. Soren stumbled back in pain, only to be struck by a water whip on the back of his head. He swung his blade at Katara, but she deflected it with another ice shield. Soren was wild and aggressive, attacking madly and screaming, but he could not hit them as Zuko and Katara each slipped away from him. It did not matter though, because he was not here for them.

Katara gave a shout as Soren's blade hacked off a lock of her wavy brown hair, the strands incinerating from the heat. The knight followed up his attack, swinging his sword down vertically, causing Zuko and Katara to each leap to the side. It was a moment too late before they realized that this left an opening, leading right to Azula.

Without a second to waste, Soren darted for the princess, his heart pumping, lungs burning. Zuko struck Soren in the back with a fireball, but it only spurned him on quicker. Katara tried to grasp at Soren with more tendrils, but now his body had become so hot, they evaporated before they could get a grip.

Azula watched as the draconic warrior came at her, and she feared for her life, wondering if he was here to seal her fate. Was it what she deserved? Did she wish this was yet another nightmare? The fire felt so real to her.

The princess was finally brought out of her trance when an icicle struck the warrior in the back of the head. Soren shouted in pain as he stumbled and fell, his head ringing.

"_Soren!_" Azula cried out in concern, afraid for someone else's wellbeing.

Katara gasped as she drew her hand back, worried that she had gone too far, but she they had to stop Soren somehow. Fortunately, the attack had not done any serious injury to Soren, other than dizzying him.

Soren righted himself and began to run for Azula, panting and sweating as he dug deep into the last reserves of his energy. She had noticed him. He could see the princess staring back at him, eye to eye, he was almost there, he was going to save her~!

The Crownguard felt his legs stop. He felt his body begin to fall. It was not Katara's doing. Soren commanded his body to move, but his limbs would not function. He reached out for Azula, and as his chest made contact with the stone below, a terrible burning swept over him, as though he had fallen into a bed of hot coals.

Tears fell from Azula's eyes as her knight collapsed before her, barely a meter away. "Soren… Soren, get up, _please get up!" _She watched as the horns on his head receded, and the scales on his skin faded away, hissing as they left black scorch marks in their place. The princess began to struggle against her chains once more, finding new energy, new purpose to fight.

Soren groaned in pain, looking back up at Azula. "Princess…" He murmured weakly. Slowly, Soren grasped at the stone and pulled himself forward, crawling, dragging himself closer to her.

Katara made to go after Soren, to imprison him in ice again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to look at Zuko, who shook his head sadly at her.

"No," Zuko whispered as he and Katara observed. "Just let them be. It's over."

Soren inched his way up to Azula, finding the last bit of strength he had left to push himself up and look her in the eyes, his dark blue meeting her golden amber, each pair wet with tears. He reached up to push Azula's long dark tresses away from her face, cupping her cheek in a gesture of comfort. It was all he could do now, but it was worth it.

"Azula," Soren said hoarsely before letting out a pained cough. His throat and lungs felt like they were covered in ash. "Don't cry. If you start crying, then I'll start crying… and then we both won't stop crying… until we're all dried up…"

"Soren…" Azula sobbed as she nuzzled his hand, wishing her arms were free to embrace him and hold him close. "Why…?"

"Because saving princesses is what heroes do…" Soren let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes, resting his head against Azula's lap. Her tears fell from her cheek and onto his, soothing the pain as he lost consciousness.

"Soren, wake up…" Azula whispered, leaning over as much as she could, her loose hair dangling around Soren's face. "I don't want to lose you…" The princess whimpered, praying to Agni for someone, _anyone_, to help. She tilted her head back up, and her eyes locked with Katara's. All the anger and hatred the princess had felt for the peasant was gone and forgotten.

"Save him," Azula pleaded, casting aside her pride. "_Please_… don't let him die…"

Katara gazed at Azula, this girl who had hounded and tormented her friends for so long, and she saw a humanity in the fallen princess that she had once thought was non-existent. She looked to Zuko, who nodded back. Soren had been Zuko's friend too, for a time. He did not wish him dead either. Katara let out a sigh as she reached for her flask and approached Soren and Azula.

Water surrounded Katara's hands as she kneeled down to begin healing. She pressed a hand to Soren's neck and felt his pulse. "He's still alive, but I don't know how much longer he has," Katara whispered. Her water started to glow as she pressed it to his skin. "The damage to him is both inside and out… I'm sorry Azula, I don't know if I can heal him in time…"

Azula choked back a sob as she looked down at Soren. He did not deserve this, to throw his life away for someone who treated him so cruelly. She would never forgive herself if Soren died like this…

"Step away from my son." Came a deep voice from behind.

Katara and Zuko spun around to find two figures standing behind them, Claudia and Viren. Claudia stared at her brother's body with fear as her father walked forward, his staff clinking against the stone, carrying a cold, dire expression that told the two benders not to get in his way. Zuko and Katara made way for the sorcerers as they approached. They were not in any condition for another fight.

Viren knelt down to Soren and rolled him onto his back. He briefly glanced at Azula, and the two seemed to recognize each other. They had no time to reminisce though. Someone they both cared for was severely hurt.

"Claudia, give me the green plant from Neolandia." Viren said. Claudia reached into her satchel and pulled out a bundle of thick, succulent leaves, handing them to her father. She eyed Zuko and Katara warily, suspecting they had harmed her brother, but the time for fighting was over.

Viren took the leaves and broke them apart, squeezing out the thick, gooey substance within onto his palm. He laid his hand on Soren's forehead, examining all the damage that had been done. It was as though his body had been burned from the inside out.

"_Mrof derrahc siht wener…" _Viren whispered as he eyes glowed violet. Katara gazed in wonder, having never seen a mage's craft. A green light washed over Soren, and the burns left on his skin began to heal in an instant.

The boy sucked in his breath, his lungs restored and able to take in a breath of fresh air. Azula smiled, crying tears of happiness upon seeing her knight well again. Soren opened his eyes and looked to Azula. He smiled back at her weakly, then looked up to see Claudia smiling warmly at him and Viren looking relieved.

"Dad? Claudia?" Soren asked as he sat up. "How…?"

"I'm not leaving you here Soren," Claudia said as she knelt down to hug her brother tightly. "I knew you were going to get yourself killed, so I told Dad everything and brought him through the portal. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"The portal back home is still open, but only temporarily," Viren said as he pulled Soren to his feet. "Come, I'm taking you home." Viren made to pull Soren, but the boy did not budge. Viren looked back to his son in confusion as Soren hung his head.

"Not yet," Soren said softly as he sheathed his sword. He turned to Azula, still chained on the ground as she stared back up at him. "There's something I still have to do." Soren pulled his arm out of Viren's grasp and dashed behind Azula. The princess looked back with surprise as Soren knelt behind her.

"Soren!" Zuko shouted, but he could not stop him. Soren undid the chains, freeing Azula. She pulled her arms forward, looking own at her wrists with astonishment. Finally, she was free again, no longer chained like a wild animal. Before she could bask in her liberty for long, Azula felt herself being lifted off the ground. The princess let out a yelp as Soren scooped her up into his arms and she gazed at his expression of determination. The knight took off, carrying his princess as he ran past Claudia, Viren, Zuko, and Katara.

"He's heading for the palace!" Katara shouted as she ran after Soren and the others followed.

Even while carrying Azula, Soren was fast. They could not catch up to him as he took his princess back to the royal palace. Azula did not say a word as Soren held her close, never stopping to rest the whole way. She only stared at him and thought to herself. Soren had risked his life to come back for her. He had _chosen her _over going back home, had fought two master benders, overdosed on a dangerous potion for _her _sake. Even after her deception had been revealed, after she had lashed out and hurt him. It did not make sense to her.

Maybe, Azula thought, despite it all, Soren really did care about her. Not because she was a princess. Not because she was powerful. Not because she had threatened or tricked him into fighting for her. Maybe there was something more…

Soren rushed them through the palace gates, the guard posts abandoned. Viren, Claudia, Zuko, and Katara were not far behind, and in the red sky above, the Avatar's sky bison was flying in a low circle. He took Azula inside and through the long corridors until he came to the treasure room. Inside was the mirror, where the portal to Katolis awaited. The boy set Azula down on her feet and panted hard.

"Azula," Soren began to say once he caught his breath. "Come with me to Katolis." The princess blinked at her knight, her expression hesitant and fearful. "I can keep you safe there, I can take you away from all this. You'll never have to fight again."

Viren was the first to enter the treasure room, followed by Claudia, then Zuko and Katara. They all stared at Soren and Azula, wary of another battle breaking out, but that did not seem to be the case as the two of them were fixated on each other, barely noticing the others.

"Soren, I…" Azula clutched her hands to her chest as she contemplated his offer. She would be leaving behind her home, her father, her nation. Could she leave everything she had fought for, just for Soren? Did she even have anything left to stay for? She had no friends. Her father had already left her. Did Azula even have a nation to call home anymore? "… I don't know…"

"Soren," Viren said as he approached. "If you want to bring her with you… that's fine," Soren blinked in surprise at his father. "We'll figure things out, but you need to decide soon. I don't know how stable the portal is or what effect it may have when it closes this time."

"Thanks, Dad," Soren nodded to his father. "You and Claudia go on ahead. Just give us a minute."

Viren nodded, and motioned for Claudia to follow. She gave her brother a pat on the shoulder, smiling at him before turning to Zuko and Katara, giving them a hard glare that told them to mind their business.

"I don't like you scaring me like that, but you've got a good heart, Sore-bear." Claudia said to her brother. "Don't take too long." The two mages stepped through the mirror, and the glass rippled like water. Soren and Azula gazed into each other's eyes once more.

"Azula, please come with me," Soren begged as he clasped his hands around hers. "I want you to be with me."

"How can you say that?" Azula asked. "I lied to you, I threatened you… I have no power over you anymore… why would you want me after all that?"

"Because there's a lot more to you than just the scary firebending princess," Soren replied. "The time we spent training together, having fun at the beach, when we kissed… they were real, weren't they?" He tilted her chin up gently. "I meant what I said. You're _beautiful_. You are _cool_ and _smart_ and _funny_. You always do the best that you can, and you expect nothing less from anyone else. You are an amazing leader, you're be powerful and scary, but you can be cute too."

Azula let out a short gasp when Soren wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently as he buried his face against her dark hair.

"You love lime flavored ice cream. You're great at games. Your fire is blue, and you never give up," His grip tightened a moment. "And I know you're afraid no one loves you. I know your mom hurt you. Whatever you've done wrong, I can forgive you." Soren whispered.

"Azula, I don't want you to lose all the things that make you special, all the things that can make you a good person." He pulled away and Azula looked back up to him. She could see the tears running down his cheek as he tried to smile at her. "That's why I came back. They're all the reasons I love you, Azula. You'll always be my princess."

Azula felt her heart wrench at his words. She felt herself begin to cry again, letting out a loud sniffle as she tilted her head down. "I don't deserve you…"

"You do," Soren whispered back. "You deserve to be loved and taken care of. Come with me, Azula. I'll look after you. I'll always be there for you, for the rest of my life." Soren nuzzled Azula's face tenderly. "I promise. I love you, Azula."

"Soren…" Azula whispered. She cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes. "I know you will." She smiled sadly before leaning in and planting her lips on his. They closed their eyes as they shared one more kiss, their energies intertwining in an invisible, unbreakable bond. Azula had never felt so content, knowing that no matter what happened, this love was real.

Katara and Zuko watched the two of them silently. Neither had expected to find such sincerity from their enemies on this day. Zuko was reminded that Azula was still his little sister, not some monster meant to torment him. Katara was reminded that there was goodness in everyone, like Aang had once said. There were worse people in this world, that she knew, truly heartless beings devoid of a conscience. If Azula was going to leave, Zuko and Katara wished her the best, and that she could find peace.

Azula and Soren embraced each other warmly, never wanting to let go. They belonged together, each a part of the other's heart. They needed each other. After what felt like a lifetime, Azula and Soren parted, gazing at each other tenderly.

"I love you, Soren." Azula finally said to him, the words he had waited so long to hear. They both smiled, but a tear rolled down Azula's cheek. Her lips quivered, and her hands trembled. With all her strength, Azula pressed her hands against Soren's chest, and she pushed him through the mirror.

"Azula…!" Soren gasped as he felt himself fall backward through the glass. He watched Azula's image pull away from him as he began careening through a starry void. She kept her smile, all the while more tears began to flow down her cheeks. The princess took a stance and began to circle her arms.

"Azula, what are you doing?!" Zuko shouted. His sister did not respond as the electricity crackled around her. Soren watched with dismay as Azula's smile faltered, sniffling and choking back her tears as she generated her lightning.

"Azula, no!" Soren shouted in a desperate panic as he reached out for the ever-shrinking point of light. "Don't, please! _I love you!" _His tears flowed freely, blurring his vision. "Don't leave me! I love you! _I love you __**Azula!**_" Soren shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming for all the worlds to hear his love for Azula, as if that would force the universe to accept it. As if that would make everything right again.

Katara prepared her water, but Azula's intent was not to attack her or Zuko. She stopped her motions, the lightning flowing through her arms, and looked up to the frame of the mirror. She remembered what her father had done so many years ago. Now it was time for her to do the same. Soren had almost died to save her. The princess would not allow that to happened again. She could not live with herself if it did. Soren would be safer without her in his life. It was better this way. It was the only thing Azula could do to repay all his kindness and love. It was what she owed him for saving her.

Azula thrust her fingers out and a bolt of lightning struck the mirror's frame. Katara and Zuko shielded their eyes as the electricity arced through the glass, surging with energy, until finally it broke. The glass cracked and shattered, and a wave of cosmic energy burst from within, washing over them all.

Katara and Zuko uncovered their eyes to find themselves in the royal palace's treasure room. Before them was Azula, facing a tall, broken mirror, her hair loose and tangled. The princess let out a sob as she fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands. She cried out, releasing all her anguish over everything that she had lost, over what she may never have again. This was how it had to be though. This was her fate.

Zuko slowly approached Azula from behind. His sister did not seem to care or heed his presence. Slowly, he reached his hand out. The prince hesitated a moment, fearful of a violent rebuke, unsure of what Azula deserved, but his heart pressed him forward. Zuko gently placed his hand on Azula's back, giving her a small gesture of sympathy. It was the least he could do, after everything they had been through. He knew even Azula did not deserve to suffer, not like this.

The princess wept, for the love she had lost, for the one she had let go.

* * *

"Wait, that's it? That can't be the end," The little boy said as he sat up in bed. "There's gotta be more!"

"And how are you so sure?" His mother asked teasingly. "You weren't there."

"Oh come on," The boy insisted. "I'm not stupid. We wouldn't be here if that was it."

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" The mother replied with a wry smile. "But there's a lot more to tell, and it's time for you to sleep."

"Oooo-_kaaaay_…" The little boy sighed and leaned back against his pillow. His mother pulled the covers up to his chin as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight mom… I love you…"

The mother smiled tenderly at her son as he quickly drifted into sleep. "I love you too." She kissed him on the forehead before pinching out the flame of the candle on the bedside table. The mother stood up and headed for the door, taking one last look at her sleeping child. A single, happy tear slipped down her cheek and past her smile.

"Goodnight, my little prince..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there you have it. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up. That's right, I've got one more coming. I debated whether to include the framing device at the end, but with such a bitter sweet ending (with extra bitter) I felt that there needed to be something hopeful to look forward too. I hope I didn't give too much away.

Overall all though, this marks the end of the initial arc, or Book One if you will. I guess you could call it _Fire. _In any case, I want to thank everyone who's been leaving me reviews and criticism, all the Azula fans on tumblr for helping me understand this girl, and especially my wife for bearing with me through it all and helping me proofread. See you next chapter.


	22. The Oath

**The Oath**

* * *

Tear droplets floated in the air before Soren as he stared out past his outstretched hand at the point of light in the distance, a little white spec that was lost in the sea of stars. He panted, praying that he could make it back to the portal, but it was all in vain. Soren squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He held himself tightly as he tried to think of something he could do, but nothing came. The boy let out a long, sorrowful cry of anguish that was swallowed up by the void.

"Azula…" Soren whispered through his sobs. The knight had yet to enter Katolis. He did not care if he made it back home anymore though. He did not care if he was stuck between worlds for all eternity. He had lost his princess, and nothing else mattered.

Soren was surrounded by nothingness. Not a sound, save for his ragged breathing. No surface for him to stand on, and all he could see were the points of light. He did not know how much time had passed. Minutes, seconds, decades, or hours. Time seemed to be absent in this place between worlds. He felt himself becoming numb, his mind slowly losing all thought. Losing all his will to keep fighting. Losing hope. All he had left was his memory of Azula, of her smile, and her kiss…

"Well, that was quite the twist."

Soren opened his eyes. He found himself sitting in a high backed, cushioned chair at a round marbled table, with a steaming cup of tea placed in front of him. In the middle was a teapot, and across the table was a shriveled, old, little person. They had golden skin and long, sky-blue hair that seemed to sparkle, and out of their head were antlers made of shining platinum, going well with the metal jewelry on their long, droopy, pointed ears. They were dressed in a loose robe that looked like a sun about to disappear beneath the horizon, with white trim and a star shaped brooch. They gave Soren a small, friendly smile.

"Wha- where am I?" Soren asked in confusion. This was not Katolis. He squinted at the person in front of him. "Are you… an elf?"

"Mmm, I think so," The elf said, feeling unsure. "It's been a _very _long time since I've been called an elf. My name is Lumin if I remember correctly. To answer your first question though, welcome to Hyperspace!" They gestured to the stars that surrounded them. "The space between worlds, though you've already been here a couple times. Each light you see is a doorway to a different world."

"All of these?" Soren asked in bewilderment. He had never considered that there could be more than just Xadia and the world of the Avatar.

"That's right. There are worlds of giant combining machines, worlds with talking, humanoid cats, and even ones with games played on flying brooms." They pointed to one star behind them with their thumb. "That one there is your home, in case you were wondering."

"I don't want to go home," Soren said indignantly as he stood to his feet. "I need to go back to the world I just came from! I have to!"

"Ah, right, for Azula," Lumin said wistfully as they reclined in their chair. Soren blinked in confusion. "Yes, Soren, I've been watching you and the princess. What you did there, that was… touching." Lumin steepled their fingers and let out a sigh. "I wish I could help you, but my hands are tied."

"What do you mean?" Soren asked, his irritation growing. He was tired of these vague words. "What do you know about this? I want some answers."

"I suppose you deserve at least that much," The elf said. They sipped some tea, let out a brief sigh, and began their explanation.

"When I was still a relatively young mage, I found a way to cut a rift into time and space. That's how I ended up here, and what wonders I discovered," They raised their hand, and a light began to flicker above the table. An image came into focus, of an old man standing atop a mountain, commanding the four elements. "So many other worlds, so different from ours," He waved his hand again, and the image was replaced with a massive steel giant flying through the stars on wings of light. "I never wanted to leave, but I was not content to just watch."

"What… what does that have to do with me?" Soren asked, still bewildered by everything he was seeing.

"The mirrors," Lumin continued. "I can pass into these worlds myself just fine, but after a few thousand years, I thought to myself… what if…?" They grinned and chuckled softly. "What if these worlds did not need to be separate? So, I created the mirrors, portals that could link worlds."

Soren slammed his fist down on the table, causing the teacup to bounce and topple over. "Is this all some kind of game to you?!"

Lumin gave Soren a bemused expression. They turned his wrist, and the spilled tea slid back into the cup before it bounced and landed back on its saucer. "Please don't do that, I worked very hard on this tea. Thought I'd borrow one of Iroh's blends."

Soren gawked in perplexity at Lumin's power. It was as though he had turned back time itself. The boy sat back down, deciding it best not to interrupt further, for now.

"As I was saying," Lumin continued. "Your worlds were linked, but I was not expecting the first people to discover the portal to be children. And you found it much earlier than anticipated." The elf twirled a long lock of blue hair around their knobby, golden finger. "I had to hide the mirrors far in the past to avoid suspicion… in any case, the experiment did provide me with some very interesting results, when the worlds are linked and then severed."

"All of us lost our memory when the mirrors were broken," Soren said quietly. "Is that what you're talking about?"

Lumin chuckled once more. "Oh, sweet child, it is _much _more than just a memory wipe." The elf leaned forward. "Listen carefully because this might be a little complicated for you. You and I, every single piece of matter in this or any universe has a _world line_." They waved their hand, and to the side of the table two thin beams of light appeared, shining up and down towards infinity, parallel to each other.

"World line?" Soren asked, his confusion only growing.

"Yes, and world lines create a path," Lumin explained. "A path across the past, present, and future, all existing at the same time. Your past affects your future, but sometimes, your _future_ can change your past. World lines aren't permanent either, they can change, and the past you remember has to change to fit in with your current present."

"I… I still don't understand," Soren said, rubbing his head to ease the growing headache. "My past changed?"

"Yes, it did," Lumin replied. He waved his hand again, and a thin, red string of light emerged from the pillar on the right. "This is Azula coming to your world." The red string entered the adjacent pillar on the left and traveled upward. "Her entering Katolis changed the timeline of your world, BUT…" The red string exited further up stream and returned to the right pillar. Shortly after, the red string's original path was severed betwixt both pillars. "The link between your worlds was broken, creating an imbalance. A continuity error in the time flow, if you will."

"Time was imbalanced?" Soren asked and Lumin nodded.

"Yes, so to speak. Time and space are one in the same, a fundamental force of nature, but nature always seeks to balance itself." The elf waved their hand, and the two separate pieces of the red string within the pillar on the right, Azula's past and present, grew and reconnected, while a piece of it remained in the left pillar, isolated. "Time is not a river, but a vast ocean that can flow in any direction. When one's world line becomes broken, it naturally wants to heal itself. That means having to fill in the gaps left over, and _that_ means a new timeline and memories taking over."

"So, what you're saying is we didn't remember anything because we were, like, disconnected from our memories?" Soren asked, trying to sort it all out. Lumin clapped their hands. "They got replaced?"

"Bingo!" The elf shouted. "You got it. Your memories were left behind in the other world because your world line was cut. Time and space filled in the gaps, created a new past for you, and with that came new memories. Those games you played with Azula as a kid? That ended up being Claudia, or Callum, or some other noble's child coming to visit."

"But what _about_ our old memories?" Soren asked desperately. "They came back only after Azula told us what she remembered… how _did_ she remember?"

"Please, drink the tea, it'll calm you down, or would you rather have hot brown morning potion?" Lumin asked.

"Hot brown what?" Soren asked in confusion.

"Oops, you're not supposed to know about that yet. Don't worry about it." Lumin responded. Soren carefully sipped the tea, and he had to admit, the drink was quite soothing and warmed him inside. "The part of your world line you left behind didn't disappear, it was just nudged to the side a little. You needed time to reconnect to it. Azula remembered before you did because that's _her _world and she had a stronger connection to the world lines there." Lumin rubbed their chin. "Yes, she remembered you when you made a strong connection…"

"So, can I get back or not?" Soren asked. Lumin frowned and thought a moment.

"Soren, you and Azula were _never_ meant to meet," The old elf said. "There are many universes which mirror each other, parallel each other, with only minor differences. Several are already linked to one another by their own doing." Lumin brought up a new image, of men in capes and armor flying through the air, battling one another. "These universes are the offspring of cosmic, creative forces which I am still studying, sharing large pockets of time space. They were destined to collide eventually."

Lumin looked Soren in the eye, all amusement from their expression gone. "I was only able to link your world and Azula's world because they do share same creative forces… only such little few strands, but _just _strong enough. Otherwise, your worlds were not meant to touch. That was why the experiment intrigued me so much, but I see that I should have been more careful. You both met at the wrong time, but there's no undoing it now."

"What do you mean the wrong time?" Soren asked, his blood running cold again despite the hot tea. He was concerned for what this elf might have planned for him.

"Well, it's like this," Lumin said as they leaned back. "Your worlds linked a little too soon. Azula, and especially you, Soren, still have things you need to take care of in the future. Destinies, if you will, and I'm afraid that having either of you even knowing each other complicates that, messes with the timeline too much. I'm sorry Soren, but Azula must stay in the Fire Nation, for now."

Lumin created a new image before them, one which immediately filled Soren with dread and despair. There was Azula, bound in a straitjacket, sitting alone in a dark, padded cell, crying to herself.

"Azula!" Soren shouted. "_Please_, I **have** to get back to her!"

"No," Lumin replied sternly. "This is her destiny," The image changed to Azula running into a jungle while a building burned behind her in the distance. "She has her own path to follow," It changed once more to a figure wearing a tattered black and purple robe with a ghostly white mask. The figure removed the mask to reveal Azula's face, a wicked grin on her face. "She has her own destiny to confront."

"Then…" Soren grit his teeth in anger and frustration. "_Then what was the __**point**__!?_" He shouted and stood once more, thrashing his arms to his sides. "I fought so hard to save her, and it was all for _NOTHING!_" The boy turned away from the elf, trying to hide the tears that flowed down his cheeks once again. He felt a hand on his back, patting it gently, and turned.

Lumin stood by his side, so much shorter, just barely reaching the boy's waist. The elf smiled warmly. "Soren, it wasn't pointless." Lumin pointed to the middle of Soren's chest, and a red light began to glow from it. "What you did, the feelings you shared, the bond you formed, was _real, _and can never be erased." The red light shined outward, focusing into a thin beam that traveled towards a point in the distance. Soren stared at it with wonder, his heart pounding in his chest as hope came back into his heart.

"What is this?" The boy asked.

"You and Azula may have never been fated to meet," Lumin told him. "But you still forged our own paths. Whether destiny wants it or not, you and Azula are connected. Your world lines, your threads of fate, are now and forever intertwined." The old elf gave a heartfelt sigh. "It's a beautiful thing, when two people fall in love all on their own."

"Will… will we forget each other?" Soren asked, his voice a mix of cautious hope and dread for the answer. "Please, I don't want her to forget me… I don't want to forget her…"

Lumin gave Soren a thoughtful gaze. "Your head will forget, for now," They answered. "But your _heart_ will always remember. Now, I think it's time I got you home." Lumin held out their hand and a light radiated from their palm. It enveloped Soren, and the next thing the boy knew, his clothes and armor had been repaired. All the dents in the metal were gone, and it glistened like it had just been polished. Every stitch on his tabard was in place, and his cape was in perfect condition.

Soren marveled at the handiwork. "It's like it's brand new…"

"Gotta look good for your knighting ceremony, right?" Lumin asked with a chuckle before holding their hand up again, palm facing out. "You're going to play a very important role in the future, Soren." The elf's hand began to shine with light again. "It's not going to be pleasant, but you're gonna come out of it better than you've ever been. Then, you'll get to see your princess again."

"Huh?" Soren blinked.

"Later kid." Lumin smirked and slapped Soren's chest, blasting him backward. Soren let out a scream as he went hurtling through space. Before his eyes, flashed all the memories he had of the past few months, all blurring together into a blinding white light and a high-pitched ringing in his ears…

* * *

…Soren stared at the broken mirror before him, cracked into a hundred pieces. He heard a thud, then looked down to see an apple core bounce and roll towards his feet. The boy's mind was blank for a moment before he realized his eyes were wet.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board I guess." His sister drawled.

Soren turned to look at Claudia, who began to reorganize her notes. She had been trying to repair the mirror, the one they had broken as children almost eight years ago.

"Soren, please don't litter," Viren said as he came up beside his son. He and Soren looked each other in the eyes, and the father could not help but notice the dampness around them. Viren raised an eyebrow and glanced at the mirror. "Oh, that." The archmage let out a long sigh. "That as a long time ago, and you were just kids. Don't dwell on it too long, you don't want to be late for the ceremony, do you?"

"Uh, oh, right!" Soren perked up. "I'm gonna be a Crownguard!" He reached into a pocket and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes. He glanced at the embroidered S at the corner and the sight stirred something within him, but he did not know what. The boy shrugged before pocketing it. He stooped down to pick up the apple core and quickly rushed from the room down the hall.

* * *

Soren stood at the entrance of the throne room. The tall, oaken doors were closed before him. He took a deep breath and waited. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He thought back to the time he decided he wanted to join the Crownguard, how he had told his father in a spur of the moment almost seven years ago.

Viren had been somewhat reluctant in his support, but Soren was determined. The boy had dedicated himself to his athletic abilities, and by the time he began formal training as a warrior, he had shown incredible talent and natural strength, like he was born to be a fighter.

What motivated Soren was unclear. Why a Crownguard, and not another position in the military? Was it for the prestige? Was it that the boy was naturally protective, like he was with his little sister? Or was it something more…?

Soren lifted his head when he heard the heavy doors creak and part open. Inside, two rows of Crownguards lined the throne-room, creating a pathway to the throne where King Harrow stood, with Callum and Ezran at one side, and Viren and Claudia at the other. Claudia waved to her brother with a big grin.

"Enter." Harrow commanded with an inviting smile. Soren walked down the carpet to the king, sparing a glance at his father Viren before taking a knee at the bottom of the steps.

"Your majesty, it's an honor." Soren said reverently as he looked up at the king.

"You should be honored," Harrow replied. "Soren, you have distinguished yourself by becoming the youngest appointed Crownguard in our time. You've shown remarkable skill as both a warrior and a tactician."

"Thank you, your majesty." Soren said humbly. He wondered what his father thought of that. If Soren had no talent as a mage, at least he had this. Was that what really motivated him?

Harrow pulled his own sword from his scabbard and held it aloft, staring at the blade and his own reflection.

"But strength alone isn't all there is to being a Crownguard," Harrow continued. "It takes a pure heart, one willing to sacrifice for others, to act as a shield to protect against the innocent, and to have the wisdom to recognize those who need defending the most." Harrow looked down at Soren, staring eye to eye with the boy. "Soren, will you swear to these sacred oaths?"

"I will." Soren answered, his gaze unwavering.

"Do you swear to always conduct yourself with honor, truth, and mercy, without cruelty, malice, or deceit?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to fight with all your courage?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to put the needs of others before your own?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear loyalty to the royal family, to defend them with your life?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to defend your friends, family, and loved ones?"

"_I swear."_

"Do you swear to defend the people, not just of Katolis, but of _all_ the lands when they are in need, and cannot defend themselves, with your life?"

"_**I swear… **__with all that I am."_

"Then rise, Soren," King Harrow said as he laid the flat of his sword on each of Soren's shoulders. "Knight and Crownguard of Katolis."

Soren lifted his head and rose to his feet. The Crownguard all raised their swords and saluted their newest brother of their order. Claudia, Callum, and Ezran all cheered excitedly for him, and Soren could not help but grin proudly, his heart swelling with pride. The knight looked to his father, and even Viren gave his son a smile and a quiet nod of approval.

Soren _would _defend the people… all the people of this world… and others…

He _would_ defend the ones he loved. That he swore…

No matter how far they may be… no matter how long it took…

Soren would be there. That was his oath to keep.

* * *

Azula sat in her cell, huddled in the corner, her arms bound, knees to her chest. After the Agni Kai, after her defeat, the princess had tried to make one last, desperate escape… but she had nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Azula had fled to the palace, sprinted through the halls with Zuko and Katara after her. They found the princess in the treasure room, crying in front of a mysterious, broken mirror. She had just given up…

Azula stared vacantly out of the high, barred window above her, the moonlight shining through and illuminating her small prison. Yes, she had lost. She would not be Fire Lord, maybe not ever… but whatever path lay before her now, be it vengeance or redemption, she would see it through to the end.

Azula _would _keep fighting… for what she deserved.

She would _not _languish and rot in the shadows…

No matter how long it took… or how far she had to travel…

Azula would forge her own destiny. That she swore.

* * *

_This is not the end…_

_We'll set off on a journey_

_Sometime, somewhere_

_Towards each other again…_

_And our new adventure will begin_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so concludes the first volume of my story, with this little epilogue of sorts. I hope Lumin's explanation of how time and space works wasn't too confusing. It might be easier to draw a picture. The put it more simply, when the link between worlds is broken, new pieces of time form to fill in the gaps and fix continuity. This doesn't destroy the old timeline, it just becomes isolated. When the worlds are reconnected, those lost pieces of time link back up, but it takes some time for the memories of those events to come back.

I had to do things this way for what I have planned next. I don't want the events of this fic to cause interference with the canon of either TDP or ATLA, and it ended up working out for what I wanted to do with the story itself. As for why so little time passed in the TDP world, and a few other discrepancies, this was caused by the mirror not being fully repaired and thus the two worlds being out of sync. When working properly, the mirrors let you walk right through them and without any time dilation, rather than the traveler getting flung through hyperspace.

To make things more clear, TDP book 1 starts about 2 years after the knighting ceremony. The Promise, the first Avatar comic, starts shortly after this, and I've tried to line things up so that the end of Book 3 of TDP coincides with the point in time that ATLA is at now in the comics. About two years have passed in the Avatar world since the end of the war, putting it in line with the events of TDP books 1-3.

I knew that scene was going to be very meta and VERY different from everything else, which is why I saved it until now. The "creative forces" Lumin speaks of is specifically referring to Aaron Ehasz, Giancarlo Volpe, Jack De Sena, and Erik Todd Dellums, and anyone else who worked on both Avatar and The Dragon Prince. My idea was that different worlds can be closely linked by these creative forces, and this leads to them crossing over. The stronger the connection, the more often they happen. Sometimes the links are so strong, the worlds end up merging and you end up with things like the Marvel and DC canons being created.

My idea since the beginning was that a fanfic author exerting their own creative force could connect these worlds, thus creating a crossover. I had imagined ATLA and TDP crossing over because both shows share some of the same talent, and in the process I ended up thinking about Azula and Soren ending up together. It was fun to think about, and I didn't take it very seriously at first, but the more I dwelt on it, the more it seemed to work, and it felt like the 'ship just sort of became real on it's own This story is just the manifestation of a new, fictional reality that formed in my mind.

Where does this story go from here? Well, I'm working on that, but it depends on what happens on TDP book 4. I have a plot outlined, but I want to wait and see what happens first. I might decide to just do things my own way. Regardless, this story is going to take a little hiatus until then.

I'd like to thank everyone who's followed the story this far. It's been a labor of love that I really put my heart into. Now I think I'll relax and work on a different story in the meantime. Don't worry, this is not the end. Azula and Soren will earn their happy ending, whether destiny wants it or not.


End file.
